Rio 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation
by Blu100-Jewel100
Summary: This about Jewel and Blu's Chicks and their adventures through life as they discover Love, Friendship, and a Little Danger. I PREFER REVIEWS DONE BY THOSE WITH FANFICTION ACCOUNTS SO THAT I CAN REPLY TO THEM. I might temporarily delete some of them for editing just one at a time if I can see that it needs to be done sorry for the inconvenience. Don't use my OCs pm me about it.
1. RIO 2 The New Generation

**Blu and Jewel's Chicks: The New Generation**

I don't own any of the Original Rio Characters. Any Characters with New Names are Mine! Please don't use them without my permission. Thank you! If you remember they had

2 boys and 1 girl. The names I give to them are mine!

The 2 boys Names: Topaz and Jose are dark blue colored blue macaw just like their father (Blu).

The Girl's Name: Pearl is a light blue colored blue macaw just their like mother (Jewel).

**Ch. 1: The Awakening and Morning Flight of the New Generation**

As the sun began to rise in bright blue sky along with Blu and Jewel's chicks. Pearl, Topaz, and Jose awoke to the sound of jungle samba and immediately

jumped out of the nest and started to dance on instinct. Unlike their father when he was young, they were already able fly. They flew around singing samba

tunes with the rest of the birds in the rainforest, but their folks required that they stay in sight of the nest for their own safety. Blu and his beautiful wife Jewel

had just woken up next to each other from a very sound sleep. "Good morning, beautiful." Blu said to Jewel. "Good morning, handsome." replied Jewel. "How

did you sleep?" "Just fine." replied Blu. " How about you?" "It was lovely." said Jewel. "I was just dreaming about how we fell in love and the roadblocks we

had to cross." "Same here!" Blu said enthusiastically. "Jewel I love you so much!" "I love you too Blu." replied Jewel. They gave each other a quick hug and

kiss. "Kids rise and shine!" called Jewel. She noticed they weren't there, so both she and Blu started to worry. "Kids where are you?"cried Blu. The kids heard

their parents requesting their presence and immediately flew back to the nest to see worried looks on their Father and Mother's faces. "Kids we need to

establish the rules of this nest." said Blu. Then Jewel said softly, but with a stern look on her face. "That's right kids you will listen to your Father. I'm not going

to be any more lenient than he will be." The kids stared at their parents intently waiting to be yelled at for taking off without their permission, but their parents

maintained their calm state of mind.

**Very Short Chapter I know come December 18th they will become longer.**


	2. The Rules of the Nest are Established

**Ch. 2: The Rules of the Nest are Established **

**In this Chapter Blu and Jewel are gonna explain to their chicks the lessons they learned together.**

Once Pearl, Topaz, and Jose had settled down. Blu began saying, "The rules of this nest will be established based on what your Mother and I have learned through

our experiences together." Jewel gave Blu a tiny wink and then Blu continued. "In some of these experiences your Mother and I have different views about them."

Then Jewel gave him a quick nod. "First off, we will start with humans. Unfortunately we can't trust any humans at all except for two, Linda who took care of me and

Tulio who in a very weird kind of way introduced me to your Mother in a cage." "And I have to say your Father wasn't the most appealing bird in the world as he is

today." interjected Jewel. "But he was a great singer which I didn't fully expect." Blu shrugged. "In general always be aware of your surroundings. That is the first

rule of this nest." Blu finished. "May I tell them the next one?" asked Jewel. "Of course dear." answered Blu sweetly. "Well I'd have to say that the next rule is stay

close to the nest, at least until you become adolescents. The only exception to that rule is that you can go and visit your Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro, or your Aunt Eva

and Uncle Rafael and their kids who are your cousins. The only time you can't do that is when they're gone." Jewel told her kids nicely. "Aagh come on Mom."

complained Pearl, Topaz, and Jose in unison. "No, listen to your Mother that's the rule." Blu said firmly. "And your Father." Jewel added sternly. "If it weren't for the

help of your three uncles your Dad and I might never have fallen in love." "Also the bigger help is when I jumped after your Mother when her wing got broken as she

fell out of a plane." said Blu glancing over at his wife. Jewel just smiled back at Blu. "Then you had us?" asked Topaz. "Yes." said Jewel to her son with a smile. "How

did we come to be?" asked Pearl. Blu and Jewel looked at each other for a minute. "Ask your Mother." replied Blu to his kids. "Well...Um...Maybe we should wait until

you're a little bit older." Jewel stuttered. "Why?" asked Jose. "Well it's a very sensitive issue." Blu said to his son.

**Very Little Don't worry I'll write whenever I get a chance. I promise!**


	3. Uncle Pedro and Uncle Nico

**Chapter 3: Off to Visit Uncle Pedro and Uncle Nico**

**written 9/16/11**

"Mom, Dad can we go visit Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro?" asked Pearl. "I'm not sure, let me go check to see if they're

home." replied Blu to his daughter kindly. "Let me see if your Mother is ok with it." He walked over to his wife who was

keeping an eye Topaz and Jose. "Jewel I'm going to find out if Nico and Pedro are around because Pearl is asking if she,

Topaz, and Jose can go over for a visit. Is that okay?" asked Blu. Jewel looked hesitantly at her husband but then said,

"Of course they can go for a visit, but make sure Nico and Pedro are okay with it and that they stay within the rainforest

close to us while they're with our kids." "Okay will do." replied Blu to his wife and with that he flew off to find Nico and

Pedro.

Nico and Pedro were in a nearby tree just talking with each other about performing for their club in the city (same club

that they performed at when Jewel and Blu had their first dance). "Yo Nico what should we be doing today." Pedro

asked. "Well Pedro why don't we go see how Blu, Jewel, and their kids are doing?" replied Nico to his partner. "Okay let's

go." said Pedro. Then as if on cue they bumped right into Blu. "Yo bird where you and Jewel hiding, we were just going

to try and find you." asked Pedro. "Well about that, I was just on my way over to ask on behalf of my daughter Pearl, if

she and her two brothers could come over for a visit." replied Blu. "Is Jewel okay with it?" asked Nico. "Of course she is."

replied Blu. "Then of course they can come over for a visit. We didn't really have anything to do today anyway." said

Pedro. "Okay cool do you wanna come over with me to our nest to pick them up or do you just want me to bring them

over?" asked Blu. "We can come over and pick them up right now, plus we want to see how Jewel is doing as well."

answered Nico. "Okay then let's go." said Blu. So the three amigos (spanish and Brazilian Portuguese word for friends)

departed for Blu's nest.

Back at the nest Jewel was laying down some rules that the kids had to follow while they were with Pedro and Nico.

"Rule number one you must always respect your Uncle Pedro and Uncle Nico. You must do exactly as you're told, and

remember stranger danger. Lastly, if they need to go back to their club in the city, you are to come straight home,

understand?" said Jewel sternly to her kids. "Yes mom, I will." replied Pearl. "So will we." said Topaz looking at his

brother for confirmation. Jose looked back and nodded. Just then Blu swooped in with Pedro and Nico. "Jewel how you

been, girl?" inquired Pedro as he touched down to the nest. "I've been great Pedro. Thanks for asking." replied Jewel

sweetly. "Yea Blu here has been telling us that your daughter, Pearl and your sons Topaz and Jose want to come over for

a visit." said Nico. "Yes if that's okay with you two." replied Jewel. "Of course it's okay girl, we didn't really have

anything planned for today anyway." answered Pedro. "I just have a few requests for you with regards to our kids. Keep

an eye on them, make sure they don't leave your sight. They must be with you if they want to go somewhere else in the

rainforest. However, they cannot go with you to the city. So if you need to go there, just bring them home first please."

said Jewel with a very kind, yet serious facial expression. "Simply watch over them closely, okay guys." said Blu looking

at Nico and Pedro. "Of course we will." said Nico. "You can trust us completely." "Cool thanks guys." said Blu. "Okay,

kids come on let's go." said Pedro. So the two birds took off with the three kids following closely behind. Then once they

were out of earshot. Jewel turned to her husband with a worried look on her face. "Blu, do you really think we can trust

them?" asked Jewel. Blu looked back at his beautiful wife. "Jewel I would trust Pedro and Nico with my life." he replied

giving Jewel a quick nuzzle. She nuzzled him back.

**Can Nico and Pedro really be trusted? Stay tuned to find out in Chapter 4**

**I will most likely title it "The Visit".**


	4. The Visit and Storytime

**Chapter 4: The Visit and Storytime**

**written 10/24/11**

So the three chicks and the two Uncles went back to Nico and Pedro's crib (nest or home) to play. "Now Pearl, Topaz,

and Jose listen up, your parents gave us some very specific rules that your supposed to follow. The most important of

which is to listen to us and do as we say. "So what are we allowed to do?" asked Topaz and Jose together. "Well you can

play a game together as long as you stay in our sight." answered Nico. "Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro, I was actually

wondering if you could tell us the story of the parts you played in how our Mom and Dad fell in love." requested Pearl.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other for a moment and then back at Pearl. "Sure we can girl, if your brothers are willing

to stay and listen as well." Upon hearing that this was a requirement Pearl looked back at her brothers with a very

pleading. Usually as with all young male chicks, she believed her brothers would instantly shake their heads in a

meaning of no. To her surprise they both nodded in agreement and she was so thankful that she went over and gave

them a big hug. "Ok, yo Nico where should we start?" asked Pedro. "Well how about when we met Blu for the first time."

suggested Nico. "Ok, wow that was so awkward." began Pedro."Why?" asked Pearl. "Well we start speaking our native

Brazilian Portuguese language which is your Mom's and now yours as well." replied Nico. Then he picks up a translation

book drops it and says I AM NOT FROM HERE." finished Pedro. Pedro and Nico kept going for another ten minutes before

moving on to the next part of the tale. At this point Topaz spoke up and said "Uncle Pedro, Uncle Nico, I was wondering

was there anything really big that made them interact with each other very closely and got them on their way to real

romance?" "Well I do remember meeting your Mother for the first time with your Father. They were chained together."

answered Nico and Pedro together. "They were both with your Uncle Rafael and they were trying to find Louis who they

were told was the only one who could help them get the chain off." began Nico. "Your Mother was extremely annoyed

when she was told that they had just missed Louis. Then we basically says come with us your Father felt hesitant but

came with us. So we brought them over to our club where we performed the best samba dancing music just for them."

finished Pedro. They sang some of their song for the kids' entertainment. "So as soon as that song started up your Dad

started dancing and grooving out of instinct. Your Mom on the other hand just stood there somewhat confused and

amused at what your Father was doing but soon she joins in wit him and starts dancing as well." started Pedro. "Then

while your Dad was spinning your Mom around with his wing, he suddenly threw her up into the air. Your Mom hovered

in the light in the middle of the club and started chanting in song, which from what your Uncle Pedro and I could see

absolutely mesmerized your Father. As soon as your Mom touched back down your Dad was looking at her with an open

beak smile, whereas your Mother looked back at your Father with a melted heart smile. They started to close the space

between them to a kiss, but they were interrupted when a gang of small monkeys came in, shorted the circuits of the

club, and worst of all killed their romantic love mood." concluded Nico. Then Pearl said "that's so unfortunate for them."

Then the two Uncles explained how they, along with Uncle Rafael, tried to reset themood when they were on the trolley

to see Louis. "Since it was a smooth ride and had beautiful sunset it was perfect for a slow love song which was played

by me and sung by your Uncle Nico here while your Uncle Rafael flew into the trees with pink flowers to make their

petals fall and sail through the air which made the mood even more romantic." began Pedro. "Your Dad wasn't so

confident about how to talk to your Mom in a romantic way so your Uncle Rafael flew down real low to give him advice

on how to do so. Unfortunately, your Dad was stuttering while trying to find a way to tell your Mom how he felt about

her, one of the pink petals flew down into his throat and caused him to start choking which ended the mood abruptly

since your Mom had to start making an effort to help him." finished Nico. "We can't tell anymore today, but if you are

able and want to come back tomorrow we might be able to finish the rest or you can ask your folks about the rest.

We've got to take you back to them now ok?" said Pedro. "Yes Uncle." said Pearl and her two brothers unison. "Alright

follow us back your nest." The three young ones followed their Uncles back home where they found their parents waiting

for them. When they all got there Jewel padded up to Nico and Pedro and said "Thank you so much for watching them all

day." "Yeah we really appreciate it. I hope they weren't too much trouble." added Blu. "Naw, not at all bird they were

actually much more mellow than we thought they would be." said Pedro. "We were just telling them a story by request

of your daughter." finished Nico. "What about?" asked Blu. "Well about the part Nico and I played in helping you two fall

in love." replied Pedro. Blu looked his wife, Jewel and smiled. "Well thanks again guys, kids before you go to bed what do

you say to Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro?" said Blu. "Thank you for having us over today Uncle Pedro and Uncle Nico." said

all three of the kids together. "You're welcome." replied the two Uncles. Then as they took off Blu and Jewel shouted to

them. "Have a good night guys." "You too." the two Uncles cried back. Then after the kids had gone to bed Jewel and Blu

talked for a bit before going to bed themselves. "See Jewel I knew we could trust them." said Blu proudly. "Well I guess

your right and that I can trust them now too. Come on Blu lets turn in for the night." said Jewel. "Ok my sweet." replied

Blu. They gave each other a kiss goodnight and went to sleep.

**Nice chapter wasn't it? I'm not sure when I'll be able to move on to chapter 5 but I'll get on it as soon as possible.**


	5. The Sibling Talk

**Chapter 5: The Sibling Talk**

**11/17/11**

When they awoke Jewel and Blu found their kids beside them still asleep. "Looks like their Uncle Pedro and Uncle Nico

gave them quite a long story." said Jewel looking down at their kids. "Not to mention the song the duo sang at our first

dance." said Blu. The two blue macaws shared a nuzzle and at that moment their kids awoke to the sound of rainforest

music called Real in Rio (the same version Blu first awoke to when he was their age) it goes: "All the birds of a feather,

do what we love most of all. We are the best at rhythm and laughter, that's why we love Carnival. Also here we can sing

too (la, la, la), sun and beaches we coo (la, la, la). Dance with the music, passion, and love show us the best you can do

(la, la, la). Everyone here is on fire (ya, ya), get up and join in the fun (ya, ya, ya) dance with a stranger, romance, and

danger. Magic can happen for Real in Rio, Real in Rio all by itself, by itself. You can't see it coming, you can't find

anywhere else, anywhere else. It's Real in Rio, Real in Rio, all something else, something else. You can't feel it

happening, you can't feel it all by yourself." After the song they flew back to the nest and ate a mango breakfast. Then

Jewel looked at her kids pleading eyes, and then at Blu. Blu looked back at her and gave her a slight nod. Finally she

said "Yes you three can go out and play, but you still must stay in our sight." At first her kids frowned, but then all three

of them flew off. Once they were alone, Jewel and Blu looked at each other and shared a quick nuzzle. "We should

definitely, at some point, introduce them to Rafael, Eva, and their kids." Jewel said. "I agree." Blu said.

Meanwhile, Pearl, Topaz, and Jose were all playing a game of tag together. Suddenly Pearl called a timeout. "It's so hard

being little and having to be constantly watched over." she said. "Yea I know it's downright not fair." replied Topaz in

agreement. "They're just trying to protect us from harm, but I do think that they're going about it the wrong way." said

Jose. Pearl and Topaz looked at their brother for a moment and then at each other. Then Pearl whispered something in

Topaz's ear, Topaz nodded his head. He faced his brother "I think there is a possibility that you could be right." said

Topaz. Then Pearl said she agreed. "Let's go back home and ask Mom and Dad if they'll accept our proposal." said Jose.

"For what?" asked Pearl and Topaz in unison. "For permission to go little farther than usual, and to give it a try for at

least one day." answered Jose. "Sounds great!" said Topaz. He immediately expected his sister to join in agreement, but

when he looked at her he could tell by the look on her face that she had identified the one fatal flaw that he and his

brother should've been easily able to see. Then she started to speak of it. "I'm willing to bet anything that Mom and Dad

will be wanting something in exchange for this proposal." she said. "Maybe." replied the two brothers skeptically. "What

we give them in exchange?" asked Topaz.

**Read on to discover the proposal, the exchange of it and much much more.**


	6. The Siblings Proposal

**Chapter 6: The Siblings' Proposal**

**written 11/22/11**

The two brothers and their one sister flew back to the nest to find their Mom and Dad waiting for them. "So what have

you three been up to?" asked Blu. "Well..." started the two boys. Pearl could tell her brothers' tounges were tied so she

finished the question for them. "...we have a proposal." Pearl finished. "Oh, and what is this proposal about?" asked

Jewel directing her motherly smile at her daughter. "Well, Topaz, Jose, and I were wondering if maybe you and Dad

would be willing to let us go a little further out to play because a lot of the other kids get to play out there and we would

like to play with them." Jewel looked at Blu, and Blu looked back at her. He was about to say no but then something

popped into his head. Blu leaned in close to his wife, "Ask them what they can do for us in exchange." he whispered.

"What are you willing to give up as an exchange?" asked Jewel. The kids looked at one another knowing this was gonna

be one of their parents' question, but they hadn't come up with anything. "Well, we don't have an answer but I guess an

earlier bedtime by one hour or less." replied Pearl looking to her brothers to see if they were cool with that suggestion.

Topaz and Jose nodded in agreement with their sister. The three kids looked at their parents. "Your Father and I will talk

about it." answered Jewel. "For now just go off and play where we can see you."

While the kids went off to play again, Blu and Jewel were talking about their kids' proposal. "What do you think Jewel."

asked Blu. "Well I don't know." replied his wife. "They do often stick together so I guess we could give it a try for a day

or two and see how it goes." "Yea I think you're right." said Blu in agreement. "Actually there is something we could do

to make it easier for us to still assure their safety." said Jewel. "You mean compromise?" replied Blu. "Yes." answered

Jewel. Blu brought Jewel in close and put a comforting wing around his beautiful wife. "How should we compromise?"

asked Blu. Jewel whispered her compromise idea to Blu. "That sounds like a great compromise and I think the kids will

accept it." replied Blu.

**What will the compromise be keep on reading to find out.**


	7. The Compromise

**Chapter 7: The Compromise**

**written 11/26/11**

Jewel and Blu called their kids back for supper and bed. Once their kids were fast asleep, they sat up for a moment.

"Tomorrow morning we tell them of our compromise, ok." Jewel said. "Sounds good to me." replied Blu. They gave each

other a kiss goodnight and fell asleep.

Jewel and Blu awoke first the following morning to see their kids still sleeping. "What do you think, Jewel?" asked Blu.

"Well how about this, you go get breakfast and I'll stay here and watch over them." replied Jewel. "Alright." said Blu and

he took flight.

So Blu started searching for mango for breakfast and bumped into Rafael on the way back to the nest. "Hey Blu, how are

you and Jewel doing these days?" asked Rafael. "We're both great, how about you and Eva?" asked Blu. "Same, what

are you up to?" asked Rafael. "Oh just getting breakfast for Jewel, our kids, and myself." replied Blu. "By the way I'd

love to have our kids meet your kids, if that's ok with you and Eva." "Of course." said Rafael. "Ok, see you later." said

Blu. With that the two birds flew back to their nests.

Back at the nest, the kids were just waking up. Jewel was being ever watchful of them. Blu had just arrived back with

breakfast. Then while the kids were eating Blu leaned over to Jewel. "I just bumped into Rafael a couple minutes ago,

and he said he'd be happy to meet us and the kids, while our kids play with their kids." said Blu. "Well I think that

sounds like a great plan." replied Jewel. "In the meantime, lets tell the kids of our compromise." "Right." said Blu. "Kids

listen up your Mother and I have reached a decision about your proposal, we're willing to give it a try for a day or two..."

began Blu. The kids looked up with smiles on their faces. "...but in exchange you will still stay in our eyesight, if you

want to go further though we'll travel distantly behind you so as not to embarrass you ok?" finished Jewel. "Yep that's

the compromise take it or we can just continue having you within our eyesight from the nest." The kids went from happy

to unhappy, but then Pearl looked at her brothers. They nodded in agreement, then Pearl looked back at her mother.

"Okay deal." she said.

**Stay tuned for more later.**


	8. The Trial

**Chapter 8: The Trial**

**written 11/30/2011**

That night Blu and Jewel added another condition to the compromise. "Kids also if you don't follow the compromise we

will come and get you ourselves and that will be so embarrassing for you in front of your friends. Is that understood?"

said Jewel. "Yes Mother." said Pearl. The two boys just said "Okay." They showed their folks where they've always

wanted to play. Blu looked Jewel who nodded then he looked down at his kids. "Okay, you can go over and play, but you

still must stay within our sight as we agreed, that's the deal." he said sternly. Then Pearl looked up at her parents. "But

Mom, Dad if the game is hide-and-seek, how can we play?" she asked. "Then you can hide where we can see you."

replied Jewel. Pearl sniffled while trying to hold back a couple tears knowing she was lucky to have any leniency at all.

"Thank you Mom and Dad." she said and flew off.

Pearl, Topaz, and Jose all went out to play hide-and-seek. As it turned out they were able to play the game with the

other birds' kids peacefully and stay in Blu and Jewel's sight. Oddly enough the base was a small tree branch right in the

dead center of Blu and Jewel's sight. But that was the deal they made sure to keep somewhat distant so that they

wouldn't embarrass their kids. "Jewel what do you think?" asked Blu facing his wife. "About what?" replied Jewel. About

this deal we've made with the kids, you know giving them this much more distance." asked Blu. "Well like all birds

they're have to leave the nest sooner or later. So we should at least let this continue and after we get comfortable with

it. It is healthy for our kids to have less and less rules as time goes on otherwise they'll come to depend on us for life

and they won't have any social life which is essential for them to fall in love eventually." answered Jewel looking right

back at him.

Four hours later the time for dinner and bed had come around. "Kids time to head to the nest for supper." called Blu.

"Okay." replied Pearl. She and her two brothers returned promptly for dinner. "Also kids be sure to get a good night's

sleep because tomorrow we fly over for a visit to meet Uncle Rafael and Aunt Eva." added Jewel. "By the way great job

on keeping your word of the deal we had. We'll keep the trial going for a couple more days." said Blu. "Thanks Mom and

Dad." said Pearl, Topaz, and Jose together. Right after dinner they went straight to bed. Blu and Jewel stayed up talking

for a brief amount of time. "Do you think the kids will like their Uncle Rafael and Aunt Eva?" asked Jewel. "Well I know

they will because Rafael is fun they'll love him, but we didn't get a chance to really get to know Eva." replied Blu looking

his beautiful wife in the eye. They gave each other a quick nuzzle and fell asleep side by side with happy thoughts about

the exciting visit the next day.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 9 Uncle Rafeal and Aunt Eva.**


	9. Uncle Rafeal and Aunt Eva

**Ch. 9 Uncle Rafael and Aunt Eva**

**written 12/5/11**

Blu, Jewel, and their kids awoke to a very bright sunny morning. As what was now the daily routine Blu went out to find

breakfast, while Jewel stayed with the kids and got them ready for the day. Blu returned promptly with the food another

one of things Jewel loved about him. "He's always so good at doing his part in taking care of the kids." she thought with

a smile. While Pearl, Topaz, and Jose were eating their breakfast, Jewel suddenly walked right up to Blu and kissed him

beak to beak. He blushed slightly and returned the gesture. "Why'd you do that?" Blu asked in a whisper. Jewel

explained her thought of his constant caring and providing for the both her and the kids. He smiled and kissed Jewel.

"You're welcome." he whispered back to her with a loving smile on his face. They shared a brief nuzzle and then turned

to their kids who had just finished breakfast. "Okay kids are you ready to fly over for your first visit to meet Uncle Rafael

and Aunt Eva?" asked Blu. "Oh yes!" answered his three kids all at once. "Alright then let's go." finished Jewel.

Meanwhile, over at their nest Rafael was talking to his wife Eva. "You ready for Blu and Jewel?" asked Rafael. "Who?"

replied Eva. "You know the Blue Macaws that came to me for help to get that chain off." recalled Rafael. "Oh, yea I

remember them, are they coming over for a visit?" asked Eva. "Yes and they're bringing their kids with them." answered

Rafael. "You mean Blu and Jewel are both parents?" Eva asked. "Yes and it gets better you are their Aunt Eva and I am

their Uncle Rafael." replied Rafael. "Oh how exciting, when are they coming over." asked Eva happily. "Oh they should be

here pretty soon." replied Rafael. "I can't wait to see them." cried Eva.

Ten minutes later, Blu and Jewel arrived with their kids at Rafael and Eva's nest. "Kids wait here with your mother." said

Blu. They expected a normal welcome from Rafael and Eva, but instead they got the same greeting as the first time. This

time Blu and Jewel were ready. Rafael and Eva's kids were a bit older than Jewel and Blu's kids. Rafael's kids started

their dive at Blu. "Hey Rafael if you're there could you call off the air strike?" requested Blu joking. "Blu is that you."

asked Rafael. "Yeesss." replied Blu who was now be pounded to death by Rafael's kids. "Eva, Blu and Jewel are here."

cried out Rafael as he cleared his kids off of Blu. Eva looked outside of the nest just as Jewel and her kids were coming

into the picture. "Be right there." she replied straightening her nest. She flew down and landed next to her husband who

was already talking to Blu and Jewel. Jewel had just brought her kids out with her. "Kids meet your Uncle Rafael and

Aunt Eva." said Jewel. The kids looked up at their Aunt and Uncle with smiles on their beaks. Pearl was the first to

introduce herself. "Hi I'm Pearl." she said. Then the two boys introduced themselves as well. "I'm Jose." he said. "I'm

Topaz." he said. While their husbands were talking Eva leaned toward Jewel, "Your kids are so well behaved, I wish ours

were like that." whispered Eva. "I'm sure they're just trying to show it in their own way." whispered Jewel in reply. Then

Blu and Jewel's kids were introduced to Rafael and Eva's kids. "Kids these are your cousins." explained Jewel. Pearl,

Topaz, and Jose were speechless, but very happy.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 10 (I think the title will be Cousins).**


	10. Cousins

**Chapter 10: Cousins**

**written 1/19/12**

**Now the first four of the cousins Manwella, Sophia, Marco, and Carlos are from the actual movie Rio so I don't own them. I own the other fourteen names.**

Pearl, Jose, and Topaz introduced themselves a second time to their eighteen cousins. Then their cousins

introduced themselves. "I'm Manwella. This is Sophia. That's Marco. That's Carlos." said one of the boys

(Manwella). Then one of the girls spoke up, "I'm Maria." she said. Then pointing at the other thirteen kids she said

"and that's Gomez, Sanchez, Miguel, Antonio, Fernando, Juaquin, Carla, Celia, Estella, Iris, Nidia, Ruby, and

Miranda." "Well what do you guys do for fun?" asked Pearl. "Well usually we play tag." answered Sophia. "And

hide and go seek." added Marco. "Lets play tag." suggested Antonio. "Pearl, Jose, and Topaz are our cousins who

we just met a couple minutes ago." said Iris. "Yeah, we should ask them what they'd like to do." added Ruby.

"Okay you two are right." replied Antonio. "Pearl, Jose, Topaz, what do you wanna do?" asked Carla. Pearl, Jose,

and Topaz looked at one another. Jose and Topaz immediately said that they were down to play a game of tag,

Pearl on the other hand a completely different idea. "How about we tell a story?" she whispered to the girls.

"What about?" inquired Celia. "About how my Mom and Dad fell in love and how your Dad helped them." replied

Pearl. "Sounds romantic, so okay." added Estella. The minute the boys heard the word 'romantic' they dispersed.

Pearl began the romantic story of how her Mom and Dad fell in love with the help of Uncle Rafael.

Jose and Topaz had started a game of tag with their guy cousins Marco, Carlos, Gomez, Sanchez, Miguel, Antonio,

Fernando, and Juaquin. "How about we let our cousins pick who's it first." suggested Marco. "Sounds fair." Carlos

said in agreement. "Jose, Topaz, you guys pick who's it first." said Antonio. "Alright." replied Topaz. "Miguel, you're

it. Ready GO." cried Jose. The game was on and the first one that Miguel went after was his cousin Topaz. Miguel

flapped his wings as hard as possible to catch up with his younger cousin. On the other hand Topaz was

maneuvering quite well out of his older cousin's reach and as a result Miguel finally gave up that chase and instead

went after his other cousin Jose. Jose was relatively fast but his maneuvering was not as good as his brother so he

was easily caught. "Tag you're it." cried Miguel. "Ok you got me Miguel." said Jose. Jose immediately went after

Juaquin. "I'm coming for you cousin." Jose yelled after Juaquin. "Not chance." Juaquin cried back at Jose.

Meanwhile, Pearl was in the middle of her Mom and Dad's romance story and how Uncle Rafael was such a big help.

"When my Mom and Dad were about to permanently part from one another, your Dad kept them together by taking

them to a dance club where they nearly had their first kiss which was interrupted by monkeys who tore down the

place." she said looking at all her girl cousins. "What happened next?" inquired Ruby. "Well they

immediately participated in a 'Birds vs. Monkeys' which ended in a matter of two minutes." answered Pearl. "Who

won?" asked Estella. Pearl sighed. "The Birds of course." she cried. "Well ok what happened after all of that?"

questioned Ruby. "Well they escaped with the help of one of Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro's buddies who dropped

them onto the cable car where your Dad, my Uncle Rafael tried to get my Dad to lure my Mom to him in a semi-

romantic way by telling him to compliment her eyes and telling him to tell Mom he felt about her which ended up in

Dad choking on a flower petal." said Pearl. "How unfortunate." said Celia. "Yes it was, but I'll finish the rest of the

story some other time, I'm out of breath now. How about we go see what the boys are up to." suggested Pearl.

"Sounds like fun." answered Maria. "Then let's go." announced Carla. So the girls flew off to find the boys.

**Bad ending I know but that's all I've got at the moment. Sorry.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. The Games End and The Story

**Chapter 11: The Games' End and The Story's Conclusion **

**written 2/22/12**

**Note: This says Story's Conclusion it refers to the end of the romance story about Blu and Jewel and how they fell in love that Pearl was telling the girls.**

The girls found the boys playing tag and wanted in on the game, so Pearl went up to her brothers and asked if they

could join in the game. "Sure you can join, hold on just a minute. Guys timeout the girls want in so we're gonna restart."

said Topaz. "What?" replied Jose. "The girls are gonna play everyone." said Topaz a second time. "Alright, come on out

guys." said Jose. The rest of the boys came out from hiding. "There are a few rules in our version of tag one of which is

newcombers are always it." declared Marco. "Not the least of which is newcomers are always it at the beginning of the

new round of tag." "Yeah, so of you girls who was the last to arrive?" asked Miguel. The girls looked at each other and

then to the back at Carla. "I was." she said raising her hand slightly. "Then you're it first." said Antonio. "Alright that's

fair." said Carla in a neutral tone of voice. "Also no tag-backs because 1st it's not nice to gang up on one bird and 2nd it

spoils the fun for everyone else." added Fernando. "You can only tag the same bird after at least ten seconds." The girls

looked at the boys and nodded their heads in understanding. "Alright. Oh, I almost forgot the most important rule we

must stay in the sight of the adults!" finished Juaquin.

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were still talking to Rafeal and Eva. All four adults were still keeping a relatively watchful eye

on their kids. "I'm confident that our kids are doing just fine since they're with their older cousins." said Blu to a very

concerned Jewel. "I guess so." said Jewel. Then she turned to Rafeal and Eva. "Do you think your children can be

responsible for ours?" she asked. "Well they have developed a good sense of awareness of their surroundings, so if that

counts for being responsible then yes." replied Eva. Jewel sighed. "I guess that's good enough for me." she said. "Jewel

don't worry I'm almost certain that they'll be fine." said Blu looking at his wife's worried expression. "However, it is

supposed to be natural for us as parents to worried about our kids at all times." he said to himself. He looked at Jewel,

Rafeal, and Eva. "Hey what do you say we go check up on the kids." he suggested. He saw a smile on his wife's face. "I'd

love that Blu." she said. Eva nodded and Rafeal said. "Sure Blu why not."

The kids were finishing up their game of 'tag' and suprisingly everyone kept to the three rules made at the middle of the

game when the girls came over. Then Pearl asked her brothers if they were okay with ending the game so she could

share the conlusion of the story on the part that Uncle Rafeal played in their Mom and Dad falling in love. "Sure, but lets

get the others." said Jose. "Okay sounds like a plan." replied Pearl. Jose went to get his brother and their guy cousins.

Pearl started to compose herself "Now where did we leave off at with Uncle Rafeal and the part he played in Mom and

Dad falling in love? Oh of course the unfortanate Dad choking part." she said. As if on cue, Jose returned with their

cousins and Topaz. "We're ready for the rest of the story." said Celia excitedly. The girls had attentive looks on their

faces while boys had questionable I-don't-know-what's-happened-so-far looks. So after they were given a quick

summary of the story and the point of where Pearl had left off they too were ready for the story'sconclusion. Pearl

continued the story. "So as Dad started choking on the flower petal, our Mom, your Aunt Jewel had to start giving your

Uncle Blu CPR. " she said. "Sad." commented Fernando. "Yes it was, I was told by our Uncle Nico that it totally killed the

mood and that all Uncle Rafeal could do was look at them and say in a sarcastic tone about Dad "Yep that's my boy." ".

she replied shaking her head. "In any case," she continued looking up at her cousins. "Your Dad got our Mom and Dad

over to Luiz the bulldog, who freed them from their chain. Then our Mom and Dad had an arguement." "Well that's not

fully how it happened." said a voice. "How do you..." Pearl began. She turned around to argue and stopped abruptly to

see that the voice was that of her Father who appeared from above along with her Mother, Aunt Eva, and Uncle Rafeal.

"Yet she's very close." said Jewel. Because she had no knowledge of any of the events being discussed Eva remained

silent. However, as Pearl said before her Uncle Rafeal was intensely involved in these events. "I think it's best if I tell it

so there is no arguement of how this event transpired, and also since they're trying to get the story from my

perspective." Rafeal said in a whisper leaning over towards Blu and Jewel. "Good idea." replied Jewel and Blu in unison.

"Well Pearl, the way you described the 'arguement' your Mom and Dad was a little broad." he said looking down at his

niece. "What really happened, as I saw it, was right after your Mom and Dad got unhooked from the chain, they started

pointing out each other's faults." "How do you mean." asked Pearl. "Well like that you're Dad couldn't fly back then."

answered Rafeal. "Anyways from what I could tell before they seperated your Mom, and Jewel correct me if I'm wrong,

was trying to invite Blu to come back to the rainforest with her, isn't that right Jewel?" "Well hat's about right." answered

Jewel. "Anyways Blu, your Dad, here kept trying to complete her sentences without her being able to finish them."

continued Rafeal. "So your Mom, Jewel, took off to the night sky with anger and a broken heart." Pearl looked at her

father a somewhat disappointed look. Blu saw this and leaned over to Rafeal. "Can you go straight to the rescue part?"

whispered Blu. "Alright Blu." answered Rafeal and continued with the story. "Anyways your Mom was kidnapped by Nigel

and your Dad felt guilty it happening so he took Luiz, Nico, Pedro, and myself to rescue her from the smugglers." Just

then Ruby spoke up to her Dad. "So Dad what happened next?" she asked. "Well, we all made our first attempt to rescue

your Aunt Jewel and failed. Myself, your Uncle Blu, Uncle Nico, and Uncle Pedro were all put in our cages by none other

than Nigel himself. Then we were all loaded on to an airplane to be transported out of Rio." Rafeal took a deep breath

and continued. "During the first ten minutes I thought we were done for and said thinking of your Mom "Sorry Eva, I'm

not gonna be home for dinner."" "Just then I heard a noise your Uncle Blu somehow got a hold of a lanyard. He attached

one end to a nearby fire extinguisher and the other end to the top of his cage. He started knocking his cage against the

fire extinguisher till finally it fell causing his cage top to pop open. He pryed through the opening and let your Aunt Jewel

out then they both let me, your Uncle Pedro, Uncle Nico, and all the other birds out. He opened the hatch and we all

escaped, except I'm not exactly sure on the details of Uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel's escape since your Uncle Blu back then

couldn't fly, that's all that I remember." Rafeal said finally completing his knowledge of the story. "If you want to know

the details after I left I'm sure your Uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel would be more than happy to elaborate, right?" he said

making eye contact to Jewel and Blu. "Of course, we'd be more than happy to." answered Jewel making eye contact with

both her kids (who already knew the rest of the story) and Eva and Rafeal's kids (primarily). "Well to continue, I was

shouting out at Uncle Blu saying "come on, come on we need to get out!" but since Uncle Blu didn't fly yet he said "Wait!

Wait! Wait!"." "So I walked softly towards him and said in a comforting voice "hey, hey it's okay we'll figure this out

together, right?"" "At that very moment Nigel flew in, pinned Uncle Blu down, and started choking him." "Jewel, can I tell

some of the story?" asked Blu. "Sure knock yourself out." replied Jewel. "Thank you my love, anyways as Aunt Jewel was

saying Nigel had me pinned down so she shouted angrily at Nigel and started wailing on him "OH LET HIM GO! YAH!"

Then Nigel threw Aunt Jewel against the side of the plane with such force that he caused a cage to fall on top of one of

her wings injuring it." "On top of that Nigel ended up saying sarcastically "Oh pity, now we have two useless, flightless

bird." then he started his very disturbing laugh. "I put it to an end by reaching for the free end of lanyard connected to

the now leaking fire extinguisher and hooked it to one of his legs. He just noticed this as I said "Not cool man! Not cool!"

and with that said I took the pin out causing him to be shot out the cockpit window and into one of the planes

propellers." "The plane started to dive and all the cages, crates, and most importantly Aunt Jewel started falling out of

the opened hatch from the back of the plane. Aunt Jewel started crying out "Blu!" And right before I got to her she lost

hold of the plane started falling toward the sea." "I knew what I had to do and I was scared to do it but I summoned up

the courage to dive after her." "When I finally got a hold of her, Aunt Jewel yelled to me "Blu, you are crazy what are

you doing!" and I shouted back at her "I'm not gonna let you go! We're chained-to-each-other-birds remember?" Then

Aunt Jewel looked at me with great affection then gave me a long and very passionate kiss." The girls looked up at him

and said together "That's so romantic." "Yes it was romantic." replied Jewel. "Anyways," continued Blu, "once our kiss

ended I felt the rythem of my heart becoming louder when I opened my eyes I saw that my wings were spread out fully

and that I was flying and carrying your Aunt Jewel. I flew us to the airport where my human companions were waiting in

sorrow." "I touched down in front of them on the runway." "One of them I think Tulio was his name saw Aunt Jewel's

injured wing, leaned forward and said "Here let me see." She didn't trust humans but I put a comforting wing on her

back assuring her that everything would be fine." "So Tulio picked her up while she was still looking at me and said

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." and he did." "A few weeks later, after her wing was mended, your Aunt Jewel and I

were released into the wild where we were blessed three kids." he said as both he and Jewel looked down at their kids.

"That about wraps up the story and at a good time." he said observing the sunset. Both he and Jewel said goodbye and

goodnight to Eva and Rafeal while their kids also said goodbye and goodnight to each other. Then Blu and Jewel turned

back to Eva and Rafeal and said "Thank you for having us over maybe next time you all could come over to our nest."

"That sounds like a great plan." replied Rafeal. Then Jewel looked down at her kids, "Pearl, Topaz, Jose what do you say

to Aunt Eva and Uncle Rafeal?" she asked. Pearl, Topaz, and Jose came up one by one to give their Aunt Eva and Uncle

Rafeal a hug and to say "thank you for having me over." Then the five Blue Macaws took off into the sunset and went

straight to sleep when they reached the nest.

**I most likely won't write to many chapters until spring break. Sorry so busy with school.**


	12. The Warning

**Chapter 12: The Warning**

**written 03/29/12**

The sun was rising up into the clear, blue morning sky. Blu and Jewel were the first one's up which was very unusual since the kids were always up first. "Wow, I guess that

visit to see their Aunt Eva and Uncle Rafeal,really tired the kids out." Blu said. Jewel looked back at her husband. "I personally think that meeting and playing with their

cousins robbed them of most of their energy." she replied. "I must admit that you could be right." Blu said looking right back at Jewel with a soft smile. "Jewel I'm gonna go

get us all some mangos for breakfast. I'll be right back." "Alright Blu and I'll stay with the kids." replied Jewel. Then Blu nodded and took off. Blu flew over to the first mango

tree and started to collect mangos. He got five mangos and took them back to the nest one by one where a patient Jewel was waiting for him. By the time Blu had delivered

the fourth mango the kids were up. "Morning Mom and Dad." the kids said in unison. "Morning kids." replied Blu and Jewel in unison. "Kids I'll be right back I'm gonna go get

one more mango for myself." said Blu. "You and your Mother start breakfast without me." Jewel looked at Blu questionably. Blu saw her expression so he walked back over to

her and whispered "I promise I'll come right back, I won't stop to talk to Rafeal, Eva, Nico, or Pedro." After she heard this she became happy and nodded. Blu took flight back

to the mango tree to get his mango and ran into Nico and Pedro on the way. "Blu, Blu..." started Nico and Pedro together then Blu interuptted them. "Sorry guys, can't talk

right now." he said. "I promised Jewel that I'd get my mango for my breakfast, not talk to anyone, and come straight back." "Blu this is really important." said Pedro who

insisted on being heard. "Ok tell me on the way back to the nest." replied Blu who was insistent on keeping his word to Jewel. "Fine but really it's important." said Nico. Blu

flew off toward his nest and Jewel with Nico and Pedro following closely behind him. "So what is it that's so important?" said Blu. "Well actually it's something both you and

your girl Jewel should hear. So I guess Nico and I could come back a little later." replied Pedro. "That would be better both Jewel and myself because we and our kids will be

done with breakfast by then." answered Blu. "Okay Blu see you in about an hour." said Nico and Pedro together. "Alright peace out." replied Blu. At that point Nico and Pedro

took flight in the other direction.

Back at the nest Jewel and the kids were halfway through their breakfast. "I wander what's taking your father so long?" said Jewel quietly to her daughter. Then as if on cue

Blu touched down to the nest with his mango breakfast. "What took you so long?" Jewel said looking curiously Blu. "We're almost done with are breakfast." "I know Jewel I'm

sorry, right after I got my mango Pedro and Nico came up behind me and started talking and followed me for a mile on my way back to the nest." replied Blu truthfully. Jewel

stared back at him with a very annoyed look. Then it surprisingly turned back a "we'll-talk-about-it-later" smile. Blu gave a brief sigh of relief. Their kids took flight to go play

and sing in the bright tropical forest daylight. "Keep close within our sight just for now." Blu and Jewel shouted after them. "Okay Mom and Dad." shouted Pearl, Topaz, and

Jose back at their parents. "Sometimes I worry about them." said Jewel quietly to Blu. Blu looked back at his light blue feathered wife confidently. "Well don't I'm sure they'll

be fine." he said calmly. Then he gave her a kiss and a hug. Just then Pedro and Nico flew in with a white look. While a little annoyed that they had come earlier than

expected, Blu was concerned about his friends' well-being. "Nico, Pedro, you guys alright you look like you guys saw a ghost." cried Blu. Jewel also had a look of concern on

her face for wild duo but said nothing. "Blu we have come to warn you and Jewel about something big." they both shouted the two Blue Macaws. "Hey can we turn down the

noise level the kids are close by." said Jewel. "Alright, sorry Jewel our bad." said Pedro a little more quietly. "It's okay, now what is you wanted to tell us." replied Jewel. "Well

it's about an old enemy of all of ours." said Nico in a very paniced voice.

**Find out who in Chapter 13 not sure when it's gonna be done but maybe this week since I'm on Spring break. **

**Like I said my promise is to get at least one chapter up per month.**


	13. Attacked!

**Ch. 13: Attacked!**

**written 4/12/12**

** "**Oh no, please don't tell me your talking about that sociopathic bird Nigel!" shouted Jewel. "Yes Jewel I'm afraid that's who we be refering to." replied Pedro. "Nico, Pedro

could you guys stay here with Jewel until I get back?" asked Blu in a paniced voice. "Of course Blu." they replied. "Where do you think you're going?" replied Jewel who was at

this point overwhelmed with fear. "I'm going off to find the kids and bring them home before Nigel finds them." answered Blu and with that he took to the skies as fast as he

could.

Meanwhile, just little ways away from the adults, Pearl, Topaz, and Jose were playing a little game of tag. Then they stopped and noticed a white, shadowy figure above

them. Knowing for sure that it wasn't their Mom or Dad they raced away back toward the nest but the shadowy figure above started its fast decent on the three chicks. Blu

was racing toward where the kids were when he saw them racing towards him as fast they could yelling and (in the case of his daughter Pearl) screaming. He started looking

around for the source of the trouble. Then Blu saw that it was Nigel, he was after the kids. Pearl was almost within Nigel's reach "I've got you now little princess." he said. "No

Mom, Dad help meeeeeeeeee!" cried out Pearl. Then all of a sudden Boom! Pearl turned around to see her Dad ram into the bird and taking it down to the ground. Blu had

Nigel pinned hard seeing his grip was very solid he looked up at his daughter and shouted "Pearl go back to your Mom right now and tell her where I am then remain in the

nest with your brothers and your Uncle Nico and Pedro!" "Yes Daddy." she yelled back to her Father and flew back to the nest as quickly as possible. Then when his daughter

was out of sight Blu looked down at Nigel who was suffocating under his vicegrip. "Well well well Nigel, what brings you here to torture me and my family?" asked Blu with an

evil smile. "Revenge!" Nigel spat out. Well you're gonna be sooo sorry I've just sent my daughter to get her Mother, my wife Jewel.

Back at the nest, Jewel was calming down her startled boys and demanding the whereabouts of their sister. "You boys tell me right now!" shouted Jewel. The two boys

were crying their eyes out, their Mom was starting to lose her temper so Nico and Pedro started to back up. Just then Pearl swooped into the nest. "Mom, Mom!" cried Pearl.

Jewel turned around to see her daughter flaping her wings as hard as ever. "Oh, Oh, Pearl my baby girl, I was worried sick about you." she cried with tears in her eyes. "What

happened? where's your Father?" "I was attacked by a white bird and Dad took him down to the ground and has him pinned." answered Pearl quickly. "Nigel!" Jewel thought

out loud to herself. "You are low!" Kids saw their Mother with more fury than ever in her eyes so they backed up. "Nico, Pedro, could you guys please watch kids till I get back,

it appears that I have to help Blu take care of an old nemisis of ours?" she asked in a very quick but sweet voice. "Of course, Jewel." replied Pedro. Then Jewel took off in Blu's

direction.

Blu's vicegrip on Nigel started to tighten and Blu was starting to get really angry. Just overhead he heard his wife's voice "Blu, Blu, where are you?" she cried out frantically.

"Down here baby!" hollered Blu. Jewel spotted her husband below her holding Nigel. "On my way." she replied starting her fast descent. "You're sooo dead!" Blu bellowed at

Nigel. For once Nigel sensed that Blu could be right. Just then Jewel touched down "Blu can I get in on this?" asked Jewel in a stern tone. "Of course love, he's all yours!"

replied Blu who gave Nigel an evil smirk. He got off of Nigel slowly and when she had full hold of Nigel she prepared to unleash her full fury on him, Blu chose to stay by her

side in case something went wrong. "Hello Pretty Bird." said Nigel with a laugh. Jewel gave him such a tight grip after that outburst that he could barely breathe, but she

released her grip a little so that he could give answers to her questions. "Before I start getting really mean let me say the only remotely nice thing I can to you. You were

really, as my dearest Blu here would say (gesturing her right wing to Blu), "Not cool man! Not cool for throwing me against wall with such force that caused a cage fall down

and injure my wing." "Long story short when you were desposed of I fell off the plane and Blu dived after me because he loved me even though he knew he couldn't fly." At

this point Nigel started smiling. Jewel continued "He caught me, confessed his love for me, and we had our first kiss. That is why Blu is now able to fly the passion of my kiss

went straight to his heart which started beating hard, and then by instinct he spread his wings and took his first flight while carrying me gently in his talons. So in that sense

we sort of in some way thank you." she said finishing the story. She took a couple breaths before getting down to business. "Now would you care to tell me why you decided

to come in and attack our kids? she bellowed at Nigel and decided to give him just enough air to answer. "No not really." he replied with a laugh. She tightened her on him a

bit more. "Don't mess with me I'm gonna give you one more chance to give me a straight, legitiment answer after that I'll have Blu start ripping your newly grown feathers off

your back! she roared. At that point Nigel knew Jewel meant business and looked at Blu to see him sharpening the top pointed part of his beak on a rock. She gave Nigel a

slight release for him to answer. "Fine I came for revenge on you, and I was gonna start off by kidnapping your kids." he said with evil smile followed by a small cackle. Jewel

gave Nigel a fierce vicegrip and a livid expression. "If you ever come near our kids again we'll kill you! UNDERSTAND?" she barked at him. She released Nigel and before she

and Blu departed they heard Nigel shout from behind them "Why didn't just kill me now?" Jewel looked back at him and replied angerily "Because of the part you played in us

falling in love, but next time we will show you no mercy. Get going and don't follow us or we might change our minds!" she bellowed. Nigel thought for a minute then decided

to take off. "This isn't over pretty bird. I know the relative area of where you live." he said under his breath.

When they got back to the nest, the kids were still being calmed down by their two Uncles. "Nico, Pedro, thank you so much for watching the kids." said Jewel softly. "No

problem, Jewel." replied Pedro. "Are you two okay?" asked Nico looking directly at Blu. "Yeah we'll be fine, but now that we know Nigel is back we'll probably implament some

new rules for the kids. "Okay well Blu, Jewel, take care and remember we're almost always here for you guys." they said. "Thank you." said Blu and Jewel in unison. "You're

welcome. We'll see you all later bye." said Nico and Pedro. The kids said their goodbyes as well and with that they took off.

STAY TUNED FOR CH. 14


	14. New Rules and Nigel

**Ch. 14: New Rules and Nigel**

**written 4/17****/2012**

It had been a very scary afternoon for Pearl and her brothers, Topaz and Jose. They had just been attacked by mysterious white bird, who nearly succeeded in kidnapping

them, closest in his being Pearl. Their Mom and Dad, Blu and Jewel had just got done having a 'talk' with the scary bird. Pearl looked at her Mother and Father. "Mom Dad,

who was that scary bird?" she asked. Jewel looked at Blu. "Shall I take this one?" she asked her husband. "Probably because I'd end up getting mad. I'm gonna calm the boys

down while you girls talk about it." answered Blu. "Alright you take care of the boys." replied Jewel. When Blu was out of earshot she started telling her the name of the

mysterious attack bird. "Pearl remember the story I told you and your brothers of how your Dad and I fell in love?" she asked facing her daughter. "Yes of course I do."

answered Pearl. "And that bird, Nigel, who your Dad told you about. You know the one who your Father said threw me against the wall which caused a cage to fall on top of

my wing and break it?" continued Jewel. "Yes definately." replied Pearl. "Well that's who you just saw." concluded Jewel. "Really that was Nigel?" sarcastically questioning the

answer her Mother had given her. "Yep." replied Jewel. Pearl looked over at her Mom with stern expression "Well He Is Low!" she cried. "Yes, Yes he is. I sometimes feel pity

for him because I know as well as your Father does that he could be kind if he wanted to." Jewel replied.

Meanwhile, Jose and Topaz were asking there Blu the same questions. "Dad who in the world was that?" Jose and Topaz asked their Father in unison. "That my sons was,

Nigel, the big bad white bird that I saved your Mother from. Until today, we thought he was dead, considering the fact that he was caught in the sharp blade of the plane's

spinning propeller." replied Blu. "Wow, I'd just be lucky to be alive!" exclaimed Jose. "Yea rather than going around terrorizing others!" added Topaz. "Well there's only one

word for me that I would use to describe him and his personality, Twisted." said Blu. "Lets see what your Mother and sister are up to." Topaz and Joes nodded. "Alright." So

they flew the 5 minute flight back to the nest from where they were to find the girls waiting for them.

The girls saw the boys come in for a landing. While Pearl started chatting with her brothers about each others' fear of that bird, Blu was whispering a new nest rule for the kids

to Jewel. "Look I know the kids won't like it but it's for their own safety that I suggest we modify the bedtime hours. Just until I can figure out what's going on. I might even

make door like barriers. For our nest's hollow so we immeaditly know who's coming in, but until I can get that together I'll just stand watch." Blu whispered. Jewel rolled her

eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Blu, why don't we just start out with earlier bedtimes then see where we go from there." she whispered back. Blu looked at his beautiful wife

and nodded "Alright, sorry I'm just so scared for you and the kids." he said. Then both parents turned to their kids, and the kids quickly silenced themselves to hear what their

parents had to say to them. "Kids we're gonna implement a new rule. Because of recent events we're gonna decrease bedtime by three hours. Just until I can figure out what

Nigel's up to." said Blu. "Ahh Daddy come on...!" began Pearl. "No. Your Mom and I almost lost you and your brothers." said Blu. "And we what die if that ever happened."

Then he saw Jewel step in. "So from now on instead of 10:00 pm your bedtime will 7:00 pm. Are we clear?" she said sternly. The kids nodded and they all went to bed for the

night with their Mom and Dad. At around 8:30 pm, Blu woke up and gently slid out of Jewel's reach, so that he could stay up and keep watch over Jewel and his kids for a

while plus enjoy the tropical forest breeze, but Blu stayed vigilant for Nigel in case he would decide to appear for a 'quick visit'. _"Am I doing the right thing by staying up this _

_late. I must be." _he thought to himself just then he felt a gentle wing place itself upon him. He looked behind him to see his beautiful wife, Jewel with worried look on her face.

"Blu what are you doing up? You're beginning to scare me, and you need your sleep now come back to bed." she said. "No! I can't stand the thought of losing you or the kids!"

he replied in shout like whisper. "Okay, but you have to get some sleep." Jewel whispered back in submission. "Fine alright!" agreed Blu. "I'll join you in an hour."

On the farthest side of the forest closest to Rio, Nigel was planning his revenge. "This Blu the minute you let your guard down on yourself and your family. I'll be there and I

will have my revenge even if it has to get ugly." "There's no escape for you this time."

**Chapter 15 will be posted as soon as possible. Just stay with me Please!**


	15. Jewel and Pearl's Visions

**Ch. 15: Jewel and Pearl's Visions and the 2nd Visit to Aunt Eva and Uncle Rafeal**

**written 4/18/12**

The next morning the kids woke up to the "Real in Rio" forest song, yet they weren't as into the mood of singing as usual. Their parents, who were still fast asleep, had

implemented a new rule adjusting their bedtime down from 10 to 7 pm. They all looked at each other, "How did my brothers sleep?" asked Pearl looking at her two brothers.

"Well except for my rememberance of the modified bedtime rule our put in place I slept extremely well." answered Topaz looking directly back his sister. "About the same

here." added Jose. "How about you sis?" Pearl looked straight at her brothers in the eye, "exactly the same here except for some reason I also had some sort of vision." she

replied. "What kind of vision sis?" her brothers asked her in unison. "Well." Pearl began. "It starts where I awoke next to another male blue macaw and even with both of us

being together he felt that it was his responsibility to make sure that I survived our time in captivity. I should also mention that this vision took place during the time when

you guys, me, and him become adolescents." she said finishing her story. The two boys looked at one another for a moment then Jose spoke up, "Wow now that's very odd."

"Yeah I agree, and I also think that you should talk to Mom and Dad about it." advised Topaz giving his sister a somewhat serious look.

At this point Blu and Jewel were just waking up. "Good morning, Jewel." said Blu looking at his wife and how the sun reflected off her body giving it a light blue sheen. "Good

morning to you too, Blu." said Jewel looking at her dark blue husband. "How'd you sleep?" she asked. "Great." he said. "What about you beautiful?" Blu asked his wife. "It was

heavenly." answered Jewel. "Well then I'm glad we're both happy." replied Blu. "Well not fully." said Jewel. "How do you mean?" Blu inquired. "I had a vision of our daughter

last night, when she becomes an adolescent she will meet another blue macaw, a male her age." she said finishing her explaination. "Well what do you say we go find the

kids?" said Blu. "Sounds like a great idea." said Jewel. "Then I can talk with Pearl and you can talk to the boys about it if you choose to share it." Blu looked at his wife and

nodded. At that point they took off to find the kids.

Five minutes later Jewel and Blu found their kids chatting with each other. Jewel landed next to Pearl and Blu landed next Topaz and Jose. Blu pulled the boys over with him

and Jewel pulled Pearl aside to talk to her about the vision she had. Jewel looked at her daughter and started to speak, "Pearl I had a vision about you during your adolescent

age and meeting another blue macaw, a male, who is also an adolescent. I already told your Father about it so this will be no suprise to him." she said looking at her daughter

with concern. "Oh my god, Mom I had exactly the same vision." began Pearl. "Only mine doesn't end there, it takes place when I wake up and he and I are held in captivity,

but he turns out to be very kind. He makes a promise to do everything possible to make sure I survive because he feels that it's somehow his responsibility to take care of

me." she said finishing her story. At this point Jewel was stunned by her daughter's more detailed version of the vision. Pearl saw this and grew concerned. "Mom, are you

okay?" Pearl asked Jewel who was still extremely stunned. "Mom!" she cried. Just then Jewel snapped out of her trance. "Sorry sweetie, it's just that that was a lot to take in

at once." replied Jewel looking down at her daughter with an apolgetic expression. "It's okay how about we go check up on the boys?" suggested Pearl. "That's probably best

because your Dad is just as easily stunned. So Jewel and her daughter, Pearl took off to find Blu, Topaz, and Jose.

After revealing to his sons, what Jewel told him regarding her vision about Pearl, Blu also became stunned when his sons revealed unto him, Pearl's own extended version of

the vision she had about herself. "Dad, are you okay?" asked Topaz and Jose in unison. Just then their Mom and sister touched down beside them. Pearl raced toward her

brothers. "Don't worry Dad is fine. Mom will handle it she had the exact same reaction." she said giving her brothers a quick hug and pat on the back. The kids looked at their

Mother. "She's right boys." said Jewel. Then she walked over to the stunned form of her husband and snapped him awake from his trance. "Blu, don't worry I had the same

reaction." she said pulling him up. "Really?" he asked. "Really." she said. Then Blu looked beyond his wife to his daughter. Pearl gave him a quick nod of assurance that her

Mom was telling the truth. "Ok well kids we know you wanna play, but also know you need to be watched, and we're exhausted. So I'm gonna go see if your Uncle Rafeal and

Aunt Eva are willing to look after you for a while, so your Mom and I can take a nap." said Blu. "Alright Dad sounds like a fun plan and we can play with our cousins." cried

Pearl with happiness. Smiles also formed on her brothers' faces as well. "Wait here with your Mother till I get back." instructed Blu. The kids nodded and then Blu took off to

find Rafeal.

Meanwhile, Rafeal and Eva were watching their kids play from a close distance, when out of nowhere Blu landed next to Rafeal. Rafeal turned with a start, "Woe, Blu you

almost gave me a heart attack!" Rafeal cried. "Sorry about that amigo, it's just i'm in desperate need of a big favor." said Blu. "Sure I will do what can." replied Rafeal kindly.

"Well Jewel and I were wondering if you would watch the kids because they want to play, and we're in desperate need of a 1-2 hour nap. We'll be happy to return the favor."

said Blu. "Well Blu we're having a hard enough time watching our own kids as it is..." said Rafeal. Blu looked at the ground for minute. "...but I suppose we could take them

off your wings for that brief amount of time since we're pretty much family. Just bring them over." said Rafeal. Blu looked up from the ground, then he formed a large smile

on his beak, and pulled Rafeal in for long, tight hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." said Blu. "Your welcome Blu, but you're choking me!" he cried. "Oh

sorry amigo." said Blu. "That's alright, just bring them over and we'll take care of them." said Rafeal. "Ok wait here I'll be right back." said Blu. Blu took off and flew back to

the nest.

Back at the nest Jewel and the kids were waiting for Blu, the kids were getting restless and Jewel was growing more and more tired. **"**_Where is he?"_ they all thought. Their

question was answered when Blu touched down in front of all of them. First he walked up to Jewel, "Ok Rafeal said that I could bring the kids over and that he and Eva would

watch them for us for two hours." he said. Upon hearing this Jewel gave a sigh of relief. "I would like it if you would come with me to drop them off though." he added. She

gave him a shrug, but then said "Alright." Then Blu turn to his kids, "You kids ready to see Uncle Rafeal, Aunt Eva, and your cousins again?" he asked. "Absolutely." replied his

three kids in unison. "Then lets go." said Blu and with that the five blue macaws took off from their nest in the hollow.

Rafeal and Eva had gone back to watching their kids, when Jewel and Blu landed in front of them with their kids. Blu walked up to Rafeal and gave him another hug, "Hey

thanks again amigo for doing this for us." Jewel leaned over to Eva, gave her a hug and thanked her as well. Then Jewel turned around to face her kids, "Oh and you all are to

listen and do exactly what Aunt Eva and Uncle Rafeal tell you." she said. "Yes Mom, but can we go out and play with our cousins?" asked Pearl with a pleading face. "Of course

you can, but play nice." said Jewel who then gave a yawn. The other three grown-ups noticed this and Blu looked at Rafeal and Eva, "Looks like Jewel is pretty tired." said

Rafeal and Eva. Then unexpectedly Blu gave a brief yawn, "Yeah so am I, Jewel and I have got to leave unfortunately, but we'll be back to pick up the kids after our two hour

snooze. "Alright, off you go amigo, and don't worry we'll take good care of them." replied Rafeal. "Goodbye for now." said Blu and Jewel. With that they took to the sky and

headed back to nest for their two hour nap.

**Stay tuned for chapter 16**

**and for RIO 2 which is rumored to come out in theaters March 29th 2014! Yay!**


	16. Stressed Babysitters and Shocked Cousins

**Ch. 16: Stressed Babysitters and Shocked Cousins**

**written 4/20/12**

Back at their nest, Blu and Jewel were just about to start their long nap to relieve themselves of the shocking visions they had heard regarding their daughter. "Sleep

well my dearest Jewel, and I'm sure if we sleep off some of this shock from that vision about Pearl we'll be just fine." said Blu reassuring his beautiful wife. "Yeah I guess

you're right. Thank you so much Blu for comforting and caring for me especially in times like these." said Jewel lovingly. She started cuddling up against him pushing the back

of her head into his neck and the back of her body into the front of his. Blu put his wings around her and before she drifted off to sleep he stroked her head, gave her a kiss,

and whispered, "That's what I'm here for, Jewel. I love you." After that last word he knew she was sleeping peacefully, then he immeaditily fell asleep himself.

Eva and Rafeal were keeping a very close on all of their own kids, as well as their niece, and two nephews. "This is way too much for me." said Eva yawning. "Tell you what

Eva, lie down for a quick ten minutes and rest I'll watch them on my own for a while." said Rafeal. His wife gave him a kiss and flew back to the nest. He was stressed with the

job of watching the kids who were so wild and spontanious. _"Man I wish there was someone who would come and assist me with this task." _he thought. His request was

answered when he saw Nico and Pedro appear in front of him. "Hey Ralphie, how have you been?" inquired Nico. "Recently, well stressed." answered Rafeal. "Why that be?"

asked Pedro. "Well I was watching my kids with Eva and Blu flew asking if Eva and I would watch their kids while they took a one to two hour nap to relieve the shock of

something their daughter, Pearl, told them." began Rafeal. "Eva herself has gone off for a 10 minute rest, and now I feel overwhelmed with the responsiblity of looking after

my eighteen kids in addition to Blu and Jewel's three kids all on my own." Nico and Pedro looked at each other and then back at the distressed Rafeal. "Yo Nico, what do you

say we offer to help our friend out with this ardjuous task?" asked Pedro in a whisper to his partner. "Well all right." replied Nico in a whisper back to Pedro. They tapped

Rafeal on the back. "Yes amigos?" inquired Rafeal. "Would you like us to assist you in watching the kids?" asked Nico. "Oh my dear friend that would be so helpful, thank

you." "Yo no prob Ralphie." replied Pedro. "My brotha Nico and I know that Blu and Jewel's kids alone can be a handful." Rafeal looked out towards the forest area where his kids,

nephews, and niece were playing a fast game of 'tag'. "Yes they can be." said Rafeal with a sigh looking out at the kids.

Meanwhile, out in the open area and closely watched by their Uncle Rafeal (and unknown to them their Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro), Pearl, Topaz, Jose, and their cousins were

playing an exilerating game of 'tag'. "Haha, I gotcha." shouted out to Manwella to her slighty younger cousin Pearl. "Only for the moment, cuz, only for the moment." replied

Pearl with a snicker. Pearl saw one of the boys watching her vow playful revenge on Manwella. She saw it was her brother Topaz hovering above them and since there was a

'ten second no tag back' rule in the game she decided to go after her brother. With great speed and swiftness she flew after him and she was gaining fast. She finally caught

him and a good thing to because they both were about to go out of bounds. "Tag you're it." yelled Pearl to her brother. "Oh alright." he said in a summisive tone. "Hey guys,

look I'm not saying this to be a sore loser of this game, but could we maybe do something else?" he asked. His brother, sister, and cousins all looked from him then at one

another and back at him again. "Fine, I'm bored with this game anyways." confessed Juaquin. "Me too." said Celia. "Alright then what should we now." asked Carla. "Pearl,

how about you tell us another story." requested Ruby winking at her. "Alright, but before I do let me ask my brothers something real quick." said Pearl. "Also, boys before you

go this isn't a love story. It's a story that both you guys and us girls will find interesting." Then she took her both her brothers aside for a minute. "Before I do I need your

opinion." she said looking at her two brothers. "On what?" they asked. "About what I told you this morning, you know my vision?" she asked. "Well...I..I'm not sure, it's a

pretty big gamble." said Topaz. "Yeah, but if you think we can trust them not to tell Mom and Dad that we told them about it then I'd say it's cool." replied Jose. "What about

our Aunt and Uncles. They certainly can't know." asked Pearl. "Yeah they can't know either." replied Jose and Topaz in agreement. "Alright, lets go." said Pearl. They went

back to join their cousins. "Alright," began Pearl looking at all her cousins. "before I tell you this story, you must swear to not tell your Mom, Dad, Uncle Nico, or Uncle Pedro

about it." Then Topaz whispered something to her and she nodded. "Also neither your Uncle Blu nor Aunt Jewel can know that I told it to you." "Really, why not?" asked

Sanchez. Pearl just gave him a glare. "Just do it." ordered Jose. "Believe me you don't want to make my sister mad, or you can leave and not hear the story of her vision."

Pearl shot a mean look at him. "Whoops sorry Pearl, spoiler alert." he said. "Nevermind, it's cool." she said calmly with a smile back on her face. Pearl faced her cousins. "Lets

see...oh right it began last night after I fell asleep. I had, as my brother quickly pointed out, a vision it was a little creepy, but nice." "I can tell this is gonna be intense."

Fernando whispered to Celia. "Quiet Fernando, I want to hear this story, not you blabbing mouth!" said Celia it a little to loudly. She saw Pearl looking at them. "Ahem, may I

continue?" Pearl asked them. "Yeah, ok sorry." they said. "Good now where was I?" she said. "The vision." said Jose reminding her kindly. "Oh, right...while I was asleep I had a

vision that showed me as an adolescent. It starts where I awoke next to another male blue macaw and even with both of us being together he felt that it was his responsibility to

make sure that I survived our time in captivity." she said. "How sweet." Maria commented. "In a sense I guess it could be," said Pearl looking at her cousin with a

questionable look. "but I think akward was more the feeling. More to the point I feel something bad is gonna happen to me soon." "Oh my god." said Maria. Then she and the

others (with the exception of her two brothers of course since they were the first ones to hear it) went into a very brief state of shock.

Rafeal was talking to Nico and Pedro, but he stopped the minute he saw what had happened. "Oh My God!" he shouted. "Nico, Pedro, help me!" "We're right behind you." said

Nico. Perdo followed suit. They saw Pearl, Jose, and Topaz already trying to wake up their cousins. Rafeal looked at his niece and nephews. "What happened?" he asked

looking at the three little birds. "Well, I was just telling a story and there was a part where they just got shocked." explained Pearl. Just then they all woke up. "What

happened?" asked Ruby. "Well apparently your cousin, Pearl here told me that you all fainted after she told you a scary story, is that true?" Rafeal asked his daughter. "Yes, it

is sorry that we scared you with that." she said. "Don't be it's perfectly natural." he replied. He looked up at Nico and Pedro. "Hey guys, could you go and get Blu and Jewel for

me. "Yea, my bird brutha. Come on Nico lets go get Jewel and Blu." "We'll be back soon, Ralphie." said Nico looking back. Then, he and Pedro were out of sight.

Back at their hollow, Blu and Jewel were still asleep. Jewel was the first one to wake up and see how late they were. She looked over at her mate, Blu was sleeping so

peacefully, and though she didn't want to wake him she had to. "Blu, wake up." she said. Blu didn't even stir. Now Jewel was getting mad. She leaned over and jabbed him in

the stomach. "What is it Jewel?" asked Blu looking a little annoyed. "We're a half hour late to pick up the kids from Rafeal's!" she yelled. "Oh darn that's right, lets go?" he

said. Just then they almost crashed into Nico and Pedro. "Hey Nico, Pedro, how's it going?" asked Blu. "Well, we volunteered to help Rafeal babysit your kids, and now he sent

us to come and get you so you can pick up your kids." said Nico. "Oh thank you guys you're so sweet." said Jewel. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and they blushed

slightly (Blu didn't like this at all). "Come on lets go!" he said pulling his wife by the wing. The four birds headed for Rafeal's hollow, Blu looked at Jewel, "Why did you just do

that." he asked. "I don't know, maybe because they helped us fall in love and also they're really good family friends." she answered with a sarcastic tone.

Rafeal and Eva were getting Pearl, Topaz, and Jose ready for their Mom and Dad to pick them up. "Now you kids were great today, but I probably should your Mom and

Dad about the issue of the story you told that made your cousins faint." Rafeal said looking kindly down at his niece. "Please, don't promise I'll never tell it to them again I

swear." cried Pearl who pleading her hardest. "I have to for safety reasons." replied Rafeal. Pearl could see that there was no hope of changing her Uncle's mind, so she grew

silent. Just then, Blu and Jewel were coming in for a landing. "Sorry that we're so late." said Blu as touched down next Rafeal. "Yea sincerely." said Jewel who touched down next

to Eva. The couple walked up beside their kids. Jewel looked down at them, and then looked up at Rafeal and Eva. "Were they well behaved?" she inquired. "Of course." replied

Rafeal kindly. "Hey thanks again for watching them." said Jewel. "Alright, goodnight you little ones." he said to his niece and nephews giving them a hug. "Goodnight Uncle

Rafeal, and thank you having us." they replied while returning the hug. "Goodnight, Rafeal. Goodnight, Eva." the Blue Macaw couple said. They had only just left, Blu who was

still flying next to his beautiful wife Jewel and his three kids, suddenly heard Rafeal's voice behind him. "Hey Blu, can I talk to you for a second." he asked. "Sure, why not." he

said. Then Rafeal looked at Jewel, who had a curious look on her face. "You don't mind if I borrow your mate for a few minutes do you Jewel?" asked Rafeal. Jewel shook her

head "Not at all." she answered. Then she looked over at her mate. "Blu, the kids and I will be back in the hollow." she said. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as Rafeal and I are

done talking." he replied. Before he flew off with Rafeal, Blu came and gave Jewel a great big kiss on the beak. "I love you, Jewel." he said softly. "I love you too, Blu. I'll stay

up and wait for you." she replied softly and somewhat seductivly. Then she looked at her kids. "Come lets go kids." As soon as Jewel and the kids were out of sight, Blu looked

over to Rafeal. "What's up amigo?" asked Blu. "Well your daughter is up." replied Rafeal. "How do you mean?" Blu asked confused. "Well it seems she was telling a scary story

that put all my kids into a brief state of shock." he said calmly. "WHAT?" Blu yelled. "Easy Blu, your call might bring our wives up, don't worry our kids are just fine." said

Rafeal. Blu immeadiatly calmed down. "Sorry amigo." said Blu. "It's alright, the reason I didn't mention it up front is because our wives would overreact, you know what I

mean?" Rafeal asked. "Allllll to well." replied Blu. "Anyways just something I thought, you should know." said Rafeal. "Okay amigo, I gotta get back to Eva. Goodnight." he

said and he took off back to his hollow. "_Wow that was odd._" thought Blu. Then turned around and headed back to the his hollow.

Back at Blu and Jewel's hollow, Jewel was tucking the kids in. "Goodnight Pearl, goodnight Topaz, goodnight Jose." she said. "Goodnight Mom." they all said. Just then Blu

touched down into the hollow. He was panting trying to catch his breath. Jewel saw this and walked up to him. "Is everything okay?" she asked in very concerned way. As

soon as Blu caught his breath he said, "Am I too late to say goodnight to our little ones?" Jewel looked at him akwardly. "Nope, in fact you're right on time." she answered

happily. Blu walked over to his kids and said goodnight to each of them individually. Then he walked over to Jewel and grabbed her by the wing. "Come on Jewel, lets go to

bed." he said. Jewel hesitated but went with him anyway. "_Why is he tired, usually I'm the one who has to grag him to bed. I'll ask him what's up tomorrow morning._" she

said with a promise to herself. She closed her eyes as she felt Blu's warm, protective wing wrap around her body.

**To all my constant followers sorry that this took so long. Stayed tuned for chapter 17!**


	17. The FatherDaughter Talk

**Ch. 17: The Father-Daughter Talk**

**written 4/23/12**

The five Blue macaws awoke to another beautiful and melodious day in paradise. Blu and Jewel were the first to get up. "Good morning, my beautiful Jewel of the jungle."

said Blu looking at his wife who was still half asleep. "Good morning, handsome Blu." she replied. "Jewel I have to request that you go out with the kids because I need to talk

to her alone." said Blu. "Why, did she do something wrong?" asked Jewel. "No, No, No." said Blu. "Just a Father-daughter talk, so can you watch the kids till we finish? Then I

promise that we'll join you." "Well alright." replied Jewel. All of the kids were just waking up and saying "Good morning" to each other then they said the same to their Mom

and Dad. They were about to go out to play, when suddenly they were stopped by their Father, "Kids hold on come back here for a minute." said Blu. They immeadiatly

obeyed. "First, boys your Mother will be looking after you for a while." he said looking down at Topaz and Jose. Then he turned his attention to his daugter, "Then your sister

and I will come join you after we finish having a little Father-daughter chat." Pearl looked down at the ground, thinking that she was going to be in a lot of trouble. Her

brothers looked at her briefly, then they both took off with their Mother. Once they were out of sight and earshot Blu looked down at his daughter, who was still looking down

at the ground, and with a feather lifted his daughter's head up. She tried to look away, "Pearl, Pearl, look at me." commanded Blu softly. His daughter looked up at him slowly

still somewhat fearful that her Father was gonna yell at her. Then she noticed that her Dad had a smile on his face, and became much more confident. "Look, Pearl I'm not

mad at you, but I would like the truth did you tell a scary story to your cousins?" asked Blu. Pearl looked at her Father and decided to come clean knowing she would be found

out sooner or later. "Yes Dad I did." she said. "What was the story about?" asked Blu. "Okay, I was telling them about the vision I had regarding myself and the other male

Blue macaw who I was in captivity with." replied Pearl. She stood there bracing for the possible angry yelling and sqwaking of her Father, but none came. Blu looked down at

his daughter with a smile, but he had become slightly more serious. "Look, Pearl please listen carefully." said Blu. His daughter gave him her full attention. "Now first I want to

congradulate you for telling the truth, I would've known if you weren't. However, I never want to hear of it again, and that includes if it's from someone else. Do you

understand?" he said a bit more sternly. Pearl got a little more afraid. "Yes Dad." she said. "Now because you were so quick to admit the truth I won't tell your Mom because I

know that she would have a fit it'll be our little secret, alright." said Blu looking down at his daughter with a smile once again. "Okay thank you, Dad." replied Pearl smiling

right back up at her Father. "Come on Pearl, let's go find your Mom and brothers." said Blu. The two birds took off to find Jewel, Topaz, and Jose.

Topaz and Jose were talking with one another about their sister and what was going on. "What do you think Pearl and Dad are talking about?" Jose asked his brother. "If I had

to guess I'd say probably about her vision story." replied Topaz. Then they saw their Dad and sister descend in front of them and their Mother. They rushed over to their

sister. "Hey sis, what happened?" asked Jose. Pearl looked at her brothers. "The only thing I'll say is that I'm not in trouble." she said. "Oh come on tell us!" pleaded Topaz.

"Nope." replied Pearl. "How about we play a game instead?" "Alright, then lets play tag." suggested Jose. "Fine, but we still have to stay closer to Mom and Dad." said Topaz.

"Yeah, we know." said Pearl. The second her brothers weren't looking she gave her Father a wink. Blu saw this and winked back.

Meanwhile, while their kids were playing close by to them like they were told to do, Jewel was talking to Blu. Then when she saw him wink at their daughter, Jewel waved a

wing in front of him. "Blu, so what were you to talking about." she asked. Blu looked at his wife with a smile. "Nothing I told you it was a secret Father-daughter chat." he

said. Jewel was a little annoyed about not getting to know the secret, but decided that it wasn't worth the energy trying to talk it out of him. "Alright, fine you and our

daughter can keep your secret." she replied. "Thank you." he said and kissed her on the beak. She kissed him back.

**I probably won't get as many chapters done because there's two weeks left in the semester I've got lots of tests, essays, and projects to do. So I'm not sure when I'll have Chapter 18 up. Sorry!**


	18. A Nostalgic Past Remembered

**Ch. 18: A Nostalgic Past Remembered**

**written 4/26/12**

It was the middle of the day and as he promised his daughter, Blu kept their "secret" Father-daughter talk secret. If she were to decide to share her vision with anyone else,

then Blu would share the more extentsive truth of what happened with her cousins to Jewel. Jewel was talking with Blu. "Blu, our kids... they're becoming so mature it's

almost scary that..." stuttered Jewel, but she found herself crying and unable to finish. Blu looked into his wife's sapphire eyes which were now filled with tears of happiness.

"...that they started from just eggs." said Blu as he tried to finish Jewel's sentence for her. "...Yes." Jewel said looking up at her husband who was supporting her in his strong

dark blue wings. Blu had never thought he'd see Jewel in such an emotional state. Jewel looked Blu straight in the eyes.. "Blu I..." Jewel never got a chance to finish because

Blu had pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses she and Blu ever had since they mated. Unknown to Blu, his beautiful cerulean wife started drifting off into a

daydreaming trance.

**The Past**

It had been five weeks since the plane crash and four weeks since Jewel's wing had healed. Blu was looking over at Jewel and how her light blue cerulean feathers made her

glisten in the moonlight. It had been only a few days since the couple had become more open with each other about their feelings. Then one day Blu finally got up the courage

to tell Jewel how he really and truely felt about her. He walked up to Jewel and tapped her on the back. "Oh, hey Blu." she said turning her full attention toward him. Blu

looked deep into her eyes. "Jewel I've been wanting to tell you that I love you." he said smiling, and hoping that he wouldn't be rejected. Jewel looked at him for a bit and saw

that he was speaking his mind. "I love you too Blu." replied Jewel. "Oh Jewel I wanna stay here in Rio with you for the rest of my life." said Blu hugging the cerulean love of

his life. "Also I don't care whether we mate or not just so long as I have you by my side, and if we do mate I don't want to do it to save our species, but because we both love

each other, want kids, and have a family." Jewel was very suprised by how respectful and loyal Blu was. "I've never said this to anyone before, but I've always wanted to be a

Mother." said Jewel with a smile. "I've always thought about what it would be like to be a Father." replied Blu smiling back at Jewel lovingly. "I'm sure you'd be a great one

because you're kind and caring. Those are some of the top indicators of a good Dad, in my opinion, I would consider myself lucky to have you as a mate." They both gazed

into each other's eyes trying to determine what the other was thinking. Little did they know they were both thinking the same thing "I want to mate and have a family with

this bird and have us stay together for the rest of our life." "Jewel are you saying that you'd like to mate right...?" Blu didn't get to finish his sentence because Jewel pulled

him into the longest and most passionate kiss of his life to which he lost his mind to. "Yes Blu right now!" Jewel cried out seductively. Blu didn't understand Jewel's reaction,

but seeing as it was something he wanted as well, gladly went along with her for the ride. **(Possible Lemon for those who want the details). **Two days later Tulio

announcd to Blu, Linda, and Fernando that Jewel was pregnant. All four of them were so happy to hear that, particularly Blu. He asked if he could have some alone time with

his mate. Tulio nodded and he, Linda, and Fernando gave it to them. Blu flew into the treatment and landed right beside Jewel. "How are you, my love?" he asked.

"Outstanding I'm finally pregnant." replied Jewel happily. "Can believe it you and I will soon start embarking on the adventure that is parenthood!" "I just hope I'm a good

Father." said Blu with a brief sign of doubt in his voice. Jewel pulled him into a kiss. "I know you'll be a great Dad and that I'll be a great Mom." said Jewel reassuring her

mate.

**28 Days Later in Jungle**

Over at their nest in their hollow, Jewel and Blu were sleeping peacefully next to each other. Blu was the first to wake up and see Jewel alone in the nest (Jewel's pregnancy

had caused her body to need the entire nest so Blu had been sleeping in the hollow right next to their nest). "_Jewel's been eating alot lately I should probably get her some _

_passion fruit or something._" Blu thought to himself and flew off to the tree just a little ways away. Just a few minutes later Jewel awoke to find that Blu wasn't with her "Blu,

Blu, where are you?" she cried. A massive belly ache was coming on. Just then Blu came flying in with the passion fruit and dropped it into their hollow next to her. "Jewel I

brought us some breakfast..." he started to say, but then noticed something was up with his wife. "Jewel what is it? Are you okay?" he asked in a paniced voice. "NO MY

BELLY IS HURTING!" she bellowed. "Blu it's time." Blu was scared he didn't know what to do. Jewel was lying down in pain, Blu laid down next to her supporting her and

stroking her head. "Don't worry Jewel, I'm here for you." he said trying to calm his wife down. Jewel was in a great deal of pain. "Thank you Blu that helps a little." she said.

Blu knew he could do more. While he was still holding Jewel's head up with one wing he came around to her front and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "Here see if this

anymore helpful." he said. Before Jewel could answer, Blu leaned in, and gave her a straight five minute passionate kiss. She became lost in it and had forgotten all about the

pain from the laying of the eggs. Once he pulled away, Jewel saw tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, Blu." she asked looking both suprised and concerned. "Nothing,

everythings absolutely fantastic." he said looking Jewel first in her eyes and then down under her. Jewel was confused, so she got up from the nest, and saw what he was

looking at. It was a thing of beauty, she had just laid three eggs. Jewel looked at Blu and Blu looked right back at her. "Oh Jewel you did it." he shouted out with happiness to

his mate. Jewel silenced him. "No Blu, we did it." she said.

**2 Days Later**

Jewel and Blu were both sitting across from one another and sharing a mango for lunch. She had been sitting in the nest on top of the eggs for two days now, keeping them

warm and toasty. She and Blu had just finished off the mango when all of a sudden they heard a crack beneath Jewel. "Oh my goodness they're hatching." cried Jewel

immeditatly jumping off the eggs and out of the nest. She stood next to Blu watching the eggs as they hatched, and out of the eggs came three tiny chicks, two boys and one

girl. "Oh Blu, we're finally parents!" said Jewel. She faced Blu and gave him a great big hug which Blu accepted lovingly. "I know, it's the begining of our newest adventure."

he said as he turned back down to face their newborns. Jewel did the same. They looked at each other for a moment. "What should we name them?" asked Jewel looking at

her dark blue husband. "Oh I almost forgot about that." he said feeling stupid. Jewel put a friendly wing on his back. "It's okay, Blu." she said. "Tell you what why don't you

name the boys and I'll name our little girl." "Sounds great." he said. "How about for the boys we name them Topaz and Jose?" Blu proposed pointing from one of their little

boys to the other. Jewel gave him a brief wierd look, but shrugged it off. "Those sound like very handsome names." she replied. Then they both turned to face the girl, "Your

name is going to be Pearl." Jewel said pointing at their little girl. "That's such a beautiful name for her Jewel." said Blu facing his wife. The moment was complete when the

little ones said "Mommy Daddy." The minute that was said Blu, Jewel, and their newborn baby chicks shared their first family hug.

**Back to Present**

"Jewel, Jewel are you okay?" she heard as she came out of her daydreaming trance. She shook herself awake and saw her husband looking down at her. "What happened?"

she asked Blu in a drowsy tone. "Well love you kind of dozed off, but it's getting kind of late and we need to bring the kids home for the night." said Blu. Jewel looked at him

and then out at the sky. She saw the sunset, and then looked at Blu, "The kids, Blu where are the kids!" she yelled. "Jewel, relax they're right over there." he replied calmly as

he pointed to a tree just across from the nest. "Also why are you tearing?" "The daydream was about our very happy past." replied Jewel. "Don't worry Blu, these tears are

tears of happiness." "Ah, happy nostalgic times I loved them too." replied Blu.

Pearl, Jose, and Topaz were still playing a very intense game of tag when all of a sudden they heard their Mother cry out for them. "Let's go it's sunset, Mom and Dad

probably want us back." Her brothers nodded and all three of them took off for the hollow.

Jewel still had tears left in her eyes from her daydream even as the kids were touching down. Pearl was the first to realize this, "Mom why in the world are you crying?" she

asked her Mother. Jewel didn't answer at first so Pearl turned to her Father, "Dad, why is Mom crying?" she asked him. Blu looked down first at his daughter and then he

looked over at Jewel and back at his daughter. "Your Mom just had a daydream of our nostalgic past together." replied Blu smiling down at his daughter with love. "That's

right." said Jewel facing Pearl and wiping away last tear. "You and your brothers don't need to worry, those were just tears of happiness." Pearl turned to Jose and Topaz, who

both had looks of curiousity and concern on their faces. Pearl read their faces and told them that their Mom was okay and that she only had a nostalgic daydream about their

Dad and Mom when they were just a couple, and that Mom's tear were just tears of happiness. The two boys sighed in relief. "Okay kids, time for bed." declared Blu. "Aww

Dad come on." said the three kids. They looked at their Mom. "Mom, please just a little longer." Jose pleaded. "No I'm not going to overrule your Father, time for bed." said

Jewel. "Oh alright." said Pearl. So with their parents in the back she and her two brothers headed back to their nest in their hollow for some shuteye. Jewel and Blu stayed up

a little longer to watch the sunset. Blu observed Jewel and how her cerulean body reflected brightly off the sun as it set. "Oh Jewel I'm so happy and I feel so lucky to have

you for a mate." he said. "And I feel just the same way about you, Blu. Hey what do you say we turn in for the night?" she suggested. "Sounds good to me." replied Blu. They

both turned in for the night, gave each other a kiss, and drifted off to sleep, Blu with his wing around Jewel.

**To all my fans sorry this took so long its getting close to final exams so I'm starting to get swamped with school work.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 19.**


	19. Parental Sadness

**Ch. 19: Parental Sadness**

**written 5/2/12**

The kids were as Jewel stated starting to show more and more signs of maturity both through looks and behavior. Their games of tag were becoming less prevalent. They

were almost at their adolescent age. They still had to stay where their parents could still see them, but they were allowed to go a little further. Blu and Jewel, especially Jewel,

were still sad knowing the fact that they wouldn't get to be parents much longer. However they were somewhat happy knowing that soon their kids would become

independent.

The kids woke up one morning to the usual music of the tropical forest. They were about to go join in the fun, but just as they reached the entrance/exit of the hollow they

heard a sniffle behind them. They slowly turned around to see their Mother crying into their Father's chest. Pearl was the first of the three to speak up, "Dad what's wrong

with Mom?" she asked her Dad while looking at her Mom with extreme concern. Blu thought for a moment, but then realized that her daughter had become mature enough to

understand the truth regarding Jewel. "Well your Mom has been very depressed lately." he replied. "Why?" Pearl asked. "Well because..." he was cut off by his wife. "Because

I don't get to act like a Mom much longer and my realization of that has been making me cry constantly because I love being a parent." Jewel cried wiping her face clean of

tears with her wing. The three kids were suprised by this, but remembered back to when their Mother was able to constantly care for them was when they were first born into

the world as baby chicks because she got to stroke them constantly, kiss them, hug them, tuck them into bed (nest), etc. Pearl knew exactly the right thing to say. "Mom, no

matter how much time passes by, Topaz, Jose, and I will always be your children." she said. Jewel looked down at her daughter, "Oh thank you my dear sweet Pearl." said

Jewel whose eyes were still red from crying. Then Topaz said "Yeah Mom we'll never be fully parted." "Also when (or if) we find a mate and start a family of our own, you'll get

to be a Grandmother and Dad will get to be a Grandfather." added Jose. Both their Mother and (to some extent) their Father started tearing up happily at that thought. "Thank

you, kids. Now you go play I'm going to hang back with your Mom for a bit, just stay in our sight okay." said Blu. "Of course Dad." replied the three preteens together. With

that they took off.

**Sorry that this chapter was so damn short, chapter 20 will be much longer. Btw the kids were in their preteen stage in this chapter, but in chapter 20 they will be introduced as regular teenagers this was just the transition between preteen and teen stage.**


	20. Strange Convos and Mating Education

**Ch. 20: Strange Conversations and Mating Education**

**written 5/8/12**

Blu and Jewel's preteens were now teenagers. This was getting harder for Blu and Jewel to handle, not just because their kids were growing up, but because Pearl was at that

stage where she started getting curious about boys. While at the same time Topaz and Jose were getting curious about girls. So one day while the kids were out playing with

their cousins (Rafeal said he would watch them when Blu said that he and Jewel would join him in five to fifteen minutes), Blu walked up to Jewel, and tapped her on the back.

She turned around to see her husband with a half serious, half concerned expression on his face. "What is it my love?" inquired Jewel. "It's our kids I think they need to be

educated." replied Blu. His cerulean wife looked at him with a now arched left eyebrow. "What do you mean by educated?" Jewel asked. "Well I'm not sure about you, but

Pearl has started asking me questions about boys and Topaz have started asking questions about girls." Blu replied. "Oh that, yes they've been asking me about the same

thing." said Jewel. "Do you think it's time for us to have the mating talk with them?" Blu asked. "Yeah probably, but let's wait till tonight." replied Jewel nodding her head in

agreement. "Well let's not keep Rafeal and Eva waiting." said Blu. "Right let's go." agreed Jewel, and with that they took off to Rafeal and Eva's hollow.

"It's been ten minutes." cried a frustrated Eva. "Eva my love, Blu and Jewel are probably on their way over right now. Then as if on cue, Blu and Jewel landed right in front of

them. "Sorry about taking so long, guys." Blu said looking at both Rafeal and Eva. No problem, amigo." replied Rafeal calmly. Eva on the other hand was looking slightly

annoyed, which scared the macaws a bit. Rafeal saw this, "Don't worry about Eva she often takes things too literally." said Rafeal in an attempt to reassure Blu and Jewel of

no problems. He looked back to see his wife glaring at him, but felt no threat from it and turned back to the Blu and Jewel. "There is something we need to talk about

regarding the kids. Nothing to do about troubling behavior, but about mating behavior." said Rafeal. "How do you mean?" asked Jewel. "Well it's a delicate topic for our kids to

learn. So here's how it works guys and girls are supposed to discuss it seperately from each other. So Blu, you and I will as Fathers discuss it over here. Jewel you and Eva

will, as Mothers, discuss it over there." declared Rafeal.

"Look Blu, have you talked with your sons about girls, relationships, and mating?" asked Rafeal. "No not yet, but Jewel and I are planing on doing that tonight." answered Blu.

"Good idea, the sooner you get it done the better." said Rafeal. "Yeah I'm sure it will be for me, but I just want to make sure that they get the message." replied Blu. "You're

right that's absolutely essential." said Rafeal in agreement. "Also make them understand that respect towards women is a must." "Oh, don't worry I will." replied a very stern

Blu.

"Jewel have you told your young Pearl about boys, relationships, and mating?" asked Eva. "Not yet, Blu and I are gonna have that talk with her tonight." Jewel answered

Jelew. "Great idea, the sooner you get it over with better." said Eva. "Yeah I'm sure it will be for me, but I just want to make sure that she gets the message." replied Jewel.

"You're right that's the most important part of the lesson in general." said Eva in agreement. "You also might want to keep her with you for one last thing." "Oh, and what

might that be." inquired Jewel. Eva looked at Jewel with a serious look. "Well unwanted mating." replied Eva. (For us humans that be equal to discussing rape and because of

the T rating I'm going touch on this subject only slightly lighter than I should). "Oh don't worry I definatly won't leave that out." said Jewel with a very stern expression.

"Great, now speaking of mating let's return to our mates." "Good idea." replied Eva and with they took off to find their men.

Blu and Rafeal were still talking, and then suddenly their wifes landed in front of them. Their mates didn't notice them at first so Jewel came up behind Blu to get his attention.

"Ahem." said Jewel. Blu had been so engrossed in his conversation with Rafeal that she made him leap in the air with loud squak. Blu turned to see Jewel staring him in the

face. "Oh Jewel, don't scare me like that!" he snapped slightly annoyed. "Sorry!" replied Jewel sniffling with tears coming to her eyes. Blu hated to see his Jewel like this and

pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, love. I'm sorry for snapping at you." he said as he pulled her into kiss. They stayed in an embrace for a couple more minutes before realizing

that Rafeal and Eva were right next to them at which point they broke it. Eva walked up looked first at her mate and then at the blue macaws. "Let's go find our kids." she

said. "Of course." said Blu. "Blu, you and my Rafeal go find the boys." said Eva. "Jewel and I will begin our search for the girls." "Alright." replied Blu. So he and Rafeal took

off in one direction to find the boys. While Jewel and Eva took of the opposite direction to search for the girls.

"Wow Pearl your brothers are sooo handsome!" cried Ruby. "Yeah, I love Topaz in particular!" chimed Celia. "Well thank you for the compliment, but don't you think that it's a

bit awkward?" said Pearl somewhat confused. "How is it awkward?" inquired Carla. "Well because they're my brothers." answered Pearl. "Besides we're of a different species

than you." "Yeah, well I think your other brother Jose is also super cute." exclaimed Miranda. At that point Pearl gave her girl cousins something between a glare and a smile.

Then Eva and Jewel fluttered down into the middle of the group of girls. "Come on home you lot." said Eva directing her group of teenage girls. "Pearl that goes for you too."

said Jewel looking down at her only daughter. Now that she wasn't a kid anymore it had become second nature to Pearl to say "Please" and "Thank you". "Thank you Aunt Eva

for having me over." she said. "Oh, you're welcome Pearl." Eva replied. Eva and Jewel looked at each other for a moment and then at the young girls. "Alright girls lets go find

the boys." said Eva. She took off to her and Rafeal's hollow with her daughters and niece behind her followed closely by Jewel.

Meanwhile, Topaz and Jose and their guy cousins were having the same conversations about the girls. "Yo, Topaz, Jose you guys have got like the hottest sister!" all their guy

cousins shouted at once. Topaz and Jose looked at their cousins for a bit with a smile. "Hey guys we appreciate the compliments but I mean that's our sister you're referring

to." said Topaz. "So what, it's true, she's really hot." said Marco. At this point Topaz and Jose started glaring at their cousins. "Look, we're cool with the fact that you like her

as a friend, but we would never let you mate with her, and besides we're of a different species than you guys." said Topaz giving off a look of retort. At that point, Blu and

Rafeal had arrived to collect their young boys. "Alright boys, it's time to go home." said Rafeal to his teens. "Topaz, Jose, you two as well." said Blu turning his attention to his

two sons. The boys were, at this point in their lives, relatively more obedient than they used to be. "Yes Father." they all replied at once. "Come on we need to go the girls are

probably waiting for us back at the hollow." said Rafeal. "Knowing my sweet Jewel, you're probably right." replied Blu. The two Dads shared a brief laugh while their teenage

boys were looking at them with expressions that basically said "what's so funny?" Anyways Rafeal took point, followed closely by his sons and his two nephews, and finally by

Blu covering the rear.

The girls had been at the nest for five minutes now. "Where are they?" asked Eva in annoyance. "I'm sure that they'll be along soon." replied Jewel calmly. Then as if on cue,

they saw their mates along with their sons touching down. "Sorry if we kept you girls waiting." said Blu and Rafeal. Eva was still slightly annoyed. However, Jewel remained

calm and collected. "It's alright." she replied looking to her mate and then at Rafeal. Eva cooled down a little bit. "Well thanks for having us over." said Blu and Jewel to Rafeal

and Eva. "Well it was our pleasure and take it easy on the kids with "the talk"." said Rafeal. "Oh we'll do our very best on that." replied Blu and Jewel together looking down

briefly at their teenagers. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and then Blu, Jewel, Pearl, Topaz, and Jose took off to the hollow. When they got inside the three teen

macaws feared that when their Uncle Rafeal put emphasis on the phrase "the talk", that it would be one about correcting bad behavior. They started cringing at the calm

before the storm. Their Mom and Dad had just turned around to see them like this, Blu and Jewel smiled at each other. "Kids don't worry, you're not in trouble." said Jewel.

"That's right." said Blu. "We just need to give you kids a necessary chat that pertains to your age group." When their kids heard this they breathed a deep sigh of relief. "But

it's a fragile issue that involves gender differences so Pearl, you and I will have our chat over there." said Jewel pointing to the left side of the hollow. "Topaz and Jose we will

have our chat over there." said Blu pointing to the right side of the hollow. So once againg the boys and girls went in separate directions.

On the left side Pearl sat across from her Mother. "Listen to me Pearl. This a very serious issue we're about to discuss." said Jewel. Pearl immediately obeyed and faced her

Mother. "Now, Pearl I'm guessing you and your girl cousins have been having strange feelings about the boys. "Yea, they were saying things like, "your brothers are so

handsome."" Jewel smiled at her daughter, "Pearl that is perfectly natural, you and your girl cousins are at that point in your life when you'll start thinking about guys in that

way." "Mom I also have to confess because of the "compliments" they were giving me about Jose and Topaz, I was fairly annoyed that they were, well at least in my opinion,

overdoing it." replied Pearl looking up at her Mother. "Well that too is natural." said Jewel. "Now there was one more thing I needed to talk to you about. Hmm... What was

it?" Jewel thought on it for a minute. "Ahha!" she cried snapping her feathers (our equivalent of snapping our fingers). "That's what it was." "What are you talking about."

asked Pearl with a very curious look. "Well it's about mating." said her Mother. "Alright." replied Pearl. "What about it?" "Well it's mainly about close male and female

interaction." said Jewel looking her daughter. "Do you remember when you were a kid and you asked your Father and I about how you came to be?" "Well yeah, but vividly."

replied Pearl. "You said you'd tell me when I'm older." "That's why going to answer your question from back then right now." said Jewel. "It's a pleasurable experience when

you find the right guy, and decide to mate by intertwining your cloacals together so that they touch then you'll be blessed kids of your own." On hearing this Pearl's eyes

widened with joy. "Also one other thing to remember and... Pearl look me in the eye. Pearl did as she was told. "Never, Ever let random guys take advantage of you, they'll

use you to pleasure themselves, but if you get pregnant or something they're not gonna be willing to be there for you much less the eggs. Always be on your guard, you got

that?" Jewel said shouting at her daughter. Pearl started crying, Jewel realized that she had gone too far, and pulled her daughter into an embrace. "Oh I'm really sorry honey,

I know, I know, I went to far with the shouting on the last little bit. I'm just worried that something bad might happen to you." said Jewel apologeticially. "It's okay, Mom."

Meanwhile (before the part when Jewel yelled at Pearl though) Blu sat down in the right corner of the hollow and his sons sat just right across from him. "Topaz, Jose, I need

you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say to you." said a very stern Blu. Seeing that they were only half listening and half ignoring him. He tried another tactic. "If

you don't give me your full attention then we can have "trouble" chat instead." he added. That immediately got their attention. "Yes Father." Topaz and Jose said in unison.

"Okay this will sound boring, but it is a matter of very high importance." said Blu. "First, though I'm guessing you and your boy cousins have started having strange feelings

for the girls, yes?" "Oh yeah." replied Topaz. "They kept referring to Pearl as hot." Blu formed slight smile on his beak. "Son that is perfectly natural. You and your boy cousins

are at that point in your life when you'll start thinking about girls in that way." "Don't you think it's a little bit awkward for our cousins to be talking that way about Pearl?"

asked Jose. "I mean we told them we were fine with them being friends with her, but she is their cousin." Blu thought for a second. "Maybe it's awkward if they still feel that

way about her when you all get a bit older, but I doubt that will be the case. Don't get me wrong they'll always see her as attractive but not in that way." Topaz looked at his

Father and then at his brother, who nodded. "Dad there's one more thing I should tell you." said Topaz. "Oh and what's that my son?" Blu inquired turning his attention back

to Topaz. "Well just moments before you and Uncle Rafeal came to pick us up Jose and I started to feel a little mental aggresion towards our cousins for "over complimenting"

Pearl." he said. "I see, well that too is natural." replied Blu. "There's one thing other thing I want you to listen to me extremely carefully." "What's that Dad?" asked the two

boys together. "The delicate subject of mating." answered Blu. "What about it Dad." asked Jose. "It's about close interaction between us males and the females." answered

Blu. "Do you remember when you two and your sister were young, and you all were curious about you came to be?" he asked. His two sons shrugged. "Sort of, but not really."

replied the boys in unison. "Well now that you're old enough I'm going to answer that question right now." said Blu. "It's a pleasurable experience when you find the right

female, and decide to mate by intertwining your cloacals together so that they touch. They'll most likely become pregnant soon after that." The boys looked at their Father

wide-eyed. "Oh yes and then they lay their eggs which will eventually turn into kids of your own." Blu said finishing the explaination of life to his sons. They nodded their

heads in understanding. "However, if you ever want to meet right one, you must show all females great respect." said Blu. "Also one other thing if you see your sister with

some random bird who is attempting to mate with her when she doesn't want to, you two are to take him down! However if she seems to be okay with it leave them be!" "You

Must Look After Your Sister, That Is One Of The Most Important Things We Do As A Family, We Look Out For Each Other Got It!" Blu yelled at his sons who were at this point

were starting to sob. Blu suddenly realized that by shouting, he had gone too far. "I'm sorry boys just was trying to put great emphasis on that particular point, and I lost my

nerve." he said apologetically. His sons looked up at him, their eyes were red from shedding tears. "Don't worry about it Dad." replied Jose. "Yeah we needed to know the

intensity of that kind of situation." Topaz added. Blu looked at his sons suprised that they had forgiven him so quickly.

The brothers and their Dad, regrouped with their sister and their Mom. It was late so they all decided to turn in for the night. "Well boys now you know most of what you need

to know about mating." said Blu. "Yes we do." replied the two boys. Then Jewel looked down at her daughter with love. "I'm sure you know most of what you need to know

about regarding us females." she said. "Of course, Mom." replied Pearl. "Well it's time for bed." Jewel declared. "Yes Mom." said all their kids together. They all walked over to

the nest and went directly to sleep. Blu and Jewel followed them and went to bed as well, rather than staying up late like they usually did.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter the only reason I didn't go into great detail regarding the full explaination of reproduction is because this story is rated T and I don't want to lose my privilege to write stories on this wonderful fun site. Unfortunately until finals are done I won't get going on the next chater (chapter 21) till the beginning of May I hope you guys and especially my constant followers can forgive me. Anyways peace out!**


	21. Mother's Day and New Acquaintances

**Ch. 21: Mother's Day and New Acquaintances**

**written: 5/23/12**

The next morning the now teen macaws awoke to see a bright blue sky with a few white clouds looking down upon them. Pearl looked at her brothers with a smile and

gestured them to come over and make a huddle. "Hey guys what do you say we bring Mom and Dad breakfast in nest for once?" suggested Pearl. "Sounds great sis!" replied

Topaz. "It sure does shouldn't we sort of hint where are so they don't get worried?" inquired Jose with a look of seriousness on his face. Pearl looked at him and knew that he

was trying to be cautious and responsible at the same time. "Great idea, we wouldn't want them to worry." she said. "So lets leave them a note." suggested Topaz. "Okay my

dear brothers what should I put down on behalf of all of us?" Pearl asked her brothers as she took a piece of wood to carve the message on. She listened to her brothers and

started to carve the note which said: "Dear Mom and Dad, we figured that since you've always brought us food in the past we would return the favor and bring you food for

once. We'll probably get you some mangos and since the tree is so close we should be back within five to ten minutes. Love, Pearl, Topaz, and Jose." "There we go." said Pearl

placing the note in front of their Mother and Father's faces. "Now lets go, they'll be awake any minute now." "Right." said her two brothers. The three siblings took to the sky

to find some food for their folks.

About three minutes later Jewel awoke to a bright sunny day, but when she looked around her she started to panic, her teenagers were nowhere to be seen. She looked to her

other side to see her mate sleeping soundly, and as always she never wanted to wake him, but she thought it nesseccary in this case to do so. She started to shake Blu

awake, "What is it Jewel?" Blu asked slightly annoyed at his mate's shaking. "Blu, I can't find our teenagers." cried a paniced Jewel. She expected him to start panicing as well

but instead Blu remained unusually calm, "Did you check the note that they left in front of us." he asked his cerulean blue mate. "No I would've seen one had there-." she

stopped and saw that there was a note right in front of her and Blu the whole time. "I hate it when you're right." she said glaring playfully at her mate. "Why, I just happened

to be more observant in this case, and don't forget that that is one of the reasons why you told me that you loved me." replied Blu. At this statement Jewel formed a smile on

her beak, she knew how right her mate was. "That's true, lets see what the note says." They read the note that their teenagers carved into the slab of wood in front of them.

"Oh, how sweet." said Jewel with a motherly tone. "Alright we'll give them eight more minutes, if not back by then we start searching for them." "Sounds good." replied Blu.

Meanwhile, Pearl and her two brothers were trying to pick the best looking mangos for their Mom and Dad. When they finally got three of the best looking mangos they

decided to regroup. Pearl looked at her brothers. "We should probably get back Mom and Dad must be up by now." she said looking at the boys. "Right so lets go home."

replied Jose. Topaz nodded and they took off for the nest.

"Where are they?" asked Jewel to Blu. "I don't know, but in two more minutes we'll go look for them." Blu replied. Just then they saw Pearl, Topaz, and Jose touching down

into the hollow each with a mango in their talons. "Good morning, Mom and Dad, did you sleep well?" asked Pearl. Blu and Jewel at each other with a smile and back at their

daughter still smiling, "Yes we did." replied her parents. Then Pearl and her brothers dropped the three mangos in front of their parents, "Here you go." said Topaz looking at

his Mother. "One for you, one for Dad, and one for us." "Thank you sweetie." Jewel said to her son. Everyone was about to start eating, when all of a sudden Jose rose his

wings around the mangos. "What is it now, Jose?" his siblings asked him. "Considering that it's Mother's Day, I say we let Mom choose her mango first." he replied. "That's a

lovely idea." said his sister. Topaz just shrugged. The three of them looked at their Mother. "Alright Mom, you first." said Pearl. Jewel smiled at her kids, "Well aren't you all

sweet." replied Jewel as she picked up the ripest of the three. "Dad now you." said Jose. Blu went for another ripe one. "Thank you." he said looking down at his son. "Now the

last one is our's to share." declared Topaz he said looking from his sister on one side to his brother on the other. They all began eating their breakfast. "So, what are you kids

planning on doing today?" asked Jewel. Pearl looked at her brothers, they shrugged, then she looked back at her Mother. "Well we haven't decided yet, because it's hard to

find new things to do when we're forced to stay in a certain perimeter." she said looking to her brothers for confirmation to which they nodded in agreement. Their parents

could tell where this was heading. "I'm guessing you're trying to ask for more freedom in regards to how far away from the hollow you can go?" Blu asked his daughter. "Yes

Dad." replied Pearl. Blu looked over to Jewel. "Well like she said it's Mother's Day, so I'm going to leave this descision up to you Jewel." said Blu smiling over at his beautiful

cerulean wife. "Thanks a lot Blu." replied Jewel sarcastically. Blu was about to leave her to it, when suddenly she pulled him back to her. "Oh no you don't." she said. "You're

going to help me with this decision." The kids chuckled as they watched their parents playfully argue with each other. Blu and Jewel noticed this and Jewel whispered

something to her dark blue husband. Blu nodded. "Great idea Jewel." he said. Their teenagers waited for bad news, but they got none. Then they heard their Mother say, "You

kids can go a little further to where we can hear you if you were to shout for help." Their teenagers weren't completely satisfied, but they all knew that until they could fend

for themselves it was best to take what they could get. "Alright, thanks Mom." replied Pearl gratefully. On that note the three teen blue macaws took off into the tropical

jungle. Jewel looked out and watched her offspring leave the hollow and started sniffling. Blu noticed this, he never liked to see his dear cerulean wife in a distressed state.

"What's wrong Jewel." he inquired. She looked back at him. "That's the problem the kids have become so obedient and responsible, and as a result I almost never to get

discipline them." she replied happily. He gave her a quick kiss and then said, "I know I'll miss that too."

Pearl, Topaz, and Jose began to explore the newly expanded parental approved surroundings. "Well what should we do first?" Topaz asked his brother and sister. "Lets go

check that out." suggested Jose pointing over at what seem to be a neutral clearing. "Alright sounds good to me." said Pearl in agreement. So they flew into the clearing which

at first looked completely empty, when all of a sudden (Bam!) Pearl bonked heads with another bird. They both immediately came to and shook their heads. Topaz and Jose

helped their sister back up on to her talons. "What the hell was..." they started shouting at each other, but once they got a good look at each other they stopped. Jose and

Topaz looked from their sister to what appeared to be another blue macaw, and based off his dark blue color like that of them and their Father seemed to be a male about

their age. Topaz looked at his brother. "Jose is it just me or are my eyes decieving me that I'm looking at another one of our species." he whispered. Jose looked back at him.

"I was actually about to ask you the same question." Jose whispered back to Topaz. "Get Mom and Dad, they've gotta see this." "Right." replied Topaz and he took off for the

hollow.

Back at the hollow, Blu was still hugging Jewel who had just finished crying. Then they broke their embrace and Blu started helping Jewel wipe away her tears, her eyes were

slightly bloodshot from crying. "Thank you, Blu." said Jewel. "Thank you for always being their for me." "Jewel, I'll always be here for you." replied Blu. The two lovebirds

shared another quick hug before breaking it again at the sound of fast flapping wings. They looked toward that direction and saw Topaz flying toward them. He landed and his

Father walked toward him. "What is it my son?" asked Blu. As soon as he caught his breath, he looked up at his Father. "Dad, you and Mom aren't going to believe this but I

think we just found another of our species, he's a male and is about the same age as me, Jose, and Pearl. Blu and Jewel's eyes widened and they looked down at their son.

"Topaz, lead us to him." said Blu and Jewel in unison. "With pleasure." replied Topaz and with that he took off, his Mother and Father following closely behind him.

Meanwhile, Topaz and Pearl were talking with the mysterious bird. They looked at him and he looked right back at them. There was a very awkward silence that lasted for five

minutes then the mysterious bird spoke. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed. "We're sorry, but we're still trying to believe whether you're another blue macaw, or if our eyes

are decieving us." replied Pearl. "Well believe it. I can assure you I am quite real." he said. "Oh by the way, my apologies, I do believe introductions are in order. My name is

Dimas, what are your names?" asked Dimas. "I'm Pearl, this is my brother Jose, and the other one who flew off is my other brother Topaz." Pearl answered. "I am curious

though, do you have any parents or siblings?" she asked. "You'd think not, given how rare our race is, but I have both." replied Dimas. "I have two sisters Catina and Branca.

My Mom's name is Eduarda and my Dad's name is Abilio." Dimas stopped to catch his breath. Once he caught his breath he asked Jose about their parents. "Well, our Dad's

name is Blu and our Mom's name is Jewel." replied Jose. "Very unique names for a family of blue macaws." said Dimas. "You too." said Pearl. Then there was a brief one

minute silence. Dimas once again was the one to break it. "I'm guessing your brother is bringing your parents to see me and for confirmation of us being of the same type of

bird." he said looking at Jose suspiciously. "Yes I did and I'm sorry I doubted you." "It's alright." said Dimas. "Hey do you two wanna meet my sisters and my parents?" "We'd

love to, but our folks are on their way and..." Just then Topaz, Blu, and Jewel came flapping over to the scene. Blu and Jewel couldn't believe their eyes. In fact, Jewel almost

fainted, but luckily Blu caught her. "Are you okay Jewel?" Blu asked his cerulean blue wife. "Yeah of course, Blu. I just never thought I see another one of our kind ever

again." she said lightly. "Well lets get some insight to who this guy really is." Blu said to Jewel in a whisper. "Alright." replied Jewel. Then she turned her attention to Dimas

who she was getting very nervous about the conversation she and Blu were having. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "No nothing, just trying to get confirmation are

you a blue macaw?" Jewel inquired. "Yes I am." he replied calmly. Then Blu walked up closer next Jewel. "So could tell us a bit about yourself?" Blu asked Dimas. Dimas could

see where this was going so he spilled everything about himself that he had already told Pearl and Jose. When he finished he saw Blu and Jewel look at one another for a

moment, then they both looked back at him. "I'm truely fascinated." said Blu. Dimas was suprised because expected Blu leap on top of him with a bunch of angery questions

like "Are you sure you're telling the truth?" but he kept calm and moved on to another topic. "Hey, I was wondering would you guys like to meet my family." Dimas asked.

"Well I think I speak for the whole family when I say absolutely." replied Jewel. "Alright, but can you all stay here for just a minute please so I can first of all prepare them for

your arrival and second make sure that they're okay to have you over at the moment?" Dimas asked. Blu and Jewel looked at each other for a moment. "Blu, I think this guy

looks pretty trustworthy." Jewel whispered to her husband. "Let's give him a chance to prove it." Blu nodded his head in agreement. "Alright Dimas, we'll wait here for about

five minutes maybe ten." Blu said. "Sounds good, I'll be right back." said Dimas and with that he took off for his family's hollow. Blu looked toward the direction where Dimas

took off and a look of doubt formed around face. Jewel looked at her husband with concern, "Don't worry Blu, he said he'd be back." she said. Blu looked back his cerulean

wife. "Sorry Jewel, I'm just worried about what his family's reaction will be." he said. Jewel looked at him straight in the eye. "Blu, I'm almost positive that everything will turn

out just fine."

Meanwhile, back at the family hollow, Dimas' Mother, Father, and his two sisters were in the middle of a mango lunch. Then they heard a flapping sound, and looked up to see

Dimas starting his decent into the hollow. His family stopped eating the minute he touched down. "Son, where have you been, we had to start lunch without you!" Dimas'

Father yelled at him. His Mother was irritated as well but said nothing. "Yeah, Dimas what's up with you being late for lunch?" asked his two sisters in unison. Finally, Dinas

held up a wing to give them an answer. "Well I was exploring some new territory and then I suddenly ran into three teen blue macaws like ourselves two males and one

female," and then he turned his attention to his sisters. "they're around the same age as us." Then he looked over to his Mom and Dad. "They also have parents, and I offered

them all a chance to meet our family if you're all okay with it. Also they said they'd wait for a reply from me for five to ten minutes where I met them, so are you all cool with

them coming over?" he asked. His sisters just shrugged and his Mom looked at his Dad. His Dad looked right back at her, "It's Mother's Day so it's your call dear." he said to

his wife. "Well we've just finished lunch, so why not?" she replied. "Cool." Dimas said. "I'll be back with them in just a minute." With that he took off to find the family of blue

macaws who were waiting for his reply.

Blu was growing impatient. "Where is he, it's already been five minutes?" he said. "Let's give him another three minutes Blu, if he's not back then we'll leave." Jewel replied.

"There'll be no need to do that and I'd like to thank you all for being so patient in waiting for me." said a familiar voice. Just then Blu, Jewel, and their teenagers looked

around to see Dimas hovering above them. He decended toward them. "My family said that they'd love to meet you all." he said looking mostly at Blu and Jewel. "Alright then,

lead the way Dimas." said Jewel. So Dimas took off toward his family's hollow with Blu, Jewel, and their teenagers following closely behind.

"Where is he?" asked Dimas' Father. "I'm right here and I've brought our guests back with me." replied his son who had just appeared right above him. Behind his son he saw

another family of blue macaws. After Dimas touched down into the family hollow Blu and his family followed suit. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two blue

macaw families. However, it was broken when both wives fainted at the sight of there being more of their almost extinct species, luckily their husbands caught them before

they fell to the hollow's floor. Their husbands shook them back awake. When they regained consciousness, everyone introduced themselves to each other. Blu took it upon

himself to go first and walked up to Dimas' Father. "Hello, nice to meet you my name is Blu." said Blu holding out his wing for a wingshake (equivalent to a human

handshake). "My name is Abilio, nice to meet you too." replied Abilio offering his wing out as well and shook Blu's wing. Jewel then walked up to Dimas' Mom, "Hello my

name's Jewel it's a pleasure to meet you." said Jewel. "My name is Eduarda, it's a pleasure to meet you too Jewel." replied Eduarda. The two wives shook wings. Then when it

seemed to be over Abilio came over to Jewel and kissed her on the tip of her wing. Blu did the same for Eduarda. The two females blushed at this gesture of kindness and

respect.

Meanwhile, all the teenagers were introducing themselves to each other as well. "Well now Topaz, Jose, and Pearl I'd like you all to meet my two sisters, Catina and Branca."

said Dimas who was making most of the introductions. Branca walked up to the boys first while Catina walked up to Pearl first. "Hello I'm Branca. It's nice to meet you." "I'm

Jose and this is my brother Topaz, it's nice to meet you too." replied Jose who was blushing along with his brother. "Catina it's very nice to meet you." said Pearl. "Likewise

Pearl." replied Catina. Then the groups switched. "Hello you two, my name is Catina, it's nice to meet you both." said Catina. "I'm Topaz and this is my brother Jose it's nice to

meet you too." replied Topaz. "Pearl it's very nice to meet you." said Branca. "Nice to meet you as well." replied Pearl. There was an awkward silence for everyone. It was

broken by Blu and Jewel who came to pick up their teens and head home. "Pearl, Topaz, Jose, it's time for us to take our leave but first we should thank our hosts for having

us over." said Blu. "Aww, Dad just a little longer, we've only just learned each others' names." Jose requested looking at his father and over back to Branca and Catina. Jewel

leaned over to her husband and whispered something to him. "Blu you should know better than I, that through a pyschological standpoint, everyone goes from introductions

to acquaintances to relationships to possible marriages that ultimately lead to mating." she said. He nodded to her and said, "Good point." "Well alright, but lets see if their

parents are okay with it." he said looking at his son. As if on cue, Abilio and Eduarda came out of nowhere, which gave Blu and Jewel a sudden start. Eduarda came forward,

looked down at Blu and Jewel's offspring and said, "Of course, you can stay, but unfortunately only for another hour. We see that dusk is slowly approaching." "Yes plus we'll

need to turn in as well for the day, and we don't want to overstay our welcome." added Jewel. The two males were looking at their mates and nodded. "Alright you all have a

good time, we'll be back later." the adults said. With that said they took off.

Once their parents were gone, Pearl, Catina, and Branca went over to one side and started talking about the boys. "Catina, Branca, can you tell me a bit about your brother he

seems very nice and very handsome?" Pearl asked. The two sisters looked at each other for a moment. "Where is this going?" asked Catina. "Yes and what are your

intentions." Branca added. Pearl felt a little pressured. "Well I was wondering if, at some point once we all get to know each other a little better, maybe your brother and I

could go on you know like one date?" Catina and Branca looked at each other for couple more minutes with awkward expressions on their faces. This was making Pearl very

uncomfortable. Then she saw the two sisters nod their heads. "Sure you have our blessing to go on at least one date with him, but our parents will be the ones to make the

final decision on that, on one condition." said Catina. "What condition is that?" Pearl inquired. "Well, you need to do the same for us, and give us your blessing to, at some

point, go on at least one date with your brothers." finished Branca. Pearl thought for a minute. "Well, I will do the same for you, but as us ladies go, and I'm sure you know

this as well as I do. There are two priniciples we need to keep in mind." "Oh and what are those?" inquired Branca. "First we need make sure that they like us back, which

should be obvious if yes or no. Second, and I'm sure our parents, particularly our Fathers will be most insistent on is whether or not they have good intentions and whether

they can or can't be trusted to not just take us out to mate with us." Pearl replied. "Oh good point." said Cantina. "I've got an idea." said Pearl. "Alright let's hear it." said the

two sisters. "Let's make a pact, if we all succeed on getting the dates approved with our parents then we all go on a first date with the boys, but if one or more of us fail then

none of us go on a first date." The two sisters shrugged and said "Deal." They all shared a group hug. "By the way, before we part for the day I need to know which of my

brothers each of you are in to." said Pearl. "Well that's a pretty hard decision mostly because they both seem very sweet, handsome, and respectful." said Branca. "Yes, but

sis, is it okay if I choose first?" Catina asked facing Branca. Branca thought for a minute. "_Well it is only one date of what will probably be many so maybe I could let her _

_choose first._" Branca looked her sister in the eye. "Sure why not?" she replied calmly. "Oh thank you, thank you, sis!" cried Catina giving Branca a wing crushing hug. "I want

to go out with Topaz because he looked so interested in me and introduced himself and his brother, before his brother Jose could speak." "Well that's great because I was

gonna ask you if I could have Jose because he seemed so interested in me and introduced himself and then Topaz, before Topaz could speak." replied Branca. "Perfect it's

settled then." declared Pearl.

Meanwhile the boys, Dimas, Topaz, and Jose were on the other side discussing the girls (The conversation was almost exactly the same). "Topaz, Jose, could tell me a bit

about your sister Pearl, she is very beautiful and sweet?" The two brothers looked at each other for a moment "Where are you going with this?" Topaz asked. "Yes, and what

are your intentions regarding our sister." added Jose. Dimas started getting a little nervous. "Well I was wondering if, at some point once we all get to know each other a little

bit better, maybe your sister and I could go on you know one date?" Topaz and Jose looked at each other for a couple more minutes with awkward expressions on their faces.

This was making Dimas very uneasy. Then he saw the two brothers nod their heads. "Sure you have our blessing to go on at least one date with her, but our parents will be

the ones to make the final decision on that, on one condition." said Topaz. "What condition is that?" Dimas questioned. "Well, you need to do the same for us, and give us

your blessing to, at some point, go on at least one date with your sisters." finished Jose. Dimas thought for a minute. "Well, I will do the same for you, but as us males go,

and I'm sure you know this as well as I do. There are two priniciples we need to keep in mind." "Oh and what are those?" Topaz asked. "First we need make sure that they like

us back, which should be obvious if yes or no. Second, and I'm sure our parents, particularly our Fathers will be most insistent on is whether or not we have good intentions

and whether we can or can't be trusted to not just take the ladies out to mate with them." Dimas replied. "Oh good point." said Jose. "I've got an idea." said Dimas. "Alright

let's hear it." said the two brothers. "Let's make a pact if we all succeed on getting the dates approved with our parents then we all go on a first date with the ladies, but if one

or more of us fail then none of us go on a first date." The two brothers shrugged and said "Deal." They all put a wing in and then all they all shook wings with each other. "By

the way, before we part for the day I need to know which of my sisters each of you are in to." said Dimas. "Well that's a pretty hard decision mostly because they both seem

very cute, beautiful, and nice." said Topaz. "Yes, but bro, is it okay if I choose first?" Jose asked facing Topaz. Topaz thought for a minute. "_Well it is only one date of what will _

_probably be many so maybe I could let him choose first._" Topaz looked her sister in the eye. "Sure why not?" he replied calmly. "Oh thank you, thank you, bro!" cried Jose

giving Topaz a wing crushing hug. "I want to go out with Branca because she looked so interested in me and when introduced myself first and then you before you got a

chance to speak." "Well that's great because I was gonna ask you if I could have Catina because she seemed so interested in me and when I introduced myself first and then

you, before you could speak." replied Jose. "Perfect it's settled then." declared Dimas.

While all this talk was going between the group of young males and the group of young females their folks were having a little male group and female group talk themselves

away from the hollow. Jewel and Eduarda were talking about simply about reproducing their species, whereas Blu and Abilio were talking about each others' sons in regards to

their intentions and if they could be trusted with their daughters' safety and boundaries.

"Jewel, I have to say your boys, Topaz and Jose seem like really nice matchs for my girls, Catina and Branca." said Eduarda. "I also believe your young and very handsome

Dimas would make a great match for my young Pearl." Jewel replied. "Yeah and from their looks it seems that our boys will treat our girls with respect and acknowledge their

boundaries." said Eduarda. "I feel the same way, but I'm willing to bet our mates are having the same talk, and are, knowing Blu, probably having a more in-depth

conversation on the subject regarding our boys and their respect for our daughters." said Jewel. "Also knowing my Abilio, I bet anything you're right." replied Eduarda. "In any

case how about we go up there and wait for them." Jewel suggested pointing a couple branches above from where they were. "Sounds great." Eduarda replied in agreement.

Sure enough just as their mates suspected, Blu and Abilio were still on the subject of each other's sons respecting their daughters as well as acknowledgment of their personal

boundaries. "So then I can definitely count on your son to look after my little Pearl correct?" asked Blu with a very stern expression. "Yes, and I'm sure I can expect the your

sons to show my daughters the same courtesy." Abilio replied with just as stern of an expression. "Oh Abilio I'm going to ask you something." said Blu. "Oh and what might

that be Blu." asked Abilio. "We make a deal that we always ask the boys where they're taking our daughters and insure that'll it'll be some place safe, like if they were going

out dancing it would have to be somewhere like a samba club called _Paradise_, at least during the first three dates or so." said Blu. "Why would a samba club called _Paradise_ be

safe place for them to take our girls out dancing?" inquired Abilio. "Well firstly, it is run by two of my most trusted friends, Nico and Pedro, and secondly as far as their music

goes, it creates a very romantic atmosphere. That's where Jewel and I shared our first dance." Blu replied. Abilio scratched his head with his talon for a minute trying to decide

whether it would be in his girls' best interest to go with Blu's proposition. "So what do you think?" inquired Blu. "Well it sounds good, but I would like to have a say in this

proposition as well, and it least apply it to the very first date our teens all go on." said Abilio. "What kind of a say?" Blu asked. "Well, and it may sound a little odd, but for that

very first date I think it would be best that they all choose one safe venue and go there together like a triple date." Abilio suggested. "As a matter a fact that doesn't odd at

all, it makes perfect sense then they can all look out for each other and still have a fun time." replied Blu. "So that settles it, we need to make sure that our mates

understand." said Abilio. "Of course, come on lets go find them?" suggested Blu. "Right." said Abilio. The two males took to the sky, a couple braches above them they spotted

their mates.

Blu and Abilio landed right next their mates and gestured them to come forward a little bit and listen to what they had to say regarding dating. Once they finished explaining

the proposal, their mates nodded in agreement. "That sounds fair in regards to our kids having a very good and safe time." said Jewel. "It surely does." added Eduarda. "Well

I should give Blu most of the credit since he came up with the initial proposal." said Abilio. "Yes but you were the one who modified it for a safe triple date." replied Blu. "That

was a very important contribution as well." Before Blu or Abilio could speak anymore, their mates had pulled them into a very passionate kiss (Jewel kissing Blu and Eduarda

kissing Abilio). After about two minutes, they each parted from the passionate kiss they had just shared with their mates. "You both did very well, now lets go see what the

kids are up to." said Jewel. Nothing else was said, Jewel took to the sky with Blu, Abilio, and Eduarda following closely behind her the (Abilio and Eduarda's) hollow.

One hour later, back at the hollow the teenagers were regrouping and finishing some last minute conversations when they heard a flapping noise they all turned around to see

their parents decending beside them. Jewel and Blu landed next to their teenagers and Abilio and Eduarda landed next to their's. "Now guys say goodbye and thank you to our

hosts." instructed Jewel. "Of course, Mother." replied Topaz. They all were saying goodbye to each other, but what they didn't notice was Dimas and Pearl stepping to the side

to say a private goodbye to each other. "Pearl, I hope we get to meet again and have a little more time together." said Dimas. Pearl blushed. "I hope so too, Dimas because

you're so nice and respectful." she replied. Dimas took up Pearl's right wing and kissed the tip of it. It was at that point that everyone noticed them. Pearl was still blushing.

They looked over to see everyone starring at them in awe and there was a very uncomfortable silence that lasted for quite a while. Jewel decided to break it. "Anyways, Abilio,

Eduarda, thanks again for having us over on such short notice." she said. "Oh, yeah of course, you're welcome." they replied in unison. Jewel saw Blu was still in a watchful

trance over their daughter and nugged him out of it. "Blu!" she yelled to her mate. He turned around to see Jewel, Abilio, and Eduarda starring at him. "Oh sorry thank you

very much for having my family and myself over on such short notice." he said. "You're very welcome." said Abilio and Eduarda together again. Something inside him told Blu

that he needed to do more so he decided to make them an offer. "Before we go I want to say something feel free to come over to our place if you want." he said. "Of course

we'd absolutely love that." said Abilio. "Okay well come on kids and my sweet mate. Lets go home and leave this family be now they probably want to have dinner and then

go to sleep." said Jewel. "Yes Mother." said all of her teens. Then she turned to Blu. "come home with me and the kids my sweet mate." "Alright love right behind you and the

kids." replied Blu. Without another word he and his family began their flight home.

**To all my constant readers I'm sorry to end this chapter so abruptly, but at this point I've just run out of steam. However I will keep on this part of the story **

**during chapter 22 (I think the title will be "Dinner and Sweet Dreams") till then peace out!**


	22. Dinner and Sweet Dreams

**Ch. 22: Dinner and Sweet Dreams**

**written 6/4/12**

Blu and his family had just landed inside their hollow, but Blu decided to go back out to get some passion fruit for dinner. "Jewel, kids, I'll be back in a while, I'm

going to get us some dinner." said Blu. "Thank you, Blu." said Jewel giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. Just after Blu took off to fetch dinner for his

family, Jewel looked behind her, the boys were doing their usual activities, but she didn't see Pearl with them which suprised her because she had always acted

as the leader of the three. She strolled up to ask where her daughter was. "Topaz, Jose, where is your sister?" she asked. Jose stopped what was he doing with

his brother and looked at his Mother. "She's over there." he replied pointing to his sister who was on the other side in solitude. "She's been acting pretty weird

since our return from Dimas' family's hollow." Topaz added. "Thank you, boys." Jewel said. "_What was that supposed to mean by Pearl is acting weird?" _Jewel

thought to herself. As Jewel started walking up to Pearl, she heard her daughter sigh (in a way that signifies your heart has melted due to being in love). _"Ahh, _

_now I see what's going on." _she told herself answering her previous thought. She looked down at her daughter, who was still slightly blushing. "Hi Mom." said

Pearl. "Hello my sweet Pearl, lets chat." said Jewel. "Okay, what about?" her daughter asked. "I sense you already have a crush on that guy bird from the other

family, you know Dimas?" Jewel asked with curiosity. "Well uh uh..." Pearl stuttered trying to keep the truth hidden. She blushed right in front of her Mother and

decided that she might as well come clean. "Y-Y-Yes Mom, I do!" she replied stuttering once again. Her Mother looked down at her with a smile on her beak.

"Pearl it's perfectly natural to be shy about liking a guy." said Jewel looking down at her daughter with love. Pearl looked back up at her Mother and said,

"Thanks Mom." she said. "Anytime Pearl." Jewel replied. The two females embraced each other briefly. "By the way sweetie, I think it's best if we keep this

between you and me, for now at least, you know because of your Father." said Jewel. "Why?" Pearl asked her Mother. "Well he's still a little over protective of

you at the moment, in regards to the idea of you spending time alone with Dimas, but don't worry he'll come around." Jewel replied.

Meanwhile, out in the forest Blu was on his way back to the hollow with a couple of passion fruits, when suddenly he bumped into Abilio, who was carrying a few

mangos. "Oh hey Abilio how's your family doing?" Blu inquired. "Oh we're just great, and your's?" asked Abilio. "Fantastic." replied Blu. "Well I'd love to stay and

chat but my mate will begin wonder why I haven't returned with dinner." "Oh my mate will probably be thinking the same thing, gotta go bye." said Abilio.

"Okay, bye." replied Blu. So both Dads zipped back to their hollows to find their families awaiting their presence and the supper they brought with them.

Jewel was finishing up talking to the boys about making good first impressions on girls when Blu flew in with their supper. "Now remember boys the best way to

make a good first impression on the chicas when you both go out on your first date is when you knock on the wood outside of their hollow show up with a flower

for your chica to put in her feathery crown." said Jewel. Just then Blu crept up beside the three and said, "Also in order to make a good first impression on their

parents particularly their Father, you must explain your intentions, tell them where you're taking their daughter, make sure they're okay with it, and then, for

now at least, give them a time that you will return home with their daughter, keep to that as well, and last but not least have a great night together." "Okay, Blu

let's leave it at that for now and have some dinner." said Jewel. "Right I'm sure we're all hungry" he said looking at his wife and teenagers who were nodding. "I

got us all a couple of passion fruits." "Oh boy my favorite!" cried his three teens in unison. "Mine too, thank you Blu." said Jewel. "You're welcome." said Blu, and

then leaning over to his wife he whispered. "I got it while thinking of you and how much you loved it as a baby chick, my love." Jewel dug in with a smile on her

face, Blu was just about to dig in himself, but before he could even take a bite from the fruit Jewel attacked him with a very passionate kiss. Her mouth was full

of the bite of passion fruit she had just taken which made the kiss all the more passionate. She let it slide between his mouth and her own. Then as they broke

the kiss, Blu felt Jewel's bite of passion fruit go down his throat. His eyes opened up again as he looked at his wife. "So what was that for?" he asked with a

smile. Jewel smiled right back at him, "It's my way of saying thank you for reminding me of my younger years as a chick, regardless of the fact that we're both

growing older." she replied. As they came back into reality after getting lost in the moment, they noticed that their kids were staring at them the whole time. The

boys each had one of their eyes cocked up in the look that said "What was that about?" Their daughter had smile on her face that said "Aww that's so romantic!"

Blu and Jewel smiled at their teens knowing that one day they have someone to make them that happy as well. They all decided to continue with their meal and

then go to bed for the night.

Meanwhile, in another hollow Abilio and his family had just finished their mango dinner and were on their way to bed. Then suddenly Eduarda pulled Dimas aside

and started giving him an almost identical chat to the one Jewel had given her boys, only she was able to detect that there would likely be a lot more to him and

Pearl going on a date together than his sisters going on a date with Topaz and Jose. "Dimas you've got only one chance to make a good first impression on Pearl

and her parents, most especially her Father." Eduarda said to her son. "So the best thing to do is explain exactly what the two of you are gonna do on your first

date night together. Your Father and I recommend that you take her out dancing at a samba club called _Paradise _and have time togeth-." Dimas interrupted his

Mother. "Woah, Woah, Mom what do you mean by 'especially her Father'?" he asked. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" his Mother inquired giving him a

worried look. "Not really, but I feel that I should just to be prepared." he replied. Eduarda gave a sigh, looked at her son directly in the eye, and started the story

of Blu's overprotective reaction to him (meaning Dimas) causing his daughter to blush. "Well you see, when Pearl's Father, Blu, saw you and Pearl saying your

private goodbye to each other, he started feeling overprotective of his daughter. You ended up almost pushing that feeling to the max when he saw you take up

his daughter's wing and kiss the end of it." she said finishing the small tale. Dimas stood there in front of his Mother in shock. "However, I'm sure if you just play

it cool then you'll be able to make yourself look good. Remember this whether it's making a new friend or meeting a girl and/or her parents for the first time,

there is one key element that can be the difference between a good and bad impression." "Oh and what's that?" Dimas asked. "Confidence, show them that you

are confident. It'll leave a nice first impression." she replied. Dimas looked at his Mother wide-eyed. "Well then it sounds like I'll be just fine because I know I've

got lots of confidence." he said proudly. "Yes you do, I suspect you get it from your Father, but now bedtime." she declared. "Yes Mother." he replied. Dimas

went over to join his sisters who were already fast asleep, and Eduarda went to join Abilio who was also asleep.

Blu and his family were already asleep, everyone except Pearl who couldn't stop thinking about the events that had occured in the last twelve hours. For her the

day truely was started by the first event when she bonked heads with another male who started things off on the wrong talon by almost calling her stupid, well

that was at least until he got a good look at her. Pearl thought of him as very polite considering the fact that he was the first of both of them to apologize and

introduce himself. Not to mention being the first to introduce his entire family to her's. He was also very handsome like her Father was to her Mother, and looked

as if he had a distinct personality. This made him seem less predictable and due to the fact that he, like herself was trying to constantly explore new territory,

made him appear more adventurous. These traits of his, at least in her eyes, made him all the more attractive. She couldn't wait for their date tomorrow night

when they could have more time together with possibly some romantic moments. However, she knew because of moral standards as well as her parents',

especially her Father's, ever watchful eye on her while she was with Dimas, that there would be no cloacal kissing until the very distant future. With all those

thoughts about how romantic her date would be with him, Pearl fell into a deep slumber. Her brothers weren't up like she was, but they too were stoked for their

date's with Dimas' sisters Catina and Branca who they were both planning on taking out dancing.

Meanwhile on the other side, Dimas was, like Pearl, feeling a bit restless over the date that was soon to transpire between them. He knew that in order for it to

happen he would have to follow his Mother's advice and display confidence in the presence of her parents. He did plan to start off making his first impression by

giving Pearl a beautiful all pink flower to put in her crown, which he knew would make her feel more and more pretty, and it would probably get her Mom

thinking how thoughtful he was to start their date out even in front of Blu and herself on such a good talon. Her Dad would probably expect a little more,

specifically regarding when they would both return from their date, what they planned to do together, etc. He then decide to sleep on the answers to those

questions and the knowledge that taking Pearl, who he saw to be the most beautiful creature in the world, out would be an honour, no a priviledge. Also he

expected how much she would like to go out dancing, maybe having some romantic moments together, and if all went well he would be able to take her out on

more dates. Next date, if there was one, he would try and mix it up a little bit, like maybe instead of dancing, he could treat her to a romantic dinner. With all

these thoughts on his mind he fell into a deep slumber with a smile on his beak visualizing how wonderful the date would be. His sisters Catina and Branca were

having the same dreamy thoughts in their slumber about their date night with Jose and Topaz.

All of their folks were having the same thoughts. Abilio and Blu were both going to expect a detailed plan of what would take place during kids' first date and

expect the boys to follow through with it in order to gain their trust with their daughters. Eduarda and Jewel were feeling a bit more mellow and only required the

understanding that certain boundaries be met and that they all have fun.


	23. Date Night Preparation

**Ch. 23: Date Night**

**written 6/14/12**

The teenagers were all up at the crack of dawn because they knew today wasn't just like any other day, it was the day that their first date night

would happen. The chicas were busy getting ready for the boys with the help of their Moms, who were helping them straighten out their crowns

except for Pearl who insisted on going all natural like her Mother. Pearl didn't want any make-up at all, but when her Mom suggested something

to make her look better for Dimas she was intrigued. "So Mom what exactly are you suggesting that I do to make myself look better, I mean

I've already decided to go with your look, the all natural one?" Pearl inquired. "Well my daughter I was suggesting something that will make

you glisten in club light, moonlight, sunlight, or any kind of light." replied Jewel. "We must get moving though because the secret to making

your wings glisten is the morning dew off of the leaves in the jungle." "Isn't it going to be cold though?" Pearl asked with the concern of getting

sick. "It will be at first, but that will soon fade away and once the time for your date with Dimas comes into view, you'll be glistening in the

night sky." said her Mother. Upon hearing this Pearl conscented to it, after all she wanted her all natural look to look the best for Dimas.

Everytime his name came into her mind her heart skipped a beat. She knew that if she was going to have anything else with her all natural look

she wanted it to be given to her by Dimas himself. "_Oh Dimas I can't wait to see you!"_ she cried out to herself.

Meanwhile, Catina and Branca decided to have their Mom help them with their make-up. "Mom could you give me a wing over here, please?"

Catina asked in distress. "Mom when you're done with Catina could you lend me a wing as well?" Branca requested looking her Mother in the

eye. She could see a great magnitude of stress in her Mother's eyes. So she decided to make it easier for her Mother by requesting a minimal

amount of help. "Actually Mom if you could just help me straighten out my crown then I can handle the rest on my own." said Branca. Upon

hearing this Eduarda looked at her daughter, and gave her a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you sweetie, that makes me feel a lot less stressed

out." she said. "No big Mom." replied Branca.

In one part of the middle of the jungle, Abilio was helping his son, Dimas, to find the perfect entrance gift to give to his date, Pearl. "Son, I can

tell you that the best gift to give to Pearl, when you arrive at her parents' hollow's entrance, is a flower to put in her crown." said Abilio to his

son. "Great, and I know just the one, the most beautiful of all the tropical flowers in Brazil, the Mandevilla Sanderi." replied Dimas looking right

back at his Father. "Sorry?" asked Abilio a little confused. Dimas gave a sigh and shook his head. "It's nickname is the Brazilian Jasmine, which

is just one of the many lovely ways to describe Pearl." he answered. With that said he flew off to find Pearl a Brazilian Jasmine to put in her

already beautiful cerulean blue crown. _"Oh Pearl, I can't wait for our romantic evening together."_ he said to himself. After a hard ten minutes of

searching he found the flower that he knew Pearl would love, the Brazilian Jasmine.

Not too far away, Blu was helping his boys, Topaz and Jose, out with the same problem, finding the perfect entrance to give their dates, Catina

and Branca. "Now boys, here's the jist of what the chicas find to be romantic. Be aware that I got most of this advice from your Mother. "Why

would you do that?" asked a very skeptical Topaz. "Topaz, you and Jose both know that I was born here, but not raised. I was raised in a place

called Minnisota which is six thousand miles north of here. I was brought here with one sole purpose; to mate with your Mother and have

offspring meaning, you, Jose, and your lovely sister Pearl." answered Blu. "That aside, you Mother told me when picking up your date at her

parents' hollow's entrance, the best thing to bring with you is a flower to put in her crown." "How does that help impress the chicas?" inquired

Jose. "Well it makes you look more charming to both your date and her Mother." replied Blu. "Now us Dads, we're a whole different story

altogether." "How do you mean?" asked Jose curiously. Blu was contemplating on how to answer his son's question. "Well son, all I can tell you

is that in order for your date's Father to be able to trust you with his daughter, during the first date he'll want to know exactly what you both

plan on doing for the night, I mean the details." said Blu. "You know where you're going, what you're doing, and for the first few dates, a set

curfew at latest I'd say between late dusk and early evening and stick to it." "Alright, thanks Dad." said his sons in unison. "You're welcome

boys, now hurry, get those flowers for your chicas and let's head home." replied Blu. "Alright Dad." said his boys and with that they flew off to

find their pink and yellow orchids for Catina and Branca.

When Blu, Jose, and Topaz got home and got a good look at Pearl, they almost fainted. She glistened like the stars, moon, and sun combined.

"Wow, sis you look absolutely stunning!" cried Jose. "Oh yes, like no-boy-deserves-you beautiful." added Topaz. "Oh my daughter you look

beautiful." said Blu, then he leaned in toward Jewel and whispered to her. "So, what's your secret my love?" Jewel whispered back to him.

"Married or not a female never reveals unto a male their secrets of beauty." Blu couldn't help but smile at both his wife and his daughter.

Meanwhile back at Abilio's hollow, Dimas and Abilio had just returned to find Catina and Branca ready for the night with their crowns

straightened out nice and neatly.

Both of the blue macaw families were ready for the big night.

**From here on out most of the story will revolve around Dimas and Pearl. Sorry that each chapter is taking so long. Doing my very best.**


	24. Date Night Chapter Explaination

**Ch. 24 Date Night Chapter Explaination**

**written 6/27/12**

Okay to all my followers I'd like to say thank you especially to Kraft58 who has been following my stories ever so intently. I'd like to say that the

original 24th chapter was gonna just be called Date Night but after due consideration, I've decided to split it into multiple small chapters because

of the stress it would cause me to lose my train of thought. So for the next two to four chapters they might be title as such; D.N. pt. 1: title =

Date Night part 1: title. Keep up with me to all you who keep giving me reviews I thank you very much. I'll keep at it as often as I can, however

as of Saturday 6/30/12 I'll be on a three week vacation to see my extended relatives. But since you are all so nice about reviews I'm gonna post

my Date Night Part 1 on Thursday night 6/28/12 at latest. Peace out!


	25. Date Night part 1: Pick Up and Rules

**Ch. 25 Date Night Part 1: Pick Up and Rules**

**written 6/27/12**

On his way to pick up Pearl, Dimas ws in deep thought about her, but when he got near her hollow he started to freak out. _"What about her _

_parents, especially her Father? What if we start things off on the wrong talon?"_ These questions and many others began circulating around in

his head, getting him so nervous that he felt he would faint at any moment. Just then he took a good hard look at the Brazilian Jasmine he had

picked for Pearl, it looked right back at him as if to say, _"Remember what Mom said._ _"The difference between a good and bad first impression is _

_confidence, be confident and you should do just fine.""_ Dimas looked up from the flower to his date's hollow. He gathered up all his confidence

and courage and continued his flight to his date's hollow to pick her up. _"Here I come Pearl."_Dimas said to himself.

While all these nervous and feelings going through Dimas' mind, Pearl was having problems of her own. The first problem being of whether or

not she looked good, was solved rather easily from the reassurance of her Mom and Dad. Her second and hardest problem was getting her

parents, mostly her Father, to stay calm about Dimas and her going out with him for the first time. "Dad, I know that you're gonna want to

know the details about where we're going and what we're going to do on our first date, but could you do me a favor?" Pearl asked. "Maybe,

what is it?" inquired Blu. "Please don't speak to or look at him in a way that'll make him nervous." requested Pearl. Blu pondered over his

daughter's request until his gaze met Jewel's, who nodded. He looked back at his daughter, who still maintained a pleading expression. "Well

alright I'll try, but I'll still want to know what the date entails." replied Blu in agreement.

Just as Pearl finished talking with her parents, Dimas made his appearence at their hollow's entrance. "Hello am I too early or too late?" asked

Dimas. "No in fact you're right on time, and Blu and I love birds that keep to their commitments, don't we Blu?" Jewel asked her mate, who

nodded in agreement. "I brought something for your daughter may I see her?" asked Dimas. Her parents were about to answer, then as if on

cue, Pearl fluttered up in front them and said, "Of course you may." She was shining so brightly in front of him that he was barely able to keep

his cool, but he knew that he had to in front of her parents. He pulled out from behind him the lovely all pink flower he picked for her. "Oh

Dimas it's absolutely gorgeous." Pearl replied. "Yes, and it's most commonly called the Brazilian Jasmine." he said. "I brought for you to wear in

your crown." Pearl was so happy that she wanted to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't in front of her parents. Jewel leaned in toward Blu and

whispered to him, "Oh Blu, romantic, handsome, and giving. Some of the best male traits in the world." Blu leaned back toward her and

whispered back to her, "Yes he is, but I'd still like to know exactly what they're gonna do on their date as well as lay down some ground rules

for him to follow while in our daughter's presence." Dimas saw Pearl's parents whispering to each other and thought that something was wrong.

Pearl saw this and nudged her Father in the side. "What is it Pearl?" he asked. "You're making Dimas uncomfortable by whispering back and

forth with Mom about him." she said. "Well if you want the truth, your Mother was complimenting him on how romantic, handsome, and giving

he was which are all very great attributes for a male." replied Blu. "I told her that before you go out I want details about the date and to give

some ground rules while in your presence." "Well alright." said Pearl. She went back to reassure the nervous Dimas that nothing was wrong.

"It's okay Dimas, Dad just wants the details of what we're gonna do on our date, as well as, lay down some ground rules for you while you're

with me." said Pearl giving him a comforting pat on his back with her wing. "Thanks Pearl, but it's mainly the phrase "ground rules" that send

chills down my spine." replied Dimas. "I'll make sure he uses another phrase." she said. She went over and whispered something to her Father.

Blu nodded. "Thank you Dad." she said. "Your welcome my daughter." replied Blu. She rushed over to Dimas' side and whispered, "Don't worry

everything's gonna be alright." Blu faced Dimas. "Now where are you taking our daughter tonight?" he inquired in a serious tone. Dimas

swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Well I was thinking about taking her out dancing at a club called "Paradise"." Dimas replied. Blu nodded

his head and looked at Jewel for her okay. She nodded back at him, then he returned his attention to Dimas. "Well that's just fine with us." said

Blu. "However there are a few guidelines I need you to follow when you're with our daughter." "Of course sir, what are they?" Dimas asked

politely. "Promise us that that you will protect and respect her at all times." said Jewel. "And above all no cloacal intercations of any kind in any

way. "Mom!" shouted Pearl. "Not cool!" "Other than that, you two have fun." said Blu calmly. Pearl grabbed Dimas by the wing. "Come on,

Dimas." she said annoyed with her parents. "Let's go and have some fun." "Alright!" he said excitedly. "However, can I say one last thing to

your parents before we go?" Pearl thought for a moment, gave a sigh, and said, "Fine, I'll wait by the exit." She paced to the exit/entrance, and

Dimas walked back over to Blu and Jewel, and said, "Thank you for giving me the honor, no the priviledge of taking your daughter out on a

date tonight." Blu and Jewel smiled. "You're alright." Blu said giving Dimas a pat on the back. "One more thing I should let you know about

regarding Pearl." Dimas looked at Blu. "What's that?" he asked. "Well she shares her Mother's free spirit." said Blu. At that point Blu and Dimas

faced Jewel, who blushed at the mention of that very true statement. "Anyways that's just one of the many reasons to watch out for her."

finished Blu. "Now you kids have fun." With that Dimas rejoined Pearl at the hollow's exit, and the two of them took off into the night.

As they were flying to the club, and once they were out of her Mom and Dad's view, Pearl gave Dimas a quick tug on his wing. "What is it

Pearl?" Dimas asked as they both landed on a nearby tree branch. "Well Dimas, I'm wondering about the Brazilian Jasmine that you gave me."

she said pointing to the beautiful flower in her crown. "What about it, do you not like it?" he asked. "No, no, no, I love it, it's just something

tells me there was some symbolic meaning for it." Pearl said. "You were just too nervous to say what it was in front of my parents." Dimas

looked into Pearl's beautiful eyes, they were waiting for the explaination. "Yeah, there was and there still is." he said. "It's supposed symbolize

my feelings and thoughts about you." Pearl smiled as she felt her heart flutter. "Well Dimas I too had a present for you when you gave me this

beautiful flower, but like you I didn't want to give it to you in front of my parents, so here it is." she said. She knew she couldn't hold her

feelings for him in any longer. "I'd love to -" began Dimas, but he never got a chance to finish because Pearl had pushed him up against the

tree. She began to kiss him, and it lasted for five straight minutes. They both were enjoying it regardless of the fact that, well for Dimas at

least, it was very unexpected. When they broke it, they saw each other blushing, and a silence drew itself between them. It lasted for two

minutes, so Dimas took it upon himself to break it. "Pearl that was probably the best gift that I've ever recieved." he said. "You're welcome."

she replied with a smile. "Now what do you say we hit the club while the night is still young." "I'd love that." said Dimas. So the two of them

resumed their flight to the club.

**Stayed tuned part 2 will be up asap! I'll probably title Chapter 25 Date Night part 2: Fun in the Club or Date Night part 2: **

**Romance in the Club or a combo title of those two chapter names. Anyways I'd like to say thank you to all my loyal followers **

**especially Kraft58 who to this day is my most constant and loyal follower so far. Anyways I'll try to get chapter 25 Date Night **

**part 2 done by the end of my 3 week which begins this Saturday 6/30/12. Peace out!**


	26. Date Night Part 2 Clubbing

**Ch. 26 Date Night Part 2: Clubbing**

**written 7/21/12**

Dimas and Pearl touched down nest to each other just outside the club called "Paradise". Dimas offered Pearl his right-wing, which she gladly accepted. They

entered the club side by side, but by then they weren't holding wings anymore. What they saw was fantastic, multi-colored strobe lights going on and off all

over the club accompanied by the beats and rhythm of samba music; as well as the spontaneous atmosphere it created. They walked through the crowd to

see two other blue macaw teen couples waving at them. It was Topaz, Jose, Branca, and Catina. "Well, Pearl and Dimas what brings you here this evening?"

Topaz inquired. "Dimas is taking me out dancing. That's what brings us here, dear brother." answered Pearl. They all sat down for a while, Pearl, Branca, and

Catina were talking with each other while Topaz, Jose, and Dimas talked with each other as well. This went on for about between ten and twenty minutes

then Dimas got up, held out his wing, and said "Hey Pearl, do you wanna dance?" Pearl looked up at him. "I'd love to." she replied. She took his wing that he

offered her and stood up next to him. The two were, for the moment, being watched closely by Nico and Pedro. The two of them started talking about Pearl

and her date. "Hey Nico, check it." said Pedro pointing to the spix macaw couple. His partner's bottom part of beak dropped dead open. "Oh my God!" cried

Nico. "I know right." said Pedro. "I thought Blu, Jewel, Pearl, Topaz, and Jose were the last of the blue macaws." said Nico. "So did I, but apparently not."

replied Pedro. "Let's go see what's up wit dem and if they have a song request." "Good idea." said Nico in agreement. The two of them fluttered down

toward the blue macaw couple who were having a couple glasses of water after dancing to two songs in a row without stopping.

Dimas and Pearl were sitting together at the bar sipping on their water, then once they finished Pearl looked at Dimas. "Dimas, this has been a great night so

far." said Pearl putting her wing on top of his. "Also you're one of the best dancers I've ever seen." Dimas blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." he said.

"You are the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen." Pearl went bright red in the face. Just then they saw Nico and Pedro touch down in front of them. "Hey

Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro, how are you?" asked Pearl. "We all good Pearl." replied Pedro. Then both Nico and Pedro looked at Dimas, and then back at Pearl.

"Who's this guy?" Nico asked Pearl pointing at Dimas. "Oh that's Dimas." said Pearl. "He's my date tonight." "Well dat's cool." said Pedro. "Would you

lovebirds like to choose a song to dance to, Nico and I will make it happen." Pearl thought for a minute. "What do you want to dance to?" Pearl asked Dimas.

"You choose." Dimas replied. "I'm happy to dance to any song you pick so long as it makes you happy." "Oh Dimas, you're so sweet and flexible." said Pearl.

"I've got one that I know we'll both love." So she went back to Nico and Pedro, who were waiting for their response. "Well what'll it be Pearl?" asked Nico.

Pearl leaned forward and whispered to the canary. "Sing that song you sang for Mom and Dad's first dance." "Well alright Pedro and I will get right on it."

Nico replied. So he went over to Pedro and told him the request that Pearl made. "Wow nice, romantic, and vintage." replied Pedro with a smile. With that

the duo walked back over to Pearl. "Yo girl, we've got to warm up, its been a while." said Pedro. "That sounds great, Dimas and I are gonna rest for a little

while longer." replied Pearl. "Maybe give Dimas and I about fifteen minutes then we'll be ready to dance again." "Dat's about da amount of time we need."

said Pedro. With that the duo took off to practice.

Meanwhile, Jose and Branca were shuffling spontaneously to the beat of the current samba that was playing. Topaz and Catina were shuffling as well just a

couple of talons (feet) away from them. "Isn't this fun Jose!? Branca asked him excitedly. "Absolutely!" he replied just as excitedly. "Exactly how we feel, right

Topaz?" she inquired looking at her date for his agreement on the subject. "Oh yea!" cried Topaz. Suddenly the four of them were approached by Dimas and

Pearl. "Hey Dimas, Pearl, you having a good time?" Topaz asked them. "Of course we are dear brother." Pearl replied politely. "Hey do you think Dimas and I

could have the dance floor just the two of us because Uncle Pedro and Uncle Nico are going to dedicate this next song to us?" Topaz looked back at Branca,

Jose, and Catina. All three of them shrugged their shoulders in a "whatever" sense. "Sure sis, anyways I think we're all a little tired from dancing." he said.

"Oh thank you so much bro." said Pearl giving her brother a bone crushing hug. "You're welcome sis." he said returning the hug. "Come on guys, let's go get

some water." Pearl then turned her attention to Dimas. "Are you ready love?" she asked him. "As I'll ever be." replied Dimas nervously. Just then they saw

Pedro and Nico fly over them to the front of the stage. "Alright everyone listen up, this next number is dedicated to those two blue macaws over there." Nico

announced pointing a wing out at Pearl and Dimas. The club's main spotlight fell on top of the macaws, who shifted somewhat uncomfortably as all eyes fell

upon them. "So let's show them some love because this is their first night out together." Pedro started the first part. "Ya, Ya, Ya, Yo. Everybody put their

wings together and clap'em as loud as you can. Flap'em, clap'em, I don't care slap'em! A yi, a yi!" Then Nico began his first verse. "Party in the Ipanema,

baby!" Pedro began pounding the small tin cans that were used as drums. (Everyone watch the RIO club scene for visual details except I'm going to make

Pearl and Dimas have a few more moves than Blu and Jewel). Just after Pedro started drumming, like her Father, Pearl became immediately alert to the

passionate sound of her song. Dimas was a little nervous at first, until Pearl pulled him in toward her. He saw her already glistening cerulean blue feathers

shown out even more under the strobe lights that fell upon her. She moved like her Mother except every now and then she would perform a couple pirouettes

while on only one claw of her talon. Dimas couldn't stand it anymore, Pearl looked so majestic that he finally started dancing. She looked at him with a smile.

He took her wing and started twirling her around back and forth under the club's strobe lights. Finally Dimas and Pearl were getting very close, he spun her

around faster and faster until he threw her up into the air with the strobe lights now solely on her. She started chanting and hovering just like her Mother and

like her Father was with Jewel, Dimas was absolutely mesmerized by Pearl. She slowly started her descent, once she had touched back down and stopped

her chanting the two of them looked at each other deeply in the eyes. They started to close the space in between them until they finally kissed. The kiss

lasted for one brief, yet lustful minute before they parted and bowed respectively to each other.

Unknown to them they were being watched by Pearl's brothers, Topaz and Jose, as well as Dimas' sisters, Catina and Branca. The two blue macaw couples

had been dancing along the side. "Well looks like we're all having safe, romantic fun." said Branca looking at Jose with a sly smile. "Yeah, especially them."

replied Jose nodding his head toward Dimas and Pearl. Not but only a couple talons away from them Topaz and Catina were having a similar conversation of

their own. "Well Catina I must admit I had my doubts, but I can see now that you were right about your brother." Topaz said with a smile. "What about him?"

inquired Catina. "He really is respectful and charming toward my sister." replied Topaz with another smile after nodding at Pearl and Dimas. Catina looked

over briefly at Pearl and her brother, and then turned her attention back to Topaz. "Well I don't recall ever saying anything like that about Dimas, but it looks

like you're right." she said with a wink. "You know who else seems to share those traits?" she asked playfully. "No who?" Topaz asked her. "Your brother

and of course you." Catina replied seductively. Topaz blushed. "Well tha-" he began. He never got to finish his sentence because Catina was kissing him.

Although they both enjoyed it, their kiss lasted for a brief thirty seconds.

All three couples looked up at the sky. "Well I really don't want this night to end, but I guess it has to." said a disappointed Dimas. "Yeah bro I guess it does."

said Catina and Branca in agreement. "Come on, time to go." declared Topaz and Jose. "Right behind ya." said Pearl and Dimas. All six blue macaws took to

the sky and headed for their hollows. Suddenly Pearl said, "Hey Topaz, Jose, could you tell Mom and Dad that I'll be back in about twenty minutes so that I

can say a proper goodnight to Dimas?" Then Dimas looked at sisters for the same favor. Both sisters and brothers nodded. "Thanks." said Dimas and Pearl

together. "No problem." the other two couples replied. Then Pearl's brothers flew up to Dimas. "Alright we're gonna take your sisters home, then we're going

home ourselves." said Topaz. "Take care of Pearl." Pearl rolled her eyes. Jose flew over to his sister. "Pearl, don't worry I know Dad isn't fully on board with

Dimas, so Topaz and I will see if we can't get Mom to wait up instead." he said. Pearl went wide-eyed and flew at Jose with a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank

you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said excitedly. "You're welcome." he replied in a choked voice. "Oh sorry bro didn't mean to choke ya." Pearl said

letting go of Jose. "It's cool." Jose replied. "Alright and just to be safe and fair to Mom and Dad, if they ask, tell them we'll be at the Christ the Redeemer

Statue." Pearl informed him. "Alright will do, see you later sis." Jose replied and then he turned to his brother. "Come on Topaz, let's go." he said. With that

the two brothers and the two sisters continued towards their hollows, and Pearl and Dimas split off to go to the Christ the Redeemer Statue.

**Sorry this took so long everyone and to my constant followers I send an even bigger apology.**

**The 3****rd**** and final part of Date Night will probably be called A Proper Goodnight.**


	27. Date Night Part 3 A Proper Goodnight

**Ch. 27 Date Night Part 3: A Proper Goodnight**

**written 8/11/12**

Pearl and Dimas touched down on the left arm of the Christ the Redeemer Statue. "Oh Dimas, isn't this romantic?" Pearl asked him with a sigh. Dimas looked over at

her. "It certainly is." he said while lost in her eyes. "But only half as beautiful and romantic as you." Pearl blushed. "You're such a sweet, handsome bird." she said.

Before he could reply, Dimas was pushed against the neck of the statue by Pearl, who gave him a very lengthy, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Jose and Topaz were escorting their dates, Catina and Branca, back to their hollow for the evening. When they approached the hollow they touched down

on a branch just outside of it. "Jose, Topaz, thank you for such a wonderful night." said Catina. "You're welcome." replied Topaz. "Yeah, and thank you for giving us

the pleasure of taking you out tonight." added Jose. "We're glad you enjoyed our company." said Branca. "Oh and remember the cover up plan for your sister." "You

remember the one for your brother as well." replied Jose. With that Jose and Topaz kissed the tip of their dates' right wings, led them safely back to their hollow and

said goodnight. Branca looked at Jose and gave him a casual goodnight hug. Catina looked at Topaz, and unlike her mellow sister, who just gave her date a hug, she

went in and gave Topaz a brief kiss on the beak. Once they parted, she saw that he was blushing. She let out a small giggle, and whispered to him, "Goodnight

handsome." "Goodnight beautiful." Topaz whispered to her. Then he gave her a hug. With all that said and done, he and his brother Jose headed off into the night

towards their hollow. "When we get back to the hollow we must keep our promise to Pearl, and ensure that only Mom will wait up for her and not Dad." said Jose.

"Absolutely." replied Topaz in agreement. Here's a potential plan, I'm not sure Dad will go for it though." "Well let me hear it." said Jose. "Well we ask Dad if he'll go

to bed the minute we do because Pearl and Mom will want some chica time together." explained Topaz. "That's a great plan." replied Jose as they closed into sight of

the hollow.

"Where are those kids?" Blu cried out into the darkness. Jewel came over and put a wing on Blu's back. "I'm sure they'll be back soon." she replied reassuringly. Blu

looked over at his mate, "Yea, I guess you're right." he said in agreement. Just as they finished their conversation they saw their two sons emerging from the

darkness. As the two boys came towards their parents, the first thing they heard from them was their Dad yelling "Where is your sister?!" Their Mother however was

much calmer. "How was your night?" "Did you have fun?" she asked them. "Dad, Pearl is still out with Dimas, and she's gonna be back in, at this point, between ten

and fifteen minutes." said Topaz looking at his parents. "Also Mom, to answer your question, our night was fantastic, and because of our dates, very lively and

somewhat romantic." added Jose. The minute she heard the word "romantic" Jewel smiled first at her boys, then smiled at Blu. "Looks like they're making good

progress on the relationship front." she whispered to him. "Yes it does." Blu whispered back in agreement. "Yet I would like to know the whereabouts of our

daughter." "I agree, it would make me feel much more comfortable about her situation." said Jewel. As if he had read his parents' minds, Topaz siad, "Mom, Dad, we

made Pearl a promise." "What is this promise?" asked Jewel. "Well we promised to be sure to disclose her location to you for if there's trouble, you know like if she

stays out later than she said she would, as long as you swear to not track her down to spy on her and Dimas." he replied. His Mother and Father looked at each other

for a moment, then back at their two sons, and nodded. "We swear." said Blu and Jewel in unison. "Alright, they're at the Christ the Redeemer Statue." answered

Topaz. Then Jose spoke up, "One last thing." he said looking directly at his Father. "She would prefer that only Mom wait up for her." "Oh and why is that?" Blu

inquired. "Well because based on your so called "ground rules" she feels you're not fully okay with Dimas." said Topaz. "Plus she might want some chica time with

Mom." added Jose. Blu was getting a little bit irritated, and made him almost say something angry, but Jewel silenced him with her wing. "This is getting me very

mad." he whispered to Jewel. "I know, but you did make Dimas a little uncomfortable." replied Jewel. "Fine." he replied. "I'll go with the flow." Blu turned to face his

teenage sons. "So basically the three of us go to bed, and your Mother stays up till your sister gets home?" he asked for confirmation. "Exactly." answered Jose. "So

lets turn in now." declared Blu. "Alright." replied his sons. The three males walked over to the nest and fell asleep within five minutes.

Dimas was escorting Pearl back to her hollow, the couple knew they only had around ten minutes left max. Pearl and Dimas stopped on a branch of the tree closest to

Pearl's parents' hollow. "Well, I guess this is it." said Dimas. Pearl pulled him into a brief kiss. "For now." she replied happily. They flew to the hollow, where Pearl

found her Mother awaiting her return. "Dimas you're amazing, you took care of my Pearl, and got her home on time!" cried Jewel. "Thanks." said Dimas. "Pearl, I had

a great time tonight." "As did I." said Pearl. She pulled him into a hug, and when they parted he picked up her right wing and kissed the tip of it. "Goodnight Pearl."

he said. "Goodnight to you too, Dimas." Pearl replied. With that Dimas took off into the night and headed home.

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter done. Also sorry about the abrupt ending (if it is considered abrupt). Finally thanks for being so patient.**


	28. The Boyfriend Girlfriend Proposal

**Ch. 28 The Boyfriend/Girlfriend Proposal**

**written 9/13/12 modified 10/22/12**

The two blue macaw families awoke the next morning in their tropical forest in a variety of ways. The chicas, particularly Pearl, awoke from their "beauty sleep"

involving the romance and fun they had with their dates last night. Pearl was infactuated with Dimas to the point of dreams of marriage, and putting

everything and everyone else out of her mind. "_I wish that I could have him as my boyfriend._" she said to herself in a wishfull manner. She was so into the

thought that she failed to realize that her Father had just desended beside her. "Hello, Dad to Pearl." said Blu snapping his daughter out of her trance. "Oh my

God!" Pearl shouted with a startled jump. "Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry did I interrupt a deep thought?" inquired Blu. "Sort of." replied Pearl trying not to

be rude to her Father. "If you don't mind a Father asking, what about?" asked Blu. Pearl took a moment to contemplate whether or not to answer her Father.

"Dimas as a potential boyfriend." she replied. Blu was a little taken aback by his daughter's response, and at first thought about rejecting the idea. Just then

Jewel appeared beside Blu. "Hey my love, what are you two talking about?" she inquired looking first at her daughter, then at her mate. "Well dearest, our

daughter is thinking about Dimas as a potential boyfriend." Blu replied with a serious expression on his face. "Blu, remember that's a good thing." Jewel said in

a romantic whisper to her mate. "True, but this time I'm gonna compromise with her." Blu replied. "Also keep in mind that he returned with her right on time

last night." Jewel added. "Alright my sweet." he replied in agreement. Blu then turned to face his daughter. "Pearl, you can have Dimas as your boyfriend, after

good results from at least one more date." Blu declared. Pearl tried to think of a better alternative and found one. "Can we leave out an option of just you and

Dimas taking an afternoon, possibly the remainder of this one, off to get to know each other better instead?" Pearl requested with a pleading expression. Blu

gave it a brief thought, then nodded his head. "Sure I guess I'd be open to that." he replied. "Oh thank you Daddy!" she cried jumping into her Father's wings

and giving him a wing crushing hug. "One more request, can you please not make him nervous?" she asked. "Of course, as always I'll do my best to make the

atmosphere between us more comfortable." he replied. "Oh thanks again Daddy, hang on I'll be right back." she said. As soon as their daughter flew off, Jewel

leaned over to her mate, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you for being so flexible with Pearl." she said with a loving smile.

Meanwhile, Dimas was in his family's hollow asking his Mother and Father about having Pearl as a potential girlfriend. When they heard this nodded their

heads in approval. "Dimas before you go, you should know that her parents will most likely have some requirements for being their daughter's offical

boyfriend." said Abilio. "Yes and the best thing to do would probably be to ask what they are and how you can fulfill them." added Eduarda. "My advice get to

know her parents better particularly her Father, Blu." Dimas gulped. "Okay I guess I could try that." he replied and then flew off to Pearl's hollow to ask if she

wanted to be his girlfriend.

Pearl was flying as fast as she could towards Dimas' hollow when all of a sudden she saw him flying towards her hollow. "Dimas!" she shouted out at him.

Dimas turned around just in time to see Pearl flying right into his wings. She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she released him and

said, "I hope this won't seem too sudden or awkward, but I want you as my boyfriend." Dimas was momentarily stunned. "Strangely enough it is neither

sudden nor awkward. I was about to ask you if you would be my girlfriend." he replied. Pearl's breath was taken away by his response. She rushed over to

him and gave him a beak to beak kiss. "Oh Dimas I love you and I'd love to be your girlfriend, but my Dad would like to get to know you a little better first." she

said with a wink. "You two could go on an afternoon flight together." Dimas swallowed a lump in his throat. Pearl gestured for him to follow her and the two

landed on a tree branch. Then she put a wing on his back and turned to face him. "Look I know my Dad makes you nervous, and I've talked to him about that

because I want you to feel more comfortable and confident around him. Anyways lets go to my hollow and see my folks." "Alright." said Dimas and the two of

them took off towards Pearl's hollow.

Blu was tapping his right talon up and down getting impatient with his daughter's lengthy absence. Jewel noticed this and said, "Blu, I'm sure Pearl will be back

soon." Just then Pearl flew in with Dimas by her side. "Hey, Mom, Dad, you remember Dimas?" she said. "Of course we do." Jewel replied in confirmation.

"Indeed." Blu said in agreement with his cerulean blue mate. Dimas gulped. "Blu, Pearl tells me that she wants me as her boyfriend, and I too want her as my

girlfriend, but she also mentioned that you'd like to get to know me better first before we become an official couple." he said. Blu nodded. "I just need to know

that I can trust you two being together." Blu said. "Well I'm willing to fulfill that and any other requirements you both have to be with your daughter." Dimas

replied now looking at both Blu and Jewel. They both smiled at him. Blu walked up to Dimas and said, "Well then, Dimas shall we go for a quick flight together?"

"Yes sir." replied Dimas who nodded nervously at Blu. The two males said goodbye to the two females and took off together.

"So Dimas, what makes you a good fit for our daughter?" Blu asked him. Dimas swallowed another lump in his throat. "I know you both like being together, but

I mean you as an individual bird." "Well I.. I... I've got a very high respect for her, as well as for you and your mate, Jewel." said Dimas. "Also I would do my

very best to make and keep her happy." Blu thought about this for a while. "_This does sound like how I'd want my daughter treated maybe I can trust him._" Blu

looked back at Dimas who was smiling at him. "Well alright you two can be an official couple." declared Blu. The minute he heard this, Dimas delivered unto Blu

a wing crushing hug. "However, if one thing goes wrong I will put you through a world of hurt, got it?" Blu said to Dimas who nodded his head in

understanding. "Yes sir." replied Dimas. "Then I'm pleased that we understand each other." said Blu. "Now lets fly back to Pearl and Jewel." "Alright." replied

Dimas, and they took off for the hollow.

Meanwhile the two females had been having a similar conversation. "So Pearl, are you sure you want Dimas as your boyfriend?" Jewel asked her daughter.

"Yes Mother, I've never been more sure about anything else." replied Pearl. "Well alright as long as you're happy, I'm okay with it." declared Jewel. "I hope

your Father is, for both your sakes, okay with it as well." "So do I." said Pearl. At that moment the two males returned. Pearl saw Dimas with a smile on his

beak. "Your Father says he's okay with us being in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship so long as you are happy." he said. She couldn't hold it back any longer,

Pearl flew straight into Dimas' wings and kissed him full on the beak. After she broke the kiss with Dimas, she looked up at him and said, "I love you Dimas." "I

love you too Pearl." he replied. Then Pearl flew into her Father giving him yet another wing crushing hug. "Oh Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much

for this!" she cried sincerely to him. Dimas knew it was time for him to take his leave. "Well sweetie, I gotta go now, but I promise that I'll be back for you

tomorrow morning to take you out to brunch, I love you." he said. "Sounds romantic can't wait, and I love you too." Pearl replied. Then Dimas walked up to Blu

and Jewel and said, "Thanks for giving me permission to date Pearl." "You're welcome, just make sure she stays happy." replied Blu and Jewel in unison. "Of

course I will, I give you my word." said Dimas. He took Pearl in his wings, kissed her, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning my precious Pearl." "Goodnight

Dimas." said Pearl. "Goodnight Pearl." replied he took off from their hollow into the early evening sky.

Dimas had just had just touched back down next to his hollow's entrance. He walked in to find his Mother and Father looking at him. "What?" he asked. "Well

how'd it go?" Abilio inquired looking directly at his son. "It went great, I met Pearls' parent's dating requirements to be with Pearl as an official couple." Then

he turned to his Mother. "The hardest but most necessary part was earning Blu's trust as you advised me to do." said Dimas. "I was so nervous I almost

pasted out." "Well son we're very proud of you." replied Eduarda. Little did Dimas know that he and Pearl were drifting off to sleep together about their

morning date tomorrow.

**This will be my last chapter till mid-December after finals. Might sneak in chapter 29 which will probably be titled Brunch.**

**Sorry swamped with college work and job work.**


	29. Brunch

**Ch. 29: Brunch**

**written 11/6/12**

Pearl woke up with much excitement and anticipation for her second date with her new boyfriend, Dimas. _"Oh Dimas, I can't wait to see you!"_ she cried out to

herself as she started getting ready. Unknown to her, her parents were observing her with smiles on their beaks. "Oh Blu, just look at our daughter." said

Jewel with a sigh. "I know, I'm glad to see that she's happy." replied Blu as he hugged his mate. "However I still want to keep an eye on her new boyfriend."

Jewel broke away from Blu's embrace and looked at her mate with an arched eyebrow. "Blu, what did we talk about?" "Okay fine, I'll be much more leanient

with the two of them." replied Blu in defeat. Just as her Father spoke the last of his reply, Pearl turned around to find him and her Mother finish talking. "Well,

how do I look?" she asked them. "Like your Mother when I first met her." answered Blu. "Like an angel." Jewel nodded in agreement. "Absolutely lovely." she

said.

Meanwhile in his family's hollow, Dimas had just returned from bathing in the nearby stream and began preening his feathers to look his best for his date with

his new girlfriend, Pearl. Then all of a sudden, his parents landed right next to him. "Whoa, Mom, Dad you scared me!" yelled a startled Dimas. "Sorry." replied

Abilio. "Yeah, me too." said Eduarda equally apologetic. "We were just admiring how handsome you looked." "Thank you for the compliment Mother." Dimas

replied in a sincere manner. "Well I'm off to pick up Pearl." he declared. "Alright, well you two have fun." said his parents. Just before he ascended to the sky

he heard his Mother cry out, "Dimas, what are you doing and where are you taking her?" "I'm taking her out for brunch, and where will be her decision."

answered Dimas slightly irritated. "Well okay, and again have fun." she responded. "I'm sure we will." he said. He flew off towards Pearl's hollow as fast as he

could. _"Here I come Pearl!"_ he cried out to himself.

Pearl had just put the finishing touch on herself for her date with Dimas, the flower he had given her to put in her crown on their first date, when suddenly she

heard a fast loud flapping of wings. _"That must be Dimas."_ she said to herself. Sure enough it was him and he was talking to her parents. As she walked up

she heard her Father say to Dimas "So you're taking our daughter out for brunch." "Yes sir." answered Dimas. "Where at?" her Mother inquired. "Well that's up

to her, and up to you both as far as whether you approve of the proposed venue." he replied. "Dimas, you're alright." said Blu giving him a pat on the back. At

that point Pearl decided to make her presence known. "Oh Dimas, you look so handsome!" she cried out excitedly. Dimas looked right back at her. "Oh my

precious Pearl, you look absolutely stunning!" he cried bringing her into an embrace. When they parted he added, "You're like an angel." Upon hearing this,

Pearl gave Dimas a solid beak to beak kiss. Suddenly her Father spoke up, ending the kiss, "So, Dimas tells us that he's taking you out for brunch." "That's

right Dad." she replied in confirmation. "He also told us that you would be the one to decide where." added Jewel. Pearl looked at Dimas shocked with tears of

happiness. "Oh Dimas, that's so kind and romantic of you." she exclaimed giving him a very brief hug. "Well how about the bird size version of Zaza Bistro

Tropical in Ipanema. I heard it's great especially for couples, and that the food there is to die for!" she yelled excitedly. "That's sounds great!" replied Dimas in

agreement. The two of them looked at her parents for an okay. "Is it in the safe part of Ipanema?" Jewel inquired. "Of course." answered Pearl. Jewel looked

at Blu, who nodded in consent. She looked back at her daughter and Dimas. "Alright, be safe and enjoy brunch." said Jewel. "Thanks Mom, thanks Dad."

replied Pearl, and with that the two lovebirds took off. As her parents watched them fly away for her second date with Dimas, Pearl heard the noise of

someone crying in the same distance from where she and Dimas took off. Pearl turned around to see her Mother crying into her Father's chest, and then she

returned her gaze back to Dimas. "Dimas, can you wait here just a minute?" requested Pearl with slight tears in her eyes. "Sure Pearl, but why?" inquired

Dimas. "See for yourself." she replied. Dimas looked back to see Pearl's Mother crying. "Ohhh, I see, alright." he said. "Go, I'll wait right here." "Thank you,

Dimas." Pearl replied giving him a peck on the cheek. So she zipped back down to her parents. Meanwhile, Blu was trying to comfort Jewel as much as possible,

"There, there Jewel, it'll be alright." he said in soft whisper. Just then their daughter landed on the edge of the hollow's entrance. "Dad, why is Mom crying."

Pearl asked looking inquisitively at her Father and then at her Mother with concern. "Well she is just sad –" began Blu. "that you're becoming so independent

and not needing us to take care of you anymore!" Jewel cried. Pearl walked up to her Mother. "Mom, remember no matter where we are we'll always be

together in here." Pearl replied pointing first at her Mother's heart and then at her own. Jewel wept with tears of happiness. "I'm so proud of you my daughter,

now go don't keep Dimas waiting." she said her eyes still red from crying. "Yes Mother," replied Pearl and with that she flew back to Dimas. "Well, is your

Mother alright?" he inquired with concern. "Oh yeah, she's just sad because I'm becoming so independent." answered Pearl. "Oh well, that's understandable."

said Dimas. "You ready to go?" "Yeah, lets go!" yelled Pearl with excitement. The two lovebirds took flight towards Ipanema for their brunch.

"Jewel, are you feeling better?" Blu asked his mate who was still in his wings. "A little bit, and I'm sorry that I got so emotional." she replied apologetically.

"There's no need to be sorry my love, it's perfectly natural especially for the Mother to get emotional when the chicks leave the nest." Blu said while stroking

Jewel's crown feathers. "Oh well, I still have you, and for a while our boys." said Jewel drying up the last of her tears. "There you go Jewel, there's almost

always a bright side to everything." Blu stated. "Blu, I'm so glad to have you with me because you always know how to make me feel better, particularly when

I'm feeling depressed." Jewel reciprocated. "Well, that's one of the many reasons I'm here." said Blu. They gave each other a little nuzzle. "I love you Blu." said

Jewel. "I love you too Jewel." replied Blu.

Meanwhile, Dimas and Pearl were just sitting down for brunch. "Hey Pearl, this meal is on me so you get whatever you want." said Dimas pulling back Pearl's

chair for her. "Oh thank you Dimas, that's so sweet of you." she replied giving him a peck on the cheek once she sat down. Then Dimas went to the other side,

pulled back his chair, and sat down across the table from Pearl. They both picked up their menus, and the waiter (a parrot) came up. "So, can I start you two

off with some drinks?" he asked. "Yes, I'll have a smoothie made with pineapple, passionfruit, orange, mango, and banana." Pearl answered. "Wow, that

sounds delicious, make that two." added Dimas. "Alright, any food or you guys still deciding?" questioned the waiter. "Well, I'd actually like to order one whole

orange-flesh honeydew, and could you cut it in half for us to split ." said Dimas. "Pearl, what about you?" "I'm good for now." she replied. "Alright, I'll have your

order ready in about fifteen minutes." declared the waiter, and then he walked off. "Great, now that he's gone kiss me." Pearl requested looking right into her

boyfriend's eyes. "As you wish my love." replied Dimas. He leaned over the table and gave her a quick beak to beak kiss. After another fifteen minutes the

waiter returned with their smoothies and placed the two halves of the orange-flesh honeydew in front of them (one in front of Dimas and one in front of Pearl).

The best part was that both halves had all the seeds scooped out. They both immediately dove into their smoothies. "Oh Pearl, such a heavenly mixture, I'm

going with this recommedation of your's from now on!" Dimas exclaimed as he gulped the last of his smoothie down. "I'm glad I gave a good insight on a drink

to you." she replied with a smile. Dimas went straight into his half of the orange-flesh honeydew, whereas Pearl looked at hers questionabley. "What's wrong,

Pearl?" Dimas inquired with concerned with a little of the fruit on his beak. "Well..I..I'm not really up for this fruit." she confessed. "Have you tried it before?" he

asked. "No, but.." she began. "Could you try it at least once, for me?" he pleaded. "After all, my Father taught me one very important lesson." "What might

that be?" questioned Pearl. "When it comes to new things, try everything at least once before passing judgement on them." answered Dimas. "Well...alright

just for you, I'll give it a try." she said in surrender and bit into her half of the fruit. After she was done chewing it, she swallowed it, and looked at Dimas with

a very wide smile. "That was soooo good." she said. "It's like a fiesta in my mouth." "Great, I'm glad you liked it, and I know how to make it permanent." Dimas

said. "How?" inquired Pearl. "Through this." he replied giving her nice long kiss. As they kissed the taste of the same fruit from each others siliva, lit both birds

up with a deep passion. After they broke the kiss Pearl looked deeply into Dimas' eyes and said, "Dimas, you're right I'll always love that fruit from now on."

"Well lets finish our brunch." he declared. "Alright." she replied. About forty-five minutes later they finished their meal and headed back home. As they

decended next to her parent's hollow, Pearl looked Dimas in the eyes and gave him a smile. "Well sweetie, I had a great time do you wanna do something

tonight?" she asked him. "Not sure, but most likely yes." he replied.

Blu and Jewel heard talonsteps outside their hollow. "Knock, Knock." said Dimas as he and Pearl entered the hollow. "Well, did you kids have fun?" Blu asked

the couple. "Of course, Father." replied Pearl. "Dimas even got me to try something new?" "Pearl did the same for me as well sir." added Dimas. "Oh, and what

was that?" inquired Jewel. "Well, you daughter influenced me, through the description of it, to try this delicious milkshake made of pinapple, passionfruit,

orange, mango, and banana." said Dimas. "I loved it." "That sounds delicious." said Blu and Jewel. "Dimas then convinced me to try, using a saying his Father

taught him, a new fruit called a orange-flesh honeydew." chirped Pearl. "Wow those sound tasty." said Jewel. "Like Dimas, I too have had them, and gotta say

they most certainly have quite a euphoric taste and texture." added Blu. "Dimas, can ask you something in secret?" "Sure." replied Dimas. They stepped away

from the females for a moment and began a conversation in whisper. "Could you tell me what was the saying that your Father used to get you to try new

things, that you used on Pearl?" Blu requested. "I might need to use it on Jewel someday." "He always said when it comes to new things, try everything at

least once before passing judgement on them." answered Dimas. "Thank you." said Blu. "My pleasure." replied Dimas. Then they went back over to the

females. "Also, Pearl said she wants to do something tonight." Dimas said now speaking to both Blu and Jewel. "I said that I wasn't sure, but most likely yes."

"That's fine with us if you tell us, as usual, where you're going and what you're doing." stated Blu and Jewel together. "Great!" then Dimas turned his attention

to Pearl. "Bem, adeus para agora meu amor. (Well, goodbye for now my love.)" he said. Pearl gave him a beak to beak kiss, released him, and watched him

leave.

**Yay squeezed in chapter 29 like I'd hoped I would! I hope you like it.**

**Again sorry about not updating that often. Also some of you keep asking me about Nigel, don't worry he'll be back within the next couple chapters!**

**I promise. Peace Out.**


	30. A Romantic Dinner

**Ch. 30: A Romantic Dinner**

**written 11/14/12**

Pearl decided to start getting ready in the same fashion as she had when she and Dimas went on their first date. She made herself shine like the stars in the

night sky, she looked so stunning that her family almost fainted from exposure to her radiance. Blu and Jewel were so stunned by her beauty and at the same

time so proud of the level of her maturity. Their daughter was almost fully grown up. _"Alright Dimas, can't wait to see your handsome body, more importantly your _

_face."_ "Sis, you look magnificent." commented Topaz. "Majestic." added Jose. "She's a sparkle." her parents said together. Then they heard a familiar voice from

their hollow's entrance. "No, she's a goddess!" announced Dimas. Pearl was so happy, she immediately ran up and kissed him full on the beak. "Oh Dimas, I've

been so lonely without you, but now that you're here I feel heart lighting up!" she exclaimed. "Pearl my love, that was beautiful and very touching." he began.

"I feel so lost when you and I are parted, but now that I'm with you my spirit and heart are have become whole once again." he finished profoundly. "Oh

Dimas, I love you sooo much!" cried Pearl. "I love you very much too, Pearl!" replied Dimas in a very romantic manner. The two lovebirds started to make out,

but were immediately stopped by Blu. "Ahem!" he squawked catching their attention. "Oh sorry, Daddy." she said noting her Father's tone. "Yeah, sorry sir." said

Dimas equally apologetic. "It's okay, just try to avoid doing it in front of me and Jewel." replied Blu. "Well, I could care less Blu, considering you and I were and

sometimes are to this day still like that." Jewel chirped. Blu gave Jewel a slight glare. "Stop, you're only gonna encourage them." he said somewhat irritated.

Dimas then decided to speak up, "Blu, Jewel, I've got a fun night planned for me and Pearl, but I must ask you just this once since it's supposed to be a

surprise, can I take her without telling you where we're gonna go?" he pleaded. "Well... Alright, but just this once." Blu replied after getting an okay nod from

Jewel. "Oh, thank you!" Dimas cried out excitedly. He flew over to Blu and Jewel and gave each of them a hug. "Your welcome." they replied. "Just as always

keep her happy and safe." said Jewel. "Don't worry I will do everything in my power to protect her and keep her happy." he replied reassuringly. "Well alright,

you lovebirds have fun." said Blu and Jewel in unison. "Will do." replied Pearl and Dimas together and with that they took off.

"Well Dimas love, what are we doing and where are we going?" inquired Pearl. "Pearl sweetheart, chill it's a surprise." said Dimas. Then he saw a very serious

look on his beautiful date's face. "Fine, I'm taking you out for a romantic dinner, but I'm still not telling you where at." he added in a compromising tone. "Alright

love, I'm sorry it's just that the suspense is killing me!" she replied. "Okay I'll give you a hint it is close to the club where we shared our first dance, you know

_Paradise_?" he said. "Of course sweetie, how could I forget." answered Pearl excitedly. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the restaurant in question,

"Pearl, I give you _Flying Romance of Rio Cuisine_." announced Dimas. "Oh Dimas, it looks lovely!" exclaimed Pearl. "I know, that's why I chose it just for you."

replied Dimas. Pearl gave Dimas a peck on the cheek. "Dimas, there's no one I'd rather be with right now than with you." she said. Then Dimas kissed her full

on the beak. "I couldn't be more content with anyone right now than I am with you." At that moment Pearl and Dimas began a make out session. After about

five maybe ten of this they entered the restaurant, and rather than the last place they went to where they sat in chairs, in this place they sat down with their

talons crossed on pillow cushions waiting for their menus. "Well Dimas, I must say that the romantic atmosphere really here backs up _Romance_ part of it's

name." said Pearl. "It surely does, and I made sure that this place was romantic for couples only." chirped Dimas. Pearl looked around and saw that they were

not the only couple in the restaurant, in fact except for one family, there were nothing but couples in the establishment. About two minutes later the waitress

(this time a female red macaw) came up to them. "Here's some water, are you two ready to order?" she asked. "Yes we are." answered Pearl politely. "For my

drink, I'll have a caipirinha." "Alright, and how about you?" the waitress inquired looking now at Dimas. "Um maracuja para mim por favor. (One maracuja for

me please)." "Alright, and how about food." "Well, I'll have the–" Pearl began, but was then interrupted by Dimas. "Hey Pearl, I found a great thing to eat, but

we'd have to share it because it's so big." "Great and what is that?" inquired Pearl. Dimas pointed to the food dish in question, which was a mountain of fruit

that featured eight layers of fruit listed from bottom to top. First the base would be made of pineapple, the second layer would consist of passionfruit, the third

layer would be made of orange flesh honeydew, the fourth would be of starfruit, the fifth layer would consist of mangos, then oranges as the sixth layer,

seventh layer would be made of watermelon, and the very top layer would consist of blackberries. "_The Fruit Island_, that does sound good Dimas. Let's get

that then." Dimas nodded. Then they both looked at the waitress. "For our food, just _The Fruit Island_ please." the two lovebirds said in unison. "Alright, coming

right up." replied the waitress and then she walked away. "Well Pearl, isn't this place romantic?" cooed Dimas lovingly in the romantic side of his voice, of which

Pearl found irresistable. "It sure is Dimas." Pearl cooed back at him in her romantic voice, which Dimas also found irresistable. They leaned in and shared a brief

kiss. Just then the lovebirds noticed the waitress coming up with their drinks, then they broke the kiss. "Alright, here you go one caipirinha." she said setting

Pearl's cocktail down in front of her. "And your maracuja." she added as she set Dimas' cocktail down in front of him. "Enjoy." she said looking at the two of

them and she walked away. Then, Pearl and Dimas held up their glasses to one another. "To you my love." they both said in unison and drank half of their

cocktails. "Wow, I must admit that this drink of mine is quite sweet and strong." Pearl commented pointing at her drink. "Really, mine is sour, and like your's,

strong as well." added Dimas gesturing to his drink. "They're still good though." declared Pearl. "Yes they are." said Dimas nodding his head in agreement.

About twenty minutes later the waitress came out with their order of _The Fruit Island_. "Wow, that's big!" squawked Pearl. "I know it's much bigger than I

thought!" cried Dimas in agreement. "Well, enjoy." said the waitress. "Thank you, we will." replied Dimas and Pearl in unison. "Let's dig in sweetie." said Pearl

with her Mother's exuberant spirit. "Yeah, let's make this _Fruit Island_ a fruit desert." replied Dimas in agreement. Pearl laughed. "Hey take your first bite of fruit

and I'll take mine, but only chew it, and swallow only some of it." said Dimas. "Why?" inquired Pearl. "Because we're gonna play a little game I like to call The

Romantic Couple's Fruit Exchange Kiss Guessing Game." he answered. "I think I know where this is going, but I'm all for trying new things." she replied. So

they both went by the game rules. When they each had only some of their fruit leftover Pearl covered her beak and asked, "Now what?" Dimas covered his

beak and replied "Now this." He pulled Pearl closer to him, and before she could ask him why he was doing so, he gave her a very passionate french kiss. As

their tongues intertwined they exchanged each other's leftover chewed fruit, swallowed it, and then ended the kiss. "So what kind of fruit did I have before we

kissed?" asked Dimas. "I am not sure, but I believe it was passionfruit?" guessed Pearl. "That is correct." answered Dimas. "Before we kissed what kind of fruit

did I have?" inquired Pearl in the same tone. "I don't know, a mango?" guessed Dimas. "That's right." answered Pearl. "Well wasn't that a fun game." asked

Dimas. "It certainly was." replied Pearl. "Yeah, but let's wait to do it again at some other time and place." said Pearl. "Alright." he replied in agreement.

Blu and Jewel were starting to wonder what their daughter and her boyfriend were up to. "Jewel, I hope their not kissing, I mean the cloacal kiss type!" cried

Blu frantically. "I highly doubt that." replied a very calm and collected Jewel. "I know we can trust him, I definitely trust him." "Okay, okay, I guess I'm

just overreacting." he replied calming down. "I bet their just finishing up dinner." said Jewel. "You're probably right." replied Blu in agreement.

Sure enough, Dimas and Pearl were just finishing up the last of their _Fruit Island_, and had finally made it a _Fruit Desert_ as Dimas so comically put it. Then they

downed the last of their cocktails. Dimas suddenly got worried about Pearl's parents' view on their daughter having any alcohol at all, so he called for the

waitress and she brought back some more water. "Here Pearl." he said handing her some water. "Lets drink some more water so that the alcohol doesn't

seem present in our blood, behavior, or on our breath." She saw Dimas guzzling down some water himself. "Alright, fine." said replied reluctantly. About five

minutes later they had each gone through four glasses of water. "Alright, now we can go." declared Dimas. "Cool." replied Pearl. So the two lovebirds got up

from their table, exited the restaurant, and took flight for Blu and Jewel's hollow.

After about a thirty minutes they made it to the hollow's entrance, and swooped in to see Blu and Jewel still awake. "So did you two have fun tonight?" asked

Blu cheerfully (thanks to Jewel calming him down). "Oh yes sir we did." replied Dimas happily. "What did you guys have for dinner?" inquired Jewel. "Mom, the

dish we had tonight was so massive that we had to share it, it's called _The Fruit Island_." answered Pearl. "Yeah, it's eight different kinds of fruit, stacked in the

shape of a mountain, and each layer is made with one of the eight different fruits." added Dimas giving the food's description to his date's parents. "Really, Blu

we need to go on another date sometime and try one of these places they've been going to." said a slightly frustrated Jewel. "Don't worry love, I'm game to

go out again whenever you want." replied Blu put a loving wing on his cerulean blue wife's back. "Anyways, I better get going." said Dimas looking at Jewel

and Blu. Then he turned his gaze to his girlfriend. "Goodnight my precious Pearl, I love you." he said looking deep into her teal eyes. Looking right back into her

boyfriend's ocean blue eyes, Pearl said, "Goodnight my distinguished Dimas, I love you too." They started making out, Blu was just about to interrupt them and

spoil the moment, but Jewel clamped his beak shut with her wings. After a few minutes Dimas and Pearl broke their kiss and gave each other an exuberant

hug. Jewel let go of Blu's beak. Then Dimas looked up at Blu and Jewel. "Goodnight to you both as well." he said. "And to you too Dimas." they both replied in

unison. After that Dimas took flight and headed home.

**I'm not sure when I'll get onto chapter 31, it'll probably be a while.**

**But to all my avid readers, especially Kraft58 and Ricardo the black hawk, hang in there!**

**There's much more to come because this story is gonna be at 35 – 45 chapters long by the time it's done.**


	31. The Abnormal Calm Before The Storm

**Ch. 31: The Abnormal Calm Before The Storm**

**written 11/20/12**

Both blue macaw families awoke to an unusually quiet morning. In Blu and Jewel's hollow, the whole family was stunned by the silence. Blu was on one side

with their boys and Jewel was on the other side with their daughter. "Dad, what's going on?" asked Topaz. "I'm not sure Topaz." said Blu looking down at his

son. "I'm just as puzzled as you are, let's ask your Mother she's been in the forest longer than I have." "Alright Dad." replied Topaz.

On the other side of the hollow, Pearl was looking up at her Mother curiously. "Mother, what's going on?" "I haven't a clue sweetie, maybe the guys would

know." replied Jewel. "Alright Mother." replied Pearl. So the two of them flew off to see the males.

The family met in the center of the hollow. "What's going on, Blu?" asked Jewel looking into her mate's chocolate-brown eyes. "Since you lived in the wild

longer, I was hoping you would know." he replied. "For the first time, I don't." she said. "Okay, well my hypothesis is that there is some sort of danger

awaiting us, that's waiting to pick us off one by one." Blu said with a slight smile. "Oh Blu, you're so cute when you go into your nerd bird mode." replied Jewel

with a laugh. "Well, I certainly hope that Abilio and his family are okay." said Blu. "They are Blu, I can sense it." replied Jewel. Just then, they noticed that their

daughter had drifted off into deep thought. _"Oh my distinguished Dimas, I hope you, your sisters, and your parents are staying safe."_

Meanwhile, at the other blue macaw nest, Abilio and his family were clueless about the abnormal silence. "Mother, Father, this is really strange." stated Dimas

who then went into deep thought about the one creature he loved more than any other. _"Oh my precious Pearl, I hope you, your brothers, and your folks okay."_

Then suddenly the morning went back to its usual melodious tunes, and everyone went back to their normal routines. Little did the two blue macaw families

know that a white, grayish being was watching them from under the dark shadows of the trees. He had an evil smile on his beak, and then he whispered

under his breath, "Alright blue macaws, its your move."

**I know you all hate me since this chapter is so short it will probably be my only filler chapter**


	32. Birdnapped and Ransomed

**Ch. 32: Birdnapped and Ransomed**

**written 12/2/12**

**Until I know the cutoff point as far as how coarse language can be for T this chapter will be rated M**

"Mom, I'm going out to see Dimas." announced Pearl looking directly at her Mother. "Okay just stay within the perimeter our family's nest and his Mother and

Father's nest." replied a concerned Jewel. "Be careful, something's not right I can feel it." "Alright Mom, I'll be careful." said Pearl reassuringly. As she took off,

her Mother's advisory was sinking in deep as she started feeling like something or someone was watching her. She started to flap towards her love even

quicker.

"Mother, Father, I'm going over to see Pearl, and make sure she and her family are alright." declared Dimas. "Fine just stay within the area of our nest and Blu

and Jewel's nest." replied his parents. "Something doesn't feel right about that silence we just had." "Okay, I'll be on my guard." he said, and with that he flew

off in the direction of his girlfriend's residence. _"I'm coming to see you my precious Pearl."_ he said to himself.

Pearl suddenly collided with her lover. "Dimas, Dimas!" she yelled out to him. "Pearl, Pearl, what's wrong?!" he cried back at her. "I think someone or

something is watching me possibly even following me!" she replied in a panicked voice. Pearl brought her boyfriend in for a long kiss and a hug. Then their

passionate moment was interrupted by a very sinister, yet familiar voice (at least to Pearl). "Well, hello pretty bird, or should I say daughter of pretty bird." "Oh

Nigel, you are so dead!" Pearl bellowed. Dimas had never seen his girlfriend so mad before. Pearl was just about to charge towards Nigel, but Dimas held her

back. "Let me go!" demanded Pearl. "No, I can't stand the thought or more importantly the sight of you getting hurt." declared Dimas. During this argument,

in his head he was remembering the trait that Blu told him that she and her Mother, Jewel shared in common. A very free spirit. _"You were so right about her Blu, _

_your daughter really does have very free spirit and that does make it harder to watch out for her."_ as he thought of this conversation going on between Blu and

himself. _"However, I'm a bird of my word when I promised that I would protect her."_ "I want to kill him." cried Pearl. She finally fought her way out of her

boyfriend's grasp, and charged head on at Nigel. Then she started tearing out his feathers, and letting loose her full fury upon him. After about five minutes of

this Nigel had had enough of being merciful. "Alright, the game is over now!" he declared and slapped her hard across the cheek. "Goodbye, Pretty Bird!" Pearl

started crying and Nigel knew that it would attract the attention of her family. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree, knocking her

unconscious. Dimas watched as his girlfriend fell to the ground. "YOU BASTARD!" bellowed Dimas. "NOBODY HURTS MY GIRLFRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Then Nigel let loose his sinister cackle. "Trust me when I say, that I'll be an exception." he replied still laughing. That was the peak amount of anger Dimas

could contain, and he finally let loose his aggressive side and began his own battle against Nigel. Dimas got in few punches doing drastic damage to Nigel, but

in the end Nigel won using the same move he used on Pearl, only this time the move didn't knock Dimas unconscious. Nigel made his final move on Dimas

before leaving. He raked his razor-sharp talons across Dimas' flank. Dimas cried out from the intense pain, just before Nigel knocked him unconscious as well.

Nigel wrote a note on a large piece of bark with some of Dimas' blood leftover on his talons. It read: **Dimas when you read this I will have your girlfriend in **

**a cage waiting for you at the old airport (if you don't know of it ask her parents). Come get her and confront your fate (since I couldn't carry you both at **

**once) HAHAHAHA! If you do not arrive here within the next 36 hours I will kill her! **

**P.S. Come alone, no funny business I'll have my henchbirds surrounding her cage at all times.**

**P.S.S. If you bring any of your amigos with you tell them to expect deaths of their own. You and your girlfriend will watch them die from your cage (currently only her cage).**

**P.S.S.S. I'll probably start off with your sisters, next her brothers, then her Mother, then your Mother, after them her Father, and lastly your Father.**

**Till then enjoy what little time you have leftover.**

**Your new nemesis,**

**The Mighty Nigel.**

Dimas had just regained consciousness, and noticed that Pearl wasn't next to him. He started looking around for her nearby where she had been, but instead

found Nigel's note, and began to read it. "Oh no, Pearl's parents are going to kill me." he said. Then as if on cue Blu and Jewel arrived at the scene. "No we're

not." said Jewel. "We're going to help you out." Then Blu added. "Especially since I can infer based on your wounds that you fought valiantly for our daughter.

However, it would make us feel more at ease if you told us exactly what happened between you, Pearl, and that psychotic, twisted Cockatoo, Nigel."

requested Blu. Dimas retold the story of happened during their fight with Nigel. Seeing Blu getting closer to Dimas, Jewel smiled and walked up to them.

"Dimas, I'm going to find your folks." she said. "You and Blu keep talking." "Alright." replied Dimas. As soon as Jewel was out of their sight Dimas gestured for

Blu to come closer. "Yes Dimas, what is it?" asked Blu. Dimas then produced the note he found next to him where Pearl would've been. He handed it to Blu who

looked at it and almost puked. Dimas then made eye contact Blu, "What is it?" inquired Dimas. "Well I'm guessing that Nigel wrote this using your blood that

was leftover on his talons." answered Blu. "Based on how disturbing he seemed. It sounds like a highly possible conclusion." stated Dimas. Blu smiled briefly at

Dimas. "What is it?" asked Dimas. "Oh nothing, you just reminded me of a trait that I have that Jewel finds attractive in me." replied Blu. "Oh, and what might

that be?" inquired Dimas. "She almost always says, and I quote, "Oh Blu, you're so cute when let out your Nerd Bird side." Blu said in response. "Wow that's

impressive." said Dimas in a complimentary tone of voice. "But the way she says it always makes me blush. Then she makes it disappear with a passionate

kiss." "Right on." said Dimas. "Hey Dimas, let's keep this letter's content just between us." suggested Blu. "Why?" asked Dimas. "Because it might make the

other grown-ups a little bit queezy over its content and what was used to write it" he explained. "Fine, my beak is sealed about this note based on the facts

and evidence you've elaborated on." They were for that time completely oblivious to the fact that Jewel, Abilio, and Eduarda were right behind them. "Is it

now?" replied the angry voice of Blu's mate. Blu turned around to face her. "Oh, hi Jewel, sweetie Dimas and I are becoming closer than ever, right?" he said

nudging Dimas to back him up. "Oh yeah, we're now becoming so tight." added Dimas in confirmation. "I'm sure you two have definitely started to become

closer." replied Jewel with nod. "Show us the note now!" demanded a furious Jewel. Blu had almost handed it to Jewel, when all of a sudden Dimas came

between them and grabbed the note from both of them. He had an overly angered look on his face, at which point his parents as well as his girlfriend's

parents became astonished by the way he acted. They all stared at Dimas in a way that told him that they expected an explanation for his behavior. "You

know what I'll read it to all of you considering the fact that it was written by Nigel using my blood that was leftover on the ends of his talons after he raked

them across my flank!" he shouted at them and then showed them the full damage that Nigel had dealt to him. "Now, I will read the note to all of you to stop

this stupid, illogical fighting. His Mother and Father were about to give him a piece of their mind, but then Blu and Jewel stopped them. "What are you two

doing, we are about to discipline our son on how to behave in front of his elders." protested Eduarda. "Look Eduarda, as much as I hate to admit it, I think

your son was, on this one rare occasion, right to act the way he did." They all turned to face Dimas. "Before I read this I'd like to apologize to all of you for the

way I just acted." he said calmly. "It's alright, just read the note please." replied his girlfriend's parents in unison. Dimas nodded and proceeded to read the

note. Once he finished reading it, he noticed his girlfriend's Mother with tears in her eyes. "NOOOOO!" wailed a distressed Jewel. "MY LITTLE GIRL!" Blu pulled

his wife into a tight hug, and started stroking her crown. "Don't worry my love, we'll get her back." said Blu trying to comfort and reassure her. "Everyone don't

worry, I've got a plan for getting your daughter, my precious Pearl, back from Nigel." said Dimas. "Alright, tell us what it is!" said Jewel who was just finishing

wiping her tears.

**What's Dimas' plan for getting Pearl back? How will he along with his parents and girlfriend's parents execute it? Will they reach out to others (Eva **

**and/or Rafael, Nico and Pedro, the marmosets even, etc.) to help them? Find out in chapter 33 which I'll probably call The Plan. Again sorry about my **

**updates being so slow. To all my readers I'll always update as often as I can. After Tuesday the 11th of December (the day of my last final) I should **

**be able to update a lot more often.**

**Till then Peace out and stay tuned.**


	33. The Plan

**Ch. 33: The Plan**

**written 1/10/13**

**To everyone who's been waiting thank you for being so patient with me. Also from now on if you have a question for me make sure you have an account **

**so I can give you a reply/answer or if you want so I can hint what may or may not happen next. To all those following my lemon titled A Nostalgic Past **

**Remembered The Deleted Scene. I've renamed it RIO 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks The New Generation The Deleted Scenes since I'm gonna have at least **

**one more lemon.**

"So Dimas, what's your plan for getting our little girl back?" Jewel asked her daughter's boyfriend. Blu looked at him as well, and then past him over at Abilio

and Eduarda. "Jewel, I think that the first thing to do is to get the rest of my family and the rest of your family meaning Topaz, Jose, Catina, and Branca

together. The four adults nodded, so Dimas continued. "Next we should, if we all feel that we're not fully prepared for the battle, call on our friends for help."

"Alright, well it sounds like a great plan." said Blu. He walked forward and gave Dimas a pat on the back. "I'm happy to know that you're a bird (man) of your

word, in regards to your promise to protect Pearl, and if necessary fight for her." "Blu, I'd die for her!" declared Dimas sternly. Blu was stunned by how much

this bird loved his daughter. He leaned over to his wife and whispered, "Jewel, I know how stubborn I was in the beginning, but I think you were right." Jewel

turned to face him. "What exactly are you saying that I was right about?" she whispered back to him in reply. "That this bird is a right fit for our daughter."

stated Blu in a final whisper. A big smile formed on Jewel's beak. "What?" inquired Blu. Jewel didn't say anything, she just pulled Blu in for a passionate kiss.

"Thank you Blu." she said. "For what?" asked a confused Blu. "For finally accepting Dimas as a possible son-in-law." she answered in slight whisper. Blu and

Jewel snapped back into reality, their daughter's boyfriend as well as his Mother and Father were looking at them with confused expressions on their faces.

"What?" asked Blu and Jewel in unison. "Awkward time for a passionate kiss moment, don't you think?" asked Eduarda. Jewel and Blu looked at each other

with an arched eyebrow. Jewel leaned in toward Eduarda and whispered, "I'll tell you why later, but yes given the circumstances I guess it was a little bit

awkward." "Ahem." said Dimas. The four adults looked at him a little annoyed, yet somewhat calm. "Again I'm sorry, I just want to get down to saving my

girlfriend." said Dimas somewhat apologetically. The four adults nodded. "Dimas that was our fault, not your's. There's no need to apologize." said Jewel.

"However, please continue." "Thank you Jewel." replied Dimas. "Now I will go forth and find Pearl, so that it'll appear to Nigel that I've followed his instructions

to the level." "No!" barked his parents. "Yes let me tell you the entire plan then once I'm done you can yell at me all you want." Dimas replied. "Fine." said his

parents sternly. "While I'm en route to appeal to Nigel's demands you guys get help from our friends." said Dimas. "Great I'll try to get help from Rafael and

Eva." declared Jewel. "We'll round up Topaz, Jose, Branca, and Catina." added his parents. "I'll try to get help from Mauro and his gang of marmosets." said

Blu. He looked over at his mate to see her with an arched eyebrow. "On that note, Blu could I talk to you in private about that?" she requested. "Of course

beautiful." he said before looking back at Dimas and his parents. "Do you recall that they attacked us at the samba club?" asked Jewel who remembered the

incident all to well. "Yeah I do, why do you ask?" inquired Blu. "What makes you think that they would help us?" questioned Jewel. "Well sweetness, I'll give

them two reasons to help us." replied Blu. "Oh and what are they?" asked Jewel. "Well, first I would tell them, that if they are willing to help us rescue Pearl,

we would help them get their revenge on Nigel." began Blu. "Secondly, we would show no hard feelings between each other, and we could be friends." he

concluded. Jewel looked her mate with another arched eyebrow. "Blu I like the sound of the first exchange of us helping them get revenge on Nigel in return

for their help in getting Pearl back, but the second deal I'm a little hesitant on." "That's totally understandable, sweetie." said Blu. "Anyways what do you say

you all go get our friends and family members, and I'll go get my precious Pearl." proposed Dimas. "You took the words right out of my beak." said Blu. With

that they all flew off to their separate destinations.

Jewel flew over and touched down in front of Rafael and Eva's tree. "Rafael, Eva, you guys there?" she called. "Yes, we're here Jewel hold on we'll be right

down." replied Eva. Three minutes later the toucan couple touched down in front of her. "What's up my fellow amiga?" asked Eva. Jewel started to cry. "My

sweet little Pearl has been birdnapped by Nigel." Eva pulled her into a comforting embrace. "There, there, there, we'll be more than happy to help." Once the

two females broke the embrace Rafael walked up to them. "Jewel, back in the old days I would say that we're too busy because we need to watch our own

kids constantly, but seeing as how they're all grown up now we're very much free to do anything for you and Blu." he said. "Hey, I have an idea it may be a

little wild, but why not have our kids help out, Nigel doesn't really know about them." Jewel's crying turned to sniffles as she began to wipe the last of her

tears from her sapphire eyes which were now bloodshot. Eva looked at her husband sternly, but then looked her best amiga, who she knew could use all the

help she could get. "Well Jewel normally I would say that's out of the question, but it seems like you need as much help as possible." said the female tocan

sympathetically. Unknown to the adults the young adult toucans had been listening in on the conversation the whole time. Ruby was the first to make an

appearance. "Of course we'll be more than happy help Aunt Jewel." she said. Then Marco came into view. "Yeah, plus as you and Uncle Blu experienced we're

very stealthy and tough." he said. "I remember all too well." replied Jewel remembering back to the first time when she and her husband were ambushed by

her nieces and nephews. "Alight, so is everyone good to go because Pearl's boyfriend has asked me to return to our meeting spot along with Blu and his

parents?" Jewel asked them all seeking confirmation. "Yea we're all ready!" replied the whole toucan family at once and with that all of them along with Jewel

took flight.

Meanwhile, at the same time that Jewel had been asking their tocan friends for help, Blu touched down in front of Mauro and his gang of marmosets. Based on

their previous encounter with Blu and Jewel, and the thought that he was here for revenge, they all got into a fighting stance ready to defend themselves. Blu

was able to read them like a book. "Don't worry guys, I'm not here for revenge, I'm here to ask you a favor on behalf of our family, which could turn into us

giving you help." he stated. Mauro and his fellow marmosets let down their guard a little. "We're listening." said Mauro with a sly smile. "Okay here it is."

began Blu. "You help us get our daughter back from Nigel." "Okay what's in it for us." interrupted Mauro. "I'm getting to that." said Blu sternly. "Fine." replied

Mauro. "In exchange for your help, once our daughter is freed and safe at home with her boyfriend. His Mother, Father, me, Jewel, and the rest of our friends

will help you get your revenge on Nigel. Plus I'll make sure Jewel doesn't claw you all to death." "Alright, I guess we're on board." replied Mauro. "Think of it as

a truce between us." finished Blu. "We have to rendezvous with Jewel, my kids, my daughter's boyfriend's parents, and his two sisters." "Right, now let's go."

replied Mauro. Blu took off and flew slowly so that Mauro and his gang of marmosets could keep up.

In the meantime, Dimas' Mother and Father had been gathering his two sisters and Pearl's two brothers for the meeting as well. "WHAT, NIGEL TOOK OUR

SISTER!" bellowed Topaz and Jose in unison. "That's right." answered Abilio. "Dimas is on his way to get her, to pretend to meet Nigel's demands." "What do

you mean by that, Dad?" asked Catina. "Here, see for yourself." replied Eduarda handing the ransom note to her daughter. Catina read the note to Branca,

Topaz, and Jose. "Okay, I see what you're saying." replied Catina wide-eyed. Catina looked at Branca. Both girls knew their boyfriends' blood was bubbling red

hot with anger and then they saw tears starting to flow down from their eyes. "Don't worry." said Catina hugging Topaz. "Our brother is extremely reliable."

"You shouldn't worry either, he is also very resourceful." added Branca hugging Jose. "Thank you." replied the brothers who were just beginning to calm down.

Just then Blu flew in with Mauro and his gang of marmosets, and around five minutes later Jewel flew in with Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen children. They all

gathered around Blu and went through the plan one last time. "So now we're all gonna go to the old airport where Jewel, Rafael, and I were almost smuggled

out of Rio on a plane." he began. "Dimas will give the signal and we'll all put a permanent end to Nigel. Any questions?" "Yeah I've got a question, well more of

a request." stated Mauro. "Yes Mauro, what is it?" inquired Blu. "Could you get Jewel to stop staring at me like she wants to kill me?" asked Mauro who was

shivering in fear. Blu looked at his cerulean blue wife, she was indeed staring daggers at Mauro. "Let me talk to her privately; excuse me for just a minute

guys." he said. "Sure thing." said the group together (except Mauro who was scared of Jewel). Blu grabbed Jewel by the wing and pulled her to the side. "Look

Jewel, you told me you would be cool with Mauro and his marmosets if they agreed to help us get our daughter back from Nigel, right?" Blu asked his wife.

"Right." she replied looking slightly annoyed. "They all agreed to help out, so can you play it cool with them?" Blu inquired looking for the promised answer to

emerge from his wife's beak. "Fine, I'll be cool with them for now." she agreed in a defeated tone. "Good, let's go back." he said. The group looked over to see

Blu and Jewel returning from their private talk. "Don't worry Mauro, I talked to her and she agreed to be cool with you." said Blu looking down at the alpha

marmoset. "Thank you Blu." replied Mauro who was now slowly calming down. "Anyways, I propose we attack Nigel in three waves." began Blu. "Wave one will

be made up of Jewel, Rafael, and..." Blu was suddenly interrupted by two very familiar voices. The group looked over to see Nico and Pedro fluttering over

towards them. "Whatever you all are doing we want in on it." said Nico. "My little Pearl has been birdnapped by Nigel." cried Jewel beginning to once again

well up with tears in her eyes. Blu pulled her into another embrace and let his wife cry into his chest. "Yo, don't worry hot wing." said Pedro. "We'll gets her

back." Blu glared at him for a minute. "The 'hot wing' phrase is not helping right now Pedro, can't you see that she's already worried enough as it is." "Sorry."

replied Pedro. "Well regardless, no one birdnappeds our niece." declared Nico. "You okay Jewel?" Blu asked his mate. "Yes Blu." she replied wiping the last of

her tears from her eyes and finally taking her face off her mate's chest. Then Blu looked at the group. "Okay everyone, there's going to be a little revision to my

original plan. The first attack wave will consist of myself, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Abilio, and Eduarda. We will be sort of the preemptive strike team. As for

wave two, it will be made up of Mauro and his gang of marmosets, Catina, Branca, Topaz, and Jose. "The reason I put you all together is because Nigel doesn't

know how strong you all can be." said Blu with his attention solely on them. The third and final attack wave will include Eva and her kids. "The reason I

grouped you all together is for the same reason as wave two, but also because Nigel has never seen any of you before." he said looking at them. Then he

directed his attention to the young adult toucans. "Not to mention how rough you can be." he added with a wink remembering back to his and Jewel's first

encounter with them. "Everybody ready and in their groups." Blu asked looking at everyone for confirmation. "Absolutely." replied group two. "Of course."

confirmed group three. "Are we ready, meu amore." he asked Jewel. "Yes we are Blu." replied Jewel looking at her mate. "Alright, let's fly!" he declared and

everyone took off in the direction of the old airport where Pearl was being held hostage.

**Sorry to say this folks, but I most likely won't resume the story until Spring semester ends. However, I will keep my promise and not stop until 35 – 45 **

**chapters have been reached. Then I may begin another story.**


	34. Rescued and Reunited

**Ch. 34: Rescued and Reunited**

**written 1/27/13**

**Once again if you want me to be able to reply to questions you have in your reviews please make an account so that I may do so. **

**Due to my insufficient knowledge of specific amount of violence allowed in the T rating I'm giving this chapter an M rating.**

Dimas had just started his decent into the old airport to rescue his precious Pearl, and to make Nigel think that he was appealing to his demands. The first

thing he noticed was his beloved girlfriend, who was in a deep sleep. Little did he know that the cause of this truly somber sleep was from a sleeping gas

that Nigel had set in her cage. Dimas knocked on the cage. "Pearl, oh Pearl please wake up." he requested in a begging whisper. Pearl only slightly stirred in

response, but did not rise from her induced sleep. _"Oh Pearl." _Dimas thought to himself. _"I must get you out of there!"_ Dimas had just unlocked the cage and

walked in to pick her up when all of a sudden he passed out right next to her. The last thing he saw before his eyes were fully shut was a big white bird

walking forward cackling.

Blu, as well as his friends and family were about halfway from the airport. Blu, who was staying low enough so that his alliance of marmosets could see and

keep up with him, suddenly turned to face the entire group. "Alright, first can everyone flying come down to where I am, so that I can brief you all on

something." he requested. "Why?" asked Jewel. "Meu amore," he replied. "You all know that Mauro and his gang here can't fly, and they need to hear this

too or we'll never succeed." Jewel sighed, but she did want her daughter back. "Alright, come on guys." she said and everyone followed her down to Blu.

Once Blu had the group's full attention he began his speech. "Okay, everyone I forgot to give the hiding places and suggested call signals that Dimas gave me

for each wave. Wave one we'll hide near the entrance sign that says Aeroporto, and he'll call for us by saying our daughter's name, **Pearl**." he said giving a

wing gesture to his mate. Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Abilio, and Eduarda nodded. Then Blu turned to wave two. "You all will hide in that small, abandoned

tower." (see the movie) he said looking at Topaz, Jose, Branca, Catina, Mauro, and his gang of marmosets. "You'll be called in when you here my mate's name,

**Jewel**." Blu made a final turn to wave three. "You all just wait at the end of the runway." he said directly to Eva and her eighteen offspring. "When you here

the name **RIO**, you attack." Blu stopped for a minute or two. "I know it's probably really obvious, but these names must be yelled to signal the next group."

he said. "Alright Blu, let's do this." said Rafael. "Okay everyone, move to your positions." ordered Blu. So everyone went over to their designated areas to

get in position.

Meanwhile, the sleeping gas inside the cage had finally subsided. Dimas woke up to see Pearl on his right, he took her in his wings, and hugged her. "Pearl,

please wake up." he said trying to shake her awake. Finally, Pearl became conscious. "Di...Di...Dimas, is that you?" she asked as her eyes began to open.

Then she saw him, returned his hug, and kissed him all over face. "Oh Dimas, it is you!" she cried. "You came to rescue me!" "How could I not, I love you too

much." he replied giving her a kiss, and another hug." "Ahh love, it's such a powerful and stupid thing." said familiar villainous, voice. The two lovebirds broke

their embrace, and faced forward to see Nigel standing in front of them just outside of the cage. "So, did you two lovebirds have a nice sleep?" he inquired

with a cackle. "Yes, as a matter a fact we did." replied Pearl calmly. Nigel started getting really mad at how mellow his hostage was, and grabbed her by the

throat. "I'm giving you both the last of the allotted time I gave your boyfriend to come get you, aggravate me anymore and I'll kill you both right now, is that

clear pretty bird?" he said in a threating tone. "If you were nice, and hadn't grabbed me by throat, I might've said yes." Pearl retorted. "You treated me like

vermin, so I chose to behave that way, you slime ball!" Nigel began to tighten his grip on her throat, then suddenly Dimas clicked his beak down on Nigel's

talon, forcing him to let go of Pearl. "Arrg!" Nigel yelped in pain "Let me go!" Dimas kept his firm hold on Nigel's talon, and gestured for Pearl to come take a

good grip. She was more than happy to comply. Once she had solid hold on Nigel's talon, Dimas let go. "Hold on my love, this will be loud but also helpful." he

declared. "So whatever you do, don't let go of him." Pearl nodded. "**Pearl**!" shouted Dimas. "Ouch!" cried Pearl. "How is that helpful?" "Oh, you'll see." he

replied looking at first his girlfriend and then with a sly smile at Nigel added, "You will also get a chance to say your prayers and beg for mercy." "From who

you, not likely." spat Nigel. "Oh no, not me, but another bird who you've known for quite sometime." retorted Dimas spitting back in Nigel's eye.

Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eduarda, and Abilio heard their call name shouted. "Alright guys, let's go, go, go, go, go!" Blu shouted and he took off to get his

daughter with his mate by his side, and with the others following closely behind them. The guards saw them coming and immediately started to battle with

them. They had a good start and within about a half hour later they had defeated the small exterior force around the airport with only a few scratches and

bruises to show for it. "Move up." said Blu. "Blu, I think we should call in the next wave for this new defense force because knowing Nigel he probably has a

bigger and stronger force up ahead." said Jewel. Blu looked over to her and nodded. "You're probably right, meu amore." he replied. They all began to

cautiously and quietly move forward. Then, just as Jewel had anticipated, they saw a much larger force than the one they had previously encountered.

Unfortunately, this force had heard all the commotion from the exterior fight, and since they were looking in that direction wave one's position was pretty much

given away. Blu and the rest of wave one started their attack on the new force, when they got halfway into it Blu shouted, "**Jewel**!" Then Topaz, Jose,

Catina, Branca, and Mauro and his gang of marmosets rushed down out of their hiding place, the small abandoned tower, to reinforce the attack of wave one

on the larger, more formidable middle force. Blu and Jewel were on the ground being beat up by two very evil black macaws. "Hey, this fun!" exclaimed the

black macaw beating up Blu. "I know, it's even easier dealing with her." replied the other black macaw with sinister smile looking down at Jewel. Blu and

Jewel thought they were done for, when all of a sudden they heard two loud thuds. When they opened their eyes the black macaws weren't on top of them

anymore. Mauro and his marmosets tackled the black macaw who'd been beating Jewel. Jewel got up and smiled. "Thank you." she said addressing Mauro

and giving him a kiss on his furry little head. Mauro blushed. "Ahhh, it was nothing." he replied. Blu looked over to see his sons, Topaz and Jose as his

saviors. "Thank you boys." said Blu. "You're welcome Dad." replied his sons together. "Now, can I count on you two to hold him down, while I take care of

the other guy who attacked your Mother?" he asked his sons. "By the way, do what you want with him, have fun." The brothers smiled at each other, then

down at their victim, and back at Blu. "As you wish, Father." they replied with smiles on their faces. Over by Jewel, Mauro and his gang of marmosets were

doing their very best to restrain her attacker. He almost freed himself when all of a sudden (BAM), Blu slammed his foot down on top of him. "Stay still!" he

bellowed at the black macaw. "We're each gonna mark you." The black macaw was trying to kick Blu off of him but his efforts were wasted thanks to Mauro

and his gang who were holding down his talons. "Mauro, since you and your gang got him off of Jewel, you get to the make the first mark." declared Blu.

"Okay thanks Blu, but in a kind of awkward way I'll need Jewel's help." he said. "How do you mean, Mauro." inquired Jewel. "Well could I, metaphorically

speaking, have you use the sharp claws at the end of your talons to mark an X on the center of his chest for me?" he asked. "Of course." she replied with a

smirk. She used one of her claws and drew a deep X in the middle of the black macaw's chest for Mauro. "My turn." she declared. Then Jewel proceeded to

draw a line right down the right eye of the black macaw (who luckily had it closed). Blu decided to show him a little mercy and only drew a small line across the

black macaw's waist line. "Alright, let's see how Topaz and Jose are doing with my macaw attacker." Blu suggested. "What about him?" inquired Jewel

pointing her attacker. Blu looked at the black macaw's lacerations and injured condition, and then looked back at his wife. "Don't worry sweetie, he's too

weak to go anywhere." he replied reassuringly. They strolled over to see Topaz swinging Blu's attacker around in circles and whenever the attacker was

swung near Jose, Jose would punch him. By the time Blu and Jewel had reached their sons, their sons just threw the other black macaw into a wall, and he

collapsed in heap after being beaten bloody. Little did they all know that they had just disposed of two of the four of Nigel's personal White Feather guards.

They looked around at their friends all of them were winning, but were getting cut up quite a bit. "Blu, let's call in wave three then get our daughter back, help

Mauro and his gang dispose of Nigel once and for all, and go home." suggested Jewel. "I agree meu amore." replied Blu. **RIO**! shouted Blu and all at once Eva

and eighteen offspring came in from the end of the airport to join the fray. Finally, all of the allies regrouped, and prepared for the attack on the last two of

Nigel's personal White Feather guards.

Meanwhile, Pearl and Dimas had a good firm hold on both of Nigel's talons. "You're goin nowhere, Nigel!" announced Pearl in her first evil voice. Dimas was

surprised at his girlfriend, but once more recalled what her Father said, "_She's very free-spirited just like her Mother so she can be a handful._" He chuckled to his

inner self, and luckily Pearl didn't notice. Dimas suddenly came out of his trance only to hear Nigel yell, "Guards!" The last two of his White Feather guards

came rushing in and saw their leader being held hostage by Pearl and Dimas. "Well don't just stand there you fools!" Nigel barked. "Get them off of me!" The

White Feather guards bit Pearl and Dimas on their talons. "Ouch!" screamed Pearl as she and Dimas let go off Nigel. "You jerks!" shouted Dimas. "Don't you

know how to treat a chica like Pearl?!" "Don't tell me, the same merciless way as we did with you?" replied one of the guards sarcastically. Nigel and both of

his White Feather guards cackled in amusement. "In any case, it's time for you both to die, but who to deal with first?" questioned Nigel. "How about the

female, boss?" suggested the other guard. Nigel cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds like an excellent idea." he replied. "Maybe then her boyfriend will submit

himself to my will." With that the two White Feather guards proceeded to grab Pearl out of the cage, but Dimas wasn't gonna let her go without a fight. "Oh

no you don't!" shouted Dimas. He bit down on one of the White Feather guards' talons as hard as he could, and the guard let go as Dimas' bite sent a searing

pain through his leg. "Damn you!" yelled the guard. Dimas simply smirked at the guard. "Well that's what you get for trying to hurt my girlfriend!" he

bellowed at the guard.

Though they had many injuries, the moment they heard their daughter's cry of pain, Blu and Jewel flew as fast as they could to the scene with Mauro and his

marmosets following closely behind. "Mauro, Jewel, let's go!" announced Blu. "Roger that!" replied Mauro in acknowledgement. "Okay fellas, follow me." he

ordered. "Right boss." replied his gang all at once.

The White Feather guard that had been bitten by Dimas was making a second attempt to drag Pearl out now that his comrade, and Nigel had Dimas pinned.

"Pearl, nooooo!" yelled Dimas in frustration. "Dimas, helllppp!" cried Pearl helplessly. Just then Blu and Jewel, along Mauro and his fellow marmosets, burst

into the hanger. Blu landed on the White Feather guard who had just dragged his daughter out for torture. "LET MY DAUGHTER GO, YOU INSOLENT SWINE!"

he demanded. Blu started choking him, the guard let go of Pearl almost immediately. She fluttered over to her boyfriend. "Oh Dimas, I never thought I'd see

you again." she said crying into her boyfriend's chest. He hugged her and let her cry until she was done; then he lifted her head up with his wing. "I never

thought I'd get to hold you again." replied Dimas. As soon as she heard this, Pearl pulled Dimas into a long hard embrace, and gave him a five-minute beak to

beak kiss. Meanwhile, Jewel and the marmosets took out the last of Nigel's White Feather guards. Now only Nigel remained. Dimas, Pearl, Jewel, Blu, and

Maruo and his marmosets all looked at him angrily. "Nigel, you are so dead!" barked Blu. "Oh yeah, how do you figure?" replied Nigel with an evil smile. "Oh,

you'll see." replied Dimas. Blu then turned to Dimas and said, "Dimas, I need you to get our daughter out of here, Jewel and I will join you soon, we just have

some unfinished business to take care of." said Blu. "Yes sir, right away." replied Dimas. Dimas then turned to his girlfriend. "Pearl, your Dad wants me to get

you out of here, come on let's go home." he explained. "Alright." she said with a form of consent in her voice. "Ladies first, also I need to be able to protect

you." said Dimas. "Well, aren't you the gentlebird." replied Pearl and with that they both took to the sky. Blu watched Dimas take off after his daughter, he

nodded to himself, then turned his attention back to Nigel. His mate was holding Nigel down. "Thank you, meu amore." he said to Jewel as his retook his hold

over Nigel. "Now, where were we?" inquired Blu giving Nigel a sinister sneer. Nigel didn't answer he simply glared back at Blu. Blu looked over at his mate.

"Well Jewel, what do you think we should do with him next?" he inquired. Jewel looked right back at him. "Well you and the marmosets have a good hold on

him, so now I'd like to give him a verbal message followed immediately by a physical one." she answered. "Whatever you want, meu amore." said Blu.

"Alright, now Nigel remember how I told you that if you came after our family again we would kill you?" began Jewel. "Well, we've promised that to Mauro and

his marmosets, so I'll at least keep one my promises to you." "Really, and what's that Pretty Bird?" replied Nigel with a sinister smile. "The one when I..."

Jewel began. "Oh I've got a better idea I'll just do it." Before Nigel could reply Jewel raked the sharp points of her talon down across his right eye.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Nigel in pain. "Okay Blu, your turn." said Jewel. Blu gave Nigel an evil smile. "This is payback for throwing my

dearest Jewel into the wall on the plane." he said. Then Blu ran his sharp-pointed part of his talon across Nigel's neck. Nigel gave another loud cry of pain.

"Suits you well those lacerations do, Nigel." said Blu with unsympathetic laughter. "HAHAHAHA!" "Alright Blu, we need to keep our promise to Mauro." said

Jewel pulling her mate back next to her. "Fine." he replied somewhat disappointed. He turned his attention to Mauro and his gang of marmosets. "Alright,

Mauro let Jewel and I tie Nigel here to this serviced propeller, then he's all your's." he said. "Thank you, Blu." replied Mauro. "That'll make it so much simpler

for us to dispose of him." So Blu and Jewel proceeded to tie up Nigel to the propeller. Then Jewel slapped Nigel across the face. "That was fun putting you

through the same hell as you did our family." said Jewel sincerely. Then she turned to Mauro. "Have fun...my friend." Mauro smiled. "Don't worry we will, see

you later." he said. "Count on it." replied Jewel with a smile. She turned her attention back to her mate. "Come on Blu." she said. "Let's go home." "After

you, meu amore." replied Blu. With that they both took to the sky and headed home followed closely behind by their friends and family. (Due to violence level

restrictions I won't say how intense of a death Nigel receives from Mauro and his gang of marmosets so just use your imagination).

Back in the Jungle, in Blu and Jewel's hollow, Dimas was keeping watching over Pearl and keeping her company. "Dimas, you were so brave and I love you so

much!" cried Pearl with tears of happiness in her eyes. Dimas noticed this and went over to comfort her. "Don't worry, after what Nigel did to you, you too

were very brave." said Dimas pulling his girlfriend into a nice, long embrace. "I promise to ensure that nothing like that will ever happen again." Once Dimas

and Pearl ended their embrace they looked into each other's eye. "Dimas?" said Pearl. "Sim, meu amore (Yes, my love)?" replied her boyfriend. She pulled

him in and started making out with him.

"Everyone, before we all separate, I would like to say thank you once more for helping us get our daughter back." announced Jewel. "Yeah." added Blu. "If

any of you ever need help, we'll be more than happy to return the favor." "You're welcome, meu amiga." replied Eva. "Yeah no prob." added Rafael. Everyone

else nodded and flew back to their hollows.

Dimas and Pearl had just stopped making out when they saw Blu and Jewel in the distance. Pearl gave Dimas another hug, and then Blu and Jewel flew in.

"Hey you two." said Blu. The two lovebirds immediately broke their embrace. "Oh, hi Dad, hi Mom." said Pearl. "Sorry." "No, don't worry about it." said Jewel.

"After what you two have been through, you two can hug and kiss all you want." "Yeah, don't worry about it." added Blu. "Oh and Dimas, thank you for

watching over our daughter throughout this ordeal." "You're welcome, sir." replied Dimas. "Like I said before, I'd die for your daughter." After about ten more

minutes, Jose and Topaz flew in, and at that point Dimas decided to take his leave. "Well I've gotta go. Goodnight everyone." said Dimas. He walked over to

Pearl, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Goodnight my precious Pearl." Pearl looked her boyfriend in the eyes and said, "Goodnight my delightful Dimas." They

gave each other a quick beak to beak kiss and then broke it. Dimas walked over to the entrance/exit of the hollow, and looked back at Pearl. "I love you." he

said. Pearl looked right back at her boyfriend. "I love you too." she replied with a smile of lust. With that Dimas took off and headed back home.

**Finally done! This is definately the last chapter till the end of Spring Semester which will end on May 22nd. So stay tuned.**


	35. The Proposal

**Ch. 35: The Proposal**

**written 2/3/13**

The sun began to rise in Rio de Janeiro, and in its beautiful, tropical forest it was the usual wake up routine for its inhabitents such as the early morning tune

of Real in Rio ringing throughout the entire jungle. For a certain female blue macaw, she woke up still a little shaken up over the ordeal that she had been

through recently, and she wanted to see her boyfriend who she felt was the only one with whom she could find true salvation from the incident. She felt it

would be nice of her to tell her parents where she was headed. "Mom, Dad, is it cool if I go over to see Dimas?" asked Pearl giving her parents a pleading look.

"Of course." replied Jewel. "Yeah, you two lovebirds go on out and have fun." added Blu. Pearl gave her Mom and Dad a kiss. "Thank you." said Pearl and she

turned around to the entrance/exit of the hollow and took off for her boyfriend's family's hollow. Her parents gazed after her as she disappeared from sight.

Jewel turned to Blu. "Well Blu, she's finally grown up." she said. "Yeah, she and boyfriend went on their own adventure." replied Blu looking back at Jewel and

remembering their adventure involving the smugglers, Nigel, and their first kiss. "Not to mention being as beautiful as her Mother." Jewel looked at Blu who

was still looking at her. She leaned in and gave her mate a passionate beak to beak kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. When they finally broke the kiss,

she looked Blu and smiled. "Thank you for that compliment, meu amore." she said. "Anytime, I love speaking the truth." Blu replied. He pulled his mate into an

embrace. "Come on, let's go back to the nest." he said. "Alright." she replied and they both went back to the nest.

Dimas was in his family's hollow preening himself since he always wanted to look good for Pearl. Unknown to him his girlfriend was on her way over to see him.

"Mom, Dad, do I look ready for Pearl cause I'm gonna go see her?" he asked his parents. They both nodded. "Like your Father, you look very handsome."

Eduarda stated giving her son a compliment. "Yes, you look very presentable." added Abilio. "Okay, well I'm off." said Dimas and with that he took off. The

minute he left the hollow he saw his girlfriend, who ran into him with open wings. "Oh, Dimas!" she cried kissing him all over. "I missed you so much!" "I miss

you too!" he cried back at her. They both stayed in a solid embrace like they would never let each other go. Once they broke the embrace they looked deep

into each other's eyes and smiled. "I love you Dimas." exclaimed Pearl. "I love you too Pearl." replied Dimas. "Can I ask you something?" Pearl looked at him

curiously. "Of course sweetie." she answered. "What is it?" "Well I..I..I.., oh it's not the right time." explained Dimas. "Meet me at the Christ the Redeemer

Statue tonight when the moon is full." Pearl was intrigued by the thought. "Alright, I'm sure my parents will let me meet you there around then, but I think we

should both just chill for today." she said. "I agree." replied Dimas. They flew off to their family's hollows to kick back for the rest of the day. On his way back to

his family's hollow Dimas was telling himself. "_Tonight's the night, I've gotta ask her, but first I must get the engagement flower._" So instead of going straight back

to the hollow he went out to get the engagement flower for Pearl, the Blue Amaryllis aka the Empress of Brazil which is a breathtaking lilac-blue fading to white

in the center. As they were very rare it took him almost an hour to find one. On his way back to his family's hollow he said to himself. "_It took a while to find this _

_but my precious Pearl is well worth it._"

Back at her family's hollow Pearl was trying to get her Parent's permission to go out and meet Dimas at that late hour during the night. "Mom, Dad, I know it's

a late time, but Dimas said that he had something very important to ask me." Pearl pleaded. "He said that he wanted to wait for the right time at the right

place." Jewel went wide-eyed, looked at her mate, and then back at her daughter. "Just let me speak to your Father for minute." said Jewel. "Alright, I'll wait

right here." replied Pearl standing right next to the hollow's entrance/exit. "Blu, it's probably just me, but I think that this meeting involves our daughter's

boyfriend and a proposal of being mates." she whispered to him. Blu was shocked to hear this. "Alright, that's fine with me." replied Blu. "I trust him to keep

our daughter safe not to mention that Nigel's dead." Jewel was surprised at how calm her mate was about this. "You sure you're okay with this?" she asked

him one last time. "Absolutely." he replied reassuringly. They both turned back to face their daughter. "Of course you may go and meet him." declared Blu.

"Yes, you two have fun." added Jewel. Pearl was so happy that she started to cry. "Oh Mom, Dad, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she replied crying into her

Father's chest. He lifted her head up and looked her in the eyes. "Please, don't cry Pearl." said Blu. "Your Mother and I just want you to be happy no matter

what your decision." He helped his daughter wipe the last of her tears from her eyes. "Go on." said both of her Parent's together. Then she took off in the

direction of the Christ the Redeemer Statue with a full moon upon her.

Meanwhile, Dimas was waiting on the right arm of the Christ the Redeemer Statue for his girlfriend to arrive. He was getting more and more nervous as the

wait kept getting longer, then he heard fast flapping of wings. He looked over to see Pearl coming towards him at full speed. "Dimas, Dimas, I'm here!"

announced Pearl. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" "Well...I..I..." stuttered Dimas. "Come on Dimas, I'm your girlfriend you can tell me anything."

stated Pearl giving him a comforting pat on the back. "Okay." said Dimas who regained his confidence. "Here, this is the Blue Amaryllis aka the Empress of

Brazil." he said kneeling down on one talon and presenting his engagement flower to his girlfriend. He took up her right wing. "Pearl." he asked hoping he

wouldn't be rejected. "Will you be my mate?" Pearl felt a little faint, but she resisted the urge to succumb to that. "Yes." she said looking deep into her

boyfriend's eyes. "Yes, I will." Dimas looked up at her with a smile, stood up, and put the flower in her crown. They looked at each other for a brief moment,

and then started making out. After a while of making out they looked at each other again, and said to one another. "I love you, meu amore." They both stayed

embracing one another under the moonlight, having never been happier. Then about an hour later Pearl said, "I have to go home now, meu amore, or my

parents will start to worry." "I understand let me escort you home, meu amore." replied Dimas. With that they both flew off towards Blu and Jewel's hollow.

Jewel and Blu held each other in an embrace then broke it when they heard the sound of wings flapping in the distance. "Blu, I think that's our daughter."

guessed Jewel. "I think so too." Blu replied looking at his mate. Then they both turned around and sure enough they saw both their daughter and her

boyfriend on approach. The two of them entered the hollow. "Hello, Blu, Jewel." said Dimas acknowledging his girlfriend's parents. "I've come home to return

your daughter to you safe and sound." "Thank you, Dimas." said Jewel and Blu together. Then Jewel noticed the flower in her daughter's crown. "What's this?"

she asked. "That is the rare, Blue Amaryllis flower that Dimas gave me Mom." replied Pearl. "It's nickname also represents how I think of your daughter."

added Dimas. "Oh, and what nickname is that?" inquired Blu. Dimas took a deep breath. "The Empress of Brazil." began Dimas. "Oh, I also forgot to mention

that it's her engagement flower." Blu went wide-eyed and Jewel almost fainted. They both shook their heads. "I'm sorry, it's what?" they cried not believing

what they had just heard. "Mom, Dad, you heard correctly Dimas proposed to me and I said yes." declared Pearl. "Well I'm very happy for you two." replied

Jewel. "So am I." said Blu in agreement. "However, Dimas if this is gonna happen I would like to talk to you tomorrow." "Yes sir." replied Dimas. "Well I better

go home, my folks will worry about me." "Alright, I love you meu amore." said Pearl. "I love you too, meu amore." replied Dimas. The two lovebirds shared a

passionate kiss before breaking it. Then Dimas nodded at Blu and Jewel, said goodnight, and took off into the night.

**Alright this is the last chapter for real till May 21st so stay tuned.**


	36. The Blessing

**Ch. 36: The Blessing**

**written 3/4/13**

In the city of Rio de Janerio, the magnificent sun rose up over the tropical rainforest painting the sky a picturesque orange. It was a big day for a certain

male, blue macaw named Dimas. His parents watched him as he paced nervously from one side of the hollow to the next. "Mom, Dad, I'm so scared!" he

exclaimed. "How do I handle the situation." Abilio walked over to his son and patted him on the back. "I know that Pearl's parents, especially Blu, will put

enormous amount of pressure on you, but you must look at this from their point of view." "Yeah, they're giving their daughter to you as your permanent

mate." added Eduarda patting her son on the back. "Do you remember what I told you when you were going to them to ask if you and Pearl could be an

official boyfriend/girlfriend couple?" "Yes Mother, but vaguely." he responded. "I'll make it simple to remember." began Eduarda. "Apply the three C's." "What

are the three C's?" inquired Dimas. "Always remain confident, calm, and collected." his Mother explained. "Yeah, just follow your Mother's guidelines, and you

should be fine." said Abilio reassuringly. "Thank you Mom and Dad!" cried Dimas hugging his parents. Once they broke their family embrace, his Mother faced

him. "Now go get her!" she ordered pushing him to the edge of the hollow. "I'm going!" he shouted playfully back at his Mother. With that he took to the sky.

"_Alright Pearl, this is going to be hard getting your parents blessing to have you as my mate, but I'll do anything just to be with you._"

Meanwhile in Blu and Jewel's hollow, Pearl was trying to desperately convince her parents to be chill with her mate-to-be. "Mom, Dad, please I know since it's

a big step you'll want to be very direct and serious with Dimas, but please don't scare him away." she requested. "We'll do what we can." said Jewel. "Yes,

but Pearl you must understand that we'll have to firm with Dimas because becoming mates means to be together for the rest of your life and being prepared

for it." added Blu. "Alright, I understand." submitted Pearl. "Unfortunately, and only for the sake of your well-being, I will touch down briefly on the subject of

you two mating. I mean very briefly because even for males, no matter how old we are it's still extremely uncomfortable for us." Blu informed his daughter.

"We're just gonna put him through a series of small, yet important tasks." added Jewel. "Don't worry he has already past one of the most important one's, so

I'm sure he'll end up doing just fine on the rest." Just then they heard a flutter of wings, when they turned around they saw Dimas looking at them intently.

"Well I'm ready to execute these tasks."

"Oh, Dimas!" cried Pearl running towards her love giving him an embrace, and a beak to beak kiss. "I missed you so much!" As they broke the embrace and

the kiss Dimas looked back down at Pearl. "I missed you too, meu amore!" "Ahem, sorry to interrupt you two." began Jewel who then looked at her daughter.

"Pearl, can I have you stay here with Dad while I have a private conversation with Dimas?" she asked in a nice motherly tone. "Of course, Mom." replied

Pearl. She looked behind her Mother at Dimas and gave him a comforting wink. "You'll be okay Dimas." she said. Jewel looked over at Dimas. "So Dimas,

would you mind going on a little flight with me so we can have a little chat on the subject of you being my daughter's mate?" she inquired with soft smile.

Dimas swallowed a lump in his throat. "Of course." he replied, and the two of them took off leaving Blu and Pearl behind in the hollow.

Jewel and Dimas flew off from the hollow till they were sure that they were out of earshot. When they touched down on a tree branch Jewel started talking

with Dimas. "Dimas, usually I'd ask you things like, "What'll make you a good protector and provider for our little Pearl?", but you've already proven to Blu

and myself on how good of a protector you'll with your vow you made being, "I'd die for Pearl!"." began Jewel. "Secondly you were able to back up that

passionate sincere statement by risking your life to save her from Nigel. Now all I need to have you prove is what'll make you a good provider for Pearl."

"What do you need me to do to show you how well I can provide for her?" inquired Dimas. "Well let's see, I need a scenario to test true skill." said Jewel then

she started thinking of the many possible scenarios. After a minute or two of thought Jewel snapped her feathers together (the equivalent of a human

snapping their fingers). "I know, how would you handle the following situation." she began. "Pearl is pregnant and as a result can be overly moody as well as

hungry." "Okay." said Dimas getting nervous again. "She demands for you to get her something to eat and be quick about it, what will you do?" inquired

Jewel. "Actually let's make it role play, I'll play my daughter, you will play, well you." "Fine." said Dimas with consent. "Let's begin." declared Jewel and

switched to the role of her daughter. "Dimas, I'm hungry go get me a mango now, and be quick about it!" ordered Jewel using the best imitation of her

daughter's voice. "Alright, I'm going!" Dimas shouted back at her a little more lightly, and he flew off to get two mangos for them. He went to the nearest

mango tree and examined each mango till he found the two ripest ones. He grabbed them in his talons and flew back as fast as his wings would carry him. He

returned to Jewel with the two mangos. "Here you choose the first mango I'll take the other." said Dimas giving a wing gesture towards the mangos. "Why

thank you Dimas, what a gentlebird (gentleman)." replied Jewel who picked up the ripest of the two mangos. The two birds munched on their mangos for a

good five minutes. Once they had both finished Jewel looked at Dimas. "Well done Dimas, you passed." she declared. "Now let's return to the hollow."

"Alright, lead the way." replied Dimas. So the two birds headed back to the hollow.

"Dad, when will Mom and Dimas get back." asked Pearl. Before Blu could answer, he and his daughter heard fluttering outside the hollow and a male voice

behind them. "That would be now." it answered and in an instant Pearl knew it was the sound of her lover. "Dimas!" she cried running over giving him a hug

and a kiss. "How'd it go?" "Ask your Mother." he answered. Pearl turned around to see her Mom and Dad talking. She walked over to them and tapped her

Mom on the shoulder. "Yes Pearl what is it?" Jewel inquired turning her attention to her daughter. "How'd it go with Dimas?" questioned Pearl looking

hopefully at her Mother for a positive answer. "It went very well so don't worry he's all good in my book. Jewel then turned her attention briefly back to her

mate, then back to her daughter. "However, I sense that your Father would like to have a private conversation of his own with Dimas before we're done with

the full evaluation of you two being mates." she turned her attention back to Blu. "Yea that's right." he replied in confirmation. "Alright." surrendered Pearl

and she flew back to Dimas. "So, what's the deal?" questioned Dimas. "Can we finally be together?" "Well, my Dad wants to have a private conversation with

you, and then I suspect yes." she replied. Just then her Father walked up to them. "Sorry to interrupt you two but, Pearl can I borrow Dimas now?" he

inquired. "Of course Dad." answered Pearl looking over at Dimas. "Dimas, will you follow me, please?" Blu asked. "Yes sir." he replied hesitantly. Blu looked

back Jewel and Pearl. "We won't be long, we're just gonna have a quick chat." Then the two males turned around and took to the sky.

The two males landed on a branch out of earshot of the hollow and Blu began his evaluation of Dimas. "So Dimas, I understand you love my daughter, and

want to be her mate." he began. "Yes, Blu with all my heart and soul." interrupted a very nervous Dimas. "I understand that but, I need you to swear to me

something under pain of death." Dimas shuttered and swallowed a lump in his throat. "What is that?" he asked. "That you will never use our daughter for

pleasure and/or abandon her at all especially once pregnant." "I will absolutely give you my word on that." replied Dimas. "Then I'm good with you being

Pearl's mate." Dimas rushed over and hugged Blu. "Thank you, sir." he said. Blu lifted his head up and looked at Dimas. "Call me Dad, and call Jewel Mom."

"Are we going back?" Dimas asked. "Yes right now let's return to the hollow, our mates are waiting." replied Blu. The two flew back to the hollow.

"I wish they'd return soon Mom." Pearl said. "Well here we are." said a voice of whom Pearl recognized as her Father's. Dimas followed him in. "Dad, so how'd

it go?" Pearl inquired. "Well, my daughter, let me put it this way." he said. Both females braced themselves. "He's all yours." declared Blu. Dimas and Pearl

ran towards each other, and started making out for what seemed to them, to be an eternity. Once they broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes. "I

love you, meu amore." they said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for being so patient with me. stay tuned for more chapters.**

**Note: To all you lemon lovers out there follow my deleted scenes story. There will be at least one more lemon coming soon possibly two.**


	37. The Two Most Beautiful Sights

**Ch. 37: The Two Most Beautiful Sights**

**written 3/6/13**

The atmosphere of Rio de Janerio was full of love, it had a sky that was colored a pink hue with a little orange. A lustful, sweet tasting tropical breeze ran

through the air. This created just the right start to a new day for two new, now parental approved mates, Pearl and Dimas. Dimas took off towards his mate's

parents' hollow. When he arrived he was about to knock on the outside of the hollow, but first he looked inside to see what his mate was up to. It was a

decision on his part for she and her family were all asleep in this early morning. Luckily for him, his mate was sleeping close to the entrance/exit of her

parents' hollow. He started to pet her lightly on the head. "Pearl, wake up." he whispered. Pearl's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Dimas." she said

sleepily. "It's really early, can you come back later?" "Well, I could, but then I wouldn't be able to show you the second most beautiful sight ever." he replied

in a persuasive whisper. "Alright, let me first leave my parents a note." she replied consenting to her new mate's request. She wrote a note and placed it by

the entrance/exit of the hollow. "Okay, now I'm ready to go." "Great follow me." said Dimas. Then the two love birds took to the sky.

About five minutes later from the time that Dimas left the nest with Pearl, her Mother and Father were looking around the nest for her frantically. "Mom, Dad,

calm down!" yelled Topaz. "Yeah, look she left a note." added Jose. Jewel picked up the note and started reading it:

**Dear Mom and Dad, **

** Dimas has taken me to see what he considers to be "the second most beautiful sight ever." I suspect the first most beautiful sight to him is **

**me. In any case though, he promised have me back safe and sound from our little outing.**

**Love, Pearl**

"Alright, nothing to worry about Blu." said Jewel calming him as well as her sons down. "They've just gone on a romantic morning outing." Blu and his sons

let loose a sigh of relief.

Dimas had just lead Pearl to the Christ the Redeemer Statue. Dimas touched down on the left arm of the statue, and Pearl touched down just to the left of

him. "So Dimas, where is this second most beautiful sight of your's." inquired Pearl facing him. "Close your eyes and I'll show you." he replied with smile.

"Alright." said Pearl. "I love surprises." So Pearl closed her eyes, and she felt Dimas turning her body and face away from him to the forward position. Then

Dimas said to her "Open your eyes." When she opened her eyes, Pearl got to see the same majestic sight that her mate had had the privilege of looking at

earlier. She saw the sky colored a pink hue with a little now orange and yellow in it with the beginning of the orb of sun adding to the brightness of the sky's

beauty only to be topped off by the still glistening lights of the city. She looked over at Dimas who was simply smiling at her. "What?" asked Pearl who was

starting to blush slightly. "Well, what do you think of my second most beautiful sight." he inquired still smiling at her. "It's wonderful." replied Pearl who was

now at full blush. "It's now my second most beautiful sight as well." "Well, I'm glad you think so, but there's no comparison between it and my first most

beautiful sight." Dimas said. "Oh, and what my that be?" questioned Pearl believing she knew the answer. "I'm looking at her." he answered romantically.

Pearl kissed him. "What's your first?" Dimas asked her. Pearl smiled back at him. "You, you handsome devil." she responded lovingly. Dimas kissed her, and

then broke away. They both looked at each other for a while before going in for a very passionate kiss that lasted for a lustful five minutes. Once they broke it

they looked at one another for about two minutes before knowing they wanted to move out of each other's parents' hollows and find a hollow of their own to

build their own nest in. Little did they know they being watched by their parents. "Well Abilio, looks like everything worked out as we anticipated, and I know

now that I can fully entrust your son to look after my daughter forever, until death do they part." declared Blu. "Blu, I am pleased that you trust Dimas with

your daughter." replied Abilio. "I'm glad you can finally trust my Dimas with your Pearl." said Eduarda. "You're welcome, and believe me he really worked

hard to earn our blessing to be with her." replied Jewel.

**Well this is sort of a filler chapter. Once I get school under control and am able to properly compose my thoughts the chapthers will longer.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 38. Also uder the circumstances of how lengthy the plot is getting even if its close to the end I might increase chapter **

**expectation of 35 – 45 to 40 – 50. My sister's Birthday is today. Happy Birthday sis!**


	38. Leaving the Nest Discussion

**Ch. 38: Leaving the Nest Discussion**

**written 3/14/13**

**Note: this chapter takes place a couple weeks later.**

It was another sunny day in the forest of Rio, Pearl and Dimas were perched next to one another on the Christ the Redeemer Statue. Dimas put his wing

around Pearl and she turned to face him. "Pearl, I'm wondering if you and I should move out of our parents' hollows." Pearl was a little taken back. "I'm

sorry?!" she replied somewhat stunned. "Well, don't you think it's about the normal time for us to do so?" he asked. "I really want to start a new life with

you." "Me too, meu amore." cried Pearl with tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. Dimas brought her into a hug and let her cry into his chest feathers.

"There, there Pearl." said Dimas patting her on the back. "I'm sure I can predict what you're thinking." "What?" asked Pearl. "You're thinking that your

parents are gonna cry when you tell them that you're gonna move out, correct?" guessed Dimas. "That's exactly what I'm thinking." answered Pearl nodding.

"I just can't stand to see them cry, most especially my Mom." "Neither can I, but they all know as well as we do that we have to leave the nest at some

point." Pearl lifted her head off of Dimas' chest and wiped the last tear from her eyes. "I guess you're right." she replied.

That afternoon Pearl gathered her parents while Dimas gathered his parents and brought them all together for a very important talk. "Mom, Dad, I plan to

move out soon with Dimas." began Pearl. "We plan on finding our own hollow, building our own nest, and eventually having a family of our own together."

Jewel started to cry, Blu started to get emotional as well, but didn't show it. He knew that he had to stay strong for both himself and Jewel. He began to

comfort her and wipe her tears away. "It's okay Jewel." said Blu. "I'm sure she'll visit us now and then, right Pearl?" "Absolutely." she replied in the

affirmative. Blu, Jewel, and Pearl all shared a family hug. Eduarda, Abilio, and Dimas shared a family hug as well. As soon both families broke their hugs, the

parents made their last wishes. Blu walked over to Dimas. "Son, watch over our Pearl." he said. "Don't worry I will forever." replied Dimas. Jewel looked at

her daughter and gave her hug. "Be careful out there, sweetie." said Jewel. "Don't worry Mom I will." replied Pearl. "Besides I've got Dimas to protect me."

Dimas' Father walked over to Pearl. "Pearl, be sure to keep Dimas in line." said Abilio. "Yes, and make sure to have him sit on the eggs every now and then."

added Eduarda. "I made his Father do the same." Abilio looked over at his wife and smiled at her, and she smiled right back at him on the memories of

eggsitting. "I shall, don't worry." replied Pearl playfully. Dimas looked at her and smiled. She looked right back at him and winked. Dimas walked up beside

her; put his right wing around her, and whispered a suggestion. "Let's stay with them for another two days and nights to make this drastic change less

dramatic and emotional for them." "I agree." Pearl whispered in reply. "It would make it easier for them to accept the change and let us go." They turned to

face each of their parents. "We'd love to stay with you in the family hollow for the next two days and nights to make this change easier to accept." Their

parents all nodded in agreement, but more specifically their Moms hugged them and cried, "Of course, you can!" "Also tonight doesn't count." said Pearl

playfully. "Yeah, so I guess what we meant was three nights if you count this one." said Dimas. "Right." replied Pearl in agreement. "Let's start it right after I

give Dimas a gift." "What gift?" inquired Dimas. "You'll see." she replied with a wink. "Mom, I'll see you and Dad at home around early to mid evening until

them I'm gonna stay with Dimas." she said to Jewel. "Same to you." said Dimas looking at his Mom and Dad. "Well alright, you two have fun and be safe."

said their parents. "Don't worry, we will." the two lovebirds replied in unison. The meeting was adjourned. Their parent's flew back to the family hollows, and

the lovebirds themselves flew to a secret location out their families' hollow's earshot and sight.

**There is Lemon after this and is semi-required to transition to the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Stay tuned for the lemon and chapter 39!**


	39. Escorted Home to HappinessSad Truths

**Ch. 39: Escorted Home to Happiness and Sad Truths**

**written 4/2/13**

After receiving his 'gift' from Pearl, Dimas and his mate flew back to her family's hollow where Blu and Jewel were awaiting their daughter's return. They landed on

the branch of a nearby tree. "Pearl, I know it's time for me to take you home, but I still want to be with you forever and ever and ever." said Dimas wiping a tear of

sorrow from his eye. "Don't worry Dimas, you'll get to be with me forever and ever, besides I will always be with you right here." replied Pearl pointing at his heart.

Dimas stared into Pearl's teal eyes. "Pearl, lets get you home." he said. "Fine." replied Pearl with a defeated sigh. Dimas knew from the expression on her face that

Pearl was unhappy about the situation as well. "Pearl, I want to give you something that'll make you feel better." he said. She turned to face him, and when she did

he started making out with her. This make out session was brief, yet passionate. Once they broke it Pearl looked into her mate's ocean blue eyes. "Okay, I feel so

much better." she said. "I'd love if you'd escort me back home to my parents' hollow." "I'd be more than happy to escort you home meu amore." replied Dimas. So

the two lovebirds took off side by side towards Blu and Jewel's hollow.

Blu and Jewel were pacing back and forth in their hollow waiting for their daughter to return. "Blu, do you think they're okay?" inquired Jewel. Blu looked back at his

mate and said the one response she never thought she'd hear from him. "As long as they're both together, I have no doubt in my mind." Just then they heard the

flapping of wings and turned to face the entrance/exit of the hollow. Sure enough her daughter and her mate, Dimas were standing right in front of them. "Mom, Dad,

I'm back." said Pearl. "I'm so glad." replied her Mother and Father in unison. Blu and Jewel then looked over at Dimas who just nodded. Blu approached him calmly

and gave him a talonshake (a bird's handshake). "How are you doin son?" "I'm great Blu, how are you?" replied Dimas. "Just fine." answered Blu. "It looks like your

keeping our Pearl safe and sound." "Of course." replied Dimas. "I'm a bird of my word." Blu smiled at his genro (son-in-law). "For that I am proud of you." he stated.

"Thank you, Blu." said Dimas. Just then Pearl and Jewel approached their mates. Pearl gave Dimas a kiss on the cheek, leaned on him and let out a euphoric sigh. "I

love you." she said. "I love you too." Dimas replied. Blu and Jewel had their wings wrapped around one another as they looked on at their daughter and her mate.

"I'm so happy for our daughter." said Jewel. "As am I, Jewel." said Blu in agreement. Pearl lifted her head off of Dimas' chest and looked over to see her Mother

approaching Dimas and herself. Jewel stopped momentarily, then she walked up to Dimas and gave him a peck on the cheek. This sudden gesture both their spouses

as well as Dimas himself. "What was that for?" Dimas inquired in kind tone of voice (this meant he was just intrigued, not irritated). "For doing such a great job of

looking after our daughter." replied Jewel with a smile. "Oh no problem, it's my pleasure she's the amore da minha vida (love of my life)." replied Dimas who smiled

at his mae ne lei (mother in law). "Anyways, Pearl belongs to you and Blu for the rest of tonight as agreed as well as the next two days and two nights as we all

agreed. In addition same conditions apply for my parents possession of me. After all that time she and I are gonna leave and start a new life together." Dimas saw

Jewel with tears in her eyes. "However we'll promise to come and visit you and Blu as often as we can." he added giving Jewel a reassuring hug. "For now I must take

my leave, goodnight Blu and Jewel." Dimas walked over first to Blu and shared a parting talonshake; and then strolled back to Jewel and gave her a parting hug.

"Goodnight, Dimas." said Blu and Jewel in unison. Then Dimas finally turned Pearl, his mate, his one true love. "Goodnight, my precious Pearl." he said. "Goodnight,

my handsome Dimas." said Pearl. "I love you." they said to each other in unison. They gave each other a quick hug followed by a very short, yet passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss Dimas turned around and flew back home to his Mother and Father's hollow.

**Next chapter will be a explaination of how the chapters that follow it will work. Thanks for constantly following my story.**


	40. Last Two Days and Nights Explaination

**Ch. 40: The Last Two Days and Nights Explaination**

**written 4/2/13**

These are my current thoughts on the order and details:

Day 1 will make up Chapter 41 – Mother/daughter time (Jewel and Pearl's case) and Mother/son time (Eduarda and Dimas' case).

Night 1 will make up Chapter 42 – Girl's night out (Pearl, Branca, and Catina hang out or go out together).

Day 2 will make up Chapter 43 – Father/daughter time (Blu and Pearl's case) and Father/son time (Abilio and Dimas' case).

Night 2 will make up Chapter 44 – Boy's night out (Dimas, Topaz, and Jose hang out or go out togeth).er


	41. Day 1 Time with Mom

**Ch. 41: Day 1: Time with Mom**

**5/7/13**

**To all of my avid readers thanks for hanging in there.**

The bright, tropical sun rose over the picturesque city of Rio de Janeiro followed immediately as an alarm clock to the inhabitants of the Blu bird sanctuary. For two

blue macaws in two different families it was the start of spending the last one of two days with their Mothers. Pearl and her mate, Dimas planned to do some last time

serious bonding with their Mothers.

"So Mom, what do you want to do together on our last Mother-daughter day?" Pearl asked her Mother with a sweet smile. Jewel began to cry. "What is it, Mom?" "I

just still can't believe you're already an adult that's able to be in no need of my protection." replied Jewel through her tears. Pearl didn't want her Mother depressed

on their last day together. "Mom, come on not on our lady's day together." She gave Jewel a hug, and wiped the tears from her Mother's eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, I'll

try to keep my cool." said Jewel. "Thanks Mom." replied Pearl. "So, what shall we do today?" asked Jewel. "Well Mom, the way I see it, you should decide." said

Pearl. "What do you have in mind?" "Well my dear Pearl, let's go for a flight, and have a Mother-daughter lunch?" suggested Jewel. "Sounds great Mom, but I think it

would be a good idea if we each took a quick bath and preen our feathers first." said Pearl. "I couldn't agree more, my daughter." replied Jewel nodding her head in

agreement. The two females flew off and went to the stream that was closest to the hollow.

Meanwhile not to far away, Dimas was having a very similar dilemma with his Mother. Eduarda was crying over the same fact that this would be the last day that she

would get to spend bonding with her fully grown son. "Mom, you and Dad knew from the time when I was just a chick that at some point I'd have to find a mate,

leave the nest, and then start a family of my own, am I right?" inquired Dimas. Eduarda didn't want to admit that her son was right. Instead she just nodded and

threw herself into her son's wings and continued to sob. Dimas looked down at his Mother and tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "Mother, remember I won't be

gone forever." said Dimas putting a comforting wing on his Mother's back. "I just won't be around as much as I once was because I'll be spending most of my time

with my family." "You're right my son, but what can we do?" asked Eduarda. "How about we go out for a Mother-son brunch." suggested Dimas. "I'd love that."

replied Eduarda. "Okay then, let's go."

Unknown to both Pearl and Dimas they had taken their Mothers to the same restaurant, and had just ordered when they caught sight of one another. Then Pearl

gestured a wing for Dimas and his Mother to come over and join herself and her Mother. Dimas nodded and turned to his Mother. "Mother, look there's Pearl and

Jewel shall we join them?" suggested Dimas. Eduarda pondered over her son's suggestion fearing that the four of them being together would result in him focusing

more on Pearl than herself. "Sure, on the condition that you and Pearl promise to focus most of your attention on Jewel and myself." answered Eduarda look at her

son with a very serious expression. "Of course Mother, I promise." replied Dimas. "Alright then, let's go." said Dimas. They both got up, walked over to Jewel and

Pearl's table, and sat down with the two Moms facing each other, while the two lovebirds sat facing each other as well. Dimas and Pearl stared at each other

longingly, but their gaze was short-lived because their Mothers tapped them on the shoulder. "Pearl, you and Dimas will be together forever." began Jewel. "Yeah

Dimas, today is supposed to be about us." finished Eduarda. "Sorry Mother, I just got lost in Pearl's beautiful, cerulean blue feathers." confessed Dimas. "Yeah, and I

in Dimas' handsome, dark blue feathers." added Pearl. "It's alright we forgive you." replied the two Moms in unison. "Your Fathers have the same attributes as Dimas,

who is as you pointed out, very handsome." Dimas blushed at the compliment. _"Man, all these compliments from these females, I guess I am a chica magnet,"_ he

thought happily to himself. Then he smiled and had an idea for the food. "Hey, chicas if it's alright with you all, can I cancel our individual orders so that I can share

the dish with you that I shared with Pearl. _"Oh no."_ thought Pearl who still maintained a smile on her beak. "Sure, why not." replied Jewel and Eduarda. "Check with

your mate-to-be first." Dimas looked over to Pearl. "For the sake of our Mothers, I say absolutely." Dimas smiled at the three chicas, and stood up to go get the

waiter to cancel the four individual food orders and instead bring out the _Fruit Island_ dish. As annoying as it was for the waiter, he nodded at Dimas. "Of course I will,

we want our customers to be happy." stated the waiter. "I'm sorry if it's so much trouble, and I really do appreciate it." replied Dimas in a thankful manner. "It'll be

about twenty minutes though." said the waiter. "That's fine with us, we're right over there." replied Dimas pointing over at the table where Pearl, Jewel, and Eduarda

were sitting. "Got it." said the waiter acknowledging the location of their table. Dimas walked back to the table to find the females in a happy conversation. "So chicas

what've I missed while I was gone?" he inquired. His mate looked at him sweetly. "Oh my dearest Dimas, I was just telling our Mothers about our first date here." she

replied. Then she saw a nervous expression on Dimas' face. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them about that food exchange game you showed me." she added in a whisper.

"The what now?" asked a puzzled Dimas. "You remember, The Romantic Couple's Fruit Exchange Kiss Guessing Game that we played during eating the _Fruit Island _

together for the first time?" Pearl said in a reminding whisper. Dimas let out a long, yet silent laugh. "Of course, how could I forget?" he answered with a smile on his

beak. Then he turned his attention to the two Mothers. "You two are in for one hell of a treat." he began. "Yea, but all we can tell you, without spoiling the surprise is

that it consists of seven different fruits." Pearl finished for him. "Sounds like an extremely exotic dish." commented Jewel. Just then the waiter came up caring their

monumental dish. "Oh meu dios!" exclaimed the two Moms in unison. "Yep, that's essentially what we said." declared Dimas who then turned to their waiter. "Hey

pal, thanks again." "No problem." replied the waiter. He walked away and Dimas turned back to face the chicas. "Alright, everybody dig in!" ordered Pearl.

Two hours later, the group of the blue macaws had finished their seven layer _Fruit Island_ dish. "Well ladies, I don't know about you, but I'm full." said Dimas. "Yeah,

that really hit the spot." added Pearl. "Delicious!" stated Jewel and Eduarda in unison. "Well time for us to go." said Pearl. The two Mothers and her mate looked at

her in bewilderment. "Why?" asked Dimas. "Well your sisters and I are going to have a girl's night out, and we have to be ready." The two Mothers turned out to be

somewhat understanding of her situation, and nodded in the acceptance of her decision. Her handsome Dimas, on the other wing (hand), was not. "Oh Pearl, please

don't go!" protested Dimas. "I promised them I would join them, besides they need some more time to get to know me." "Okay fine, I understand promises all to

well." replied Dimas in defeat. "I do however have a few conditions." "Oh, and what are they?" inquired Pearl. "Well first, no interactions with other males, unless it's

like a bartender/waiter who comes to take your order." "Okay." answered Pearl. "Second, don't get drunk!" he added a little more sternly. "Alright, Alright,

understood your majesty!" replied Pearl who was now annoyed. Dimas' facial expression began to soften. "I'm just kidding my love, but seriously if you are going to

drink please do so responsibly." he said calmly. "As you wish, my handsome Dimas." replied Pearl with a mellow facial expression. The two lovebirds gave each other

a quick kiss, parted, and walked over to their Mothers who were waiting for them patiently. "Okay Mom, it's time for us to go home." said Pearl looking at Jewel.

"That goes for us too, Mother." declared Dimas. The two Mothers smiled at each other and nodded. "Let's go then." they replied in unison. With that the two

lovebirds, along with their Mothers took off from the restaurant and headed back to their respective hollows.

**To all my readers sorry that I haven't been able to update that often. Final Exams are coming up quick. Won't write my next chapter for a while **

**sorry.**


	42. Night 1 Chica's Night Out

**Ch. 42: Night 1: Chica's Night Out**

**written 5/30/13**

**Note to all my followers/readers: You may or may not have noticed starting from chapter 39 that no one know's that Dimas and Pearl have already mated. They've been keeping it a secret and referencing to each other's siblings and parents as mates-to-be.**

At Blu and Jewel's hollow, Pearl was getting ready to go out, with Dimas' sisters, to the club called _Paradise_. Earlier all three of them had agreed to rendezvous at the Christ the Redeemer Statue. She knew if she tried to look as attractive as she did to Dimas on their dates then other male birds would try to hit on her, and that was the last thing she wanted to have happen to her now that she was Dimas' official mate. "_I think tonight I'll just go with my natural beauty, not the enhanced star angelic version as I do for Dimas, for my mate._" she said to herself. "_I can't believe that I can finally say the words 'my mate' to describe Dimas._" She finished getting herself decent and took off for the Christ the Redemmer Statue.

Over at Abilio and Eduarda's hollow, Catina and Branca were getting ready for their night at the club with Pearl. Like Pearl, they decided to keep attractiveness to a very moderate level. "Branca, let's keep our looks and go low key." said Catina. "Absolutely that's the smartest thing we can do to keep other males from hitting on us." said Branca nodding at her sister in agreement. The two females looked at one another and saw that they were good to go. "Okay let's go." declared Branca. "Yeah our new soon to be sister-in-law is probably already at the Christ the Redeemer Statue waiting for us." guessed Catina. With that the two females took off for the statue.

Meanwhile, Pearl was waiting patiently for Dimas' two sisters on the Christ the Redeemer Statue. "_Where are they?_" Pearl asked herself. Then, as if on cue, her question was answered at the sound of flapping wings. She turned around to see Catina and Branca approaching her fast. "Sorry we're late, we didn't know how good or casual to look." said Branca apologetically. "Yeah, we wanted to look good, but not too good because we don't want any other males hitting on us." added Catina. "It's cool, I was having the same dilemma since I'm basically your brother's mate." replied a very mellow Pearl. "So you chicas ready?" she asked looking at her mate's sisters. "Yeah, let's go!" cried Branca and Catina excitedly in unison. With that the three chicas flew off for a fun chica's night at the club.

Fifteen minutes later, Pearl and her mate's sisters landed just outside of the club's entrance. Pearl looked at Catina and Branca. "Okay, so remember we look after each other and we let no males hit on us." she declared. "Agreed." said Catina with a nod of understanding. "Also if we drink, we should limit ourselves to two drinks so that we can still stay sober enough to fly home." added Branca. "We should dance together and only talk with each other." said Catina. "It always makes the males nervous for some reason." "Well Catina, Branca, I don't care how our strategy works, so long as it works." answered Pearl. "Let's go." said Branca. "We're right behind ya." replied Catina and Pearl.

As they entered the club, the three chicas were ambushed by the multi-colored strobe lights and the samba they encountered the first time they came in. Up on the stage, Pearl saw the source of the music to which all the birds in the club were dancing to. Her two Uncles, Nico and Pedro, were singing and dancing on the stage. Once they were finished with their song, the duo took a bow and flew off the stage to see their niece and Dimas' two sisters watching them. "Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro, nice job with that song." remarked Pearl. "Thank you Pearl!" replied the two Uncles. "So whatcha and boyfriend's sisters doing here?" inquired Pedro. "We're having a chica's night." answered a very excited Branca. "Well, that's cool." said Nico. "Yea, we're gonna talk, dance, and have two drinks at most." explained a very enthusiastic Catina. "We need to make sure there is no contact between us and other males especially if they're are attempting to hit on us." added Pearl. "We'll try to help you wit dat if it becomes a problem." said Pedro. "Thank you, Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro." With that the two Uncles flew back to the front and restarted the club's musical atmosphere. Then Pearl turned to Branca and Catina. "Come on, let's find ourselves a table." she suggested. "Of course." said Branca and Catina together in agreement. The three females walked over towards the center/back part of the club and found themselves a table. Pearl looked at Catina and Branca. "Hey chicas, can I confide something to you two?" she inquired. Her mate's sisters looked back at her somewhat skeptical. "Sure, I guess." replied Catina. Branca just shrugged. Pearl looked at them with a serious face. "You cannot tell your parents and definitely not mine." she said. "You must swear on your lives." "Okay!" yelled Catina and Branca in unison. "What is it?" Pearl sighed and decided to trust them. "Your brother and I mated for the first time." she admitted. Catina and Branca just went wide-eyed and silent for a brief moment. "When did it happen?" inquired Branca breaking the sudden silence. "Yesterday late afternoon." answered Pearl. "Are you pregnant?" questioned Catina. "No, no, no, we're holding off on that until we both decide we're ready to start a family." replied Pearl. "Wise decision." stated her mate's sisters. "Hey do either of you wanna come out and join me on the dance floor?" offered Pearl. "Sure, why not." answered Catina. "Of course." added Branca in agreement. The three chicas went out on to the dance floor and started moving to the rhythem of the samba music. After about five songs they decided to take a break from dancing and went over to the bar for their first drink of the night. Once they sat down at the bar Pearl looked at Catina and Branca. "Chicas, what do you want I'll get it, go back to our table, we don't want anyone to take it." announced Pearl. "Alright, I'll have a Corona Light beer." said Catina. "Same here." added Branca. With that the two sisters returned to the table, and as luck would have it their table was still free. At the bar, Pearl had just finished ordering the beers, and she turned around to see a yellow and blue macaw staring at her with a flirtatious look on his face. "Wanna share a dance, have a shot of tequila, and then go back to my place?" Pearl kept calm and smiled at him. "Tempting, but no thank you." she replied. "Ahh, come on baby, why not?" he asked. "Well, first I already have a mate. Second, I'm having a chica's only night with his sisters who are dating my brothers. Third, I don't want anything to do with you." answered Pearl with a stern and irritated tone of voice. "Have a good night." With that Pearl turned around and returned to Catina and Branca, who were waiting for her at their table. "Here we go chicas." said Pearl setting their beers down in front of them. "What took you so long?" asked Catina. "Oh, sorry this chico started hitting on me, while I was on my way back here," explained Pearl. She saw her mate's sisters with concerned looks on their faces. "Don't worry, I handled it as instinct would have me do." "What did you do?" inquired the two sisters. Pearl told them exactly what she said to yellow and blue male macaw. "Well that's certainly taking matters into your own wings." exclaimed Branca. "Yeah, great job at telling him off." added Catina. "Hey how about we leave after this beer?" proposed Pearl. "Great idea." said Branca. "Yeah, I'm ready to hit the nest." said Catina. "As am I." said Pearl. "Me too." added Branca. The chicas spent ten more minutes talking with each before they finished their beers. "Okay, let's go." said Branca and Catina in unison. "Agreed, but hold on I wanna say goodbye to my Uncles." requested Pearl. "Alright, we'll wait for you by the entrance/exit." said her mate's sisters. "Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro?" cried Pearl as loud as she could over the music. The two Uncles saw their niece and flew down to her. "What is it, Pearl?" asked Nico. "Yeah chica, whats da happy hap's?" inquired Pedro. "Just wanted to say goodbye and goodnight to both of you because my soon-to-be-mate's sisters and I are tired, so we're gonna jet." explained Pearl. "Alright, you chicas take care now." replied Nico. "Yeah, goodbye and goodnight." added Pedro. Pearl gave her Uncles a hug and then headed for the entrance/exit to find her mate's sisters waiting for her patiently. "Come on, let's fly." said Pearl. "Lead the way." replied Branca and Catina. With that the three chicas took off for their hollows.

The three females went first to Abilio and Eduarda's hollow since it was the closest. They landed just outside to see Abilio and Eduarda sleeping and Dimas up and wide awake. "Well well, if it isn't my two sisters and my one true love." said Dimas who was tapping one of his talons up and down. The females gave him irritated facial expressions. "I'm just kidding, come here you three." said Dimas with a smile on his beak. He pulled his sisters into a hug and gave his mate a beak-to-beak kiss. "Hello my lovely Pearl." said Dimas. "Did you and my sisters have fun tonight?" "We certainly did my sweet, handsome Dimas." answered Pearl giving her mate yet another kiss. "Okay you two, that's enough for one night." interrupted Branca. "Fine." said Pearl. Then she looked at her mate. "Care to escort me back to my parents' hollow?" she asked looking at him sweetly. "I'd love to my precious Pearl." replied Dimas. With that the two lovebirds took off for Blu and Jewel's hollow.

Dimas and Pearl touched down right outside of Blu and Jewel's hollow. Luckily for the two of them Pearl's parents and siblings were fast asleep. "Well this is it." said Pearl who let a slight tear fall from her eye. Dimas saw this, lifted his mate's head up, and said with a smile, "Only for now." Pearl smiled right back at Dimas. "Thank you, Dimas you always know how to make me happy again when I'm sad, and that's just one of the many reasons that I love you." Dimas smiled and pulled Pearl into a short fifteen second make out session. When they broke it they looked at each other deeply in the eyes. "Goodnight Dimas, thank you for cheering me up and escorting me home." said Pearl. "Goodnight Pearl, and it was my pleasure." replied Dimas. They gave each other a quick hug, then Pearl went into the hollow and fell asleep. Dimas then took that as his cue to return home and go to sleep as well. They both had to be ready for their last morning with just their Fathers.

**Finally this chapter is done! Sorry for the long wait been so busy my best friends are back in town for a very short time so probably won't begin writing the next chapter until Monday. Also a shout out to Ricardo the black hawk and Kraft58 may you both keep writing stories forever and ever and ever. They are a huge influence on what made me start writing as well as this story's quality and progress.**


	43. Day 2 Time with Dad

**Ch. 43: Day 2: Time with Dad**

**written 6/16/13**

**For those of you who keep following my story I thank you for being so patient with me. Now without further ado here's chapter 43.**

The sun began ascending into the gorgeous sky that looked down on Rio de Janerio. All the birds in the jungle took this as their cue to start the daily morning song of

Real in Rio. _All the birds of a feather (ooohh) Do what we love most of all (oao); Moon and the Stars, Sun and Guitars; That's why we love Carnaval; Everybody! _

_**Jewel and Eduarda**__: "Loving our life in the jungle, everything's wild and free." __**Blu and Abilio**__: "Never alone cause this is our home." __**The rest of their families **_

_**join in**__: "Magic can happen for Real in Rio; Real in Rio __all by itself; by itself. You can't see it coming you can't find it anywhere else." __**Pedro:**__ "__I'm dat kako __wero kinga _

_kinga kinga kinga. Birds like me cause I'm da hot winga, there's your hot winga (aya)." __**Nico:**__ "Here everybody loves samba." __**Pedro:**__ "I like da samba." __**Rafeal:**_

_"Rhythem you feel in your heart." __**Pedro:**__ "I'm dat samba masta." __**Nico:**__ "Beauty and Love; what more could you want?" __**Everyone:**__ "Fantasy can be for Real in Rio." _

_"Real in Rio; here's something else; something else." "__You just feel it happening; you won't find it anywhere ellllsssseeeee!"_ The moment the song ended everyone

returned to their usual morning routines. In the case of the Spix Macaws, Pearl and Dimas, it was spending their last day with their Fathers.

At Blu and Jewel's hollow, Blu and his daughter Pearl were getting ready for their last day together. "Pearl, I'm so proud of you, you've found you're own soon-to-be

mate and as of tomorrow morning you'll be ready to start your own life with him." said Blu letting single tear drop from his chocolate brown eyes. "Dad, don't worry

I'll always be your little chica." replied Pearl in a comforting tone while giving him a pat on the back. "Now come on, since I only get to spend half my day with you,

let's do something fun together as Father and daughter." "Alright, Pearl." said Blu. "How about we each take a bath, preen our feathers, and then go out for brunch?"

he suggested. "Sounds like a great plan, Dad." answered Pearl in agreement. "Dad when we preen and bathe I would really appreciate it if you and I would look away

from each other." she requested. "Of course my daughter, that's an unspoken rule." remarked Blu. Pearl and her Father took fifteen minutes bathing and preening

themselves after which they decided to start the twenty minute flight to their brunch destination.

(This takes place at the same time that Blu and Pearl began planning their Father-daughter time together). Meanwhile, at Abilio and Eduarda's hollow, Abilio and

Dimas were planning their Father-son day together. "So Dad, what do you want to do today?" asked Dimas. "It's our last day together, for a while that is, so what

should we do?" "Well, I could do with some food." replied Abilio as he heard his stomach growl. "Let's wash up and go out for brunch, what do you say?" "Sounds like

a great plan Dad." replied Dimas. "Great let's go." said Abilio. So the two males, preened themselves and took a bath, both of which took fifteen minutes. After all

that, they began the twenty minute flight to their brunch destination.

Ironically, after their twenty minute flight with their Dads, Blu and Pearl had landed about ten talons in front of Abilio and Dimas. Once Abilio saw Pearl with her Dad

he called out to her. "Pearl, Pearl, Pearl!" Pearl turned around and saw Dimas with his Dad. She immediately ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Oh Dimas

my love, I see you're spending the last day with your Dad too." she said with a hint of lust in her voice. "Yes I am, my precious Pearl, and I see that you are as well."

Dimas replied sweetly while stroking her head. Then Abilio and Blu walked up behind the two lovebirds. "Ahem." said Blu who was making his presence known to

them. Pearl looked up at her Father. "Sorry Dad." said Pearl. "Sorry Blu." added Dimas who was equally apologetic. "Hello." said Abilio. "I thought today was

supposed to be about us." "Yeah, so did I." added Blu. Dimas whispered something to Pearl who then nodded in agreement. The two lovebirds looked back up at their

Fathers. "Dad, Abilio, we have one more request for our last day with you two." said Pearl. "Alright, we're listening." Blu responded. Pearl looked at her mate. "Okay

Dimas love, ask them?" she said. "Well, Pearl and I were wondering if all four of us could go in and have brunch together." suggested Dimas. The two Dads looked at

them and then at each other. Blu whispered something to Abilio, who nodded in agreement. The two Fathers looked at Pearl and Dimas. "Okay, we're fine with that

scenario on one condition." declared Blu in a compromising tone. "What's that, Dad?" inquired Pearl. "You and my son must focus your attention mainly on just us."

ordered Abilio conditionally. Dimas and Pearl looked first at each other, then back at their Dads. "As you wish Dad." answered Dimas and Pearl in unison and with that

the four blue macaws made their way into the restaurant.

The group of blue macaws took a seat in a four bird size booth. Dimas sat on the left side next to Abilio and across from Blu, while Pearl sat on the right side next to

Blu and across from Abilio. "So Blu, this was the place that I took Pearl to on our first dinner date." explained Dimas. "Wow it's really nice." commented Blu. "So

Pearl, what did you and my son share at this place the last time you were here?" inquired Abilio. "Well we shared a dish with each other called the _Fruit Island_."

responded Pearl. "What was the dish made of." questioned Blu. "Eight layers of pineapple, passion fruit, orange flesh honeydew, star fruit, mangos, oranges,

watermelon, and blackberries." answered Dimas. "Sounds delicious." remarked Abilio. "Oh it most certainly is." declared Pearl. "However, it's a monumental size dish,

and from our last experience it's made to be shared between two to four birds." Abilio and Blu looked at each other then back at Pearl and Dimas. Pearl knew what

her Dad was thinking. "_Oh please no._" she thought. "Would you two lovebirds be willing to split one with us if we ordered one?" asked Blu with a smile on his beak.

"Sure." replied Dimas licking his beak in anticipation. His mate Pearl, on the other hand just gave a neutral smile. "_Oh great!_" she muttered. Then she looked at the

three males. "I'm all for one of those _Fruit Island _dishes, since you two haven't had it before." she said looking at the two Fathers. The four blue macaws were

approached by a red macaw waiter. "Are you four ready to order?" he inquired. "Yes." replied Dimas. "One _Fruit Island_, please." "Anything else?" asked the red

macaw waiter. Dimas looked at the rest of the group who just simply shook their heads. "Nope, that'll be it." answered Dimas. "All right, it should be ready in about

twenty minutes." announced the red macaw waiter. Then he took his leave to put the order in. Dimas looked at his mate then her Father. "Blu, I just remembered

one of the best benefits of us all sitting together as opposed to sitting separately." commented Dimas. "Oh and what might that be?" inquired Blu. "Not only am I able

to have time to talk and hang out with my Father, but I'm also able to have time to talk and hang out with you, my soon-to-be Father-in-law. Pearl also gets the

same luxury regarding my Dad." explained Dimas. "That is definitely a plus." remarked Blu. "Well put my love." added Pearl.

Twenty minutes later, the group of blue macaws saw the red macaw waiter come out carrying their monumental dish, the _Fruit Island_. Just as Pearl and Dimas had

expected, their Fathers' reactions were about the same as their Mothers'. "Oh meu dios!" cried Blu. "Aye caramba!" added Abilio who was equally blown away at the

size of the dish that had just been placed in front of them. "Well, let's not just stare." said Dimas. "Yeah, everybody dig in!" suggested Pearl excitedly. The four blue

macaws started to devour the massive _Fruit Island_ in front of them. Blu and Pearl started to go for the orange flesh honeydew section first which was their favorite,

while Abilio and Dimas went for the mangos. Blu tried to start a conversation. "So Dimas, can ask you something that I'm pretty sure your Father would also have

interest in knowing?" asked Blu. "Of course, ask away Blu." answered Dimas. "When do you two plan on starting a family?" inquired Blu. Dimas and Pearl blushed.

"Um...uh." stuttered Dimas. Pearl gave her Dad a hard nudge in the side. "Ouch, that hurt!" cried Blu rubbing the side of his wing. "Well don't ask him that kind of a

question, it's a very sensitive thing to ask about." remarked his daughter loudly. "It's okay Pearl, I just wasn't prepared for that kind of a question." interjected

Dimas. Then Dimas turned to her Father. "However, to answer your question Blu, we haven't decided yet." he replied. "That's okay son, but can you promise us

something." inquired Abilio. "I don't know, possibly." replied his son. "Can you assure me that Blu, Jewel, your Mother, and I will be the first to see your eggs, and

once they hatch your chicks?" requested Abilio. Dimas looked at Pearl and back at his Father. "I don't like making promises I can't keep, so no. However, I will do my

very best to make it so." answered Dimas. "Alright, that's seems logical." stated Pearl's nerd bird Father. "Well, we'll at least try to keep it that way." said Pearl who

was looking up at her Father with a smile on her beak.

Thirty minutes later the four blue macaws had finished their _Fruit Island _dish. They stood up and on their way out they thanked the red macaw waiter for his efficient

service. Once they left the establishment, Blu and Pearl flew together beside Abilio and Dimas who were also flying together. Dimas suddenly stopped flying and

started to hover. "Hey guys, hold up!" he called back to his love ant the two Dads. They turned around and flew back to Dimas. "What is it my love?" asked Pearl.

"Well actually I just needed to let you know that your brothers and I are having a chico's night out just like when you had a chica's night out with my sisters." Blu and

Abilio looked at their adolescent offspring. "Would you two like us to leave?" inquired Abilio. "Probably because it's just your son telling me what he and my brothers

plan to do tonight, and I need to make some rules for him to follow." answered Pearl. "Don't worry, we'll catch up." "Okay, my daughter." replied Blu nodding his

head and with that he and Abilio resumed their flight back to the jungle. Once they were out of sight Pearl turned to her mate. "Dimas if you're gonna go out the

same rules that you made me follow I want you too follow especially now that we've mated." "I know, I know don't talk to other females, and if they try to talk to me

make it clear that I'm not interested in them." replied Dimas in a very annoying tone. "Don't worry Pearl, I would never cheat on you." "Good because I love you, and

I wouldn't want anything to come between us." replied Pearl. "Neither would I." said Dimas. "I love you more than anything else in the whole world, and I would die if

I lost you." The two lovebirds shared a long kiss, a short hug, and then they resumed their flight home in the direction of their Fathers."

**Hey guys, sorry this took so damn long, life has been a little uneven hopefully the wait for chapter 44 isn't as long.**


	44. Night 2 Chico's Night Out

**Ch. 44: Night 2 Chico's Night Out**

**written 7/1/13**

**To all my constant followers you guys are so patient and awesome. Sorry I'm not as quick at updating as most of you guys, I've just got alot of **

**things on my mind. Thanks again for understanding.**

At Abilio and Eduarda's hollow, Dimas was getting himself ready to go out clubbing at _Paradise _with his mate's brothers, Jose and Topaz. He wanted to look

handsome, but not too handsome since he was Pearl's mate and didn't want to attract the attention of other females. So he decided to go for the casual look. "_Yea, I _

_think for tonight I won't enhance my looks, I'll only do that for my precious Pearl."_ he thought to himself. "_Looks like I'm ready to rendezvous at the Christ the _

_Rede__e__mer statue with Jose and Topaz."_ he looked himself over one last time and then took off for the Christ the Redeemer statue.

Meanwhile, at Blu and Jewel's hollow, Topaz and Jose were also getting ready to go out clubbing with their sister's soon-to-be mate, Dimas. They too were having the

same dilemma regarding their looks. "Yo Topaz what do we do?" asked Jose looking at his brother. "I don't know." replied Topaz. "We should make sure we look

good, but not so much so that we appear available to other females." "Good point." added Jose. "We don't want other females to hit on us and/or seduce us into

betraying Catina and Branca." "So let's go for the casual non-enhanced look." suggested Topaz. "Agreed." replied Jose. The two birds checked themselves over one

more time, nodded at each other, and flew off to the Christ the Redeemer statue to meet up with Dimas.

Dimas had been waiting now for five minutes for his mate's brothers to arrive. "_Where are they?_" he asked himself. Then he heard the sound of flapping wings from

behind him and immediately turned around to see Topaz and Jose flying towards him. They touched down next to him on either side. "Hey Dimas, sorry we're late."

said Jose. "Couldn't figure out how good or casual to look without having other females hitting on us, and ultimately betraying our loyalty to your sisters." "It's cool."

replied Dimas. "I had the same dilemma trying to not make myself appear available because if I ever lost your sister in any way I don't think I could go on anymore."

"So Dimas, it appears that you went for the ultimate casual look." commented Topaz. "Well, the same looks to be true with you and your brother." replied Dimas. He

turned his head first to Jose and then back to Topaz. "So meu amigos, are you ready to get going?" he asked. The two brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"Absolutely." answered Topaz. "Alright then, follow me." stated Dimas and with that the three males began their twenty minute flight to the club _Paradise_.

Twenty minutes later Dimas, Jose, and Topaz touched down just outside the club. When they made their entrance they found themselves ambushed by strobe lights

and a musical samba atmosphere. "Well meu amigos, let's go find ourselves a table." suggested Dimas. "Alright." answered Topaz and Jose in unison. The three

chicos found a bird-sized table in the middle back area of the club. "Hey guys, can I confide something to you?" asked Dimas. His mate's brothers gave him a

skeptical look. "Sure." they replied. "You must swear on your lives not to tell our parents particularly your Dad!" exclaimed Dimas. "Alright, just tell us!" yelled a

rather agitated Topaz and Jose in unison. "Fine here it is, your sister and I mated two days ago." confessed Dimas. "What!" shouted Topaz. "Did you impregnate our

sister?!" "Noooo!" cried Dimas. "She asked if we could mate because she wanted the experience, and I consented because I want nothing more than for her to be

happy. Also regarding getting pregnant we decided to hold off on that until we both feel that we're for sure ready to be parents." "Fine as long as you keep our sister

safe and happy you're all good with us." declared Jose. "Okay, do either of you two want a drink?" inquired Dimas. "I'm going to buy our first round of beers, and I'm

getting a Corona Light." "I'd like one as well." requested Jose. "As would I." added Topaz. "Okay I'll be right back." announced Dimas. He turned around and walked

up to the bar. "Bartender, can I get three bottles of Corona Light?" requested Dimas. "Coming right up." answered the green macaw bartender. As Dimas waited for

the beers, a female leers macaw approached him from the side. "Hey handsome, would you like to share a dance, and then later on ravish me?" she inquired

seductively. "With all due respect, I would for one never do such a thing especially with a stranger and two I've got a mate." stated Dimas. "Okay, your loss." she

replied. The female leers macaw was just leaving when she heard Dimas' voice from behind her. "Also, a little tip play hard to get, it'll make you much more

appealing." advised Dimas. "Whatever, thanks I guess." she answered. The green macaw bartender returned with the three beers. "Here you go buddy, enjoy." he

said as he handed Dimas the Corona Light beers. "We certainly will, thanks." replied Dimas. Dimas walked back to the table where his mate's brothers were waiting.

"Yo, Dimas what took you?" inquired Topaz. "Sorry, guys some female leers macaw started hitting on me while I was waiting for our beers." replied Dimas. "Well

surely you told her that you have a mate, and that you love your mate so much that you'd die if you betrayed her." questioned Jose for verification. "Well I didn't give

her that exact answer, but I think that's the gist she got from the message I gave her." answered Dimas reassuringly. "Hey Topaz, Jose, what do you say we all take

our leave from the club?" suggested Dimas. "Sounds good to me I'm about ready to hit the nest after this beer." stated Topaz. "As am I brother." added Jose. "Then

it's settled." declared Dimas. "We'll fly home after this drink." "Agreed." replied his mate's brothers with a nod. Around five minutes later, the three males downed

their beers, and set the empty bottles on the table. "Okay guys let's go." commanded Dimas. "After you." remarked Pearl's brothers. So Dimas took the lead as all

three of the males made their way toward the exit/entrance. Once they were outside, they took to the skies and began the twenty minute flight home.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Abilio and Edurada's hollow to find Dimas' parents asleep and his sisters awake waiting for them. "Well, well, well, I do hope that

you three chicos had about as much fun as us chicas did." said Catina playfully as she walked up and gave Topaz a brief kiss. "Yeah and I assume Dimas was well

behaved." added Branca just as playfully as she walked up and gave Jose a brief kiss. Her brother glared at her. "Oh Dimas chill out, I'm just kidding around." The

glare Dimas was giving his sister softened into a smile. "Alright, then we're all good." said Dimas. Then, Topaz and Jose kissed their significant others and said

goodbye and goodnight. "Sorry Dimas, but we gotta get home so we can get a playful glare from our sister as well." said Topaz with a sarcastic laugh. Jose nodded in

agreement and let out a small chuckle. Finally the two brothers took off for their Mom and Dad's hollow ending the night.

**Sorry I'm so slow guys. I will try to go faster I've consulted my inner self and will definitely do more than the upcoming 45th chapter.**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**


	45. Secrets Revealed and Apologies Made

**Ch. 45: Secrets Revealed and Apologies Made**

**written 7/18/13**

Today was a sad day for two Dads and two Moms. Blu and Jewel knew that today was the day that their little Pearl would be leaving the nest to start her new life with

her mate-to-be, Dimas. His parents, Abilio and Eduarda were also a little depressed about this day being the day that their young Dimas would be taking off with

Pearl as well, but also knew it would have to happen.

At Blu and Jewel's hollow, Jewel was sobbing over Pearl exiting the hollow to start her new life. "Oh Pearl, I can't believe you're actually leaving me and your Father."

cried Jewel. Blu stepped forward and pulled Jewel into a hug in an attempt to calm and comfort her. "There, there, Jewel." said Blu patting his mate softly on the

back. "Yeah Mom, don't worry, I'll always be with you, in here." said Pearl as she pointed to her Mother's heart. "You are so sweet and mature my daughter, and have

also inherited your Father's nerdy wisdom." replied Jewel with a smile and tears of happiness. "Yeah, and besides as my mate-to-be, Dimas will take great care of

me." added Pearl. "By the way, Mom I have confession to make, but I want it remain a secret just between the two of us." "Alright my daughter, what is it?" inquired

Jewel. Pearl pulled her Mother with her so that they were out of her Father's earshot. "You know how you have always been referring to Dimas as my mate-to-be?"

questioned Pearl. "Yeah." replied her Mother. "Well, he's not my mate-to-be anymore, he's been my mate for a while now." confessed Pearl. Jewel was struck with

awe. "What?!" cried Jewel in a panicked whisper. "Are you pregnant!?" "No, no, no, we're going to hold off on having chicks for now." explained her daughter. "I just

requested for Dimas to give me a heat of the moment experience involving the mating ritual to make me happy. Despite the fact that he was pretty hesitant about it,

he only consented to it because he always wants to see me happy. Besides didn't both you and Dad say that we could only be together so long as he keeps me safe

and happy?" "Yes we did." replied Jewel in defeat and with a somewhat sad face. "Don't worry Mom, the best part is that when it happens again I give you my word

that you and Dad can expect grandchicks." said Pearl giving her Mother a smile. Jewel smiled back at her daughter. "Thanks for making me happy again my

daughter." Just then Blu came over. "So what are you two talking about?" he inquired looking at the two females. "Well, female stuff, but also when it happens how

great it'll be for us to Grandparents." replied Jewel. "What, are you pregnant!" yelled Blu at Pearl. Pearl started to cry and Jewel slapped Blu across the face. Blu

never thought his mate would ever do such a thing. "How dare you yell at her!" Jewel bellowed. "If you're gonna ask such a thing you can at least be gentle about it!"

Jewel went to comfort her daughter. "There, there, it's okay Pearl." she said. However, Pearl simply looked up at her Mother. "Thanks Mom, but I want to be alone for

a while." she said. Then she simply looked at her Father and flew off. Once they were alone, Blu began rubbing his face where Jewel had slapped him. "Ow, Jewel that

really hurt!" he cried shedding a few tears. "Good, it was meant to!" stated Jewel harshly. Then, she walked up and gave him a furious look. "Blu, if you don't go and

apologize to our daughter for your accusation you made and the tone of voice that you used when you made it, I'm going to leave you!" she shouted. "I'll give you a

while to compose yourself since the first bird she will want to be with is Dimas."

At the same time, at Abilio and Eduarda's hollow, Eduarda was sobbing over the loss of her only son, who was about to leave the nest for good. "I don't want you to

leave us!" cried Eduarda. "I know Mother, but I have to leave." explained Dimas. "I love Pearl and she loves me, plus she wants a family eventually and me as her

mate." "Well my son you've come very far and matured at a very fast rate." replied Abilio as he started comforting Eduarda. "I've made a vow to stay with Pearl

forever until death." announced Dimas. "Well, as we both said before we're very happy for the two of you." said his parents. "Also, she and I are no longer mates-to-

be, we are already mates and have been for some time now due to her persistence on wanting to experience the ritual, which by the way I was hesitant about, but

then I consented to it because I wanted her to be happy no matter what it took." "Is she pregnant?!" yelled Abilio and Eduarda in unison. "No we aren't going to have

chicks yet, she just wanted a heat of the moment experience." explained their son calmly. His parent's were about to yell at him again, when suddenly they all heard

weeping in the distance. He put his right wing up to them. "Enough!" he roared. "I know that crying sound anywhere, it's Pearl, and I'm going over to comfort her!

While I'm gone you two take some time on composing yourselves for an apology!" With that Dimas took off in the direction of the sound of his mate's distressed cries

leaving his parents appalled at what he had shouted at them.

On the right arm of the Christ the Redeemer Statue sat a very sad female blue macaw named Pearl. She had been crying her eyes out due to her parents'

overreaction on the fact that she had already mated without them having already known about it, even if she only wanted the experience of it. "*sniff* How could

they do this to me *sniff*, especially Dad *sniff*?" she cried. She had been this way for ten minutes at this point, when suddenly she heard the fast flapping of

wings. She turned around to see her mate flying toward her. The minute Dimas touched down next to her, Pearl went and threw herself at him. She resumed her

crying into his dark blue, feathery chest. "Oh Dimas, *sniff* what am I going to do *sniff*?" sobbed Pearl. "There, there, Pearl." said Dimas wiping his mate's tears.

Then he brought her head up and saw that her eyes were indeed bloodshot after crying for so long. He gave her a kiss which she desperately wanted and once they

broke it he looked directly at her. "What's wrong, meu amore?" he inquired softly. "When I told Mom and Dad that you and I have been mates for a while they went

berserk, particularly my Dad." Pearl replied as a few more tears came to her eyes. "What do you mean particularly your Dad?" questioned Dimas. Pearl told her mate

exactly what had transpired. "Just as I would have expected from your Father, and your Mother slapped him for yelling at you!" exclaimed Dimas. "That's epic

compared to what my parents' reactions were." Pearl was puzzled at her mate's statement. "Why, how did your's react, meu amore?" she asked. "Well, basically they

too were insinuating that I had impregnated you, but just when things were about to get ugly I heard you crying." explained Dimas. "Then I shouted at them and

demanded that they better have an apology ready for me by the time I get back." "Okay, well I didn't hear anything, but knowing my Mother as the fierce,

independent creature she is, she'll probably force my Dad to apologize. She doesn't really owe me an apology because she took it all quite well. I don't blame either

of my parents for why they reacted the way they did, just my Dad for yelling at me." concluded Pearl. "Well, both of my parents yelled at me as they too made their

accusations, so I know how you feel." responded Dimas. The two lovebirds gave each other a hug and started to makeout. Little did they know that their parents

were watching them from a distance.

Blu and Jewel were sitting on the left branch of one tree next to Abilio and Eduarda who were perched on the right branch of the tree left to the one of Blu and Jewel's

(the four of them were all sitting together). "Guys, we all owe both of them an apology for how we reacted." declared Jewel and then she eyed Blu. "Especially those

of us who yelled at them, right?!" "Right!" answered Blu who was scared just thinking of what his mate did to him earlier, and knew that he didn't want a another

slap across his face. "Well then Jewel, it sounds to us like you're the only one of the four of us who didn't yell." confessed Eduarda and Abilio together. "Yes, I was

relatively calm about it." concluded Jewel. "Now come on, we have some apologies to make." With that the four parents flew towards the two lovebirds.

No sooner had Pearl and Dimas ended their makeout session than had their parents arrived to make their apologies. Blu and Jewel touched down next to Pearl while

Eduarda and Abilo touched down beside Dimas. They were both looking at their parents expectantly for something they both deserved, an apology. Pearl was the first

to speak. "Look Mom and Dad, you had every right to react to that kind of news, so I can understand that." she stated and then turned her head to her Father. "What

I can't understand is why you began yelling at me and thus hurting my feelings for something that you should, if it were the case, be happy about." "You're absolutely

right." replied Blu apologetically. "I'm sincerely sorry for yelling at you, it was totally uncalled for." "Then, Pearl turned to her Mother. "What?" she asked somewhat

confused. "I want you to apologize as well." ordered Pearl. "To who?" inquired Jewel. "To Dad." answered Pearl. "Why?" questioned Jewel. "Well because despite the

fact that you were defending me, there was one rule that you and Dad taught me, that you went against when you slapped him." replied Pearl. Jewel diverted her

gaze over to her mate who was still rubbing his cheek after being slapped so hard, and then returned her gaze back to her daughter. "What rule is that Pearl." asked

Jewel. "Unless you're defending your family and/or extended family from a predator or some other danger, there is absolutely no excuse for violence because it never

solves anything." proclaimed Pearl. "You're very wise Pearl, and absolutely right." replied a defeated Jewel. "Well, then go on, apologize!" demanded Pearl. "Alright."

sighed Jewel. Then she turned around, and walked over to her mate. "Blu, I'm so sorry for hitting you, it wasn't right of me to do such a thing." said Jewel

apologetically. "It's okay Jewel." replied Blu. "I accept your apology, and not only because of how sincere it was, but because of how much I love you." "Oh Blu!" cried

Jewel. "I love you so much!" The two of them gave each other a makeup hug and a very passionate makeup kiss. Once they broke it Jewel whispered something to

Blu. "Maybe." he replied softly. Meanwhile, Dimas' parents had just finished apologizing to their son. "Look Dimas, your Mother and I are both very sorry for yelling at

you." said Abilio apologetically. "Yeah, and when she gets pregnant, we should be excited for the both of you, not angry." added Eduarda who was equally apologetic.

"Your apologies are accepted." answered Dimas kindly. The three of them shared a family group hug and then parted from it while Pearl and her parents did the exact

same thing. Once all apologies were made the two lovebirds looked at their parents. "Listen guys, Dimas and I would like to part from our families on good terms."

declared Pearl. "Yeah, let's all go out for a quick brunch, or I guess at this point more like lunch, and then when we get back you four can give out your thoughts on a

hollow where Pearl and I can start our lives together." suggested Dimas. "Sounds like a plan." the four parents replied in unison. Then, Blu leaned over to Jewel.

"Jewel, come to think of it, you remember that request you whispered to me earlier?" reminded Blu. "About makeup sex, of course how could I forget." answered

Jewel in a melodious whisper. "I'm game for it after we're done helping our daughter and her mate out with finding their own hollow." said Blu. "That too, sounds like

a plan." replied Jewel in agreement. They gave each other a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Okay let's all go back home, get ready, and then meet back here on

the Christ the Redeemer Statue." suggested Pearl. "Agreed, meu amore." answered her mate who then gave her a kiss. Then the two families flew back in the

direction of their hollows to get themselves ready for lunch.

**To all my awesome followers/fans I'm not updating as quick as most of you because of work, among many other things that are keeping me busy.**

**I thank you for your patience! Stay tuned for Ch. 46 and a possible Blu and Jewel makeup lemon. PM me about the lemon if you really want it.**

**Peace Out!**


	46. Lunch and Searching for a Hollow

**Ch. 46: Lunch and Searching for a Hollow**

**written 8/2/13**

**Author's Note: Reminder this chapter features _The Fruit Island:_ which is (if you recall from chapter 30) a mountain of fruit that featured eight layers of fruit **

**listed from bottom to top. First the base would be made of pineapple, the second layer would consist of passionfruit, the third layer would be made of orange **

**flesh honeydew, the fourth would be of starfruit, the fifth layer would consist of mangos, then oranges as the sixth layer, seventh layer would be made of **

**watermelon, and the very top layer would consist of blackberries.**

"Blu, you go wash up first, and then I'll preen you so you look nice and handsome." declared Jewel. "Okay, but why me first?" questioned Blu. "Well, because

you males take less time to get ready, than us females." explained his mate. "We always feel the need to look very pretty especially for our mates." "Alright

Jewel, give me about five to ten minutes, and I'll be back ready for you to give me my preening." replied Blu playfully and with that he took off to the stream

to wash up. Jewel and Pearl started trying to decide how good to look for their mates. "Sweetie, I promise that I won't outshine you, I'll just go natural, but

I'll help you get ready so that you look as pretty as you did when you went on your first date with Dimas." Jewel promised her daughter. "Thanks Mom, but

can you do me a favor and make sure you look as pretty as you did when you and Dad had your first dance together." requested Pearl. "Sure" replied Jewel.

"I looked just liked you, but without the morning dew." Then Jewel suddenly remembered something important. "Oh, and speaking of morning dew, I kept

some for you from a while back just in case." "Thanks Mom, that's very kind and considerate of you." said Pearl thankfully. They were just finishing their

thoughts, when suddenly Blu returned, and in the allotted time as he had promised. "Well Jewel, I'm ready for my preening." he stated sweetly. "Alright,

love." answered Jewel and she got behind Blu and began to preen him. "Now hold still." she ordered. "Anything for you my Jewel of the Forest." responded

Blu obediently. Once Jewel had finished preening her mate she leaned forward, and whispered to him. "That bit of flattery you just mentioned to me has

confirmed our 'plan' for later on." "I'm glad to hear that." replied Blu. "I'm going to the meeting place and I'll wait there for you and Pearl." "Okay Bluey, your

daughter and I are going down to the stream to wash up, and get ourselves looking nice and pretty for you and Dimas, see you in a bit." answered Jewel. Blu

gave his mate a quick peck on the cheek and took off for the Christ the Redeemer Statue.

In Abilio and Eduarda's hollow, Dimas and Abilio had just returned from their ten minute bathing. "Hold still you two." directed Eduarda as she began

preening the two males. "Oh, sorry we're just so excited." replied Abilio and Dimas in unison. A couple minutes later Eduarda had finished preening her son

and her mate. "Alright, you guys go to the meeting place, and I'll catch up after I'm done getting myself all spiffed up." explained Eduarda. "Okay, see you in

a while, meu amore." said Abilio. After Abilio had given her a quick peck on the cheek, he and his son took off for the Christ the Redeemer Statue. After the

two males left, Eduarda flew down to the stream to get ready for lunch.

Meanwhile, Blu had been talking to himself about what his daughter and her mate Dimas had told him. "_Dad, Dimas and I would prefer to part ways from you _

_and Mom and his parents on good terms._" "_Blu, how about you, Jewel, and my parents come with me and my precious Pearl for lunch to end on good _

_terms?_""Man, Jewel was right, I should be happy for the two of them regardless of when they start a family." Blu said. "I should be more than grateful, to

have such a wise and mature daughter, who has found herself a very kind, caring, wise, respectful, and mature mate. What more could a Father ask for his

little chica?" About five minutes later, Dimas and Abilio had landed next to him. "Hey Blu, sorry if you've been waiting awhile." said Dimas. "Wha-Oh yeah, no

big." replied Blu who had just come out of thought. "I've been here for only ten minutes, Jewel had me wash and return to be preened." "Eduarda, had us do

the same thing." answered Abilio. "Well, hopefully our mates will be here soon, I miss my precious Pearl." declared Dimas.

Pearl and Jewel were midway through helping each other get nice and pretty when suddenly they heard the flapping of wings. The two of chicas turned

around to see Eduarda closing in on them. "Hey Jewel, hey Pearl, it's great to see you!" called Eduarda as began her descent. "You both look exceptionally

beautiful." "Why thank you." replied the two lovely females. Eduarda looked Pearl over. "Wow, I must say my Dimas' description of you in this fashion was

well put." she said. "Really, what did he say?" asked Pearl. "He said, "My precious Pearl looks like a goddess, especially when we get ready to go out."" Pearl

blushed at the thought once more. "Why, thank you!" she replied kindly. Then, Eduarda turned her gaze to Jewel. "Fascinating, Blu also spoke the truth about

your looks." she commented. "Is that so?" inquired Jewel. "How did my Bluey describe me?" "He said, "My Jewel of the forest is like an angel."" remarked

Eduarda. "Ah, that's so sweet of him." replied Jewel as she blushed at the thought of her mate's compliment. Eduarda looked down in despair. "What is it?"

inquired a concerned Jewel. "I don't have your way of looking more beautiful like you two do." answered Eduarda. Jewel and Pearl smiled at each other then

back at Eduarda. "What?" asked a confused Eduarda. "Don't worry, we'll help you out with that." said Jewel. "Yeah." added Pearl. "Really?" questioned

Eduarda. "Of course, because when it comes to looking good for our mates, we females have to stick together." replied Jewel. "I suppose we do." said

Eduarda in agreement. "Now hold still." ordered Jewel. "Yeah we're gonna fix you up like us." added Pearl. "Alright." replied Eduarda obediently. About fifteen

minutes later, Jewel and Pearl finished fixing Eduarda up and she looked just lovely as Jewel. "Wow Eduarda, you look stunning just like my Mother!"

complimented Pearl enthusiastically. "She certainly does." added Jewel. "Thank you chicas." replied Eduarda thankfully. "You're welcome." said Pearl. "Now

let's go meet our mates." "You're right, my daughter." agreed Jewel. "We've made them wait for us long enough." With that the three females took off for the

Christ the Redemmer Statue.

The three males Blu, Abilio, and Dimas had been talking for twenty minutes now. "Where are they?" asked Dimas. "Who?" questioned Blu. "Our mates, it's

been twenty minutes." answered Dimas. "I'm sure they're on their way." said Abilio. Then, as if on cue they heard the flapping of three pairs of wings, and

when they turned around they saw their mates coming straight at them. "Blu!" yelled Jewel. "Abilio!" cried Eduarda. "Dimas!" called Pearl. The three males

hollered right back at their mates as they landed right next to them. Each of the males looked at their mates. "Oh meu deus, you look as angelic as ever my

Jewel of the forest." complimented Blu as he looked her over. "You do as well," said Abilio as he looked Eduarda over. "Well, I owe it all to Pearl and Jewel."

she replied as she turned her head to Pearl and her son. Dimas was looking at his mate intently. "My precious Pearl, you have the looks of a goddess!"

exclaimed Dimas. "You are so sweet and handsome, my delicious Dimas!" cried Pearl in response. "In more ways than one, if you know what I mean." she

added in a low voice so only she and Dimas could hear. "I sure do, meu amore." he replied looking at his mate seductively. The two young lovebirds had a

brief makeout session before being interrupted by their parents. "Okay you two, we know how much you love each other." said Blu. "Yeah, but why don't you

two stop for now." advised Jewel. "Alright Mom." replied Pearl. "Okay, let's all go to lunch." declared Dimas. The other five spix macaws nodded in agreement

and flew off to the restaurant with Dimas leading the way.

The six blue macaws landed outside of a calm, peaceful breakfast place titled _The Rio Landing Bistro_. "Since there's six of us, what do you say to us all

sharing _The Fruit Island_?" suggested Dimas. "Dimas, meu amore, we'll have that if they have it." said Pearl. "Great." said Dimas in a whisper. "Also, now that

you and I are mates we can show and tell them about our game." "Which one?" asked Pearl, despite the fact that she was pretty sure what it was. "The

Romantic Couple's Fruit Exchange Guessing Game." answered Dimas in a whisper. "Well it's a gamble I'm sure that our Mothers would be fine with it, but it

might make our Fathers a little uncomfortable." stated Pearl. "Although, we should try it once according to that "try everything once" rule you taught me."

"Yeah, besides who knows, they might want to play it with each other." reasoned Dimas. Pearl didn't reply, she just gave her mate a peck on the cheek. The

six blue macaws entered the Bistro, and were approached by a female red macaw. "How many?" she asked. "Six." answered Dimas politely. "Follow me."

replied the female red macaw. So the blue macaw group followed. She gestured them to a table that had beautiful view of the Ipanema beach. "Here you go,

and here are your menus." she said while placing menus in front of each of them as they sat down. "I'll be back in a bit to take your order." Then she took

her leave. The minute she left Dimas quickly scanned the menu for _The Fruit Island_. The minute he saw it he gave his mate a small nudge. "What is it

Dimas?" questioned Pearl. "I found it." answered Dimas. "Great, but let's focus on drinks first." advised Pearl. "You're right, meu amore." said Dimas in

agreement. "First things, first." "Oh, everyone look!" exclaimed Blu. "What is it, Blu?" inquired Jewel. "They serve smoothies and you can customize them

with your own choice of fruits!" replied Blu excitedly. "Blu, that sounds delicious." remarked Abilio. "Not to mention fun." added Eduarda with a brief chuckle.

Just then the female red macaw waitress came back and took out her notepad. "Alright, have you all decided on your drinks?" she inquired. "Yes." answered

Dimas, and then he looked at the females. "Alright chicas, you first." declared Dimas. "What gentlebird." said Pearl, and then looking back at the waitress she

said, "One orange-flesh honeydew and pineapple smoothie." "Okay." Then, the waitress looked in Jewel's direction. "I'll have a mango and passionfruit

smoothie." she ordered. The waitress nodded at her, and then turned her attention to Eduarda. "One mango and starfruit smoothie." ordered Eduarda. The

waitress nodded at her, and looked up at the males. "I'll have what she's having." declared Dimas pointing at his mate. "Okay." said the waitress. Then she

turned her attention to Blu. "One orange-flesh honeydew and mango smoothie." he said. She nodded and directed her attention to Abilio. "I'll have one

pineapple and passionfruit smoothie." he said. "Alright, coming right up." she replied to all of them. She took her leave and left the blue macaws to talk

amongst themselves. It was quiet for a minute or two then Blu decided to start a conversation. "So Dimas, I know that you and my little Pearl are gonna be

moving into a hollow together, but do you find it scary leaving the nest?" he asked directing his attention to his daughter's mate. "Well Blu, yes and no."

replied Dimas. "Coincidently for the same reason." Blu looked intrigued. "What reason is that?" inquired Blu. Dimas looked first at his beautiful mate, who

simply smiled, and nervously back at her Father. "We'll get to start a life together, and most likely a family. However, like everyone else, we will face

challenges and get through them together." he answered. Blu simply smiled at Dimas. "Dimas that was the most mature and logical answer to a question I've

ever heard." commented Blu. "I'm glad my daughter picked you to be her mate." "Thank you, Blu." replied Dimas gratefully. Five minutes later, the red

macaw waitress returned with their smoothies. "Here you go." she said as she set each one down in front of their respective customers. "Alright, you all

enjoy." She was just about to take her leave, when suddenly Dimas called her back. "Excuse me miss, do you mind if we order our food now?" questioned

Dimas. "Of course." she replied as she got out her notepad and pen. "What'll it be?" Dimas looked at his mate, and she gave him the 'yes' nod. He turned his

attention back to the waitress. "Can we get _The Fruit Island_, please?" he asked politely. "Yes, and will there be anything else?" inquired the waitress as she

finished writing the order down. "No thank you, that'll be it?" replied Dimas kindly. "Alright, we'll have it out in ten minutes." she announced, and then she

took her leave. Dimas looked to the right of him at his mate. "Shall we tell and show them our couple's game when our dish is served?" he suggested in a

whisper. Pearl just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Does that answer your question, meu amore?" she inquired. "It most certainly does." replied her

mate. Dimas looked over at Blu and Jewel and smiled. "What is it?" asked a confused Blu and Jewel in unison. "When you allowed me take out your daughter

I observed that she had great table manners." complimented Dimas. "You raised perfect, proper little chica." Pearl blushed. "Thank you." replied Blu and

Jewel. "However, though we both have great manners we've made one minor game violation of the 'Don't play with your food' rule. Abilio and Eduarda

started getting suspicious. "What might that be?" inquired all four parents. Dimas just turned to his mate, who whispered something to him. "Why don't we

show them first, and then tell them what it's called." she suggested. "Good idea." he replied in agreement. Ten minutes later the red macaw waitress came

out with the group's order, _The Fruit Island_. "Here you go." she announced as she placed the dish in the middle of the table. "Enjoy." With that she took her

leave, and the group of blue macaws observed the eight layered fruit mountain on the dish in front of them. "Okay, everyone it's good that we're all sitting

with our mates because that's essential for this to work." explained Dimas. The adults started to get skeptical. "So what is this game called, son?" asked

Eduarda. "Pearl and I have agreed to show you first, and then tell you the name of the game." said Dimas. Then, he turned to his mate. "Are you ready, meu

amore?" he asked. Pearl looked at him with a smile. "I sure am, and yes I remember the rules don't worry." she replied. "Okay, everyone you may not say

anything." announced Dimas. He looked across the table at his Mother. "Mom, you hand me a piece of fruit once Pearl has her eyes closed, and once I stop

chewing I'll close my eyes, and Pearl will open her's." he explained, and turning his attention to Jewel, he said, "Then, Jewel while Pearl's eyes are open you

give her a different kind of fruit." "Once she's done chewing, she will keep her eyes open, and I will open mine." "Alright." replied the two Mothers in unison.

Dimas looked at his mate. "Okay, Pearl close your eyes." directed Dimas. Pearl did just that. "Mom, hand me a piece of fruit." said Dimas. Eduarda reached

for a piece of passionfruit and gave it to her son. "Thank you." he said and he began chewing. Once he was done chewing he closed his mouth, and Pearl

opened her eyes asked her Mom to do the same for her. Jewel gave her daughter a piece of mango. "Thanks, Mom." said Pearl. Pearl started chewing and

once she was done her mate opened his eyes. Then, Dimas gave Pearl a passionate kiss, and as their tounges interacted they passed their leftover piece of

fruit to each other, swallowed it, and broke the kiss. The adults were both astonished and puzzled at the same time. "Okay Pearl, what fruit did I have before

we kissed?" questioned Dimas. "Passionfruit?" guessed Pearl. "Correct." answered Dimas. "What fruit did I have before we kissed, meu amore?" asked Pearl.

"Um, mango." guessed Dimas. "That's right." replied Pearl. They looked at their parents. "That was romantic." stated the two Mothers together. Their Fathers

however, had a different opinion. "Disgusting." spat Blu. "Unappealing." added Abilio. "Say what you want, Dad." said Pearl. "Dimas and I love it." She kissed

her mate. "Yes we do." answered Dimas in agreement, and he kissed her back on the beak. "Oh, we promised to tell you the name of game, didn't we Pearl?"

inquired Dimas for confirmation. "Yes, we surely did meu amore." answered Pearl in confirmation. "Why don't you tell them though because you told me." she

suggested. "Alright." said Dimas. Then, he turned his attention to the adults. "It's called The Romantic Couple's Fruit Exchange Kiss Guessing Game."

explained Dimas. "Blu, why don't we try it once, please for me." begged Jewel. "Well, normally I would decline, but thanks to something Dimas taught me, I

am obliged to say yes." consented Blu. The two of them did exactly what Dimas and Pearl did, and after they broke the kiss they looked deep into each

other's eyes. "Yes, you and me definitely tonight." declared Blu. "We're putting our 'plan' into action. Jewel was getting excited. "You bet we are." she replied

in agreement. Abilio and Eduarda tried the game, and the result was the same as it was with Blu and Jewel. "You and me tonight as well." declared Abilio.

Eduarda looked at her mate. "You know it." she replied in agreement. Then, Dimas looked at his mate. "Shall we do the same as well, meu amore?"

suggested Dimas. "Dimas, I would love to." answered Pearl seductively. "Would you like to start a family tonight or just have some fun?" inquired Dimas.

Pearl looked at her mate. "Dimas, I love your enthusiasm, but let's discuss that at our new nest." she said. "Alright, as you wish meu amore." he replied in

agreement. The remaining time at lunch was very romantic. Finally, when they had finished _The Fruit Island_, the group of blue macaws got up, thanked the

waitress, and left the Bistro.

By the time they had returned to the forest, the time of day had turned from afternoon to dusk. The group of blue macaws were trying to pick out the most

desirable hollow for Pearl and Dimas to live in. They had to factor in one where it was safe to raise a family and had a great view. "How about this one?"

inquired Blu and Jewel pointing to a hollow that was close to their hollow. "Mom, as much as I love you and Dad, Dimas and I need our space." said Pearl.

"It's just too close to you and Dad, as well as, his parents. "What about this one?" suggested Abilio and Eduarda pointing to a hollow that was much higher

and had a better view. "Despite it's great view it's too high for the chicks." remarked Dimas. It was getting darker, and the sun was very close to setting. It

was looking like a lost cause when suddenly Dimas came flying to Pearl. "Hey Pearl, what about this one." he inquired. Dimas led her to the hollow in

question, and she looked around. "Hmm, it's a little close to the edge of the jungle, but I like it." she commented. "Flat floor, great view over all of Rio and

the Christ the Redeemer Statue, not too high or too low, so it'll be safe for our chicks." "Yeah, and our parents can easily find us if they want to visit." added

Dimas, and then he pointed to the food. "Not to mention plentiful food nearby, see there's a banana, mango, and starfruit tree." "Well, okay I guess this is

our hollow then." they declared in agreement. The two of them looked at their parents. Blu and Jewel beckoned the two lovebirds to come over to them. They

looked first at Dimas. "Take good care of our daughter." said Blu and Jewel as they each shook talons with Dimas. "Don't worry, I shall." replied Dimas.

"Goodbye, my daughter." said Blu and Jewel as they hugged and kissed Pearl. "Have a good life with Dimas, and take care." "I will." replied Pearl. Then the

two of them went over to Dimas' parents who gave him a hug and kiss. "Goodbye, son." they said. "Take care and treat Pearl well." They walked over to Pearl

and said, "Look after our son, keep him in line, and make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble." "Don't worry, I will." The two parents shook talons with

Pearl. Then, Pearl turned to face her mate. "Alright Dimas, let's go home." she said. "Yes, meu amore." replied Dimas. With that the two of them flew off to

their new hollow. "We're gonna have a goodnight, aren't we Pearl?" he said seductively. "Yes we are." replied his mate just as seductively. Blu and Jewel had

their 'plan' with each other for the night. Whereas Abilio and Eduarda had their 'plan'. Each of the three couples promised their significant other that they

would execute their 'plan' tonight.

**Wow first I would like to say this is a 3,873 word chapter!**

**Second for those of you who love lemons this an alert for three of them, meaning each couple has their own lemon!**

**Anyways, I'm going on a week long vacation to Tahoe with my family. So to everyone of you, I say stay cool, thanks for being so loyal, and **

**PEACE OUT!**


	47. Inappropriate Conversations and Actions

**Ch. 47: Inappropriate Conversations and Unnecessary Actions**

**written 9/19/13**

**Yes, this is the actual chapter 47 that replaces my author note due to the fact that it, for the most part, is no longer accurate. The one about my pinky **

**getting hurt in a fun game of recreational football. Also this time I'm serious when I say that until the results of SOPA are in (I'm guessing around **

**September 21st) my lemons will be off the site sorry! If it doesn't pass I'll resubmit them otherwise they'll remain offline.**

A new morning had dawned for everyone in the forest of lovely Rio de Janerio. They all woke up and began to sing the song Real in Rio, all of them except the

three blue macaw couples whose rituals from last night exhausted the last of their energy. The three couples remained asleep throughout the entire song.

Seven minutes later, in the new couple's hollow, Dimas awoke to see his wings wrapped around his mate and her wings wrapped around him. He looked at his

mate's still form (with the exception of her slow breathing), and smiled. "_Oh _m_y precious Pearl, she looks so peaceful and lovely._" he thought. "_Maybe I should go _

_out and find us some breakfast._" Using his claw at the end of his right talon he took a piece of bark and inscribed on it a note: _My precious Pearl, I've gone out to _

_get us something to eat. Be back soon. Love, Dimas._ He put the note in front of his beautiful mate, and took off to get breakfast. Ten minutes later Pearl woke up

and saw that her mate was gone. She looked around the hollow frantically for her mate. Just when she was about to panic, she saw the note that Dimas wrote

on the piece of bark. "_Oh Dimas, thank you for letting me know what you're doing._" she said to herself. She decided to wait for her mate to return home.

Dimas was at the mango tree grabbing two mangos for Pearl and himself. He was just about to fly back to the hollow when he heard a familiar voice call his

name. "Dimas!" cried the voice. Dimas turned around to see his Father-in-law. "Oh, hey Blu." greeted Dimas. "How are you?" "I'm great!" replied Blu cheerfully.

"However, I'm also exhausted from the fun night I had with Jewel." "I too am fantastic!" said Dimas. "Last night's fun with Pearl exhausted the last of my

energy as well." Blu looked uneasily at his son-in-law. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "It's not appropriate for me to say, I'll leave it up to your

daughter to decide whether or not to tell you what we did." replied Dimas. "However, to be fair to you all I will say is that it was something we both enjoyed

very much." Blu felt he needed to see his daughter, but he also knew he needed to get back to Jewel. "Well Blu, I gotta get back to your daughter." said Dimas.

"I left a note saying that I was gonna return with breakfast." With that Dimas took off for the hollow with his two mangos.

Dimas arrived back at the hollow to find his precious Pearl awake. "Good morning my precious Pearl." said Dimas. "Did you sleep well?" "I sure did my delightful

Dimas." replied Pearl. "How about you?" "I slept like a rock." answered Dimas. "Last night was magical." commented Pearl as she nuzzled her mate. "It sure

was." replied Dimas in agreement. "Pearl I got us some breakfast." Then Dimas dropped the mangos in front of Pearl. Pearl came up and gave him a peck on

the cheek. "Thank you, meu amore." she said. "I know my parents would be proud of how well you're providing for me." "Oh that reminds me." said Dimas. "I

ran into your Dad, or rather he called my name and I flew over to him. "Oh, and what's he up to?" asked Pearl as she swallowed her first beakful of mango. "He

said he's great but also exhausted from the fun night he had with your Mother." replied Dimas. Pearl stopped chewing her second beakful of mango and

abruptly swallowed it. "Come again?" she asked in an astonished tone of voice. Dimas reiterated the statement he had just made about Blu. "Why would he

share that?" asked Pearl. "I don't know, but in all fairness to your Dad I basically shared the same thing between you and I." answered Dimas. "He asked me

what I meant by that, but I didn't answer." "Well, then what did you say?" inquired Pearl who was at this point slightly agitated. "I said that it's not appropriate

for me to say, I'll leave the decision to tell you up to Pearl, but to be fair I'll only say we both enjoyed it." replied Dimas who expected to be slapped. However,

Pearl maintained her calm composure, and instead gave Dimas a kiss. "Why'd you do that?" asked a confused Dimas. "You were honest, and didn't hide the

truth from me." replied Pearl with a slight smile. "That is one of the many traits I love about you." "Well I love you too." declared Dimas. The two lovebirds

shared a quick beak to beak kiss and ate their breakfast together happily.

Meanwhile, Blu had just finished recapping the same conversation with Jewel, who was shocked. "Blu though you ended up saying to Dimas that you were

great, but exhausted from the fun night you had with me, the last part about the reason why you were exhausted was unnecessary and inappropriate." she

stated sharply. "I'm sorry Jewel, you're absolutely right it was very juvenile of me to say all of that." admitted Blu. "I should've just answered great and left it at

that." "That's right, but hey everyone makes mistakes." said Jewel. "I still love you though, no matter what." "I love you too, no matter what." replied Blu

playfully. The two of them shared a kiss and a nuzzle. Then, Blu took off to go get some breakfast for both himself and Jewel. Seven minutes later he returned

with a mango for Jewel and a dragonfruit for himself. Jewel gave Blu a quick peck on the cheek. "Why'd you do that?" inquired Blu. "You told me the truth."

answered Jewel. The two cerulean macaws enjoyed their breakfast together in peace. After the two of them finished breakfast, Jewel looked at her mate. "Hey

Blu, shall we visit Pearl and Dimas later on?" suggested Jewel. Blu thought back to his encounter with his son-in-law, and nodded. "Most definitely." he replied

in agreement.

It was midday, and Dimas and Pearl had just finished washing each other up in the stream near their hollow. They flew into their hollow, and began playfully

flirting with one another. Ten minutes later they heard the fast flapping of wings, and heard two familiar voices. It was none other than Blu and Jewel. Pearl,

Dimas, are you there?" they called in unison. "Yes we are Mom and Dad" replied Pearl. "We're here Blu and Jewel." added Dimas. Blu and Jewel knew they

didn't have too, but out of common courtesy they knocked on the outside of the hollow's entrance. "May we come in?" asked Jewel. "Of course you may."

answered Dimas. "We're family." Pearl's parent's entered the hollow. They had very strange looks on their faces, and it was at that moment Dimas and Pearl

knew that something was up. "So how are you two doing." asked Dimas. "How indeed?" inquired Blu who narrowed his eyes at Dimas, then he immediately

softened his expression. "May we talk for a moment in private about a certain conversation we had earlier this morning?" he asked in a somewhat serious

tone. Dimas gulped. "Uh, sure." he replied nervously. Dimas went over to Pearl. "Your Father wants to chat with me in private, meu amore." he said. "I'll be back

as soon as possible." "Alright, just don't keep me waiting too long." requested Pearl. She gave him a quick kiss on the beak which he gladly returned. "Okay,

Blu let's go just outside the hollow to that branch over there." suggested Dimas pointing to a long branch barely in the sight of the hollow. "Yes." said Blu in

agreement. With that the two males took off leaving the females behind to chat.

Blu and Dimas arrived at the branch they agreed upon. "Dimas, this morning you said you had fun with my daughter last night." said Blu. "Yes." replied Dimas

nervously. "What did you mean by that?! inquired Blu with anger. He pushed Dimas up against the tree just out of view of the hollow. "Did you two have cloacal

interactions?!" "Yes." replied Dimas in fear. Blu started to beat him up. "How dare you use my daughter for pleasure!" "Ahhh!" cried Dimas in pain as he tried to

block every punch his Father-in-law started throwing at him. "Blu, I swore to you that I would never do such a thing!"

Back in the hollow Pearl and Jewel were having their own little chat about each other's reaction to their mate's conversation, when all of sudden they heard

Dimas' cries of pain. They immediately flew off in the direction where the two males were, and what they saw astonished them. They saw Blu beating Dimas up.

Pearl rushed straight for them with Jewel following closely behind.

Dimas was almost dying from the hits Blu was giving him. Just moments before passing out, he heard a female voice shouting, and then everything went black.

Then, just as Blu was about to hit him again, he looked up to see a streak of light blue coming at him. It knocked him off the branch with such force that he was

hurled halfway from the branch. He shook his head and refocused his eyesight to the source of what it was knocked him away from Dimas. He saw his

daughter and she was helping Dimas to regain consciousness. He was about to go after her and give her a piece of his mind, when Jewel flew right in front of

him. "BLU, ARE YOU MAD?!" shouted Jewel. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, AND HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN DAUGHTER'S MATE?!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

yelled Blu. "HE ADMITTED TO ME THAT BY FUN WITH OUR DAUGHTER, HE MEANT CLOACAL INTERACTION WITH HER!"

Meanwhile, Pearl was helping her mate up. "Are you okay, meu amore?!" she inquired frantically. "Y-yes my precious Pearl." "Can you fly?" asked Pearl with

concern. "I don't think so." he replied. "Not with this amount of pain." "Okay let me carry you back to the hollow." said Pearl. She picked her mate up and flew

him back to the hollow. Once they were inside, Pearl laid her mate down. "Dimas, you just rest up." said Pearl. "I'll be back soon after I finish with my Dad."

With that Pearl kissed Dimas, and flew back to her parents.

She saw her Mother still yelling at her Father, then in fury and without thinking, she flew over to him, and slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK

MY DEAREST DIMAS!" she screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" Blu rubbed his cheek. "HE ADMITTED TO ME THAT BY FUN WITH YOU, HE

MEANT CLOACAL INTERACTION!" yelled Blu in reply. "THAT'S TRUE, BUT DID YOU GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO TELL YOU THE REASON FOR IT?!" replied a livid Pearl. Blu

lowered his voice slightly realizing that he had not given Dimas a chance to explain the reason for his cloacal interactions with his daughter. "No I didn't." he

answered sadly. "THEN BEFORE I GO LET ME TELL YOU A FEW THINGS." declared Pearl. "FIRST LET ME INFORM YOU THAT THE REASON FOR OUR CLOACAL

INTERACTIONS WAS BECAUSE I WANTED TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH HIM, SECONDLY IT WAS ME WHO INSISTED ON US HAVING CLOACAL INTERACTIONS. THIRDLY,

WE BOTH LOVED IT. LASTLY, AND I CAN'T STRESS THIS ONE ENOUGH, UNLESS OF COURSE IT'S TO COME APOLOGIZE TO MY MATE, YOU ARE NOT TO COME WITHIN

SIGHT OF OUR HOLLOW!" With that Pearl flew back to the hollow to check on Dimas. Once she left, Blu turned to Jewel. "I think our daughter deserves some

form of punishment, don't you Jewel?" he inquired looking at his mate for agreement. Instead, she slapped him across the other cheek. "NOT AT ALL!" his mate

replied angrily. "SHE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DEFEND HER MATE, AND BEING HER FATHER, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Before she left she looked

back at her mate. "YOU GO AWAY AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she shouted. With that Jewel departed and made for her daughter's hollow. Once

she was gone, and being on the verge of tears, Blu took off to be alone and to think about what he had done.

Back at their hollow, Pearl was tending to Dimas and putting leaves on all of his bruises. "Dimas my love, from the looks of these injuries they shouldn't take

more than a day or two to heal." she said putting a comforting wing on him. "At any rate get some rest, and I'll watch over you." "Thank you, my precious

Pearl." responded Dimas weakly, and then he went into a deep sleep. About ten minutes later, Jewel swooped into the hollow. Pearl flew over to her and

looked at her angrily. "If you're here to defend Dad, I want you out immediately." exclaimed Pearl loudly. Jewel swept the accusation aside. "No." she replied in

a mellow tone. "I just wanted check up on you two." "Oh sorry about." replied Pearl realizing that she made a false accusation. "Well, to answer your question

I'm doing fine, but from the looks of my mate's bruises, I'd say he'll need a day or two to heal." "I'm sorry to hear that, but if it's any consolation I had a nice

long yell with Father after you left." "What do you mean?" asked Pearl. Jewel repeated the conversation between Blu and herself after Pearl had departed from

the scene. "Also to top it off, I'm gonna let your Father know that he is sleeping on the other side of the hollow away from me until he has given you, and more

importantly Dimas a real, sincere apology." she explained. "Well, I've got to go." With that Jewel took off for her and Blu's hollow. "_It's gonna be tough love for a _

_while between you and me, Blu._" she said as she thought about her mate. Once she arrived at the hollow, she took off a huge slab of wood to write a note:

**Dear Blu,**

** Due to recent events, I will be giving you the silent treatment. Also, we will be sleeping and eating on opposite sides of the hollow. If you wish remedy **

**this situation, and I told our daughter this, you must give her, and more importantly her mate, the most legitimate, sincere apology you can muster. Until **

**then the above rules are in effect. However I still love you, this is just tough love.**

** Love, Jewel**

She placed the note in front of the hollow's entrance/exit where Blu would be sure to see it. Then, she started munching on a mango for dinner.

On one arm of the Christ the Redeemer statue sat Blu, a sad blue macaw which due to recent events made him hate himself, he had been crying for what

seemed like an eternity. "I don't know why I used such force on my own son-in-law, but despite the fact that I was just looking out for my daughter's well

being, that's no excuse for me to get violent, especially when I didn't give Dimas a chance to fully explain why they chose to have cloacal interactions." he said

to himself. "I'll need to give them an apology tomorrow, but for now I better head home, have some dinner, and go to sleep. With that thought in mind he took

off for his hollow, but not before stopping to get a mango for both himself and Jewel.

When he got back to the hollow, he saw Jewel just finishing up her current mango dinner. "Jewel, I got us some mangos for dinner." Jewel didn't respond.

"Jewel what's wrong with you, why are you ignoring me?" inquired Blu who was getting annoyed. Jewel still refused to answer him, but simply pointed at the

slab wood that contained her note. Blu walked over to the slab, picked it up, and began reading the note. By the time he was done reading it, Jewel had

finished her mango and had gone to sleep in the far left corner of the hollow. Blu then completely lost his mind. He threw the mangos out of the hollow, as he

had immediately lost his appetite due to the depression and pain the note had caused him. After that he flung himself into the right side of the hollow across

from his beautiful mate and cried himself to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 47! I'm gonna try to catch up and get current on my assignments in school before moving on to chapter 48! To everyone **

**especially my constant followers, thanks for understanding. Peace Out!**


	48. Logical Apologies and Big News

**Ch. 48: Logical Apologies and Big News**

**written 9/27/13**

Blu woke up in the morning and was not his usual, cheerful self mostly due to the events of the previous day. His eyes were still bloodshot from crying himself

to sleep last night. His mate was still sound asleep on the opposite side of the hollow from him. He started to cry again for five minutes before he realized what

had to be done. "_I can't take this anymor__e._" he said to himself. "_I've got to go, __and apologize to Dimas and Pearl for what happened, especially Dimas. __Then, hopefully _

_by tonight I can kiss and makeup with Jewel._" With that thought on his mind he went off to his daughter's hollow, also forgetting to leave his mate a note. Not

but two minutes since he left their hollow did Blu's beautiful mate, Jewel, awake from her slumber. She yawned, and then looked to the opposite side of her

only to find that her mate was gone. "_Nooooo!_" she cried to herself. "_What if he ran off, or went look__ing__ for another female?!_" Then she tried to calm herself down

with other thoughts based on recent and some past regularities. "_No, maybe he just went to get breakfast, or possibly he went to go over and apologize to Pearl _

_and Dimas about yesterday._" In the end, Jewel made up her mind to sit tight for ten minutes before going out to look for Blu.

Meanwhile, at their hollow Pearl and Dimas were in the middle of breakfast when they a knock just outside the hollow's entrance/exit. "Who is it?" inquired

Pearl. "It's Dad." answered Blu. Pearl knew that her mate was in no condition to fight with Father, so she would have to fight should the encounter succumb to

violence. "UNLESS YOU'RE HERE TO APOLOGIZE TO ME, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY MY SWEET DIMAS, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US."

she shouted angrily at her Father wanting to make herself perfectly clear. "I MAY BE YOUR DAUGHTER, BUT I AM STILL LIVID WITH YOU!" "That's the reason I

came plus your Mother won't talk to me, eat with me, or sleep near me. "GOOD!" yelled Pearl. "IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Out of blue, Dimas who had had

enough of hearing his lover yell at her own Father, used all the strength he could muster to get up and make his way over to them. Blu, couldn't take the hate

that his own daughter was throwing at him any longer. He was just about to depart, when he heard a weak voice call his name. "B-Blu come back." Blu turned

around to see his son-in-law stretching his wing out to him. Blu came back to help him up, once he was able to stand, Dimas looked at Blu for a moment, and

then back at Pearl. "Blu, I will have to admit that I too, like your daughter am angry with you, but unlike her I'm willing to hear you out." said Dimas with a hint

of kindness in his weak voice. "Well Dimas, let me be the first to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you when you had admitted to me that you and my

daughter mated." he said with a sincere tone. "It was wrong of me to get violent and/or yell at you, I mean I taught my daughter and two sons that as one of

their first lessons." Blu began tearing up again. Dimas looked over to Pearl and motioned her to come over. "What is it, meu amore?" she asked her mate.

"P-Pearl, can y-you go get y-your M-mother?" requested Dimas in a once again weak voice. "Will you be okay here on your own with Dad?" inquired a very

concerned Pearl. "Y-yes, I'll be just fine." answered Dimas. With that Pearl took off to find her Mother, and bring her back.

In her and Blu's hollow, Jewel decided that she had waited long enough. "_That's it!_" declared Jewel. "_I've got to find __him, and bring him back home!_" Just as she

started to spread her wings, she heard her daughter's voice. "Mom, Mom!" Pearl shouted. "Dad is apologizing to Dimas, who seemed to be very forgiving,

unlike myself." "That's great, I was just about to go off and look for him, but I'm glad he's over at your nest apologizing to your mate." replied Jewel. "By the

way, what did you mean when you said "unlike myself"?" Pearl was beside herself. "Well I just started shouting at him to go away before letting him explain

why he had come over." she explained. "So does that reaction make you any better than your Father?" questioned her Mother. "No it doesn't." answered Pearl.

"Well, let's get back to the boys." Jewel nodded, and the two chicas took off for Pearl and Dimas' hollow.

All the while that the females were talking the males were making, what Blu called logical apologies. "W-what are l-logical apologies B-blu?" asked Dimas in a

still somewhat weak voice. "They're apologies where both parties acknowledge that they did something wrong to the other, and then if deserved apologize to

one another." explained Blu. "O-okay." answered Dimas in understanding. "Well seeing as I'm the one who's done the most severe kind of wrong, I'll start."

declared Blu. "I'm sorry that I beat you up before giving you a chance to explain yourself, especially for beating you up. Violence is never the answer with very

few exceptions." "It's okay Blu." replied Dimas who was beginning to regain the strength to speak regularly again. "You were just concerned for your

daughter's well-being, and went into the natural parental overprotective mode, which is a mistake I'll probably make if we have a daughter when she starts

dating." "Can you ever forgive me?" begged Blu. "Of course I can Blu." replied Dimas. "Can you forgive me for sharing the fact of Pearl and I having had "a good

night" yesterday morning?" "Absolutely." answered Blu. "Besides, it was me initialized the conversation by telling you about the same thing happening

between Jewel and myself." When they finished apologizing to one another they gave each other a hug, and as if on cue their mates descended into the

hollow. "Well, I can see that you two are back to a peaceful Father and son-in-law relationship." said Jewel with small chuckle. The males parted from their hug

and stared at Jewel with fake smiles. "Just kidding!" Pearl just looked at her Mother, and shrugged. Then she turned her attention back to Dimas and her

Father. "So, how were the conflicts between the two of you solved?" she inquired. The two males began to explain what 'logical apologies' were, the two that

were made, and the same two that were forgiven. The females were surprised that wrongs between their mates were put right so quickly. "That's great to

hear." said Jewel who happily hugged her mate, while Dimas and Pearl hugged each other as well. "Dimas, meu amore." said Pearl. "Yes, my precious Pearl."

replied her mate. "Mom, Dad, you might want to hear this as well, I've got some fantastic news." stated Pearl. Her parents turned their attention to her. "Well,

what is it?" they inquired. "I'm not entirely certain, but I think I might be pregnant!" Pearl announced excitedly. "Oh, meu amore!" exclaimed her mate. "If it's

really true, I'm so excited!" "We both are oh so very happy for the two of you!" cried Jewel with tears of happiness streaming down from her beautiful sapphire

eyes as she gave the two lovebirds a hug and a kiss. Then, Blu stepped up, hugged and kissed his daughter, shook talons with Dimas, and gave him a brief

hug. "Congratulations you two!" he said enthusiastically. "Well Jewel, I think that we ought to leave these two in peace for now." "Yeah Mom, I think that I

might need a nap." added Pearl. Jewel didn't want this emotional moment to end, but what she did know was that she wanted the best for her daughter.

"Alright." she replied sadly. Pearl put a wing around her Mother's back. "Tell you what, when I wake up from my nap, we'll fly over to get you and Dad first, I

promise." said Pearl. "Dimas, I'm glad that we're back on good terms." said Blu. "As am I." remarked Dimas in agreement. They shook talons with each other,

and parted when they each felt a tug on their wing. "Come on Dimas." requested Pearl. "I need to have my afternoon nap." "Okay my precious Pearl." replied

Dimas. "Come on Blu." said Jewel. "Let's leave them be, our daughter needs her rest." "Alright my Jewel of the forest." replied Blu. With that said, Pearl and

Dimas laid down in their nest. Pearl went to sleep with her mate's wing around her. While Blu and Jewel flew back to their hollow to have an afternoon nap of

their own.

**Yes the day is not over they will be making the announcement to everyone in the next chapter. I just ran out of steam to get it all in one chapter so I **

**guess you could kind of think of this as part 1 of 2. Anyways thanks for being such loyal followers this especially applies to Ricardo the black hawk. **

**Peace Out! Also down with SOPA! Bruno Mars will play another male spix macaw, Jewel's ex-boyfriend Roberto and Kristen Chenoweth will voice Gabi a **

**small, poisonous frog who is in love with Nigel in Rio 2! The first theatrical is out and it's awesome!  
><strong>


	49. Confirmation

**Ch. 49: Confirmation**

**written 10/15/13**

After their two hour nap, the blue macaw couple, Dimas and his mate, Pearl who believed herself that she may or may not be pregnant, awoke from their

afternoon slumber. Pearl looked up at Dimas, who still had his right wing over the front of her body. "Hello, my delightful Dimas." said Pearl. "Good afternoon,

my precious Pearl." replied Dimas. "How are you feeling?" "I'm super!" answered Pearl giving her mate a peck on the cheek. "How about you, meu amore?"

"Fantastico." replied Dimas giving his mate a return kiss. "Shall we go over, and visit my parents." suggested Pearl. "I promised my Mother that we would come

visit her and Dad first thing when we got up." "Sure, lead the way my precious Pearl." replied Dimas. With that the two of them took off for Blu and Jewel's

hollow.

Meanwhile, in their hollow, Blu and Jewel had awoken from their nap. They were just finishing their greetings to each other when they heard a knock on the

outside of their hollow. "Who is it?" inquired Jewel. "It's Dimas and I, Mom." said Pearl. "May we come in?" "Of course." answered Blu. "Thank you, Blu." said

Dimas as he and Pearl stepped into the hollow. "Well Mom, you know how I said I may or may not be pregnant?" inquired Pearl. "Of course." replied Jewel

recalling the exciting news her daughter had announced. "What about it?" "Well how can I tell for sure?" inquired Pearl. Jewel thought for a moment, and then

recalled a few symptoms that she experienced when she was pregnant. However, she also knew that they would only become obvious during the middle to

late stage of pregnancy. "Hold on." replied Jewel. "I know who might able to help us since you want to find out this early in the cycle." "Oh, and who is it?"

asked Pearl. "Your Father knows him better than I do." answered Jewel. "Come on, let's get Dimas and your Father." So the two females made their way across

the hollow to their mates who were just finishing up their own conversation on the same subject.

"So Blu, you're saying that between the middle to late stages of her pregnancy Jewel always had food cravings and was almost always very moody?!"

exclaimed Dimas in hopes that his Father-in-law was just messing with his mind. "Yep, and knowing how much she takes after her Mother, you'll most likely

have to deal with the same hardships that I did." added Blu. Just then, their mates came over to join them. "Blu, our daughter wants to know for sure if she's

really pregnant right now." said Jewel. "Well, I wouldn't know until the midpoint of a female's pregnancy stage, mostly because of what I had to cope with

involving you when you were extremely moody." countered Blu. Jewel glared at her mate. "Well, I'm sorry about that Blu." she said sternly. "Anyways back to

our daughter's request, who can help her?" Blu simply smiled. "The same person who helped us." he answered. "Tulio." "Really." said Jewel. "He's so weird." "I

know." replied Blu in agreement. "However, we birds are his specialty, so he is the only one I know of that can help our daughter find out whether or not if

she's really pregnant." "Alright, fine." said Jewel in defeat. "Come on, you two." said Blu directing his attention to his daughter and son-in-law. "Where are we

going?" inquired Dimas and Pearl in unison. "We're going to see someone who can answer your question of whether or not you're really pregnant." answered

Blu looking at his daughter with a smile. "Okay great." replied Pearl as she turned around to face her mate. "Let's go Dimas." Dimas smiled at his mate. "You

know that I'll fly anywhere with you, my precious Pearl." he stated looking at his mate then giving her a beak to beak kiss. With that the four blue macaws took

off to see Tulio at his conservatory in the treatment room.

Over at the conservatory, Tulio was currently working on a red macaw with a sprained wing. Then, he heard a noise at the window, and looked over to see four

blue macaws looking at him. He quickly finished with the red macaw and put its sprained wing in a cast. Then he ran over to the window, and let the four blue

macaws in. "Hello Blu and Jewel." greeted Tulio. "It's been a while." The two blue macaws nodded in agreement. "So, how may I help you two today?" Blu

motioned for Tulio to bring him a pencil and some paper. Tulio went over to his work desk and got the two items Blu requested. Then, he gave them to Blu, who

began writing an explanation for who they all were, what had happened since they had last scene each other, and most importantly, why they were here.

_"Hello Tulio, last time we met Jewel had only been pregnant. Since then she had laid three eggs. __O__nce they hatched, we were blessed with three chick__s, one female and _

_two males. We had __our first 'roadblock',when they were only kids, our daughter was attacked by a cockatoo called Nigel. Thanks to me, I was able to take him down, _

_and Jewel gave him a good beating before we let him go."_ Blu wrote on and on about their lives with their chicks, how they met another blue macaw family when

their chicks became adolescents, who had two females and one male. When their chicks and the other family's blue macaw chicks started dating each other

and how hesitant he was about his daughter having the other family's male becoming her official boyfriend. Nigel coming back, and birdnapping their daughter

for ransom. Her boyfriend's execution of his plan to rescue her, and how they took Nigel out for good by letting their marmoset friends finish him off. Her

boyfriend proposing to his daughter, and Jewel and himself giving them their blessing. Their last days in each other's family's nest for the sake of their parents,

especially their Moms, due to the risk that they would be emotionally drained from immediate departure from the nest. Their uncalled for reactions of how they

took the news that her daughter and boyfriend had mated. Then, he gave him their names. _"The two males from our family are Topaz and Jose. The other family's _

_two females are Catina and Branca. __The four of them are still just dating."_ Then he pointed first at Pearl and next at Dimas._ This our daughter, __Pearl, and her _

_mate/former boyfriend and our son-in-law, Dimas. This leads me to the reason why we're all here. My daughter is excited to know whether or not she is truly _

_pregnant."_ Then, he handed the note to Tulio, who read it, and gave him a reply. "Well Blu, sounds like you, Jewel, and your offspring have had quite the

adventurous life." Then, he looked at Pearl and Dimas. "Okay Pearl, can I borrow you for a moment." requested Tulio. Pearl hid behind her parents and her

mate. Blu and Jewel turned around and looked at their daughter. "Pearl, it's okay he's one of the two humans you can trust." said her Mother. "Yeah, and he's

the only one with instruments needed to fulfill your wish of knowing if your pregnant or not." added her Father. "Well, can Dimas come along with me?" inquired

Pearl. "No, because Tulio needs to be able to concentrate." answered Blu. "Yeah, and your Father was only allowed to come see me once the checkup was

done." added Jewel. "Pearl, I promise to come see you immediately after your checkup." said Dimas. The two of them kissed, and then Pearl turned her

attention back to Tulio, who held out his arm. "It's okay." said Tulio. "I won't hurt you, I promise." Pearl bravely then hopped up on the ornithologist's arm and

allowed him to take her to the operating room.

Tulio had just set Pearl down under the scanner. "Now Pearl, I need you to help me by letting me help you, okay?" inquired Tulio. Pearl nodded her head in

understanding. "Alright, great." said Tulio with a smile. "Now, the first thing I need you to do for me is lie down and look up at the scanner." Pearl cringed

momentarily, but did as she was told. "Good, now the scanner is going to project a line of light as it moves over you, and above all you must not move."

requested Tulio. "I want to fulfill your request by getting a good read on you so that I will be able to tell whether or not you're pregnant, can you do that for

me." Pearl nodded slowly. "Great, well here we go." announced Tulio. He turned on the scanner, which went over Pearl bit by bit and then back again with on

final sweep. The scanner printed out an x-ray image of Pearl's belly. "Pearl, congratulations!" exclaimed Tulio. Pearl arched a curious eyebrow. "You've got eggs

growing inside you!" continued Tulio. "You're going to be a Mother!" Pearl began jumping up and down for joy. "Shall I get your Mom, Dad, and of course your

mate?" Tulio offered. Pearl shook her head, and gestured for a pencil and paper which Tulio gladly gave to her. _"Just my mate for now, I'll present __the news__ to _

_my Mom and Dad while he tells __his __Mom and Dad as well. __Also, how many eggs?__" _"Alright, and to answer your question, you have three eggs."

Dimas, Jewel, and Blu were out in the waiting room when suddenly Tulio emerged from the operating room. "Are you Dimas?" inquired Tulio. Dimas nodded his

head. "Good, Pearl want's to see you." Blu and Jewel got up to follow suit, but they were stopped by Tulio. "Sorry you two." said Tulio. "Pearl wanted to only

see Dimas for the time being." Blu and Jewel were a little annoyed by this action. Blu squawked and made a writing gesture. Tulio went over to his desk and

came back with a pencil and a piece of paper. Blu scribbled furiously. _"Why not?!"_ Tulio sighed. "It's something she wants to keep a secret, and I make it my

policy not to reveal anything about patients to anyone without their consent. Sorry." He walked away from the two adult blue macaws. The two of them flew

over to the window of the operating room, which to their misfortune, was made of tinted glass (privacy glass).

Meanwhile, in the operating room Pearl was sharing the good news with her mate. "Really?!" he inquired excitedly. "Yes, I'm pregnant and in the somewhat

distant future you and I will be parents!" replied Pearl enthusiastically. "How many chicks will we have?" questioned Dimas. "The bird doctor says that I will lay

three eggs." answered Pearl joyfully. Dimas couldn't hold it in anymore, he ran up, grabbed Pearl, and began a makeout session with her. It lasted for a while

until they heard two pecks on the window. "Agh, that's Mom and Dad, and they'll most likely want to know what you do now." said Pearl "I know they were

pretty upset at your request to only have me come in." replied Dimas. "I guess." admitted Pearl. "It's just that you're my mate, and I'd prefer that you be the

first and only one to know for the time being." At that moment Tulio came back in. "Pearl, can your parents come in now?" he asked. She gestured for him to

get another small piece of paper and a pencil, and he did. _"Yes, on the condition that they don't ask me to reveal anything from the checkup. I still, at least for the _

_time being, only want my mate to know."_ "Alright, I'll give them the message." said Tulio after he read the message.

Back in the waiting room Blu and Jewel were starting to get impatient. Jewel was slightly more impatient than Blu due to his logical side. "Blu, this is making me

mad." said a grumbling Jewel. "Why can't we see our daughter?" Blu sighed. "I'm not sure, Jewel." he replied. "The one thing I am sure of though is that there

will most likely be an explanation." Jewel calmed down a little bit. "I guess you're right, my nerd bird." Just then Tulio emerged from the operating room, and Blu

once again wrote a note to him. _"May Jewel and I come in now?"_ Tulio read the question. "Blu, I asked Pearl the same question, and this was her reply. He

placed Pearl's reply down in front of Blu and Jewel. The two macaws nodded to each other in agreement, and Blu wrote their reply to Tulio. _"Fine."_ "Alright."

said Tulio. "Here you go." He opened the door for the two blue macaw parents. They flew up to the table to see Dimas stroking their daughter's head lovingly

with her cooing in response. Once they landed Dimas turned around and Pearl sat up. "Hi Mom and Dad." greeted Pearl. "Hello, my daughter." replied Blu and

Jewel in unison. "How are you feeling?" "Pretty good." answered Pearl. "Did you read the note I asked Tulio to give to you?" "Yes." responded Blu. "Alright, and

don't attempt to get Dimas to disclose any details to you either because he would deceive me." declared Pearl. "I would never do that, my precious Pearl."

added Dimas giving her a kiss. "Well, considering that we raised you, can you at least tell us whether or not the checkup went well?" requested Jewel. "Of

course Mom." consented Pearl. "It went quite well." Pearl looked first at her mate then at her parents. "Lets go home." she declared. "Alright meu amore."

replied Dimas. Pearl looked over to see that her parents were upset with the fact that she wouldn't disclose the results of the checkup with them.

On their way back to the jungle, Blu and Jewel decided that they had to know the real reason for why their daughter wouldn't share the results of the checkup

with them. "Pearl, why won't you tell us the results of the checkup?" asked her parents in unison who were now both equally annoyed at their daughter's

decision not to disclose any details of the checkup with them. Pearl knew at this point that if she didn't tell them the real reason for not answering their

question about the details of the checkup they'd pester her forever. She stopped and turned around to face her parents, who saw their daughter with a very

aggravated look on her face. "Alright, here's the real reason why I won't disclose the checkup results to anyone except my mate!" began Pearl with an angry

tone. "I want to be able to share the information with both our families at the same time!" "Okay, we're sorry." said Blu and Jewel apologetically in unison.

Pearl turned her attention back to her mate. "Come on Dimas." said Pearl. "Let's get back to our hollow, and possibly mate again." "As you command my

precious Pearl." replied Dimas not wanting to make his mate madder than she already was. The two lovebirds flew off leaving Blu and Jewel stunned.

"Blu, do you think that we should apologize to our daughter for pestering her so much?" asked Jewel wanting her mate's opinion on the matter. "Well, being

the bird of logic that I am, I'd say it's the right thing to do." replied Blu. Jewel sighed and looked at her mate. "Alright, lets go give her an apology." she said in

agreement. The two of them were about to resume their flight, but not before Jewel pulled Blu in for a passionate kiss. As much as he loved the kiss that his

mate had given him, it came off as a bit of a surprise. "Jewel, why'd you do that?" inquired a perplexed Blu. "Sorry Blu." replied Jewel. "When you use some

form of logic it is one of the traits about you that really turns me on." "Well, if that's the case I might be able to remedy that issue, possibly tonight." responded

Blu seductively while giving his mate a wink. "Come on Jewel," said Blu. "I believe we were on our way to our daughter's hollow to apologize to her for being

annoying." Jewel looked at her mate. "Oh yea." she replied in agreement. With that the two parents took off for their daughter's hollow.

Meanwhile, back in their hollow, Dimas and Pearl were discussing the events that had just transpired. "You know Pearl, you didn't have to yell at your parents."

commented Dimas. "Yeah, I guess you're right." admitted Pearl. "I could've told them the true reason in the first place." "Yep, then this never would've

happened." added Dimas. "So for me, if not for yourself, please apologize to them." "Thank you so much, meu amore." said Pearl placing a wing on his chest.

"For what?" he asked. "For shedding light on the solution to the mistake I've made." answered his mate. "You're welcome." said Dimas. "I'll always be here for

you and ready to do anything for you, my precious Pearl." Pearl looked at Dimas and cried into his chest. "Oh Dimas, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she

cried with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so lucky to have a mate as caring as you!" Dimas just hugged his mate and patted her back softly. "There, there."

he said in a comforting tone. "You just go ahead and let it all out." Pearl looked up at her mate, who began to wipe her remaining tears away with the tips of

his wings. Suddenly she found herself starting an intense makeout session with him. Things were just beginning to heat up, until they heard a knock on the

outside of their hollow. They terminated their makeout session and heard a voice which was that of Pearl's Mother, Jewel. "Pearl, Dimas, if you're in there we'd

like to come in and apologize to you two for what happened earlier." requested Jewel. The two lovebirds sighed. "Alright, come on in." answered Pearl. Blu and

Jewel stepped into the young couple's hollow. "Okay Pearl, look I'm sorry for pestering you for the true results of the checkup." said Jewel. "I was just so

excited to know if my little girl is pregnant or not." "It's okay Mom." replied Pearl. "It's my fault for not telling you the real reason of why I didn't want you to

know in the first place." "Dimas was able to shed some light on the fact that it was extremely rude of me to finally yell it at you." "It's alright." answered Jewel

giving her daughter a comforting pat on the back.

On the other side of the hollow Blu and Dimas were conversing on the same subject. "Dimas, you're such an insightful son-in-law." complimented Blu. "Jewel

and I are so lucky to have you as part of our extended family and as our daughter's mate." "Thank you, Blu." replied Dimas. "I'm glad to be a part of it, and

most especially the part about being your daughter's mate." "I'm also very happy that though we may have issues with one another every now and then, I still

believe we've overcome most of them, wouldn't you think." remarked Blu as he held up his talon for a talonshake. "I totally agree." answered Dimas as shook

talons with his Father-in-law. "Also, if my instincts aren't fooling me I'm willing to bet that Pearl will share the results with you, Jewel, and my folks sometime

tomorrow." "I hope you're right." said Blu. "Come on, lets get back to our mates." So the two males made their way over to the other side of the hollow where

their female counterparts had just finished up their conversation.

Jewel and her daughter looked at their mates and then Jewel said, "So, what did you two talk about?" The two males gave each other a quick glance. "Oh, I

was just telling Dimas here how lucky we are to have such an insightful son-in-law as part of our extended family, and as our daughter's mate." explained Blu

giving Dimas a pat on the back. "How about you chicas, what did you two discuss?" inquired Dimas. The two females looked briefly at each other, then back at

their mates. "Well, meu amore, I followed your advice and apologized to Mom for yelling at her as well as for not telling her the real reason why I wouldn't

share the checkup results with her or Dad in the first place." stated Pearl giving her attention to her mate. "I too apologized for pestering our daughter over

and over again for the checkup results." said Jewel directing her gaze towards her mate. The four blue macaws shared a group hug. "I'm glad we're all able to

work out the kinks in our relationships with one another, especially when our mates are there to help us see the error of our ways, and help us to realize a

solution." declared Pearl. "Also, when they're there to help us carry out the solution." added Jewel. Just then Blu and Jewel gazed out from their daughter's

hollow, and realized it was very late due to the sight of the night sky. "Blu, we'd better let these two get to sleep and then when we get back to our hollow we

should do the same." advised Jewel. Blu looked at Jewel and glanced back out at the night sky. "I agree." he answered with a nod. Before they left they each

gave their daughter and her mate a hug. Then, Jewel did something that no one expected would ever happen. She gave Dimas a peck on the cheek which

shocked him, his mate, and her mate. "I knew you were the right choice for our little Pearl." said Jewel. "I knew Blu and I could count on you to be a caring

mate for her." Then, she looked around to see that her mate was angry, and so was her daughter. Jewel then put both her wings over her beak. "Oh my god,

what have I done!" She dropped to her knees and started to cry. Blu, who had always been so understanding and forgiving, couldn't bare to see his mate like

this. He went over, lifted her up, and let her cry into his chest. "Blu, I'm sorry I did that." cried Jewel. Blu began to wipe the tears from his mate's eyes. "It's

okay Jewel, I forgive you." replied Blu. "You just made a mistake, but you should probably apologize to our daughter and her mate." Jewel turned to face her

daughter and her mate. "Guys, can you please forgive me?" said Jewel breaking down into tears again. "Of course we can Mom, but only on the condition that

it won't happen again." declared Pearl. Jewel wiped one last tear from her eyes. "Okay, I promise that it won't happen again." she replied still somewhat

sniffling. "Sorry guys." "Come on Jewel, lets go home." advised Blu. "Okay Blu." replied Jewel in agreement and with that the two parents took off for their

hollow.

Once her parents were gone Pearl turned her attention back to her mate. "What?" asked a confused Dimas. "I need to honestly know." began Pearl. "Know

what?" inquired Dimas once more. "Were you enjoying my Mom's kiss?" asked Pearl. "You want an honest answer?" questioned Dimas. "No, I was simply

shocked." "Well, I guess I trust you, meu amore." said Pearl. "Now come to the nest with me." "Yes meu amore." said Dimas as he followed his mate to the

nest. Once they got settled in Dimas draped a protective wing over Pearl's front to keep her warm. They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.

Blu and Jewel had just finished talking about why Jewel had kissed Dimas, and decided to let the issue go. "Blu, you know you're my mate right?" inquired

Jewel wanting full closure. Blu could sense this, so just before they got into the nest he turned around and faced her. "Jewel, I understand what happened

was a mistake." said Blu. "We all make them, now come to the nest and lets get some sleep, I still love you." They cuddled up together, kissed each other

goodnight, and fell asleep.

**Okay to everyone I might not update that often due to school. Come mid-December I'll try to pick up speed still much more to come in this story. **

**About 10 chapters more or less left. Peace Out!**


	50. Pearl's Big Announcement

**Ch. 50: Pearl's Big Announcement**

**written 11/4/13**

The next morning Pearl awoke to the usual song Real in Rio. Both she and her mate had decided to not talk about Pearl's Mother giving Dimas a peck on the

cheek ever again. Pearl decided to have today be the day that she would share the results of her checkup with her Mother and Father as well as her mate's

Mother and Father. Maybe they'd share the news with their siblings as well, and if they happened to run into them, even their family friends. _"This is going to be _

_one very exciting day." _thought Pearl. She decided to rest some more until her mate woke up as well. Dimas awoke five minutes later to see his wing still draped

over his mate's front side. He started petting her head feathers to which she cooed in response. She started moving again and rolled over to see her mate

with a smile on his beak. "Good morning my precious Pearl." he said. "Good morning to you too my delightful Dimas." she cooed in response. "How did you

sleep?" "Well I slept like a rock, meu amore." answered Dimas. "How about you?" "I had a lovely sleep." said Pearl. "So, will today be the day that we share

the checkup results with our parents possibly our siblings as well, my precious Pearl?" asked Dimas. "Absolutely!" replied Pearl excitedly. "I promised to share

with both of our parents being present." "Sounds great, now shall I go out and get us some breakfast?" suggested Dimas. "Sure, what food is nearby again?"

inquired his mate. "We have a mango tree, banana tree, and starfruit tree almost right next to our hollow." replied Dimas. "However, if you want another fruit,

there's a passionfruit tree about three to four trees away from the mango, banana, and starfruit trees." Pearl thought for a moment and then made her

decision. "I'll have whatever you're having." "Okay, I'll be right back." said her mate, and he took off from the hollow.

"Good morning Blu." said Jewel in her sweet, melodious voice. "Good morning to you too, my Jewel of the forest." replied Blu. "How are you feeling today?"

"Wonderful." answered Jewel passionately. "How about you, my handsome Bluey?" "Terrific." replied Blu. "Shall I get us some breakfast?" "Sure, I'd love if you

could get a mango for me." requested Jewel. "Of course, I'll be back in a bit." replied Blu. He took off for the mango tree which he knew was nearby his

daughter and son-in-law's hollow, but he made an immediate promise to himself not to disturb them.

"Bom dia Eduarda (Good morning Eduarda)." said Abilio giving his mate a peck on the cheek. "Bom dia para voce tambem Abilio (Good morning to you too

Abilio)." replied Eduarda giving her mate a return peck. "So how about I get us some breakfast, meu amore." suggested Abilio. "Sounds great." answered

Eduarda. "Would you get me a starfruit?" "Sure thing, I'll be back in little while." responded Abilio, and he flew off to get breakfast.

Blu was getting the two mangos for Jewel and himself when he heard the flapping of wings nearby. He turned around to see his brother-in-law coming at him.

"Oh, hello Abilio." greeted Blu. Abilio turned to look at him. "Oh, hey Blu." he replied. "Good morning." "It certainly is." responded Blu. "So, what are you up to?"

"Oh, just coming over to get some starfruit for breakfast for Eduarda and myself." replied Abilio as he started plucking a starfruit to share with his mate. "You?"

"Same for Jewel and I, only she wants mangos." said Blu picking the right mango to share between Jewel and himself. Just as the two males were concluding

their conversation they felt a light breeze and looked in the direction of where it was coming from. They saw flapping wings carrying a oval object their way.

Dimas had just finished picking out the right passionfruit for himself and Pearl. So, he turned around and began the return flight back to his hollow when he

saw his Father-in-law and Father having a conversation. He tried to fly below them quietly without being noticed, but he was unsuccessful. "Hey son!" called

Abilio. "How are you this morning?" "I'm great Dad." replied Dimas. "How about you and Mom?" "We're just swell." replied Abilio. Then, Dimas turned his

attention to his Father-in-law. "Blu, how are you and Jewel doing?" he inquired. Blu looked at his son-in-law. "We're both fantastico." he replied. "You told us

you're great, but how is my daughter." "Oh, my precious Pearl is outstanding!" exclaimed Dimas. "Speaking of which, she is waiting for me to return with

breakfast, and I told her I'd be right back." He was about to zoom off with breakfast, but turned around when he remembered a message that he forgot to

deliver to his Father and Father-in-law. "By the way, Pearl said that she is going to share the test results all at once with both of you and Jewel and Mom

present." he announced. Blu and Abilio looked at each other for moment, then back at Dimas. "Did she say when?" they asked in unison. "She said today, but

she didn't say what time." answered Dimas. "However, based on the magnitude of her enthusiasm I'd say between the end of breakfast and the early

afternoon." "That's great!" exclaimed the two Fathers happily. "Anyways I gotta get back to Pearl." said Dimas. "I'll come get you two and the Moms when

we're ready for you." After that Dimas zipped back to the hollow with his and Pearl's breakfast.

Back at her hollow Pearl was pondering over the whereabouts of her mate. _"Where is he?" _she thought._ "He said he'd be right back, and now I'm starting to _

_worry."_ Just then, she heard the sound of flapping wings, and turned around to see her mate approaching the hollow with an object in his talons, which she

suspected to be breakfast. "Welcome home, meu amore." she said. "I see you decided to surprise me with a passionfruit for breakfast, but why did it take you

so long?" "Oh, well on the way back, after I got our breakfast, I saw your Father and my Father conversing, so I tried to fly low and stealthily." explained Dimas.

"Unfortunately, they spotted me and started a conversation with me." "Well that's understandable, I guess." replied Pearl. "Well, anyways lets eat." declared

Dimas. The two lovebirds began to feast on the succulent passionfruit that Dimas brought back. "Oh Pearl, I almost forgot." began Dimas with his mouthful.

Pearl glared at him. "What?" he asked. "Chew and swallow your food first." requested Pearl. Dimas did as he was told. Then, she smiled at him. "Thank you,

meu amore." said Pearl. She came over and gave him a kiss on the beak. "Now, what did you almost forget to tell me." she inquired. "Well, I told them that

based on the magnitude of your enthusiasm that you'd be willing to share the checkup results with them and our Moms sometime between the end of

breakfast and the early afternoon." said Dimas. "Was I right to say that?" "Well, you weren't wrong to say that, but you should ask me next time." remarked

Pearl. "However, you're approximation was correct, but I want to wash up after breakfast and then I'll be ready to share." "Understandable and logical, I'll

wash up too." replied Dimas. "Besides, I told them I'd come get all of them when you're ready." "Well said." commented Pearl. The two lovebirds finished their

breakfast, and ten minutes later they took off to bathe together in the stream.

_"Blu, where could you be?" _thought Jewel. _"I'm so hungry."_ As if on cue, Blu appeared in the hollow with the mango he got for Jewel and himself for breakfast.

"Hello Jewel, breakfast is served." announced Blu as he dropped the mango between himself and Jewel. "Now, let's dig in." Just he was about to take a bite he

was stopped by his mate. "What?" asked a perplexed Blu. Jewel gave him light glare. "Oh, where are my manners." he asked. "You first, meu amore." "Thank

you Blu, but that's not why I'm upset." said Jewel. "Then, tell me why you're upset." requested Blu. "You said you'd be back in a bit, and you took longer than

that." stated Jewel. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." replied Blu apologetically. "I got caught up in a conversation with Abilio, until we both saw Dimas and began

conversing with him." His mate's facial expression turned into a happy smile. "Oh, what about?" inquired Jewel. "Oh, just morning greetings and what we were

up to." answered Blu. "Okay." said Jewel. "What did you all talk about once Dimas arrived?" "The same things, he asked about how you and I were doing."

replied Blu. "What did you say in response?" questioned Jewel. "I said fantastico!" answered Blu. His mate let loose a little chuckle. "That's funny Blu."

commented Jewel. Blu rolled eyes and continued. "Anyways, as I was saying." said Blu. "Then I asked him how Pearl was, and he said. "Oh, my precious Pearl

is outstanding!" "I'm so happy to hear that!" exclaimed Jewel. "You want to know what the best part was?" asked Blu. "What?" inquired Jewel as she

remembered how much she loved her mate's playful side. "Just as Dimas was about to leave to get back to our daughter, he turned around and informed us

that today would be the day that Pearl would share her test results with both of us and his parents all at once. He told us that Pearl didn't say when, but that

based on the magnitude of her enthusiasm she'd share it sometime between the end of breakfast and early afternoon." explained Blu. "Yay!" cried Jewel. "I

can't wait!". "Neither can I." said Blu. "In any case I imagine they'll come get us when they're ready." In another hollow, Abilio and Eduarda had already

finished their conversation on the same exact subject.

Pearl and Dimas had been bathing together for about seven minutes. After they had washed their head, neck, and bellies on their own, the two of them looked

at each other seductively. "Will you get my back Dimas?" requested Pearl looking at her mate square in the eyes. "Of course meu amore, but can you get me

first." countered Dimas making equal eye contact with his mate. "Why?" questioned Pearl. "I just need quick scrub." "Okay, fine." said Pearl. "Turn around, and

I'll give you your quick scrub." So Dimas did as was asked of him and let his mate scrub his back for a brief three minutes. Once she was finished Dimas turned

around to face his mate again. Then, she turned around. "Okay, now you do me." she requested. "Alright, meu amore." said Dimas in agreement. "I'll give you

what I call a massage scrub." "What's that?" inquired Pearl. "It's when I wash and massage you at the same time." He dipped his wings halfway into the water

and started to massage his mate's neck. "Oohhhh!" cooed Pearl. "That feels so nice and relaxing!" "I'm glad." replied Dimas as he continued massaging his

mate's back. "Go lower please, meu amore." requested Pearl. Dimas did as his mate requested and began to go lower until he got all the way down to the

midway point between her neck and her tail. Then Dimas had a dirty thought go through his mind. _"__Hmmm, maybe I can use this to my advantage as foreplay for _

_mating."_ He slapped her on her tail feathers. "Oww!" she cried. Pearl turned around to slap her mate, but once she made eye contact with him she could tell

that this was foreplay for mating. "Oh, have I really been that bad?" she asked seductively. "Yes you have, my precious Pearl." answered Dimas with a smirk.

**(See possible lemon)**. After an hour of passionate love making Pearl and Dimas decided to clean all the evidence off of their bodies. Once they had finished

Pearl looked at her mate. "Wow that was amazing!" she cried. "Yes it was!"exclaimed Dimas in agreement. "Well, I think we're ready to share the news."

declared Pearl. "As do I." stated Dimas. "You go get your parents, and I'll go get mine. We'll rendezvous back at our hollow, and then we'll make the

announcement." "Sounds like a plan." replied Pearl. After that the two lovebirds took off to find their parents.

Back at their hollow Blu and Jewel were anxious for getting the news from their daughter about her checkup results. Blu was looking out of the hollow at the

sky to tell what time it was, then he was approached by his mate. "So Blu, how long do you think it'll be till our little Pearl arrives?" she asked. "Well based on

the sun's location indicating that it's early afternoon, I anticipate that it won't be much longer." replied Blu. No sooner had Blu made that assumption than did

they hear their daughter's voice just outside their hollow's entrance/exit. "Mom, Dad, we're ready to share the results with you." said Pearl. Her Mother

immediately ran over and pulled her into a long hug. "Oh my little Pearl!" exclaimed Jewel. "Tell us, tell us!" "Mom, I already told you that I would tell you and

Dad when we get back to my hollow and are in the presence of Dimas and his parents." explained Pearl. "Okay, but we should get going." advised Blu looking

first at his daughter, and then at his mate. "Your Mother's way of displaying excitement is starting to scare me." "Alright, follow me." requested Pearl, and so

the three blue macaws took off for Pearl and Dimas' hollow.

Dimas' parents had been looking outside the hollow entrance for any sign of their son. "When will he arrive." inquired Eduarda. "I want to hear the news." "So

do I, meu amore." replied Abilio who momentarily turned his attention to the sky. "It shouldn't be much longer till he gets here." Right after he said that they

heard their son's voice. "Mom, Dad, my precious Pearl and I are ready to share the test results with you." declared Dimas as he flew into the hollow. "Okay, tell

us." requested his parents. "Nope we'll tell you in front of Blu and Jewel as well." he declared. "Come with me, we're going back my hollow." His parents

nodded and with that the three blue macaws took off for Dimas and Pearl's hollow.

Meanwhile, Pearl and her folks had just arrived in her hollow, and Jewel was so excited to hear the results that her mate almost had to restrain her. "Jewel

calm down!" cried Blu. "I'm sorry Blu!" exclaimed Jewel. "I'm just so excited!" Pearl looked out the hollow. _"__Dimas hurry up, __my Mom is going insane!"_ cried Pearl

in thought. Suddenly, she heard her mate's voice. "Pearl, I brought my folks with me." "Thank you meu amore." said Pearl giving her mate a quick peck. Then

she turned her attention to her parents and her mate's parents. "You guys came because you wanted to know what the results of my test were, so the big

news is I'm pregnant!" Both her parents and her mate's parents went wide-eyed. Then, the two Moms rushed to Pearl ecstatically. "Congratulations!" they

squealed in unison. "How many eggs are you carrying?" "I'll let Dimas share that part since we're both gonna be parents." The four adults turned their

attention Dimas. "Well, we've been informed that my precious Pearl is carrying three eggs." explained Dimas. "We've also discussed the distinct possibility of

having a fourth, but for now we're sticking with three." "Smart choice, son." said the two Fathers in unison. Then, all eyes turned to Blu. "What?" inquired the

confused blue macaw. "Well, what you just said tells me that you've really and truly accepted me as a member of your extended family." explained Dimas with a

wide smile. "It also tells me that you are honestly okay with the fact that I will forever be your daughter's mate and the Father of your grandchicks." Then,

Dimas went over and gave his Father-in-law a nice, long wing crushing hug. "Thank you, Dad!" he said while crying tears of happiness. Blu hugged him in return

and gave Dimas a comforting pat on the back. "Think nothing of it, son." Dimas ended the hug with his Father-in-law, and then shared the same joyful event

with his Mother-in-law. After which Pearl got to experience the same happiness from her Mother-in-law and Father-in-law. Suddenly Pearl gave a big yawn.

"Well guys, unfortunately my precious Pearl needs her sleep." said Dimas. "Would you like us to leave?" inquired Blu. "Please, it's not that we don't want you

here, I just want her to be well rested and healthy." replied Dimas as politely as possible. "Very well." said Blu in understanding. Then, Jewel and Eduarda

asked Pearl if they could spread the word of Pearl's pregnancy to the rest of the family, and family friends. Pearl was hesitant, but gave them her permission.

With that their parents took off to spread the word, and Pearl fell asleep with Dimas' comforting and protective wings wrapped around her beautiful light

cerulean body.

Two days later Blu, Jewel, Abilio, and Eduarda had spread the news of Pearl's pregnancy to the rest of the family (Topaz, Jose, Catina, and Branca) and their

family friends (Rafeal, Eva, Nico, and Pedro). On the third day the two blue macaw families (excluding Pearl and Dimas of course), the Toucan family, Nico, and

Pedro, congregated near the Toucan family's tree since it was out of earshot of Pearl and Dimas' hollow. "Okay, everyone here's why I gathered you all here."

announced Jewel. "We're going to have a chick shower for Dimas and Pearl."

**I hope you are all enjoying what remains of the ride. Again, thanks to all you followers, especially you extra loyal ones (you know who you are)!**

**The minute SOPA dies I'll repost all my past lemons as well as a possible one for this chapter where noted.**

**Spoiler Alert! Most likely the name of the next chapter will be either Preparation for a Chick Shower or A Chick Shower.**

****This is my Thanksgiving gift to you as I will not be posting anymore chapters after this until after mid December sorry I want to pass my classes this****

****time around, with the exception of my promise regarding the reposting of all my past lemons. SO SORRY!****


	51. Chick Shower Preparation

**Ch. 51: Chick Shower Preparation **

**written 12/26/13**

"A chick shower sounds great, Jewel!" exclaimed Eduarda. "Yeah, I think so too!" cried Eva in agreement. "First and foremost we must decide on a venue." said

Blu and Rafeal in unison. "Any suggestions?" "How about our club, "Paradise"?" suggested Nico and Pedro together. "The place where the two of them and the

four of us had our first date and shared our first dance." said Branca and Jose in unison. "Where they and the two of us shared our first kiss." added Catina

and Topaz remembering how romantic that was for the two of them and how romantic it must've been for Dimas and Pearl. "We never got to kiss each other

then." whispered Branca to Jose. Jose came up to her and gave her a big kiss with extra tongue. "Hopefully that makes up for it my love." whispered Jose back

to Branca. "Of course it does." replied Branca sweetly. Then the two of them rejoined the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, back in their hollow, Dimas awoke from his nap to find the sleeping form of his mate under his wing. _"Oh my precious Pearl, you look so cute while _

_sleeping." _As if she heard the comment in her sleep, Pearl awoke three minutes later to find her mate looking down at her lovingly with his handsome ocean

blue eyes. She looked right back at him with her beautiful teal eyes. "Good afternoon my precious Pearl." greeted Dimas. "Good afternoon my delightful Dimas."

greeted Pearl with a sweet smile. "How was your nap?" Dimas asked his mate. "Great, but why were you staring down at me so intently?" inquired Pearl. "Oh,

I just love watching you sleep, my cerulean blue goddess." replied Dimas with a smile. Pearl smiled right back at him. The two lovebirds shared a passionate

kiss. Once they parted from their kiss Dimas looked at his mate sweetly. Despite the fact that he and Pearl could still see no physical evidence of it, Dimas

wanted to know about the status of their offspring. "So my sweet, how are our developing eggs doing?" he asked. Pearl gave her mate a peck on the cheek.

"They're doing fine, but it'll still be a while till I lay them." she replied. "That's fantastic, I can't wait!" exclaimed Dimas.

Back with Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Eva, Abilio, Eduarda, Pearl's brothers, Dimas' sisters, Nico, Pedro, they all had come to an agreement on the club being the venue

for the chick shower. It being their club, Nico and Pedro were able to reserve it just for the shower, to which only the selected guests would be allowed

admission. This made some of their customers mad, but they explained that it was just for one day. They understood knowing it was for the daughter of the

bird who had saved most of them in addition to his mate from being smuggled out of Rio. The two samba party birds started spiffing the place up for the baby

shower. They decorated the place with bird sized celebration balloons having messages like CONGRATULATIONS or HAPPY EGG DAY. Made a music playlist of

dance songs for the happy expecting parents to dance to, along with some the two of them and the others could dance to as well. "Looks pretty cool, don't

you think." asked Nico looking at his partner for his thoughts. "Absolutely!" exclaimed Pedro in agreement. "This chick shower is gonna be da bomb!" "Well, let's

gather everyone together here at the club to surprise Dimas and Pearl." suggested Nico. "I'll get Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Eva, Abilio, Eduarda, Pearl's brothers, and

Dimas' sisters." "Aight, and I'll get Dimas and Pearl later on." added Pedro. "We'll all celebrate tonight."

**Alright everyone, enjoy this chapter like I will enjoy my week's vacation in Tahoo, California with my family!**

**DOWN WITH SOPA!**


	52. The Short Chick Shower

**Ch. 52: The Short Chick Shower**

**written 1/28/14**

**Due to the fact that chapter 51 ended in the afternoon I will have this chapter start at dusk (the time between late afternoon and early evening). The **

**two songs on the club playlist are Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) and What Is Love.**

The time of dusk had rolled around and Nico was on his way back to the meeting location (just outside the Toucan family's hollow) to rally everyone together for

the chick shower. Once he arrived everyone was still conversing over whether or not they were ready. The last thing he heard before making his presence

known was Blu and Jewel talking. "Jewel, I think we're ready." declared Blu. Jewel thought intently for a minute and then looked back up at her mate. "Yeah, I

guess you're right." she stated in agreement. "Glad to hear that." said a voice. Blu and Jewel turned to see Nico looking at them. "Oh, hey Nico." said Jewel.

"Hello Jewel." "Nico, where's Pedro?" asked Blu. "He's back at the club waiting for you, Jewel, and everyone else in this group to get ready to welcome Pearl

and Dimas there, surprise style." answered Nico. "Once all of us get there he's gonna go back and get Dimas and Pearl." "Alright then, let's fly." declared Blu as

he spread his wings and took off for the club with everyone else following closely behind. When they all arrived at the club they found Pedro giving everything a

last minute checkup to make sure everything was displayed and running well. Just then, he heard his partner's voice. "Yo Pedro, is everything ready?" inquired

Nico. "Yes, as far as decorations, music, and drinks go." replied Pedro. "However, is our group here ready to give our lovebirds a surprise cheer?" "Yes, I believe

we are all ready." stated Jewel reassuringly. "Glad to hear it, hotwing!" exclaimed Pedro. He then turned around to see Jewel giving him a slight glare, and

took that as his cue to go get the birds of honor. "Well, I guess I'll go get Pearl and Dimas." he said as he proceeded towards the club entrance/exit. "I guess

you should." said Jewel with a soft sneer. Pedro flew out of the club to go get the lovebirds, and bring them back with him.

Meanwhile, back at their hollow, the two lovebirds Pearl and Dimas had perched themselves on the branch just outside of their hollow's entrance/exit. They sat

next to each other talking as they watched the sunset together. Dimas thought it would be funny to compliment his mate in the form of a riddle. "Hey Pearl,

what do you and this sunset have in common?" he asked her. Pearl simply shrugged. "I don't know, what?" she inquired. Her mate faced her. "You're both

absolutely stunning." "Oh Dimas, you're so sweet!" She hugged him while she cried tears of happiness knowing how lucky she was to have Dimas as a mate.

Then she looked up at him again and he looked right back at her. She initiated a make out session with him, but it was cut short when she saw her plump

Uncle Pedro approaching them. "Pearl, Dimas, I need ya to come wi–." He spotted them making out, and they immediately stopped. Pedro cautiously came into

view. "Uh, i..is..this..a..bad time?" he inquired meekly. "It kinda is Uncle Pedro, but you might as well tell us what you want now that we've stopped making

out." replied his niece. "Well, I need you two to follow me." requested Pedro. "Why?" asked Dimas. "Oh, it's a surprise." explained Pedro. The two lovebirds

looked at each other for a moment, shrugged, and looked back at Pedro. "Alright, well lead the way." said Dimas. "Okay, follow me." said Pedro and with that

the three birds took off for the club.

Back at the club, Blu, Jewel, Rafeal, Eva, Abilio, Eduarda, Pearl's brothers, Dimas' sisters, Luiz, and Nico were all making one more round of last minute checkups

for the surprise party. "So everything is in place?" inquired Nico awaiting confirmation. "Yep." replied Blu and Jewel. "We're good over here at the bar." said

Jose and Branca. "As are we with tables, boothes, and chairs." added Topaz and Catina. "The stage is clear for singing." declared Abilio and Eduarda. "As is the

dance floor." reported Rafeal and Eva. "Security check." announced Luiz as began taking his position outside as club bouncer. "Okay, lights off." said Nico.

Pedro, Pearl, and Dimas began their descent to the club entrance. The club looked dark, and only Pedro knew why. Dimas and Pearl had an idea of what was

awaiting them inside, but thought that no matter what they should at least act surprised. Dimas noticed his mate was starting to tremble, and gently grabbed

her wing in his. Pearl looked at her mate. "Thank you for the comfort, meu amore." she said. "Anything for you, my precious Pearl." replied Dimas. They followed

Pedro into the darkened club wing-in-wing, when all of a sudden the club lights flickered on illuminating a group of birds consisting of a familiar family of

toucans, as well as each of the lovebirds' parents and siblings, and Nico. "Congratulations!" they shouted in unison. "Wow!" cried Pearl and Dimas together.

"What a great surprise, but why the congratulations?" inquired Pearl. "Well sweetie, on your pregnancy!" explained Jewel, Eduarda, and Eva excitedly. _"__Well, I _

_guess that would explain why some of these balloons say HAPPY EGG DAY! on __them."_ thought Pearl. Then their Fathers turned to Dimas. "Congratulations, and

thank you Dimas on your contributions to creating the pregnancy!" exclaimed Blu and Abilio. "Thank you." said Dimas. "We're so excided for the two of you!"

cried Jose and Branca. "As are we!" added Topaz and Catina. Just then, Nico and Pedro flew above the ten blue macaws and two toucans. "Alright, everyone

listen up." they announced and the toucans and macaws turned to them. "Now dat our birds of honor have arrived, let's get dis party started!" declared Pedro.

"Woo hoo!" yelled all of the club guests together. "We've got a playlist made up of two songs so far, if anyone wants to request another they have to have it

approved by our expecting lovebirds." proclaimed Nico. "Blu, Jewel, we'll need you up on stage to help us with the second song." "Okay, but why?" inquired

Pearl's parents. "When you made up your own verses to the song it made the song itself twice as good." explained the two samba birds. "Alright, for our

daughter and her mate." said Blu and Jewel. Nico and Pedro sang the Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) song for all the couples for old times sake. Blu and Jewel were

the first to get in the groove, it being the song of their first dance together. Eva and Rafeal followed suit and then the two young couples, Branca and Jose

followed immediately by Catina and Topaz. Then after some time they all left and let the birds of honor have the floor, Dimas and Pearl decided to dance more

carefully due to Pearl's early stage of pregnancy, but still agreed to show off slightly and have a good time. The couples all bowed to one another and went to

sit down at the bar for a drink, with the exception of Pearl and Dimas and Blu and Jewel. "Okay, you guys ready for our second song?" asked the samba bird

duo. "Absolutely!" cried the two couples in unison. "Blu and Jewel you'll know when to jump in because the song is What Is Love by Janelle Mon'ae:

What is love if it's not with you

You know when you're alone you feel it too

In your arms is where I long to be

Cause being with you gives me sanity (welcome to Rio)

Ohhh! Listen to me darlin, I wake up in the morning thinkin bout the way you do (hey, hey)!

Ohhh! I wonder if you know it, and what good is a party, if you're not around, listen to me now!

Chorus:

What good is love?! (It's a baby love)!

If it's not your love?! (It's a baby love)!

What good is love?! Nico: (It's a baby love)!

If it's not you love?! Nico: (It's a baby love)!

Chorus end:

Blu: What's a song if you can't hear it too?!

Jewel: Can't imagine dancing without you!

Blu: A shooting star, it really not to see!

Jewel: Can have you standing next to me?!

(Jewel kissed Blu)

Chorus

Ohhh! Listen to me darlin, wake up in the morning thinkin bout the way you do (hey, hey)!

Ohhh! I wonder if you know it, and what good is a party, if you're not around, listen to me now!

Once the song ended Blu and Jewel kissed, hugged, and bowed to each other. Then the two of them went to join the other couples at the bar for drinks.

Meanwhile, Pearl and Dimas chose to stay out on the dance floor to slow dance close together while they hugged each other barely moving. Then, the two of

them paused, and looked deeply into each other's eyes. They closed the space between them and kissed passionately for five minutes. They broke it so they

could catch their breath. Suddenly Pearl began to grow tired, she fell into Dimas' chest. "Dimas I'm sorry to spoil the party, but I'm just too tired to go on." Pearl

explained sadly. "It's okay, do you think you can make it back to the hollow?" Pearl thought about it. "I'm not sure, baby. Let me get some water and mull it

over." she said. So Dimas helped Pearl over to the bar, sat her down, and then turned to the bartender. "Uma `agua, por favor (One water please)." he

requested. The bartender went over to sink next to the beer dispensers, poured some cool water into a cup, and handed it to Dimas. Dimas handed the cup of

water to his mate who took it gratefully and gulped the whole cup down in one swig. "One more, please." requested Pearl who was panting as she gave the

empty cup back to Dimas. He took it from her and gave it back to the bartender. "Mais uma `aqua, por favor (One more water please)." he requested once

more. The bartender saw that Pearl was panting hard from exhaustion, and looked back at Dimas. "Right away." he replied and got the refill of water twice as

fast as the first serving. He handed it to Dimas and Dimas handed it to Pearl. Pearl politely grabbed the cup and gulped it down. When she finished it she gave

the cup back to Dimas. "Okay sweetie, I feel good enough to fly now." declared Pearl. "Alright babe, but let's thank everyone before we go." suggested Dimas.

"They went to a lot of trouble for us." The two lovebirds turned to face the group of birds still partying, and got the attention of the closest couple next to them,

Blu and Jewel. "Pearl, what is it?" inquired Jewel. Pearl explained her prediciament to her Mother, and once she finished Jewel nodded her head. "I understand,

my daughter." said Jewel. "Every female has been through that when pregnant." "What's problem?" asked Blu. The females were about to reiterate the issue,

but Dimas stepped in and gave his Father-in-law the quick version. "Pearl's pregnancy is causing her exhaustion right not so we have to get back to our

hollow." explained Dimas. "Ohh, that." replied Blu. "Yeah, if that's the case, then it would be only logical that you two would need to get back to your hollow.

The two females giggled. "What is it now?" he asked. "Oh, nothing Dad." replied Pearl. "You're just such a cute nerd bird." commented Jewel. "Okay Mom and

Dad." said Pearl. "We've gotta go now, I'm about pass out and I need to have the energy to fly back." "Alright, goodnight you two." replied Blu and Jewel. They

went over to everyone, and said their goodbyes. Everyone, especially the females, understood the issue, and said their goodnights and goodbyes. The two

lovebirds departed from the club and took to the night sky. Dimas made sure to fly at the same level and speed as his mate. They were seventy-five percent of

the way back to their hollow when suddenly Pearl started falling asleep. Dimas noticed this just in time, caught her, and carried her back the rest of the way. As

he made the final descent with her asleep in his talons, her beautiful teal eyes fluttered open. "Dimas, where are we." she asked. He set her down in the nest.

"We're back in our hollow, you fell asleep after flying three-fourths of the way, so I caught you, and carried you back the rest of the way in my talons."

answered Dimas. "Thank you meu amore." Pearl said. "You're welcome my precious Pearl." replied her mate. "Remember, I promised that I would always take

care of you." Dimas settled down next to his beloved mate and draped a protective wing over her. She pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight my delightful

Dimas." said Pearl. Dimas pecked her on the cheek. "Goodnight my precious Pearl, I love you." he said. Pearl gave him another peck on his cheek. "I love you

too sweetie." They looked deep into each other's eyes, and shared a very passionate beak to beak kiss. Once they broke it they drifted off into a deep,

peaceful sleep.

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**So much school work!**

**As always death to SOPA!**


	53. Eggs

**Ch. 53: Eggs**

**written 4/4/14**

**To all my loyal followers and general readers due to the load of work that's been piling up on me and the fact that RIO 2 is being released soon I may h**

**ave to cut this fanfic short, and there will only be 1 or 2 chapters after this one then it'll be done. I've reposted my lemons in my deleted scenes story. **

**This chapter will start around the time when Pearl actually looks pregnant, and ends with her laying the eggs.**

It had been about six months and Pearl was in her late stages of pregnancy. Just as his Father-in-law had warned him, Dimas noticed that his mate was getting

very moody about many different things. This morning was especially difficult, it was a sweet and sour mood for Pearl. The two lovebirds awoke from yet

another dreamy slumber. "Dimas, can you get me a mango?" requested Pearl. "Of course, meu amore." replied Dimas. "And be quick about it!" snapped his

mate with a sudden change in her tone of voice. Dimas was stunned. He turned around and faced his mate. "Why did you snap at me like that Pearl?" he

inquired, and then he added sharply. "Besides I'm always quick about it!" Dimas was about to fly off and get his mate her mango, but then he heard her

starting to cry, and already he felt bad about what he had done. He flew straight back to his mate and gave her a great, big hug. "Oh Pearl sweetie, I'm sorry!"

he cried as he let tears roll down from his eyes. "It's okay, meu amore." answered Pearl. "I'm guessing it's just my hormones getting me all moody again."

"Yeah, I guess so." stated Dimas apologetically. "Let me go get you that mango, and I'll be back as soon as possible." With that he gave her a kiss and took off

to get his mate her food.

"Blu, would you be a dear and get us some breakfast?" requested Jewel sweetly. "Of course, meu amore." replied Blu and he took off for the mango tree. Once

he arrived he was surprised to see his son-in-law. "Hey there son." he chirped in a kind tone. Dimas didn't reply he just gave a quick nod of acknowledgement

to his Father-in-law and got his mangos. He was about to take off when Blu stopped him with the touch of his wing. "Hey, what's wrong?" inquired Blu with

concern. Knowing he needed help from someone who had gone through dealing with pregnant females before, he turned to his Father-in-law and explained his

predicament. "Oh Blu, it's Pearl." began Dimas. Once he heard his daughter's name, Blu became extremely attentive. "What happened?" he asked calmly. "Well,

she's in the late stages of pregnancy and as a result she's been having these mood swings." said Dimas. "She had one of them this morning that was so

extreme, we got into a brief argument and then we gave each other an immediate hug and apology." Dimas then stood his ground and prepared for a hit from

Blu, but it never came. Blu stayed calm and mulled over the information. "Dimas, I just need to know one thing." he said. "What's that?" asked Dimas. "Did you

hit her?" inquired Blu. Dimas looked at his Father-in-law wide-eyed. "Blu, I could never bring myself to do such a thing to your daughter." he said. "I love her too

much to even think of physically abusing her." Blu saw the trusting and serious look originating from his son-in-law's eyes. "Okay, it seems to me that you're

telling the truth." said Blu. "Tell you what, why don't you return to Pearl with her mango, and I'll consult this issue with Jewel." "Sounds like a plan." replied

Dimas. The two males took off with breakfast for their significant other.

Meanwhile, back at her hollow an emotional Pearl sat waiting for her mate to return with her mango. _"I hope he gets back soon."_ she said to herself. As if

hearing her wish Dimas returned with her mango. "What took you so long?" asked Pearl calmly. "A reasonable question." replied Dimas. "I was picking up your

breakfast when suddenly your Dad showed up." "Okay, so what happened?" inquired his mate. "Well, I told him how I was having difficulty dealing with your

mood swings, as well as our little spat this morning, and that it was quickly resolved by means of hugging." explained Dimas. "Then, he asked me something

that sent me into a brief state of shock." "What was that?" asked Pearl. "He asked me if I hit you." answered Dimas. "After that I told him that I could never

bring myself to do such a thing to you." Pearl just stared at him for a moment, but Dimas continued. "In any case he said that he would discuss our issue with

your Mother, so I'm guessing that at the very least she'll be coming over with a solution for us."

After telling his mate about the talk he had with their son-in-law, Blu looked at Jewel. "So Jewel, what do you think?" he inquired. "Well, I think that I should

pay him and Pearl a visit." she answered. "Shall I come along?" asked her mate. "No Blu, I'd like to handle this on my own." replied Jewel. "Very well, shall I

wait up?" asked Blu. "If you want." replied Jewel. Then Jewel took off to her daughter's hollow.

Back at their hollow, Dimas and Pearl awaited Jewel's arrival. Dimas looked at his mate. "I hope your Mom gets here soon." he said. "Me too." said Pearl. "I

hope she has a solution and/or some advice to keep my mood swings from causing us conflict." Just then Jewel swooped into the hollow. "Hello you two." she

greeted. "How are you holding up." "Well, we need some advice." said Pearl. "Yes, your Father was telling me that you two needed my help pertaining to your

pregnancy mood swings." "That's right, Jewel." answered Dimas. "I love your daughter, and I want to be able to have a relatively easy time dealing with her

mood swings." "Well, Blu told me about the scenario you two had this morning." said Jewel. "From the way he told it, it sounded like you guys were very mature

about how you handled it given how delicate that kind of situation can be." She turned to her daughter. "The only advice I can give to you is to keep trying to

control your hormonal reactions, and try to not snap at Dimas, he's only trying to care for you." Then she turned to face her daughter's mate. "As for you Dimas,

I suggest you keep up your understanding of Pearl's sudden changes in her tone of voice, and keep her company unless she needs you to get her food." she

advised. "Of course I will, Jewel." declared Dimas. "Especially since she is vunerable and so close to laying the eggs." "Thank you meu amore." said Pearl as she

brought her mate in for a kiss. Jewel looked on with pride as Dimas and her daughter came to an understanding based on the advise she had just given them.

"Well, it seems like you two will now be able understand each other's needs relatively well." she said. "So I guess I'll take my leave." Just as she took off she

heard Dimas and Pearl call after her. "Thank you for the advice Mom!"

Over the next couple of months Pearl started getting better control over her mood swings, and Dimas, despite his mate's occasional snapping at him, had

become even more understanding than before. Just as Jewel had suggested, whenever his mate would request (or rarely demand) food, Dimas would

immediately fetch the food and bring it back to her. The hard part was that Pearl's cravings were becoming more and more frequent. Then one day during lunch,

it happened Pearl started feeling a little pain in her stomach. Dimas saw this and looked concerned. "Pearl, are you alright?" he asked. "Uh, I'm not sure."

answered Pearl putting her wings on her stomach. "Probably just another stomach ache." She was about to continue eating when she had another one, that

hurt twice as much, and all at once she knew what that meant. Dimas looked at his mate again. "Are you sure you're okay?" he inquired with an even greater

sense of concern. "Dimas, I think it's time!" she cried holding her stomach with her wings again. Dimas got up and escorted his mate to the nest where she

could lay her eggs. Then, he helped her lay down on her back. "Alright Pearl, deep breaths!" he instructed. Pearl began breathing deeply. After the first five

minutes Pearl managed to push out the first egg. "ugh!" she cried. Tremendous pain followed. "Dimas, it hurts!" she screamed. "I know it does baby." he

replied and added with encouragement. "I know you can do it because you're strong!" After another five minutes Pearl managed to push out the next egg.

"Agh!" she yelled. "Babe I need you to help me with the last one." Dimas thought for a minute, then got an idea. He gave Pearl a very passionate kiss for the

five minute period of what would've been another session of excruciating pain, but this time she was so lost in the moment that by the time she opened her

eyes she saw that she had finally pushed out the last egg. The couple looked at each other and beamed with pride, joy, and happiness at the new life they had

created. Dimas looked at Pearl. "Well done, my precious Pearl." he said. "You did it!" Pearl pecked him on the cheek. "No sweetie, we did it." "What are you

talking about?" inquired Dimas curiously. "You did all the pushing." "That's true, but without you there to comfort and encourage me I probably wouldn't have

made it." explained Pearl. "Aaah, that's sweet of you to say." said her mate. "Wow, you look exhausted, shall I sit on the eggs first so you can get some

sleep?" "That would be wonderful." replied Pearl with a yawn. Dimas took the very first sitting, and his mate went to sleep.

**So the eggs have been laid! **

**Yay!**


	54. A New Life

**Ch. 54: New Life**

**written 4/9/14**

**To my loyal audience, it's been a blast but like all good things this fanfic must come to a close. (Sob!)**

**Anyways here's the final chapter.**

The next week Pearl and Dimas' folks came by to congratulate the two of them on their eggs. "Oh Pearl, we're so happy for you." said Jewel and Eduarda. "As

are we." added Blu and Abilio. "Thank you all, but I couldn't have done it without Dimas." declared Pearl giving her mate kiss. "If it wasn't for his encouragement

and staying by my side while I pushed out the first two eggs, and experienced the extreme pain that came with it, then I might not have had the strength to

get to the third egg." "Sweetie, you got through pushing out the third egg just fine with what seemed to be little or no pain." said Dimas. "Yeah, but that was

because of that five minute long kiss you gave me." reasoned Pearl. "It was so passionate that I got lost in the moment and completely forgot about the pain."

The two lovebirds shared a very brief kiss, and then looked at their parents. "Well in any case, we're all just happy for the two of you." said Eduarda. Then Blu

stepped forward and addressed his son-in-law. "Dimas, I couldn't be more proud of you because you never left Pearl's side." he said. "Thank you, Blu." replied

Dimas. The two of them shook talons. After that Jewel approached her daughter's mate and gave him a quick hug followed by a peck on the cheek. "Thank you

for being so committed to our daughter as well as very caring." she said. "I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." Dimas blushed. "Thank you, Jewel." he replied.

Eduarda shook talons with Pearl. "You're the best daughter-in-law, please watch over Dimas." Then Abilio approached Pearl, and kissed her wing. "Also, be

sure to keep him out of trouble." he added with a smile. Blu, Jewel, Abilio, and Eduarda looked at Pearl, Dimas, and the eggs. "Well, we should take off, and

leave you in peace." said Jewel. "Come on Blu." "Coming Jewel." answered Blu. He and Jewel took off for their hollow. "Well, I guess we'll take our leave as

well." added Abilio and Eduarda with a sigh. With that Dimas' parents took off for their hollow as well.

Over the next couple of months Dimas and Pearl waited (or in Pearl's case mostly sat) patiently for the eggs to hatch. Their brothers and sisters had come over

to give the couple their well wishes. Then one day, while Pearl was sitting on the eggs sharing a love nuzzle with her mate, the two of them heard a crack.

Pearl got up and stood next to her mate. "Dimas, look they're hatching!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" "I know, me neither!" cried Dimas. "It's so exciting!"

Then, they saw the first of their offspring break out of the egg. Pearl picked up the chick and looked down on it with a loving gaze. "Ahh, Dimas it's a girl!" she

cried. "How sweet." he said. "Can I hold her?" "Of course." she replied and handed their first born chick to her mate. Dimas looked down at his baby girl. "Hey

little one, welcome to this world." he said greeting the little chick calmly. "I'm your Dad." The chick blinked at him and slowly accepted his title. Then, the two

lovebirds heard a second crack and three minutes later a third. The second chick was a boy and the third was another girl. They both were immediately scooped

up by their Mother and Father, who welcomed them to their new world with love, who they almost immediately accepted as their parents, just like their older

sister. Once their parents put them down they looked, at each other. "Dimas, we have to name them." said Pearl. "You're absolutely right." replied Dimas and

then suggested. "Do you want to think up a name for each of the girls, and I'll think of one for our boy?" "Sounds good to me." answered Pearl in agreement.

They began brainstorming some names for their offspring, and after a while they had come up with names for their chicks. "So Dimas, what shall we call our

little boy?" inquired Pearl. "How about we call him Marcus." suggested Dimas. "I think that's a pretty good name." commented Pearl. "It has a nice ring to it

too." "Alright, what do you want to name our little girls?" asked Dimas. "I'm thinking of naming the first born Luana, and her younger sister Jessica." she

proposed. "They're both such beautiful names." commented Dimas. "I'm all for them." Pearl then made a jokester smile at her mate. "What?" he questioned

curiously. "Let's hear their opinion." said Pearl. Dimas arced a curious eyebrow at his mate, but decided to play along. The two parents looked at their offspring,

and they looked right back at them. "So, what do you three think of your names?" asked Pearl playfully. The three chicks chirped happily, and their parents

smiled at them. Then Dimas turned back to mate. "Well, I guess that's their translation for "We love them!"" he said with a playful smile. "Yep, I guess you're

right." agreed Pearl and she shared a kiss with him. All three of the chicks were then helped into the nest by their parents who sat down on either side of

them, and they all went to sleep.

One month later Pearl and Dimas' folks stopped by to see their new grandchicks, who had grown some of their feathers already. "I'm a Grandpa!" announced

Blu and Abilio excitedly. "I'm a Grandma!" exclaimed Jewel and Eduarda joyfully. Marcus, Luana, and Jessica were a little frightened of their Grandparents at

first, but with a little friendly encouragement from their parents, they began to warm up to their Grandparents. At this point in their lives, the chicks most

prominent features could be recognized. Marcus shared his Father's dark blue feather color along with the same grey talon color. His eye color was the most

unique of that between himself and his sisters. They were a tropical green, which had no immediate corralation with his Mother or Father's eye color. His sisters

shared their Mother's black talons and cerulean blue feathers. Unlike their brother though, they each held a kind of blue eye color, most likely corralated with

their Father's eye color and to a very distant extent, their Mother's eyes as well. Jessica had sapphire blue eyes relating the most to her Father's eyes, yet

slightly darker. Her big sister Luana, had aqua blue eyes, a color very closely related to her Mother and Father's eyes.

Six months after that, Luana, Marcus, and Jessica were out flying and singing with the other birds (under their parent's supervision of course) in the wild,

adventurous jungle of Rio de Janerio. Dimas and Pearl had a new life as parents and along with it came more responsibilities such as providing for themselves

and their kids. However they both agreed on the fact that having this new life, and facing it together along with their kids, couldn't make them happier.

**The End.**

**Sorry everyone, but I wanted to get this last chapter done before April 11 when Rio 2 comes out in the USA.**

**I really enjoyed writing for all of you, but I probably won't be doing so for a long time.**

**I will keep reading all your fanfics when I get free time.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- _Ricardo the __B__lack __H__awk_ (also without you to inspire me I probably wouldn't have gotten this done.)**

_**- Kraft58 (**_**I wouldn't have started this without you.)**

_**- PinkLemonLimeSprinkles**_

_**- SpixPrime**_

_**- Jeff17**_

_**- and all my other loyal readers**_


End file.
